


Разум и чувства

by patricus, Russian_Fic_Store



Series: Снег, шафран, малахит, черные ветви сливы [4]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Barrayaran Customs, Cetaganda, Cultural Differences, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patricus/pseuds/patricus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: Написано для команды WTF Barrayar 2020Жанр: драма, романс, культурный конфликт.Краткое содержание: Если ты дочь барраярского графа, а твой избранник – цетагандийский подданный, представить молодого человека родителям – непростая задача. Особенно, если он помолвлен, а ты собираешься замуж за другого.Примечание: постканон, старшим детям Майлза и их ровесникам 19 лет. Работа вдохновлена фиком «Родственники» и продолжает одну из его событийных линий, но может восприниматься без привязки к источнику вдохновения. Название отсылает к роману Дж. Остин «Sense and sensibility».Ответ на заявки: 1) про умных барраярцев и дурных цетов; 2) мнение о происходящем на Барраяре незаинтересованных и непричастных, а также далеких потомков участников событий; 3) «отцы и дети»; 4) «мой муж – гем-лорд».Предупреждения (они же – кинки): Барраяр глазами неудовлетворенной жизнью молодежи в т.ч. цетагандийской; пропаганда феминизма; полиамория.
Series: Снег, шафран, малахит, черные ветви сливы [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666858
Kudos: 25





	Разум и чувства

– Так это и есть особняк графа Форбреттена? – как будто только сейчас сообразив, куда они пришли, удивленно произнес Акане. 

Всю дорогу от Старой Хассадарской заставы до Звездного моста цетагандиец уверенно шел с ней рядом, то и дело останавливаясь, чтобы сообщить какие-то малоизвестные сведения из истории барраярской архитектуры, показать какую-нибудь забавную деталь или затащить внутрь уютного дворика или тесного переулка, о существовании которого она даже и не подозревала. В результате простая пешая прогулка опять вылилась в полную сюрпризов экскурсию, а она окончательно уверилась в том, что проведенное в графском особняке детство не только позволило ей избежать развития некоторых полезных навыков (вроде опыта работы и самостоятельного ведения бюджета), но и – вопреки устойчивому мнению – культурному развитию тоже способствовало отнюдь не во всех областях. На середине моста Акане остановился и, водя в воздухе унизанными перстнями пальцами вдоль линии городской застройки, прорисовывая доминанты и громады полускрытых садами особняков, прочел ей буквально целую лекцию по истории Форбарр-Султаны. 

Тем удивительнее выглядело его нынешнее удивление. Когда под возмущенные сигналы аэрокаров они перебежали набережную, гем той же уверенной походкой направился вниз по тротуару, явно намереваясь поскорее обогнуть их резиденцию и продолжить вместе с ней поиск достопримечательностей в глубине исторического квартала. Ей даже пришлось схватить его за руку. И пока он соображал, отчего они так резко остановились и что она хочет ему показать, она, помахав другою рукой на камеру, буквально втянула его внутрь периметра силового поля. Акане привычно высвободился из ее пальцев, уже в который раз за сегодня бросив на нее осуждающий взгляд (типа: «Как это можно?! На улице!»), поправил висевший на плече балисет и, вглядевшись в фасад ее родового гнезда, начал осознавать ситуацию. 

Они как раз остановились перед въездными воротами, дополнительно усиленными линией электрозащиты. Ажурная решетка, выполненная из прочнейшего серебристого сплава, была настолько тонкой, что сами ворота казались сплетенными из металлической паутины. Благодаря совершенству исполнения она считалась одним из малых символов Форбарр-Султаны и вот уже полвека в самых разнообразных ракурсах устойчиво воспроизводилась на туристических открытках. И вот знаток барраярской архитектуры стоял перед этой самой знаменитой решеткой особняка Форбреттенов, всматривался сквозь нее в сам особняк, который сегодня так красиво искрился в лучах солнца, щедро отражая небесный свет стеклянными стенами в высоких белоснежных арках – настолько, что казался почти прозрачным, – однако никаких восторженных «ох!» и «ах!», которые Эльза уже привыкла слышать в качестве обычной реакции на разные покосившиеся башенки и готовые рухнуть балконы, на этот раз со стороны гема не доносилось. 

– Что-то не так? – поинтересовалась она.

– Ну-у… – задумчиво протянул в ответ знаток архитектуры. 

Такого варианта она предусмотреть не могла.

– Если что-то не нравится или смущает, прямо так и скажи. А то у меня, знаешь, и так полно родственников, которые в лицо улыбаются, а за глаза потом кости моют. 

Акане вздрогнул, полез за планшетом, заглянул в электронный словарь и, видимо, убедившись, что это всего лишь такая идиома, с некоторым облегчением выдохнул. Однако судя по обеспокоенному выражению, застывшему на раскрашенной физиономии, у него самого только такие родственники и были. И прямо сейчас он отчаянно пытался согласовать принятую между любовниками открытость с требованиями внутрисемейной почтительности. 

– Можно я выскажусь как историк и искусствовед? – бросил он на нее умоляющий взгляд, убирая планшет.

– Валяй, – разрешила она. – Но вообще странно, что ты так удивился. Наш дом в этой части города почти отовсюду видно. И его обязательно показывают туристам во время обзорных экскурсий. Прожить несколько месяцев в Форбарр-Султане и не знать, что это дом Форбреттенов, – это надо было постараться. 

– Ну, видишь, я не очень люблю обзорные экскурсии, – со вздохом признался искусствовед. – Они, как правило, рассчитаны на тех, кто вообще не знает истории. И проводят их обычно не специалисты, а те, кому требуется подзаработать на каникулах. Я предпочитаю находить нужную мне информацию без посредников. Конечно, я много раз видел это здание, но как бы тебе сказать… Это такая нелепая позднятина, и здесь, в центре, она так мозолит глаза… И потом, – просто исходя из ее доминирующего положения – сразу ясно, что для того, чтобы ее построить, пришлось снести какую-то крепость Периода Изоляции. Я, честно говоря, даже выяснять не стал, что тут на этом месте стояло, чтобы уж совсем не расстраиваться. Ну и про дом этот, соответственно, тоже принципиально не стал ничего узнавать. А так... Ну, что я могу про него сказать? Кроме того, что он совершенно обыкновенный и на любой обитаемой планете, где есть крупные города, такого добра навалом? Уникальный памятник барраярской истории, как всегда, принесли в жертву галактическому функционализму. 

– Понятно. Значит, не нравится, – со вздохом перевела на человеческий язык Эльза. – А что нравится? Как у Форкосиганов? Когда окна приходится заклеивать на зиму и регулярно канализацию прочищать? 

– А что, у Форкосиганов нормальный дом, – пожал плечами «противник функционализма». – Просто он не рассчитан на такое число жильцов. Ну, и владельцы там последние сто лет откровенно бесхозяйственные были. А окна, канализацию и даже лифты там вполне можно сделать удобными и современными, не нарушая при этом исторический облик.

– А-а… То есть надо как у тебя? Чтоб стены снаружи остались старые, а внутри – непонятно что?

– Почему это у меня «непонятно что»? – тряхнув серьгами, возмутился Акане. – У меня скромное городское жилище отшельника-интеллектуала. И я тебе даже говорить не стану, во сколько мне обошлось при установке стеклопакетов сохранить прежнюю расстекловку. Я даже ангар для флаера не стал делать лишь потому, что пока не нашел толкового инженера. Такого, чтобы сумел решить поставленную перед ним задачу, не нарушив при этом исторических очертаний кровли. 

Эльза усмехнулась и, с улыбкой закинув ему на плечо руку, прижала его к себе. 

– Цетагандийский рачок-отшельник вселился в барраярскую ракушку.

Акане моментально обнял ее в ответ и посмотрел с какой-то трогательной серьезностью.

– Да, в брошенную барраярскую ракушку... Вот скажи, почему я могу бережно относиться к вашему барраярскому прошлому, а вы – нет? Кстати, если придумаешь, как это можно сделать, могу тебя нанять, инженер Форбреттен.

– Что ж, спасибо за предложение. Скинешь мне чертежи здания, я подумаю… А тебе не приходило в твою историческую голову, – спросила она, с усмешкой глядя ему в глаза, – что вообще-то у нас тут в городе пятьдесят лет назад бои были? Танки по улицам ходили, авиаудары с воздуха по жилым кварталам, зенитки на всех высотных точках стояли… И каменное здание, занимающее настолько выгодную позицию, несколько раз переходило из рук в руки. В результате чего после подавления мятежа от него остались одни руины.

– Прям вот руины-руины? – с недоверчивой улыбкой заглянул ей в глаза историк. 

– Прям вот. Могу тебе фотки потом показать. Самые что ни на есть руины. Прадед с дедом посмотрели, что от прежнего дома им фордарианцы оставили, и решили, что чем пытаться восстановить, легче построить заново. 

– «Прадед с дедом» – это мой дядя и мой двоюродный брат? 

Эльза кивнула. 

– Да, тогда это очень по-цетагандийски, – с некоторым одобрением произнес гем. Похоже, эта мысль немного примирила его с утратой «памятника архитектуры».

– Так вот с тех пор, если хочешь знать, все прочие графы нам завидуют. Ну, кто в старых особняках живет, вроде форкосиганского.

– А вот это как раз очень по-барраярски!

Она еще раз обвела взглядом «нелепую позднятину», бывшую предметом зависти столичного форства, и за одной из стеклянных стенных панелей заметила вдруг фигуру отца. Поверхность стены была с затенением, но балконная створка была чуть приоткрыта. На какое-то мгновение из-за полупрозрачной шторы мелькнула крепкая мужская рука в домашнем халате и по глазам ударил яркий солнечный луч, отрикошетив от начищенного до зеркального блеска фамильного серебра. В новом доме сложно было избавиться от прежних привычек, въевшихся на протяжении нескольких столетий буквально в подкорку. Поэтому даже в эпоху Регентства, когда городской воздух, как знала Эльза из отцовских рассказов, не ругал только ленивый, обитатели особняка продолжали для проветривания открывать окна на улицу. Тем более что тогда еще не свои, а инопланетные кондиционеры – с учетом регулярной замены фильтров – оказались в эксплуатации не так уж и дешевы. Теперь же, когда руководство планеты озаботилось, наконец, не только наращиванием темпов производства, но и качеством жизни, возможность пить дневной кофе с видом на реку, смешивая аромат элитной эскобарской арабики с доносившимся от набережных запахом солярки и тины, стала еще одним способом сказать окружающему миру: «Пусть мы и осовременились, но мы все еще барраярцы!» И да, привозной кофе полагалось пить непременно из граненого стакана с дедовским подстаканником! Хорошо еще, что Акане не был способен оценить всех нюансов этого трогательного семейного абсурда! Интересно, и как давно отец за ними наблюдает? Ну что ж, по крайней мере, не придется никого специально оповещать о том, что она «привела в дом цетагандийца». Пожалуй, даже следовало дать родителям немного привыкнуть к этой мысли, помаячив под окнами чуть подольше. 

– Боишься? – с улыбкой поинтересовалась она у нового родственника.

Акане задумчиво закусил губу и смешно сморщил нос, отчего черешок каштанового листа у него на лбу пошел легкими трещинками. 

– Да, наверное, – признался он, прислушиваясь к себе. – Не так, чтобы уж совсем Бездна. Но, откровенно говоря, боязно. 

Они стояли в обнимку, тесно прижавшись друг к другу боками и глядя друг другу в глаза. В паре метров за их спинами шли по тротуарам и ехали в аэрокарах чужие люди. Впереди ее ждали другие – пусть и близкие, но посторонние. А по-настоящему родной человек был здесь – с разрисованным до состояния маски лицом, с увешанной побрякушками длиннющей черной косой, со здоровенными серьгами в ушах и накрашенными, как у девчонки, ресницами. А еще с нечеловечески странным разрезом глаз и черными провалами п-в-тоннелей в окружении золотисто-охряного сияния. 

– Бездна – это которая звездная? 

– Ага. Изнанка Неба. 

– Обычного или того, которое черное? 

Впрочем, глядя в провалы его зрачков, сложно было не догадаться, о каком небе шла речь.

– Небо всегда и везде одно, – с улыбкой ответили ей черные Небеса из-под накрашенных по-девчачьи ресниц. – Это же Космос.

Космос чужих зрачков затягивал, как и полагалось космической червоточине. И она подумала, что еще никогда никому так подолгу не смотрела в глаза. Хотя, казалось бы, у всех людей есть зрачки, и у всех они, по идее, устроены одинаково – в отличие от того, что их окружает. Чтобы как-то справиться с нахлынувшим на нее смущением, она отвела лицо и оглядев себя, оттянула на груди черную рокерскую футболку, которую Акане разрешил ей оставить в качестве любовного трофея. Он тогда сказал, что на ней изображена Бездна.

– И там, и там звезды. В чем тогда отличие?

– Ну, звезды, они же только в Космосе – звезды, – с неловкой улыбкой пояснил носитель инопланетного разума. – К ним можно лететь, по ним можно осуществлять космонавигацию, они дают надежду и служат ориентиром. А звездная Бездна – это когда вокруг тебя безвоздушное ледяное пространство, приборы молчат, кислород на исходе и все, что тебе остается, – это посылать сигнал SOS в надежде, что кто-то его услышит. То есть звезды – они как бы есть, но для тебя в этот момент существует только безмолвная Пустота между ними. Объективно – то же самое, что и Небо. И то, и другое – черное. Но субъективно – это два противоположных состояния. Вся разница в твоих возможностях. 

– То есть все дело в точке зрения и контексте?

Он кивнул.

– Это как пространство человеческой психики и людских отношений. Все живет и вращается по каким-то своим законам. Если ты можешь использовать их, то ты движешься к своей цели и находишься в гармонии с миром и с самим собой. Это и есть Космос – те безмолвные черные Небеса, которые держат в своих ладонях Звездную Империю. Если по каким-то причинам двигаться не получается, значит, тебя поглотила звездная Бездна. И тогда все, что ты можешь, это мысленно орать о помощи. 

– Ого! – воскликнула она, снова заглянув в расширившиеся зрачки цетагандийца. – Так у вас официально звездное небо внутри?!

– Ага, – улыбнулся он ей. – Звездное Небо внутри, а моральный закон – снаружи. 

– Хорошо хоть не под ногами! А у тебя, значит, говоря вашим языком, на Барраяре сломался движок и полетела навигация?

Продолжая улыбаться одними губами, Акане кивнул:

– Но на мое счастье будущий скачковый пилот Форбреттен умеет правильно интерпретировать сигналы SOS, – и он еще плотнее прижал ее к себе.

Эльза почувствовала, как ее губы сами собой растягиваются в до неприличия счастливой улыбке. Окружающий мир перестал вдруг существовать. А ее собственный космос сузился до чужой черной Бездны в обрамлении рыже-карих всполохов радужки и этого… как его… эпикантуса! Кстати, об эпикантусе: им ведь еще предстоит объясняться по этому поводу с родителями, а подготовить к этой встрече инопланетный разум она совсем забыла. 

– Ну, так что? Начать тебе потихоньку сгружать нужные файлы в твою засбоившую навигационку? Чтобы в моральных закономерностях сориентироваться? 

– Сгружай, – совершенно счастливо улыбнулся в ответ обладатель нечеловеческих глаз, еще крепче обняв ее за плечо. – Главное, чтоб систему полностью переустанавливать не пришлось. 

– Тогда начнем с проверки совместимости, – ехидно сощурилась она. – Объясни мне, пожалуйста, такой моральный казус, брат Акане. Мы с тобой уже несколько минут стоим перед окнами моего дома, крепко обнявшись. И тебе нормально! 

Терпящий крушение цетагандийский кораблик с довольной улыбкой кивнул. 

– А почему тогда, когда мы шли по улице, ты так протестовал против того, чтобы взяться за руки? 

– Ну, я же тебе уже все объяснил, – с видом оскорбленного достоинства вытаращился на нее гем. – Потому что люди не должны заниматься демонстрацией своих сексуальных потребностей в общественных местах. И не только однополые пары, как у вас. Но и разнополые тоже! А то, понимаешь, взяли с развратных бетанцев моду! На людях целоваться! А о том, что у них это можно всем, а не только гетеросексуальному меньшинству, об этом у вас почему-то не думают. Полное отсутствие логики! Парни с девицами обжимаются в парке чуть ли не на каждой скамейке, а парню с парнем даже коленками лишний раз соприкоснуться боязно. Типа, унылым стрейтам противно смотреть на геев! А я, может, не люблю смотреть на гетеросексуальные парочки! Или вообще, допустим, геронтофил, и меня тошнит при виде целующейся молодежи! 

– Ты это уже говорил, – прервала его Эльза. – Сейчас почему нам можно с тобой стоять в обнимку?

Разгорячившийся цетагандиец слегка оглянулся назад и кивнул на столбики генераторов силового поля, шедшие вдоль тротуара. 

– Мы на частной территории. Можем делать все что угодно. Хоть без одежды ходить. 

– Но идущие по улице люди нас все равно видят! – указала она на, казалось бы, очевидное противоречие.

– Видят. Но это уже не должно оскорблять их взгляды. И потом, стоять обнявшись могут не только любовники. Теоретически мы могли бы быть с тобой одноклассниками. 

– Одноклассниками? – скептически приподняв бровь, всмотрелась в него Форбреттен.

– Да. Раз уж здесь никому невдомек, что полный гем-грим могут носить только совершеннолетние, барраярцы вполне могут считать нас с тобой одногодками. Или родственники еще могут так стоять. Я – гем, вы – Гембреттены. Так что для человека со стороны мы с тобой совершенно необязательно выглядим как любовники.

Форбреттен многозначительно кашлянула в кулак.

– Что, что-то не то сказал? – сразу отреагировал настоящий «гем Бреттен».

– Так, значит, слушай навигационное правило номер раз. Никогда, нигде и ни при каких обстоятельствах не употребляй этого слова. Особенно в контексте того, что ты сам гем и действительно являешься нашим родственником. 

– Э-э… Ну, ладно. А если я услышу его от кого-то другого? Например, в первый раз его при мне произнес мой проректор.

– Вот ведь сука! – не сдержалась Эльза. – Ну, мы ему устроим в этом году добровольные пожертвования на науку! Значит, так! Если еще раз при тебе он что-то такое скажет, попроси его, пожалуйста, объяснить тебе смысл. И полюбопытствуй, как к его точке зрения относится граф Рене и другие члены попечительского совета. Договорились? Теперь второе. Мне плевать, что там подумают обо мне люди с улицы, но совершенно не плевать, что подумают обо мне родители. И они, как ты понимаешь, в курсе, что у меня среди одноклассников нет и не может быть цетагандийцев. А про то, что мы родственники, они пока что еще не знают. 

– То есть мы, типа, сейчас спалились? – широко распахнув накрашенные ресницы, резюмировал он.

– Именно. Поэтому будь готов, что они могут как-то нервно на тебя реагировать еще и по этой причине. Но, и это важно, – Эльза подняла к его украшенному перышками индюшкина сора носу указательный палец, – правило номер два состоит в том, что в присутствии родителей – и вообще любых взрослых старше тридцати лет, а также любых детей в возрасте до шестнадцати – нельзя говорить о сексе. То есть думать они там сами себе могут все, что им заблагорассудится, но вот упоминать о том, что произошло между нами сегодня утром и что мы с тобой теперь, как ты говоришь, «любовники», нельзя ни в коем случае. 

Акане испуганно заморгал.

– То есть стоять в обнимку под окнами можно, а говорить об этом нельзя? – попытался он постичь чуждую ему логику. 

– Именно! Таковы барраярские требования приличий.

– А почему с людьми до шестнадцати лет об этом нельзя говорить? У вас что, до шестнадцати лет не обнимаются и не занимаются вместе мастурбацией?

– Считается, что до этого возраста дети о такой возможности знать не могут. 

– Как это они могут об этом не знать, когда у вас люди прямо на улицах целуются?!

– А вот. Барраярский парадокс. Никто объяснить не может. Надо просто запомнить. Это у нас называется «борьбой за нравственность». Сами начинали с того, что к молодым горничным под юбку с пятнадцати лет лезли, а теперь хотят за наш счет исправить ошибки юности. Поэтому любые сведения сексуального характера, если они становятся доступны детям до шестнадцати лет, приравниваются к растлевающей информации, и за это полагается штраф. Штрафуют, как ты понимаешь, не детей, а их взрослых «информаторов».

– Что, даже нормы контрацепции и безопасности нельзя разъяснять?

– Если ты не являешься родителем или официальным опекуном – нет. А они, понятное дело, обычно не знают, как о таком рассказывать. Потому что им их родители тоже ничего подобного не объясняли. Ну, потому что как ты расскажешь про то, что такое презерватив, не объяснив, для чего он нужен? Так что спасение утопающих – дело рук самих утопающих. Комм-сеть, «сарафанное радио», более смелые друзья-подружки, тщательный сбор и анализ случайно полученной информации и так далее… 

– Подожди, но ведь обычно….

– Вот как бывает обычно, – снова прервала его Эльза, – и что там происходит в реальной жизни, никого не интересует. Совет графов утвердил закон о защите детей от вредной информации, и теперь это так. Так что de facto подросткам до шестнадцати лет сексом заниматься между собой можно, за это их не наказывают. Но вот знать им об этом не полагается. Никакого сексуального просвещения. В том числе, на примере трицератопсов. Понятно?

– Понятно. – Акане, похоже, всерьез задумался о том, выдержит ли его навигационная система эти новые сведения. – Ладно, про детей я еще как-то могу понять эту логику. У вас сейчас идет сексуальная революция, а ваши законодатели не могут поверить в необратимость происходящих в обществе изменений. А заодно ищут способ усложнить жизнь молодому поколению, потому что видят в нем своих будущих политических конкурентов. Все как у нас, только по другому поводу. Но вот почему с теми, кто старше тридцати, нельзя говорить о сексе? Например, с твоими родителями. Они же взрослые опытные люди. 

– А как ты себе представляешь разговор о таких вещах с теми, кто сам этим занимается, но при этом считает, что тебе об этом знать не положено? 

Акане впал в еще больший ступор.

– Да, ты права, – наконец согласился он. – Такие собеседники доверия не вызывают, какими бы опытными они ни были. Нет, я, в принципе, знал, что у вас тема секса все еще табуирована, но не мог предположить, что до такой степени. 

– Но ты не переживай слишком сильно! – она решила, что испугала его уже достаточно. – Так-то они у меня понятливые. Главное, вслух ничего не говорить. 

– Хорошо. Постараюсь не проговориться. Но от вопросов о женитьбе, как я понимаю, это все равно не страхует? 

– А то! Это же, типа, только женатые знают, чем люди в спальне бывают заняты! При том, что насчет «не залететь» и «не опозорить» жужжать в уши начинают примерно лет с одиннадцати. Но что для этого надо делать, кроме как не позволять себя трогать и не дружить с мальчиками – об этом до шестнадцати знать не полагается. 

– Да, тяжело у вас быть девочкой, – вздохнул гем. – Хотя судя по Алексу, мальчиком у вас тоже быть не ахти… Но если со мной все-таки заведут разговор о свадьбе? – снова вернулся он к больной теме. – Мне надо напомнить, что я цетагандиец и что такой зять твоему отцу не нужен? Я правильно помню?

– Именно, – рассмеялась Эльза. – Напомнить, что ты цетагандиец! А то вдруг забудут! 

– Деликатно не упоминая при этом, что твоего отца и так прозвали Гембреттеном и что терять ему, строго говоря, уже больше нечего? – уточнил Акане. – И заодно уверить их, что я, со своей стороны, приложу все усилия, чтобы честь нашей семьи со мной ты не «опозорила» и никакого нового гембреттена – по крайней мере, естественным путем – на свет не произвела? Не произнося при этом этого слова вслух и тщательно избегая всего, что можно было бы отнести к сексуальной сфере? Я правильно тебя понял? 

Лицо у него при этом было такое несчастное, как будто она уже была беременна и сейчас волокла его знакомиться с родителями, чтобы от женитьбы ему уже точно было не отвертеться.

– Это мы с тобой еще жениться не собираемся, – с кислой миной «утешила» его Эльза. – А представляешь, какой бы был геморрой, если бы ты всерьез свататься собирался?

– Ты права! – ахнул Акане. – Надо быть благодарным своей судьбе. Как все-таки хорошо, что у меня уже есть невеста! 

Судя по испуганному выражению его лица, теперь она точно могла быть уверена, что ни о чем «таком» речь он не заведет, ей не придется краснеть перед родителями и думать, как потом отвечать на неловкие вопросы младших. Осталось только привести в чувство самого Акане. 

– Пойдем, стенку тебе покажу! – качнулась она в его сторону, толкнув бедром. 

– Какую стенку? – толкнул тот ее в ответ тем же движением. 

– Древнюю. Остаток прежней крепости, которая тут стояла еще до того, как этот холм нашей семье передали. 

Светло-карие глаза гема вспыхнули оранжевым пламенем. 

– У вас сохранился фрагмент древней крепости?!

– Ну, да. У нас же относительно новый Округ. Форкосигановский и то древнее. До моего отца всего семь графов Форбреттенов было. А место это нам передали при третьем графе, в обмен на поддержку в борьбе с какими-то очередными мятежниками. Тут еще со времен Кровавых столетий стояла разрушенная крепость, и никто не хотел тут строиться. Во-первых, потому что это страшно дорого, строить новый укрепленный дом на развалинах. Во-вторых, был долгое время запрет на строительство укреплений на этом участке, чтобы никто не мог отсюда угрожать замку Форхартунг. А мы и лояльность короне всегда демонстрировали, и серебряные рудники у нас очень кстати тогда обнаружились. Так и вышло, что графство новое, а столичная резиденция в самом центре на месте одной из древнейших крепостей. А когда прадед стал пятьдесят лет назад тут все перестраивать, в одной из стен обнаружился участок со старой кладкой. Вот его решили не трогать. Так и стоит теперь позади дома. 

Акане слушал ее, зачарованно раскрыв рот.

– Хочу, – настойчиво прошептал он. – Прямо сейчас. 

– Пошли! 

Она шагнула к ажурным воротам, приложила ладонь к панели замка и издали помахала появившемуся из дома Келсо. Тот, как и положено, встал у дверей навытяжку, чтобы должным образом поприветствовать молодую госпожу своим чопорным «м’леди». Как она ни пыталась объяснить ему, что не надо устраивать ей эти торжественные встречи всякий раз, когда ей захочется повидаться с родителями, старый служака оставался неколебим. Он свято верил, что стоит на страже барраярских традиций, оказывая графской дочери полагающиеся ей почести. А она каждый раз чувствовала, что ее собственное мнение опять ничего не значит. Даже в ее родном доме, даже для отцовских оруженосцев. Ну, уж сегодня-то она отыграется! Хочет стоять истуканом, как молодые гвардейцы у королевского дворца, – пусть стоит. И она даже не будет напоминать увлеченному гостю, что их ждут в особняке и чьи-то артритные колени ведут спор с собственным упрямством. 

И надо отдать должное Акане, тот полностью оправдал ее ожидания! Стоило им миновать кружевную арку, как жажду острых археологических впечатлений сменило на раскрашенном лице выражение легкого беспокойства. Гем принялся буквально через шаг оглядываться назад, пока не оставновился совсем, завороженно глядя в сторону замка Форхартунг. Эльза протянула руку к его груди и взялась за украшенный сложными узорами ремень балисета. За сегодняшний день она уже научилась распознавать такие моменты (причем едва ли не раньше него самого), когда фотосессии не избежать и он все равно будет просить ее подержать инструмент. Эта возможность свободно соприкасаться с чужим телом, особенно с учетом того, что взявшись за руки они идти не могли, всякий раз ее безумно радовала. А уж проделать что-то подобное на глазах у домашнего блюстителя барраярской морали и вовсе было отдельным праздником. Особенно когда речь шла о настолько колоритном инопланетнике… Акане моментально понял ее движение, тут же оживился, перевесил инструмент ей за спину и достал из сумки планшет. Эта преданность плоскостным изображениям, при том что голографом можно было снимать полноценное 3D, в представителе галактической цивилизации выглядела довольно забавной. Она так и не поняла, была ли то особенность цетагандийской культуры, как это их странное «аниме», или это было отражение личных вкусов самого искусствоведа с его любовью ко всякого рода архаике. Но так или иначе, снимал он городские достопримечательности исключительно на планшет. 

– Стой на месте! – попросил он ее, отбегая вверх по дорожке в сторону дома. – Надо же, в конце-то концов, снять эти ваши знаменитые ворота с приличного ракурса. Без этой вашей графской халупы, чтоб нормальный замок сквозь них было видно. Ага, а теперь из кадра выйди, пожалуйста. Когда ты мне снова понадобишься для масштаба, я тебе скажу. 

Эльза не выдержала и рассмеялась. Акане ее тут же щелкнул. Потом с улыбкой помахал ей рукой, мол, отойди уже в сторону! Он никогда не просил ее встать красиво, улыбнуться или поправить на себе одежду. Потому что снимал он не графскую дочь на фоне городских видов – нет, он снимал Форбарр-Султану, причем снимал для каких-то своих искусствоведческих надобностей. А она, иногда привлекаемая в качестве ростомера, могла делать на его фотографиях все что угодно. В результате почему-то именно на этих рабочих снимках она получалась так, что впервые начала самой себе нравиться. Цетагандиец и сам настолько органично смотрелся на фоне посаженных вдоль дорожки оранжевых бархатцев, облаченный практически в те же геральдические цвета их графства, что она тоже достала коммуникатор и щелкнула его на фоне «халупы». Когда он подошел к ней похвастаться, как у него вышла решетка (разумеется, снятая вопреки всем усвоенным ею с детства правилам «против солнца» и с маячившей тут же рядом согнутой пополам от смеха самой Форбреттен), она продемонстрировала ему свой снимок. 

– О, отлично! Перешли мне, я потом родителям эту фотку отправлю. 

– Родителям?

– Ну, да! Смотри, тут везде цвета нашего клана! И даже этот ваш беленький железо-бетонный аквариум неплохо так смотрится. Сразу видно: нормальный городской дом, вы не бедствуете, спасательную экспедицию посылать не надо…

– Хм, – выразительно промолчала она на его замечание. – А если бы бедствовали? Вы что, стали бы нам тогда пожертвования собирать? Крупу, старую одежду и одеяла? 

– Крупу? – не понял Акане. – Какую крупу?

– Ну, там рис, гречка… Теплые вещи, шерстяные носки, детские игрушки…

– Это что? Стандарт гуманитарной помощи по-барраярски? – опешил гем.

– Да, а что? Когда у Форкосиганов в горах селевой поток сошел и когда на Южном континенте обвал был, мы, помню, что-то такое из дому в класс приносили. Потом все это из школы в общий пункт сбора материальной помощи отправляли. 

– То есть это у вас так с последствиями стихийных бедствий борются? – осторожно переспросил Акане.

– Да, это называется общепланетарной солидарностью. «Поможем всем миром». У вас не так?

– Подожди, а как же бесплатное жилье за счет государства? Компенсация семьям погибших?

– Зачем им компенсация, если они погибли не на войне? – искренне не поняла Эльза. – Тем более бесплатное жилье. А ты какую спасательную экспедицию в виду имел? 

– Ну, вообще-то я говорил о том, чтобы лететь спасать любимого сына из лап нищих родственников, – замялся Акане. – И от толпы не менее нищих барраярских любовников, которые сядут ему на шею и будут тянуть из него деньги. 

– «Спасать любимого сына из лап нищих родственников»?! – чуть не задохнулась от возмущения графская дочь. – Да у нас один из самых промышленно развитых Округов! А родители моей матери принадлежат к числу богатейших семейств Форбарр-Султаны! Я, если ты хочешь знать, одна из самых богатых невест планеты! Ну, после дочерей императора, разумеется. Но они не в счет, у них там комаррские капиталы. 

Акане широко улыбнулся и ласково потрепал ее по волосам. 

– Я рад, что ты себя так высоко ценишь! И я тоже считаю, что Форкосиган идиот, если до сих пор не сделал тебе предложение. Но… как бы тебе объяснить, – вздохнул он. – На любой из планет Цетаганды, если бы ты получила инженерное образование в столичном университете метрополии, аналогичном по статусу университету Форбарр-Султаны, у тебя через десять лет работы был бы такой же дом в полном твоем распоряжении. Не в столице Империи и уж точно не вблизи императорского дворца, но сам дом точно был бы не хуже. А если бы ты была гем-леди, да к тому же дочерью государственного чиновника второго ранга, в управлении которого находится целая планетарная провинция, мы бы с тобой даже не познакомились. Настолько мой общественный и имущественный статус был бы ниже твоего... И да, я понимаю, что здесь на Барраяре, если бы я был сыном младшего из трех наследников антикварного дома, пусть даже и с самой безупречной репутацией, но расположенного в каком-нибудь Григраде, мы бы с тобой, графской дочерью и богатой невестой, тоже, скорее всего, не встретились бы. Хотя бы потому, что я не смог бы поступить в столичный университет, потому что жить в главном городе метрополии мне было бы не на что. Я, правда, отдаю себе отчет, что по меркам вашей Империи у вас действительно очень высокое положение... Но, понимаешь, это все относительно. А если говорить объективно, то я почти уверен, что если перевести всю имеющуюся на твоем личном счете наличность, все причитающиеся тебе ренты, подарки, отписанную на твое имя недвижимость и положенное тебе приданое в цетагандийские рейюлы, или перевести все мои активы и положенное мне приданое – в барраярские марки, счет все равно будет не в твою пользу. Это если говорить о реальной рыночной стоимости наших с тобой резервов... А у нас мало того, что семья потомственных торговцев, так мы еще с Мю Кита. Про нас в Империи даже анекдоты рассказывают – про то, что мюсцы способны купить или продать за деньги. Понимаешь? Я когда на прошлой неделе посылал своим видеосообщение… Ну, такое, самое обычное, мол, учусь, здоров, все порядке, денег не требуется. Так они сразу по моему несчастному виду поняли, что я влюбился. В барраярца! Ну, и тут же, разумеется, прислали ответ! Сидят, значит, обе мои мамы перед камерой и давай на два голоса: «Ах, Акане, ты такой доверчивый! Ах, эти форы такие коварные! Ах, зачем только отец тебя просил искать этих наших родственников! Ах, а что, если это будут люди совсем не нашего круга?» Форбреттен, я вообще не помню, когда они в чем-либо были до такой степени солидарны! 

– Ну, так и скажи: «Да, совсем не нашего круга!» – вспылила на него Эльза. – «Второй ранг. Богатейшая провинция. Столичная резиденция напротив императорского дворца». 

– На экономически отсталой планете, Форбреттен, – выразительно поднял он свои поведенные черным карандашом брови. – Где люди презервативами толком пользоваться не научились и импланты ставят по письменному согласию супруга… Разумеется, я им напишу, что вы принадлежите к высшей аристократии. И очень хорошо, что ты рассказала мне про то, насколько развитой считается ваша провинция. Но мне кажется, что моя фотография на фоне вашего особняка утешит их гораздо сильнее. Особенно если присовокупить к ней цены на вашу столичную недвижимость и подробно расписать, в каком козырном месте он расположен.

– Ладно, делай как знаешь, – махнула она рукой. – Я смотрю, у вас еще та семейка! Похлеще наших «коварных форов». 

– Ты даже не представляешь, до какой степени ты права! – и он еще раз взъерошил ее короткие волосы на макушке. 

– А у тебя правда, что ли, две мамы? – спросила она примирительным тоном. 

Он кивнул. 

– И как они с твоим отцом уживаются? Неужели друг к другу совсем не ревнуют? 

– Зачем ревновать? У них совершенно разные специальности, свои слуги, свой круг клиентов. Старшая мать – генетик, работает в лаборатории моей Приемной прабабушки. У Младшей – своя мастерская по росписи тканей и золотому шитью. Отец реставрацией ювелирных предметов в основном занимается. Что им делить? 

Эльза удивленно моргнула. Хотела было сказать, что имела в виду совсем другую сферу человеческих отношений, но вовремя вспомнила, что цетагандийский брак в принципе отличался от того, что под этим словом понимали на Барраяре. Она критически оглядела «жертву» собственного коварства, и тут ей в голову пришла еще одна поразившая ее мысль.

– «Своя мастерская по росписи тканей»… Это ты случайно не ее имел в виду, когда сказал, что художники у вас свои и ткани вам достаются дешево, потому что вы берете их у оптового поставщика? 

– Да, а что? – заметно напрягся Акане. 

– То есть то, что ты ходишь таким разряженным, это как бы реклама вашего семейного предприятия? И в плане одежды, и в плане ювелирки? 

Гем вздохнул. 

– Да, – подчеркнуто произнес он. – Но еще потому, что мне нравится красиво одеваться. 

– А красиво одеваться тебе нравится непременно в дорогие шелка ручной росписи? И чтоб непременно золотое шитье и куча всякого драгметалла? Потому что на самом деле ты мальчик из провинции, из среды городских торговцев, и никакой принадлежностью к потомственной аристократии, за исключением прабабушки-аута, в вашей генетической линии и не пахнет. Так?

Акане аж глаза закатил с тяжким «ох!»

– Знаешь, что я должен тебе сказать, старшая сестра Форбреттен? Есть некоторые самоочевидные вещи, которые совершенно необязательно произносить вслух. 

– А, то есть про экономически отсталую планету и презервативы можно вслух говорить? – усмехнулась она. – А про мальчика из провинции, когда ты сам мне об этом только что прямым текстом сказал, значит, нельзя? Неужели так важно непременно пыль в глаза всем пускать? Типа, богатый жених! Хотя какое уж там богатство? Когда ты сам говорил, что на Мю Кита жил в однокомнатной городской квартире, а простой инженер у вас – даже не гем, как я понимаю – в состоянии себе трехэтажный особняк приобрести! 

– Я – историк, Форбреттен, – тихим напряженным голосом произнес он. – Историк и искусствовед. Гуманитариям вообще никогда много не платят, в отличие от генетиков и инженеров. А как реставратор я занимаюсь исключительно лаковыми шкатулками и лакированной мебелью! И специализируюсь, главным образом, на периоде Четвертой и Пятой Сатрапий! Потому что таково было желание Старшего в моем клане после той злополучной помолвки! Вот как ты думаешь, много ли на Мю Кита, в Шестой Сатрапии, желающих реставрировать лакированную мебель, завезенную к нам сигмадраконцами и сигмакитянами, которые нас, по большей части, к Империи и присоединяли?! Нет, желающие, безусловно, есть. И с очень приличными по объему заказами. Но в основном это императорские и планетарные музеи! У которых, как ты понимаешь, деньги есть только от пожертвований, либо же они выделяются в рамках каких-то специальных государственных ассигнований. То есть работы много, она достойная, интересная, но оплачивается она совсем не так, как за это обычно платят частные любители антиквариата. А я, на минуточку, старший сын, и моя семья не обязана меня содержать! И тот факт, что они мне купили квартиру в моем родном городе, в столице нашей Сатрапии, и даже поделились своей клиентурой, не означает, что я могу совершенно расслабиться и заниматься только одной наукой. Даже если я прошел по конкурсу и получил стипендию. И при всем при этом, будучи вынужден учиться и работать одновременно, я еще обязан поддерживать репутацию светского бездельника, швыряющего деньги на ветер! Потому что я все-таки гем! Ноблесс, как у вас говорят, оближ! Естественно, из всех вариантов роскоши я могу выбрать для себя только самый доступный! И это – то, что производят мастерские моего отца и моей Младшей матери. 

Ох, вот это она его задела так задела! У сестер Куделок, с детства бывших предметом ее восхищения, их нефорское происхождение тоже было больной темой. И хотя все они, в конце концов, составили себе выгодную партию, а Оливия даже вышла замуж за графа, все четверо очень хорошо помнили, что их дед держал бакалейную лавку, а отец сумел выдвинуться исключительно благодаря личному расположению Регента. Богатство богатством, успех успехом, а сословная принадлежность, похоже, не подчинялась законам галактического рынка и ее курс что в барраярских марках, что в цетагандийских рейюлах всегда оставался стабильным. «Если ты только сейчас выяснила, что мир несправедлив, то ты сильно запоздала с этим открытием», – говорила ей иногда тетя Марсия. 

– Но ты же умный очень, – примирительно обратилась графская дочь к потомственному торговцу. – Должен же понимать, что здесь другая планета. Все эти ваши специфические культурные коды здесь абсолютно не читаются, а твоих личных обстоятельств тут никто не знает. В глазах любого фора ты выглядишь как человек, который просто выпендривается и нагло кичится своим цетагандийским богатством. Не важно, аристократ ты на самом деле или все, что у вас есть, ты и твоя семья зарабатывали упорным трудом. 

– Да, Форбреттен, я в курсе, что я идиот! – громко выпалил гем. – И заметь, я сам тебе об этом прямым текстом сказал, когда говорил про мою неоправданную симпатию к Барраяру. Такой уж я человек, всегда привык надеяться на лучшее. 

На какое-то мгновение оба они замолчали, отвернув лица в противоположные стороны. Пока она собиралась с мыслями, чтобы такого сказать ему обнадеживающего, Акане ее опередил:

– Мы так и будем с тобой ссориться из-за ерунды? – скорее с интересом, чем с осуждением спросил он. – Сначала из-за твоего белья, теперь из-за разницы в нашем социальном происхождении?

Хорошенькое рядоположение!

– Ну, мы же не ссорились, – сконфуженно пробормотала она. – Так, просто дискутировали.

– А, ну тогда ладно, – с готовностью согласился он.

– Да, и по поводу нашего социального происхождения… Ты не думай, пожалуйста, – взглянула она на него исподлобья. – Я бы все равно с тобой стала общаться. Даже если бы твои родители в Григраде зеленью на улице торговали, ну или там сантехнику монтировали.

Акане моментально ей улыбнулся.

– У меня есть один знакомый гем с Сигмы Кита, который ровно этим в Григраде и занимается. Сантехникой.

– Да ладно! Гем? Сантехникой? 

– А вот... Я правда рад от тебя это слышать, Форбреттен. Ты тоже имей, пожалуйста, в виду. Если тебе всерьез потребуется от меня гречка или там теплые носки… Не говоря уже о моем одеяле… 

Это прозвучало настолько трогательно, что она опять смутилась.

– Спасибо. Только давай пока с тобой договоримся, что ты не будешь с моими родителями поднимать эту тему. Ну, что в глазах твоих родственников они где-то там на уровне простых инженеров. Даже если я сама будущий инженер. И про нашу экономику и техническую отсталость тоже не надо, хорошо? У меня отец в партии прогрессистов, он сам прекрасно это все понимает. 

Гем послушно кивнул. 

– А ты не говори родителям, что мы из торговцев, – попросил он. – Я сам им все объясню, если они спросят.

– Договорились. 

Нет, ну точно будто она жениха в дом ведет для знакомства! Она еще раз оглядела его богатое одеяние – все пять слоев разнообразного цетагандийского шелка, нарочито выглядывающих друг за другом из-под расшитой золотом и украшенной сложной вышивкой парчовой накидки. 

– И что, ты хочешь сказать, что все, что на тебе сейчас надето, тебе самому досталось совершенно бесплатно? 

– Нет, разумеется, материал я оплачиваю самостоятельно. Ну, с тех пор как стал жить один и начал сам зарабатывать. А роспись и шитье – нет. Это же все, что на мне, –учебные или аттестационные работы. 

– Вот это вот все?! – не поверила своим ушам Форбреттен. – И сороки тоже? 

– Да, накидка – это был диплом на звание младшего подмастерья. Сейчас это один из лучших маминых мастеров, и его работы стоят… ну, скажем так, очень дорого. У меня бы никогда не было возможности ничего такого приобрести. Зато вот у меня чуть ли не самое раннее свидетельство становления его авторского стиля, – и разведя в стороны неоправданно широкие рукава странной формы, он проиллюстрировал свои слова. – Не шедевр, но очень приятно носить такое… А вот этот пояс девочка тринадцати лет делала, там поэтому хвостики у китов кое-где неправильно перевиты. Но мне все равно очень нравится, потому что это ее первая серьезная работа. 

Эльза слушала его, широко распахнув глаза.

– А сколько лет другим «ученикам», которые все остальное делали?

– Кому четырнадцать, кому семнадцать. 

– Четырнадцать и семнадцать?!

– Ну, да. Искусствам же лучше с детства начинать обучаться. А моя Младшая мама – очень хороший педагог. Она сама знаешь какие потрясающие полотна делает! Не одежду, правда, а для интерьеров – это гораздо сложнее. Ее работы даже во дворце сатрап-губернатора есть! Я понимаю, что с вашей аскетичной любовью к функциональности и с этим вашим новым веянием на предмет борьбы с сословными привилегиями, все это может казаться чем-то совершенно чрезмерным, – продолжал свои объяснения гем. – Но понимаешь, для меня очень важно носить на чужбине что-то такое, что напоминало бы мне о моей связи с Империей и с моим кланом. Цетагандийская эстетика, то, что составляет единство Империи и ее культуры, – это не просто ведь красота. Это не роскошь, тем более показная, не набор символов, не демонстрация редких дорогих материалов и особых художественных навыков. Это очень сложный текст. Ты знаешь, что слово «текст» идет еще от бесписьменной культуры и что это изначально «ткань»? Так вот, это такая очень сложно устроенная ткань, примерно как эта накидка, куда вплетено бессчетное множество смыслов, традиция переплетена с инновациями и каждая отдельная деталь находится на своем месте и в строгом соответствии с общим замыслом. Но главное – это сами цетагандийцы и их достижения. И возможность для каждого – не только для гема – стать в своем деле мастером и работать, творить на благо Империи. И клан – это тоже не просто накопленное богатство и социальные связи. Это, в первую очередь, люди, которые его составляют и которые ему служат – члены семьи, дальние родственники, работники семейного предприятия, ученики, слуги и члены их семей. Люди, за которых так или иначе ты отвечаешь, которых поддерживаешь, на поддержку которых рассчитываешь, чьи провалы тебя ранят и чьим успехам ты, конечно же, радуешься. 

– Ну, у нас, в общем, примерно все так же, – сконфуженно пробормотала Форбреттен, краем глаза скользнув по все еще стоящему по стойке смирно Келсо. 

– Естественно, так же! Потому что механизмы построения человеческих связей везде более-менее одинаковы. Но у нас это все очень строго институционализировано. Если бы я был, например, главой клана или даже просто первым наследником, я бы не мог носить ученические работы, это было бы мне не по статусу. Только произведения квалифицированных мастеров. Ну, за редкими исключениями, как допустим, с этой накидкой – в этом случае это была бы такая понятная сентиментальность. Но я не наследник, а всего лишь старший сын младшей ветви. На данный момент – шестой в очереди на место Старшего. Так что мне такое носить можно, – заключил он с улыбкой. 

Она тут же вспомнила про то, что следование принципам – это такая своеобразная защита от неизвестности. Типа, в любой непонятной ситуации соблюдай протокол. Отец всегда говорил: «В любой непонятной ситуации помни о чести!» Видимо, для них это было то же самое. Только форская честь была понятием внутренним, а у цетагандийцев это была часть их внешнего культурного «текста». Как золотые нити основы в парчовой накидке, на которые накручивали шелк. Грим в несколько слоев – чтобы следить за выражением лица, здоровенные серьги – чтобы ровно держать голову, тяжелые зажимы на косу вдоль позвоночника – чтобы держать прямой спину, кольца и многочисленные браслеты – чтобы контролировать жестикуляцию. И семь слоев одежды – чтобы, помня о ее сохранности, следить за перемещением тела в пространстве. И все это было обременено символами, метафорами, добрыми и злыми приметами, социальными и внутрисемейными связями. Словно он таскал на себе всю их Небесную Империю. И под всем этим грузом цетагандийской эстетики скрывался искренний непосредственный Акане, верткий и гибкий, с какой-то поразительной кашей в голове и удивительно стройными при этой каше суждениями. И все это нагромождение культуры было ему нипочем. Она бы, если бы на нее надели такую груду украшений и облачили в такие наряды, и шагу бы, наверное, не могла ступить. А он карабкался на каждый камень, нырял в каждую подворотню, садился на каменные ступеньки и вставал коленками на мостовую – лишь бы сделать удачный кадр, рассмотреть какую-нибудь деталь, ну или просто потому что так захотелось. И при всем при этом называл эту свою жажду жизни характерологическим дефектом!

– Ты знаешь, это на самом деле очень круто! – сказала она. – Даже не то, что это сделано подростками, а то, что ты это носишь. 

– Я рад, что ты это в состоянии оценить, – совершенно расплылся в улыбке гем-лорд. Так, словно и не было на нем никакого сдерживающего грима, и болтающиеся из стороны в сторону серьги ни о чем ему не напоминали. «Это значит, что я для него такое же сильное увлечение, как барраярская архитектура, – с удивившей ее саму нежностью подумала вдруг она. – Со мной можно быть самим собой, не думая о клане и об Империи». 

– Стенку ты мне покажешь когда-нибудь? – словно откликнувшись на ее мысли, взмолился Акане. – А то мало ли, вдруг твои ко мне отнесутся как-нибудь настороженно, и больше у меня не будет шанса ее увидеть. Пошли поэтому сейчас лучше посмотрим!

– Пойдем. А то Келсо уже устал, небось, изображать статую, – пробормотала она. И то правда, о людях своего клана надо заботиться, даже если это старые несносные упрямцы, предпочитающие служение абстрактным принципам постой человеческой заботе.

Пока они поднимались в гору по подъездной дорожке, нога в ногу и почти касаясь друг друга плечами, Акане вовсю вертел головой по сторонам, а она искоса поглядывала на разоблаченного «богатого жениха». Ей нравилось, как он моментально подстраивался под привычный ей ритм ходьбы. И что ни разу за все время их общения он не отпустил ни одного комментария насчет того, что она чересчур широко шагает и в целом недостаточно женственна. Да что говорить, ей вообще слишком многое в нем нравилось – вопреки всей его непохожести на то, что ей было предписано любить и хотеть. А может быть, как раз благодаря этому? Если бы только он еще не огорошивал ее постоянно своими странными замечаниями, из которых становилось понятно, до какой степени они различны в своих обычаях и привычках. Вот и сейчас…

– А ты точно уверена, что они люди, эти ваши оруженосцы? – спросил он ее, когда они почти уже подошли к зданию. 

– А кто? – недовольно уточнила она. – Живые вещи, как эти ваши ба?

Она как раз тщетно пыталась поймать издали взгляд старого служаки и даже попробовала один раз махнуть рукой – дать знать, что они еще немного задержатся, а значит, не нужно стоять истуканом, ожидая их у центрального входа. Келсо, принятый на службу еще седьмым графом Форбреттеном, застал ее покойного деда, погибшего под Верваном. И сейчас, видя, что она привела в дом цетагандийца, явно ее за это осуждал. Но поскольку его мнения не спрашивали, высказывал он его единственно доступным для него способом – смотрел строго вперед, всячески игнорируя ее потуги на человеческое взаимодействие. И похоже, Акане эту ее неудачную попытку коммуникации заметил. 

– Нет, ба – это сверхлюди такие. У них, как у аутов, на одну пару хромосом больше. Я имел в виду андроидов или репликантов, оснащенных искусственным интеллектом. Просто у Форкосиганов есть такой Роик, – продолжал развивать свою теорию гем. – Так вот он абсолютно такой же. Выглядит помоложе, но у меня такое впечатление, что это просто модели разные. А так – будто бы на одном заводе их собирали.

Она хорошо знала эту раздражавшую ее еще с детства манеру поведения «образцовых слуг»: чем более странные вещи позволяли себе в их присутствии господа, тем жестче следовали те формальному протоколу. Застывшая физиономия Келсо с опущенными под набрякшими веками ресницами и его нарочито нейтральное «Как вам будет угодно, м'леди» были неизменной частью практических всех неловких и даже постыдных воспоминаний из совсем еще недавнего ее детства. И да, форкосиганский Роик был такой же, просто с ним было связано куда меньше таких травмирующих эпизодов. Когда в очередной раз обидели, слезы сами собой брызжут из глаз, а ты и хотела бы, но никак не можешь остановиться... Когда свалилась с дерева, порвала и испачкала колготки и надо идти через весь холл под осуждающими взглядами «настоящих фор-леди»… Когда уже собралась идти на свидание, а тут тебе вдруг звонят и извиняющимся тоном сообщают, что курсантов Академии отпустили на выходной и им непременно надо увидеться с Грегом. Ты спокойным голосом говоришь, что все понимаешь, а потом комм с размаху летит об стенку, потому что нет сил сдержаться. И плевать, что «настоящие леди» так не делают! Хотя бы потому что с «настоящими леди» никто так не поступает! И вот опять! Она привела в дом молодого человека, но он не собирается на ней жениться. Более того, она сама не собирается выходить за него замуж, и все это предстоит как-то объяснить родителям! И ко всему прочему, он не принадлежит к потомственной аристократии, не военный, не сын военного. Он даже не барраярец! Хуже того – он цетагандийский гем! И не откуда-нибудь, а с Мю Кита, в сражении с которой, защищая свободу чужой планеты, погиб ее дед! Ну уж хватит! Сегодня она точно не будет стыдиться! Это ее выбор и ее цетагандиец! И плевать, что он гуманитарий и из торговцев!

– Ты полагаешь, андроиды способны до такой степени игнорировать свои больные колени и чужие просьбы их поберечь? – нарочито громко спросила она, когда они почти поравнялись с фасадом. – Ради слепого следования традициям? По-моему, упрямство – это исключительно человеческая привилегия.

– Ты что? – в тон ей громко воскликнул Акане. – На такое только андроиды и способны! У них же программа, какое им дело до чужих просьб? Социальной иерархии они не понимают, чужую заботу не чувствуют. В самый раз на карауле стоять! Ты знаешь, я когда в первые дни по приезде увидел смену гвардейского караула у императорского дворца, я был настолько потрясен тем, какие они одинаковые, что всерьез подумал, а не наладили ли у вас промышленный выпуск биороботов. Европеоиды и так, прямо скажем, не блещут разнообразием антропологических типажей. А тут у вас еще за Период Изоляции настолько все породниться успели, что неподготовленному человеку вообще все барраярцы кажутся на одно лицо. Особенно форы – из-за узости вашей социальной прослойки и частого близкородственного скрещивания. 

– Понятно, – изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не сказать ничего резкого в присутствии застывшего истуканом оруженосца, проворчала форесса. – То есть ты считаешь, что мы с Алексом похожи? 

– Нет, ну я-то, конечно, вас различаю, – увлеченно продолжал рассуждать гем. – Я давно Барраяром занимаюсь, всякие фото- и видеоматериалы смотрю, так что привык. И в случае с тобой или Алексом я, естественно, в силу своей привязанности, вижу очень много нюансов. Поэтому вы мне похожими не кажетесь. У тебя из-за ломаного носа и веснушек и вовсе, можно сказать, неординарная внешность... Но вот если бы мои родные, например, вас увидели, они бы были абсолютно уверены, что вы – родные брат и сестра, причем двойняшки. 

Эльзе на это замечание только и оставалось, что молча глаза таращить. Причем не на него даже, такого антропологически отличного, а на покрытую гранитной крошкой дорожку. Похоже, что этот эпизод, свидетелем которого снова явился Келсо, по степени неловкости уже сравнялся с порванными колготками. 

– Но когда я этих парней увидел, – продолжал тараторить Акане. – Ну, которые на карауле стоят… То тут даже моя длительная подготовка меня не спасла. Потом Алекс мне объяснил, что в гвардию у вас специально подбирают высоких красавцев. А поскольку стандарт мужской красоты у вас довольно бедный, вот и выходит, что все гвардейцы друг на друга очень похожи. Но тогда, в первый день, они реально показались мне сошедшими с одного конвейера! 

Тут они, наконец-то, зашли за угол, и Келсо уже не мог их слышать, а уж тем более видеть.

– Зачем? – остановилась Форбреттен, вцепившись руками в короткие волосы. – Ну зачем нам налаживать выпуск биороботов?! 

– Ну-у… – смутился под ее напором Акане. – Из андроидов, по идее, должны получаться хорошие солдаты. Учитывая ваш милитаризм, это вполне логичное применение. К тому же при массовом производстве это должно быть гораздо дешевле, чем отправлять сражаться людей. Видишь, у нас это просто запрещено по эстетическим причинам. Считается, что война, она что-то там в человеке воспитывает. К тому же это такое проверенное средство для прореживания потомственной аристократии. А у вас таких запретов, насколько я знаю, нет. Так почему бы и не делать идеальных солдат в промышленных масштабах? Как сержанта Тауру на Единении Джексона, только с искусственным интеллектом... Но потом я понял, что при ваших низких образовательных стандартах вырастить полноценного члена общества, готового бездумно пожертвовать жизнью, в общем-то, не так сложно. А вот изготовить ему полноценную генно-модифицированную или техническую замену, да еще так, чтобы это стало экономически выгодным, наоборот, из-за вашей общей отсталости может оказаться весьма непростой задачей. 

– Так, Акане, прости, пожалуйста, что я тебя прерву, – резко остановила она этот нескончаемый поток фантазии, – но давай это будет еще одной темой, которую ты не будешь затрагивать в разговоре с моими родителями! Я имею в виду все, что касается пресловутой «барраярской военщины». И цетагандийской тоже! Все-таки у меня дед на войне погиб. И отец сам – бывший военный. Все про него говорили, что это было его призванием. И если бы ему не пришлось вступить во владение графством, он бы непременно сделал блестящую военную карьеру. Для него это было большой личной трагедией, что ему пришлось из-за смерти отца и деда оставить службу. 

– Твой отец переживал, что он не смог сделать «блестящую военную карьеру»?! – чуть не задохнулся от изумления гем. – Из-за того, что ему пришлось стать гражданским чиновником второго ранга? О чем ты вообще говоришь, Форбреттен, если у тебя дед на войне погиб?! Какая вообще может быть «блестящая военная карьера», кроме как погибнуть во цвете лет во славу Империи, оставив жену вдовой, детей – сиротами, а родителей – безутешными? Тем более в такой нелепой стычке, как под Верваном. Вы там кого-то присоединили к Великой Империи, кому-то принесли свет цивилизации? Нет, вы просто остановили наших воинственных идиотов, у которых бы и так ничего путного не получилось, что уже многократно было доказано. А заодно потрясли всю галактику длинной вашего гравидеструкторного копья. Да ты радоваться должна, что у тебя отец перестал быть военным! Что его не убьют и что он наконец-то занялся действительно полезным делом! Тем более если он принадлежит к партии прогресса и у вас самый модернизированный Округ. Человек оказался на таком высоком посту и делает жизнь своих людей лучше, чем она есть! Что может быть почетнее и прекраснее?

Слышать такое от представителя самой агрессивной галактической нации было по меньшей мере странно.

– То есть ты пацифист? – она положила ему руки на плечи и заглянула в глаза. 

– Да. А у тебя как у форессы и барраярки с этим какие-то проблемы? – почти насупился гем. 

– Нет, у меня с этим нет проблем, – прислушавшись к себе, честно призналась она. Хотя ее собственная культура подобного отношения к военной службе в принципе не предполагала, она не могла не согласиться, что лучше иметь живого отца на гражданке, чем сделавшего «блестящую военную карьеру», но мертвого.

– Но ты при этом смотришь странные детские мультики, – возразила она гему. – Где все взрывается и стреляет, а простые цетагандийские школьники собирают боевых человекообразных роботов. 

– Да, я считаю, что про войну надо рисовать мультфильмы, сочинять стихи и петь песни. Это часть человеческой жизни и многовековая привычка. Но пусть лучше она будет ограничена сферой культурной сублимации. Это гораздо лучше, чем воевать.

– И при этом ты же считаешь себя сторонником цетагандийской экспансии. Так?

– Да. Потому что нести свет цивилизации инопланетным варварам можно в том числе и мирным путем. Если Бета смогла подчинить вас своей внешней политике в процессе гибридной войны с нами, если Эскобар смог подчинить вас своим экономическим интересам после того, как вы пытались его завоевать, если Комарра смогла вас культурно ассимилировать после того, как вы ее к себе присоединили, то значит, и мы можем действовать теми же методами. Тем более что в случае с Колониями у нас это прекрасно выходит. Они все уверены в своей политической самостоятельности. И иногда даже пытаются с нами воевать из-за каких-то п-в-тоннелей, космических станций и новооткрытых месторождений на астероидах. Но это не отменяет того, что они уже стали частью Великой Империи и там доступны те же блага цивилизации, что и на планетах Сатрапий. 

– Значит, так! Никакого «света цивилизации инопланетным варварам» в этом доме! Ты меня понял? 

– Что, вообще не разговаривать?! – опешил Акане. – Зачем ты меня тогда сюда привела, если не для знакомства? Потому что даже если я просто молча поклонюсь твоему отцу, это уже будет актом просвещения! Вне зависимости от того, воспримете вы его или решите вести себя, как типичные инопланетные варвары, которые не хотят знать ничего, что выходит за рамки их локальных традиций.

– Так, ну-ка посмотри на меня внимательно и скажи! – встряхнула она его. – Я тоже, по-твоему, инопланетный варвар?!

– Естественно! – всплеснул он руками, бросив на нее умоляющий взгляд из-под трагически взметнувшихся кверху бровей. – Пока ты не станешь цетагандийской подданной, ты остаешься инопланетным варваром. Для нас нет разницы! Барраяцы, комаррцы, бетанцы, джексонианы – все, кто не служат Небесному Императору, по определению являются инопланетными варварами. Но заметь, ты – в отличие от меня – можешь принять подданство и стать цетагандийкой. Или можешь выйти замуж за цетагандийца и тоже автоматически станешь цетагандийкой. А я – даже если я когда-нибудь сойду с ума и присягну на верность вашему императору – барраярцем не стану ни при каких обстоятельствах. Я так и останусь для вас инопланетником. Надеяться стать барраярцем – это все равно, что пытаться стать гемом! Это невозможно! При всем том, что разница между гемом и не-гемом существует объективно, на уровне ДНК, тогда как разница между барраярцем и инопланетником – чисто формальная!

Это она понимала очень хорошо. Двадцать три года назад, когда у ее отца обнаружилась одна восьмая цетагандийской крови, нашлось немало таких, кто всерьез обсуждал вопрос, можно ли теперь считать Форбреттенов барраярцами. 

– Так, ладно. Я поняла тебя. Постарайся тогда просто не употреблять такие формулировки. Со мной же ты их до этого не употреблял? 

– Употреблял, просто ты не придавала им такого значения! 

– А вот теперь, будь добр, не употребляй! И про цетагандийскую экспансию не надо ничего говорить. И про барраярский милитаризм тоже, пожалуйста, не надо! И про то, что Бета держит нас «стальной хваткой за яйца», тоже не надо! Вообще никаких разговоров про политику!

– Хорошо, – покорно согласился цетагандийский просветитель. – Только не надо на меня так кричать. Так только очень необразованные варвары поступают. А ты все-таки учишься в Университете. 

– Необразованные варвары – это вроде Форкосиганов? – не смогла промолчать она. 

Акане только взглянул на нее со страдальческим выражением на лице. Типа: «Ну, совсем-то уж не издевайся!» Эльза не выдержала и обняла его, прижав к груди. Он тоже ее осторожно обнял за шею, просунув руки под балисетным грифом. 

– Не нервничай, – настойчиво пробормотала она ему на ухо. 

– Как я могу не нервничать, если ты сама нервничаешь? – тоже на ухо и абсолютно резонно возразил он.

– Такого, как у Форкосиганов, не будет.

– Ну, да, ты все-таки женщина, – вздохнул Акане. – Тебе не так страшно, если твои родители от тебя откажутся. Это Алекса замуж никто, кроме меня, не возьмет, потому что у вас с мужчинами брака не заключают.

Эльза резко отпихнула от себя цетагандийца.

– Ты это серьезно?! Ты поэтому так близко к сердцу их перепалку воспринял? Потому что решил, что Алекса из дому из-за тебя выгонят и ты по-любому вынужден будешь на нем жениться? 

– Ну да! – горестно развел он руками. – Мужчина же не может жить без семьи! На каком бы еще основании я просил моих родителей и моего Старшего усыновить его? А если бы мы с ним поженились, то получилось бы, что я не выполнил волю своего клана, отказавшись жениться на Фенн Рин первым браком. И мои от меня тоже бы отказались! И вот что тогда делать, если это случится, я уже просто не представляю! 

Столько отчаяния было в его рыже-карих глазах от того, что она никак не может его понять, что она снова прижала его к себе, обхватив ладонью затылок. «Бэмц!» – стукнула прямо над ними закрывшаяся от сквозняка створка. «Ой!..» – обронили сверху испуганным женским шепотом. Эльза моментально вскинула голову, еще крепче прижав к своему плечу вздрогнувшего Акане. Подскочившая к окну горничная замерла, в беззвучном извинении прикрыв рот ладонью и расширив глаза от ужаса. Ну, что ж, Пенфесилея – это не страшно, ей бы только ойкать. А вот не мамино ли это матине́ мелькнуло там, за ее плечом?

– Не нервничай, – уверенно сказала она прижавшемуся к ней гему. – У меня адекватные родители. Никто меня из дому не выгонит и за цетагандийца замуж тоже не выдаст. К тому же мы пришли не просто так, а принесли важную информацию о наших барраярских предках. 

– Адекватные родители... – задумчиво произнес Акане, приподнимая голову и глядя вверх на колышущиеся из-за приоткрытой створки занавески. – А это как-то должно следовать из того списка тем и слов, которые ты меня просила при них не упоминать? 

Эльза, мысленно чертыхнувшись, схватила его за руку и потащила в сторону от окна. 

– Хороший у вас сад, – прокомментировал он на ходу открывшийся их глазам вид. – Похож на форкосигановский. 

– Да, это его мама делала, леди Катриона, – бросила она через плечо. 

– О, она очень талантлива! По крайней мере, сады у нее получаются не хуже, чем у некоторых гем-леди.

– Что это за похвала такая – «не хуже»? – пробормотала Эльза, мысленно прикидывая, достаточно ли далеко они отошли от раскрытых окон.

– Нормальная похвала. При сравнении с гем-леди – довольно высокая. Графиня Форкосиган бывала на Ро Кита, поэтому не обиделась, когда я ей это сказал. Даже наоборот...

– Послушай меня, – остановилась она, наконец, все так же держа его за руку. 

Пусть они теперь и стояли на виду у всех, так их хотя бы не могли слышать. Они как раз подошли к зарослям жасмина, за которыми скрывался фрагмент стены с полузасыпанным археологическим раскопом. Если она хотела, чтобы гем сосредоточился на ней, а не на своем предстоящем свидании с барраярскими древностями, дальше идти было нельзя.

– Я очень хочу, чтобы ты понравился моим родителям, – тихо сказала она ему. – Потому и прошу тебя отнестись к моим словам серьезно. 

– Но вообще-то я совершенно не обязан им нравиться, – с непониманием посмотрел на нее Акане. – Мы же не жениться с тобой собираемся! Сами посмотрят на меня и решат, считать им меня своим родственником или нет. Главное, чтобы твой отец принял у меня балисет с нашей книгой. А делать он с ними может потом все, что ему заблагорассудится. Книгу не жалко, это все равно копия. А вот балисет, конечно, мне лично будет очень жаль, если с ним что-то случится. Все-таки ему больше ста лет. Но дед хотел оставить его своим барраярским потомкам, и мой отец не мог не выполнить его просьбу. А я тем более не могу ослушаться. Так что если твой отец решит спалить его в вашем барраярском камине, то такова его судьба. Тут ничего не поделаешь…

– Мы не топим камины музыкальными инструментами! Тем более старинными. Не понравится – сдаст в музей. Мне гораздо важнее, чтобы им понравился лично ты, а не подношение от твоих родственников. 

– Зачем? – опять не понял Акане.

– Ну как «зачем»! Потому что ты мне нравишься! Хочется же от родителей принятия и понимания, в конце-то концов! Уж хотя бы по таким важным вопросам! 

– Вообще-то родители не обязаны понимать тебя или принимать твой выбор, – удивленно пожал плечами цетагандиец. 

– А любить? – хмуро спросила Эльза.

– И любить не обязаны, – снова спокойно пожав плечами, ответил гем. – Они тебя вырастили, выкормили, дали тебе образование, отправили учиться в университет. Продолжают тебя содержать, пока у тебя не появились собственные доходы. Ты уже в неоплатном долгу перед ними. Самое меньшее, чем ты можешь с ними сейчас расплатиться в качестве элементарного проявления вежливости, это послушание. 

– Я послушная дочь, – сказала она и, подумав, добавила. – Обычно. Я просто не понимаю, почему я чувствую себя так, будто я притащила домой котенка с улицы и теперь от мнения родителей зависит, можно ли мне будет его у себя оставить. Поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты им понравился. Как человек, а не как котенок.

Акане с интересом всмотрелся в ее глаза, удивлено приподняв брови.

– А ты приносила котят с помойки и тебе не разрешали держать их дома?

– Да, несколько раз так было, – понурив голову, призналась она. – Говорили, что они грязные, блохастые, что от них можно чем-нибудь заразиться. Потом оказалось, не разрешали, потому что у отца аллергия на кошек. А я тогда не понимала, насколько это серьезно, и было очень обидно… 

– Ну-у… Вообще-то, это их дом. И их правила. Могли не разрешать, просто потому что кошки не нравятся. В детстве мы все эгоисты, но теперь-то ты выросла и можешь понять разницу между своим желанием и своим правом. 

– Я выросла. Но я выросла здесь. Разве это не мой дом тоже? Почему я не вправе привести домой цетагандийца, если это мой парень? 

– А ты приводила раньше своих парней в дом к родителям? 

Эльза помотала головой.

– А цетагандийцев? 

– Нет, конечно! – удивленно посмотрела на него она. 

– То есть ты не знаешь наверняка, можно это тебе или нет?

– Ну, мне казалось, что можно, – Эльза начала грызть ноготь. – Еще у самых ворот, когда мы стояли на улице, казалось, что можно. Это же нормально – привести в дом своего молодого человека, познакомить его со своими родителями. Но обычно это означает, что вы хотите в скором времени пожениться. Даже если потом все равно не женитесь. А тут мы и жениться не собираемся, и ты – цетагандиец. 

– Ну, то есть, получается, я был прав? Тебе надо было предупредить родителей. Тогда бы у них была возможность сразу сказать тебе, мол, никаких цетагандийцев в нашем доме! Или: «Ну приводи, посмотрим, может, и ничего, что цетагандиец». Ты бы уже знала, чего примерно тебе ожидать. А так ты их ставишь в неловкое положение. Естественно, тебе самой сейчас неудобно перед ними, и ты чувствуешь себя виноватой. Как будто бы привела в дом котенка, зная заранее, что, скорее всего, этого делать нельзя. 

– Но это же и мой дом тоже! – принялась она за следующий палец. – Я здесь выросла!

– Ты здесь выросла. Но это не твой дом, а твоих родителей. И ты это прекрасно понимаешь, в отличие от того же Форкосигана. Иначе бы не жила в общежитии. За которое, впрочем, как я понимаю, все равно платят твои родители.

– Это чтобы не возвращаться одной в темноте через парк кампуса, – пробормотала она в сторону. – Так многие форессы делают. У нас там отдельный корпус с охраной и строгим пропускным режимом, ну и мы там всегда компанией ходим. Проще платить за общежитие, чем высылать каждый раз оруженосцев, а девушкам ждать их после окончания лекций. 

– То есть ты как бы такая ценная вещь, потому что от тебя и твоего поведения зависит честь семьи? И все из-за того, что у тебя не стоит импланта и на тебе лежит обязанность беречь свое тело в неприкосновенности. Сейчас ты находишься на балансе у своих родителей, а потом будешь на балансе у своего супруга, и уже он будет печься о твоей безопасности.

– Я не вещь! – шепотом выпалила она, слишком импульсивно, чтобы самой не почувствовать, сколько в этом отрицании было отчаяния. – И ни на чьем балансе я не нахожусь!

– М-м, а ты можешь распоряжаться своим личным счетом?

– Нет, – удивленно признала она. 

– А приданым? 

– Нет. Только если супруг не будет обеспечивать меня и моих дочерей, я могу через суд требовать от него выплаты компенсации в размере полученного им приданого. А у тебя ведь тоже, ты сказал, есть приданое.

– Ну, если я все сделаю правильно и меня его мои родители не лишат… я смогу им распоряжаться после брака. Это такой вклад моей родительской семьи в мою собственную семью. Старший моего клана на это, к счастью, повлиять не может. 

– А приданое Фенн?

– Она тоже сможет сама им распоряжаться. Без моего согласия, как и я своим приданым – без ее. Главное, чтобы это было на благо семьи. Ну, то есть коллекцию древностей купить можно, а вот в Домах радости просадить – уже нехорошо. Но у тебя, получается, вообще не может быть ничего своего, пока ты не овдовеешь. Да и то наследницей твоего супруга можешь оказаться не ты, а твои сыновья. Поэтому ты и учишься на инженера, а не на художника, как Форкосиган. Потому что так ты сможешь заработать на жизнь, если повезет устроиться по специальности. А не потому что жаждешь служить Отечеству. 

Эльза, поникнув головой, кивнула. 

– А своим телом ты можешь распоряжаться? Ну, кроме как в тайне от родителей, делая вид, что встречаешься с будущим женихом и что вы только за руку вместе ходите и на улицах целуетесь? 

Она молча помотала головой, опустив ее еще ниже.

– А своим будущим? Ну, кроме как позволить себе иметь мечту, про которую сама же уверена, что первый встречный непременно сочтет ее дурацкой? Ты не вещь, конечно, раз твои родители тебя любят и оставляют тебе какие-то сферы, в которых ты чувствуешь себя самостоятельной. Но в общем, ты сама пока еще как домашний котенок... Естественно, они могут быть против того, чтобы ты с улицы кого-то в дом приводила. Но тебе не кажется, что в целом это не очень хорошая ситуация? Даже если ты самая богатая невеста на этой планете.

– Пиздец, а не ситуация! – со злостью прошептала она в сторону. 

– О, у вас есть для этого специальное слово! – восхищенно воскликнул Акане. Тут же полез в свой планшет и стал что-то туда записывать. – Нет, ну это ж надо! Слово, которое обозначает бесправное положение женщины, образовано от названия женского детородного органа, и при этом само – мужского рода. Чистый лингвистический восторг! 

Видя, что она на это никак не реагирует, он поскорее убрал планшет и взял ее за руки, задев ее пальцы скользнувшими на запястье металлическими браслетами. 

– Форбреттен, пожалуйста, не расстраивайся! У тебя адекватные родители, тебя не выгонят из дому. Ты же сама мне это только что сказала! И я все-таки не котенок… 

– Совсем не котенок? – грустно улыбнулась она.

– Не совсем котенок, – признался он. – По крайней мере, не бездомный. Жилье у меня есть, с помоек я не питаюсь и на улице не пропаду. Даже если тебе совсем не разрешат меня оставить... Если захочешь, можем потом, когда выйдем отсюда, пойти с тобой покормить где-нибудь уличных кошек. 

– Спасибо, – тихо сказала она. 

– И вот еще что, – тоже понизив голос, произнес он, пока они проходили под темной аркой из нависающих с двух сторон веток давно отцветшего жасмина и бульденежа. – Возьми, пожалуйста, вот это. 

Он остановился, запустил руку за пазуху и что-то оттуда извлек, из своих многослойных шелковых недр, расписанных талантливыми учениками. На ладонь ей легла небольшая чип-карта на металлической цепочке. 

– Улица Хассадарской заставы, 14-А. 

– Что это? 

– Это ключ от силового поля и от входной двери. Прикладывать можно любой стороной.

– Ты даешь мне ключ от своего дома?! – не поверила она услышанному. 

– Ну да, чтобы ты в случае чего могла им воспользоваться в любой момент. Даже если меня дома не будет, – зачем-то объяснил он ей очевидное. 

– «В случае чего» – это если меня все-таки из дома выгонят и перестанут платить за общежитие? 

– Ну, или просто тебе там надоест. Или замужем надоест. В общем, имей в виду, что мой дом для тебя всегда открыт. Рис, носки, одеяло я тебе уже обещал… 

– Почему ты это делаешь? – осторожно спросила она. – Потому что я твоя девушка? Или потому что я твоя «старшая сестра»? 

– Нет, – пожал он плечами, помотав головой. – Просто ты очень ценный и небезразличный для меня человек. 

– А как же твои мамы? И их предостережения насчет нищих родственников и любовников?

– Мои личные финансы их не касаются, – пожал он плечами снова, как будто речь шла о чем-то совершенно обыденном. – Ешь ты немного, так что за пределы моего обычного бюджета мы с тобой вряд ли выйдем. И да, помни, пожалуйста, что тебе не придется мне за это ничем платить. Ни мытьем посуды, ни уборкой, ни готовкой, ни своим телом. 

Она сжала в руке электронный ключ и подумала, что если бы он встал перед ней на одно колено, протянул ей кольцо с бриллиантом и предложил руку и сердце, он бы не смог предложить ей большего. И вообще ни один из тех (из тех двоих), кого она когда-то хотела увидеть в этой коленопреклоненной позе с этим нелепым предложением «руки и сердца», не смог бы предложить ей большего, чем эта обычная чип-карта от крошечного одноэтажного флигеля на бывших задворках Форбарр-Султаны.

– И я тебя люблю… – серьезным шепотом ответила наконец она. 

Но услышал он ее или нет, она так и не поняла. Потому что они как раз вышли из темно-зеленого тоннеля и их взору открылась уходящая вниз по склону поляна с раскопом и закрепленная подновленным раствором куча хаотично сложенных друг на друга грубо обтесанных камней.

– Ого! – радостно завопил Акане. – Это же настоящая крепостная стена начала Кровавых столетий! Смотри, какая характерная кладка! Как в подземельях замка Форхартунг!

И бросив недообъяснившуюся графскую дочь, историк побежал обниматься с каменной стенкой. 

– Эльза, это такая суперическая находка! – громко крикнул он ей снизу, доставая планшет и открывая очередную фотосессию. – Если бы у вас такую недвижимость давали в приданое, я бы только ради нее одной на тебе женился! 

Н-да… Уж кто-кто, а этот «ухажер» точно руку и сердце предлагать не станет. Просить, впрочем, тоже. Интересно, слышали ли эти вопли у них в доме? Судя по мелькнувшему между занавесками маминому матине, прекрасно все слышали. И именно те, кому не надо. 

– Форбреттен, встань, пожалуйста, сюда для масштаба! 

– Может, мы уже тебя начнем снимать «для масштаба»? – с некоторым разочарованием проворчала она. 

– Меня не надо! Во мне нет ничего барраярского, кроме ошметков ваших графских генов, – так же громко крикнул он ей. – Иди сюда. Хочу снять девятнадцатилетнюю тебя со столетним балисетом на фоне пятисотлетней крепостной стены. 

– А в балисете есть что-то барраярское? – пробормотала она, тем не мене спускаясь к нему.

– Уже нет, но было! Когда у него ремонтировали деку, в нем нашлась застрявшая бумажка с предсмертными стихами моего деда, где была указана точная дата первого десанта бетанского торгового флота на космодром в Китера-Ривер. Ну, того самого, который под видом медикаментов доставил вашим сопротивленцам новейшие системы самонаведения, чтобы сбивать наши флаеры. Историки ведь уже долго спорят о точной дате начала «барраярской весны». Понятно было по позднейшим воспоминаниям, что это было начало осени, но точных записей нигде не сохранилось, потому что архивы все уничтожили. Единственным письменным свидетельством оказалась эта дедовская записка! Представляешь, как все плохо с источниками по периоду Девятой Сатрапии! Это была моя первая научная публикация. Еще когда я на искусствоведа учился и даже не думал, что буду в магистратуру на историю поступать. Так и называлась: «Второе вандемьера, день Шафрана: к вопросу о переломном моменте в истории барраярского Сопротивления».

– Второе вандемьера – это же как раз сегодня… А почему «весна», если это осень?

– Потому что в сентябре 2828 года по галактическому стилю в Небесном Саду на Эте Кита была весна, – как нечто само собой очевидное объяснил Акане. 

Надо же, почти столетняя годовщина! День, ознаменовавший переход от террористических актов и партизанской борьбы к настоящей войне за обретение свободы. Ох, кому-то тоже сегодня предстоит решительный перелом в истории личного «барраярского Сопротивления»! В союзе с цетагандийцем, ага!

Сняв ее в качестве эталона человеческого роста на фоне останков стены, Акане подскочил к ней, обнял ее за плечо и, настроив фронтальную камеру, снял парное селфи. Вид у них получился еще более странный, чем на голограммах Нерена гем Эстира с ее прапрабабкой столетней давности. Акане сиял в объектив совершенной радостью, не смотря на весь свой тщательно уложенный дисциплинирующий гем-грим, а она глядела на него не то что с иронией даже, а с каким-то… ну, очень глубоким скепсисом. Сразу видно: девушке только что признались в любви, сделав ей предложение! И она зачем-то его приняла!

На этом Акане, разумеется, не успокоился, и ей пришлось довольно долго отвечать на его вопросы касательно снесенной фортификации, истории обнаружения древней каменной кладки, работы археологов и их находок. И она даже пообещала сходить с ним в городской музей Форбарр-Султаны, договориться с хранителями, чтобы им показали переданные туда артефакты. Все ее заверения относительно того, что ничего особенного, кроме горстки монет, полусгнившего башмака и множества черепков, тут не нашли, только разогрели историческое воображение. И она снова задумалась, насколько глупо с ее стороны было хвастаться своим высоким положением и упрекать ее нового знакомого за нарочитую роскошь его одеяний. Выкопанные из земли останки барраярского прошлого явно значили для него больше, чем любые показатели социального статуса. 

Удовлетворив свое историческое любопытство, гем забрал наконец у нее балисет, и они двинулись по другой садовой дорожке к дому. Она – задумчивая, все еще находясь под впечатлением от сделанного ей на бегу признания, он – возбужденный сверх всякой меры, все никак не могущий отойти от только что пережитого археологического экстаза. Поэтому когда прямо перед ними Пенфесилея распахнула прозрачные створки веранды и уступила место маме, она никак не успела отреагировать. А Акане, кажется, вообще не понял, почему они встали. Как вертел головой во все стороны в поисках других следов снесенной фортификации, сыпя своими дурацкими вопросами, так и не думал останавливаться. Мама была в своем любимом домашнем фланелевом платье, украшенном легкомысленными помпончиками, и откровенно разглядывала их с выражением озорного любопытства. Редкую седину она закрашивала, а потому дать ей ее законные сорок с хвостиком было сложно. Как мать пятерых детей, двое из которых уже были взрослыми, графиня не выглядела. А уж как супруга «государственного чиновника второго ранга» – в отличие от всегда выдержанной леди Катрионы – она не выглядела тем более. Так что ничего удивительного, что гем со своим специфическим представлением об аристократизме ничего не понял.

– Я прошу прощения, молодые люди, если прерываю вашу беседу, – обратилась она к ним своим звонким голосом. – Но не хотите ли вы зайти в дом? А то мы откровенно уже заждались, глядя, как вы нарезаете круги по участку. 

Эльза открыла было рот, но тут к своему ужасу осознала, что она не знает, какими словами ей следует представить Акане. Во вчерашнем разговоре по комму она вроде как обещала привести просто знакомого по университету. В связи с чем мама, разумеется, тут же спросила, не завела ли она себе наконец молодого человека и не желает ли она его представить родителям. Все эти скороспелые предположения Эльза яростно отрицала, что на тот момент соответствовало правде. Но за ночь, а точнее, за утро положение дел радикальнейшим образом изменилось. И теперь мамины вчерашние предположения были правдой, а ее собственные яростные отрицания – нет. И пускай она de facto привела знакомиться с родителями своего молодого человека, сценарий этого предстоящего знакомства был явно не тот, на который мама в своих вчерашних предположениях рассчитывала. Форбреттен скосила глаза на застывшего рядом цетагандийца. Тот в молчаливом смятении косился, в свою очередь, на нее, тоже, видимо, ожидая от нее каких-то подсказок. Эльза посмотрела на маму, но та, едва пересекшись с ней взглядом, обратила свой взор на гостя.

– Давайте так, Акане, – сказала она с улыбкой. – Пока моя дочь думает, как нас друг другу представить, вы мне расскажете, какой чай вы предпочитаете. И пока вы поднимаетесь наверх, Пенфесилея как раз сервирует нам столик в гостиной и поставит чайник. 

Узкие, в форме ивового листа глаза гема округлились до нормального человеческого размера. Потом на одну секунду он часто заморгал и вдруг резким движением согнулся пополам, приложив правую руку к сердцу и каким-то образом умудрившись при этом не уронить с плеча ни сумки, ни балисета. 

– Прошу простить мою неучтивость, графиня Форбреттен, – выпалил он на одном дыхании, глядя в землю. – Я должен был сам догадаться, перед кем нахожусь. 

Утяжеленная металлическими кольцами коса, соскользнув с плеча, шмякнулась в клумбу. Точно в заросли любви-заразы. Эльзу аж передернуло, настолько воспоминания о том, что происходит после этого с волосами, были в ней еще живы.

– Ну, в общем, это моя мама, – запоздало сообщила она. – Графиня Татия Форбреттен, урожденная Форкерес. А это, хм… Это Акане. 

«…и его цетагандийская церемонность, будь она трижды проклята», – чуть не добавила она. Мама, впрочем, надо отдать ей должное, довольно стойко перенесла этот «акт просвещения инопланетных варваров» в своем лице. Только удивленно вскинула брови. 

– Позвольте представиться, – все так же не разгибаясь, произнес этот выпендрежник. – Меня зовут Акане гем Эстир с Мю Кита. Я бесконечно потрясен вашей дочерью, очарован садом и пронзен в самое сердце фрагментом крепостной стены начала Кровавых столетий. 

Тут он распрямился, и Эльза едва успела перехватить рукой косу, чтобы та не пристала нахватанными с куста колючками к парчовой накидке.

– Не трожь руками! – вовремя отследив движение, шикнула она на цетагандийского просветителя. Тот испуганно замер, выпучив глаза и разведя в стороны руки, чем одновременно продемонстрировал своим новым зрительницам и макияж, и маникюр, и перстни, и высунувшиеся из-под широченных рукавов браслеты, и сами эти широченные рукава.

– А то зудеть полдня потом будет, – пояснила она свои действия и, держа на вытянутой руке косу, полезла в карман висевшей на его плече сумки за гребешком.

– Право даже, не знаю, кому вы этим перечислением польстили больше, – не без ехидства прокомментировала эту сцену мама. – Нам с мужем, графине Форкосиган или древним каменщикам... Ну, что ж, меня вы можете называть леди Татия. А вас… я ведь могу вас звать просто Акане?

– Да-да, разумеется, – поспешно подтвердил он, тут же, впрочем, вернувшись к наблюдению за тем, как Эльза расправляется с вцепившимися в кончик косы кривыми зазубренными иголками. – Это ведь любовь-зараза?

– Она самая, – с задором подхватила мама. – Специально высажена под окнами вместе с розовыми кустами. В тщетной надежде, что с какого-то возраста дети все-таки начнут пользоваться дверью. Но мечты, мечты… Как видите, моя дочь прекрасно знает, как справляться с последствиями.

«Спасибо, мама!..»

– Ох ничего ж себе! – воскликнул Акане. – Специально высажена! Кажется, я начинаю понимать, почему барраярские мужчины не носят длинные волосы… 

– Ну, единственный барраярский мужчина, который всегда по возможности выбирал именно этот путь – это лорд Форкосиган. 

Ну, разумеется, лорд Форкосиган… Куда ж без него! Судя по тому, что за несколько минут их «светской беседы» эта фамилия была упомянута уже дважды, мама не только прекрасно слышала их недавнее объяснение насчет «необразованных варваров», но и была осведомлена о его подоплеке. Откуда бы ей еще было знать, что цетагандийского студента зовут Акане? Не иначе как от дяди Майлза с тетей Катрионой! Как раз виделись с ними неделю назад. На празднике в честь Дня рождения Императора, где обязательно должны были быть все графы вместе с их супругами и наследниками. Эльза наследницей не была, соответственно, вручать императору традиционный кошель с золотом – символ уплаты собранных в Округе налогов – в качестве представителя их семьи ей было не нужно. А выступать на балу в качестве дебютантки она, как и в прошлом году, отказалась. На этот раз она не сумела придумать никакого веского повода, поэтому просто озвучила вслух причину: зачем заявляться на ярмарку столичных невест, если единственный человек, которого она хочет видеть своим женихом, ее игнорирует? Родители не стали настаивать. Даже не поинтересовались, которого из «единственных» она имеет в виду. В результате о том, что в университете Форбарр-Султаны учится настоящий цетагандиец, они, получается, узнали на несколько дней раньше нее. А поскольку эта, безусловно, будоражащая фантазию новость так или иначе касалась Алекса, дипломатично не стали ею делиться. Теперь же, когда она, наконец, «привела в дом молодого человека», о дипломатичности в отношении этого «единственного» можно было забыть. Особенно, когда так хочется прощупать обстановку!

– А у лорда Форкосигана волосы как раз длинные, – продолжала щебетать мама. – Не такие длинные, как у вас, Акане. Но по сравнению с тем, что в данный момент на голове у леди Форбреттен, все же можно сказать, что длинные.

– То-то он в гости ходить перестал, как их отращивать начал, – проворчала леди Форбреттен. – Не иначе как из-за любви-заразы...

– О, у лорда Форкосигана могли бы быть совершенно замечательные волосы, если бы он за ними хоть немного ухаживал, – опять не уловил смысла внутрисемейных разборок Акане. – А так, при его отношении, эта длина в пять дюймов для него, я считаю, является предельной. И то его регулярно вызывают из-за этого в деканат и уговаривают подстричься. Теперь догадываюсь почему. Видимо, на военной подготовке, которую мне запрещено посещать, их заставляют ползать через барраярские тернии… 

– У ваших-то гем-леди, в их прекрасных садах, такого, небось, и в помине нет! – саркастически припомнила ему его комплимент Форбреттен. 

– О, ты даже не представляешь, что бывает в садах у гем-леди! Особенно если они заняты генетикой растений! Меня потому и восхищает талант графини Форкосиган, что даже с таким незамысловатым материалом ей удается воспроизвести истинно цетагандийскую эстетику. Такой крошечный сад, а у вас тут на каждом шагу то ловушка, то загадка.

– Прям что твоя Девятая Сатрапия! – и Эльза продемонстрировала ему взлохмаченный кончик его косы, набитый ржаво-красными колючками. – Это, мама, как ты понимаешь, со стороны Акане был искренний комплимент.

– Да-да, я уже поняла, – выразительно подняв брови, подтвердила та.

– А ты, значит, еще и поэтому коротко стрижешься? – снова повернулся гем к Эльзе. – Чтобы иметь возможность беспрепятственно войти в дом через окно веранды? Как настоящий боец Сопротивления? 

– Вот-вот, – мечтательно вздохнула мама. – Уже дочь замуж пора выдавать, а у нас дома сплошная партизанщина…

«Спасибо, мама!.. Спасибо, брат Акане!..»

– Не-не-не, – отчаянно зазвенев браслетами, замахал руками обрабатываемый жених. – Меня как раз восхищает эта верность принципам! Только, Эльзочка, пожалуйста, давай с тобой договоримся, – кинул он на нее умоляющий взгляд. – Когда ты выйдешь замуж за лорда Форкосигана и мы будем растить детей, ты не будешь такого устраивать... Я имею в виду колючки под окнами, – пояснил он, скользнув взглядом в сторону графини. – Это я не к тому, что вам с Алексом надо обоим непременно отрастить волосы. Судя по твоему поведению в ванной, ты в этом вопросе не лучше него, так что тебе и вправду лучше ходить как есть. Но просто если после этой штуки еще и кожа потом зудит… Ладно вы, взрослые люди, но детей, честно говоря, мне жалко подвергать таким испытаниям. Я понимаю, что это должно воспитывать барраярский дух, – снова скользнул он взглядом в сторону матери. – Но как-то у вас на планете и так много всего, что этот дух воспитывает… 

От такого обилия свалившихся на нее сведений мама должна была выглядеть по меньшей мере озадаченной, не говоря уже о пялящейся на них из-за маминого плеча Пенфесилеи. Но Эльза на них не смотрела. Она с восторгом глядела на своего нового союзника-сопротивленца и улыбка у нее в этот момент была… Да, она даже и сдерживаться не пыталась, настолько эта улыбка была неудержимой. 

– Аканушка, – погладила она его по голове, – если я выйду замуж за лорда Форкосигана, это значит, что мне придется жить в одном доме с графом и графиней Форкосиган. А там, как ты понимаешь, те же «барраярские тернии». 

– Ну, значит, надо все продумать заранее и как-то решить уже этот вопрос с жильем. Желательно до свадьбы, – как о чем-то само собой разумеющемся заметил гем. – А то, знаешь, есть большая разница: ты к нему в чужой дом вселишься или это будет ваше совместное обиталище. Во втором случае у тебя будет хоть какой-то шанс на успех твоей цивилизаторской миссии. 

– А лорда Форкосигана надо как-то особенно приучать к цивилизации? – с интересом прищурилась на них мама.

– Человека, который до сих пор не сделал предложение вашей дочери?! Разумеется! – видя, что дело по освобождению его косы от барраярских терний идет к концу, он совсем разошелся. Унизанные перстнями пальцы с черными ногтями в воздухе так и мелькали, а браслеты над эльзиным ухом так и звенели. – И потом, леди Татия, если вы всерьез задаетесь этим вопросом, это означает, что вы никогда не были в его комнате. 

Мама удивленно подняла брови. Такого аспекта человеческих отношений ей, полноправной хозяйке большого графского дома, где все давно было устроено и переделано по ее вкусу, было не представить. 

– Ну, у меня в комнате ты пока еще не был, – заметила Эльза. – Может, у меня с твоей точки зрения такой же бардак.

– Нет, Эльза! Такой, как ты говоришь, бардак, ни одна женщина не способна поддерживать. По определению! И пусть я еще не был в твоей комнате, ты была в моей. – Эльза не могла не заметить, как мамины брови прямо-таки взлетели вверх на этой фразе. – И Алекс тоже был. Так что у меня есть возможность сравнить ваше поведение в похожей обстановке. Несмотря на всю удручающую разницу обстоятельств… Лорд Форкосиган – истинный художник, – пояснил он маме. – Он обращает внимание только на то, что может стать источником его вдохновения. Все, что он не собирается запечатлеть с помощью кисти или карандаша, для него существует лишь постольку-поскольку. Естественно, самостоятельно организовать быт и комфорт, достойный такой здравой и рассудительной девушки, как ваша дочь, он не в состоянии.

– А… разве организация быта и комфорта – это не обязанность женщины? – осторожно спросила мама.

– Ах, да… – замер Акане, прекратив внезапно жестикулировать. – Я все время забываю, что я на Барраяре. У вас мужчины занимаются исключительно великими свершениями, а женщины делают за них все остальное. Как будто им детей мало. 

Мама с Пенфесилеей переглянулись. 

– Только не говори мне, что тебя это положение устраивает, – не встретив сочувствия ни в госпоже, ни в служанке, повернулся он к Эльзе.

– Ну, тебя так точно устраивает, – с торжеством продемонстрировала она освобожденную от колючек кисточку черных волос. 

– А я-то думал сделать тебе приятное, – с осуждением произнес гем, забирая у нее гребешок. – Никогда больше не дам меня расчесывать. 

– Вот еще! Кто меня теперь остановит? – и она пощекотала его щеку его же кисточкой. – Не жжется?

– Через грим – нет, – с улыбкой берясь за ее пальцы с зажатыми в них кончиками своих же волос, сообщил он. – Спасибо тебе большое! 

И он коснулся ее пальцев губами. Той внутренней стороной губ, которая была не накрашена. На глазах мамы! На глазах Пенфесилеи! После того, как сам же им сообщил между делом, что замуж она пойдет за Форкосигана!

– Без грима тоже не жжется, – пояснил он, хотя очевиднейшую эротичность жеста это скрыть уже не могло.

– Ой, Акане, какой у вас гребешок интересный! – громко воскликнула мама, напомнив, что они вообще-то тут не одни.

– Да, леди Татия, вы совершенно правы, – Акане без всякого смущения выпустил руку Эльзы и передал искрящееся великолепие через подоконник. – Это мастерская моего прадеда Клага гем Эстира с Мю Кита. Конец Первого периода Восьмой Сатрапии. 

– Так ему больше ста лет! И что же на нем изображено? 

– Древнегреческий герой Персей отрезает голову Медузе Горгоне. Это такое напоминание о том, что волосы дороже головы. В смысле – честь дороже жизни. Но вообще, конечно, это очень трагическая история. Она была смертельно красива, и мало того, что ее никто не любил, так ее из-за этого еще и убили. 

– За что ее любить, если она одним взглядом в камень всех обращала? – буркнула Форбреттен. 

– Не в камень, а в прекрасные статуи! Можно сказать, дарила вечность, вырывая из плена органического непостоянства.

– А в начале эпохи Восьмой Сатрапии у вас в этой самой Восьмой Сатрапии тоже руки всем отрубали, кто гемских волос без спросу касался? – на всякий случай уточнила для контекста Эльза. – Как у нас тут, в Девятой?

– А, да, конечно! Оланцы они такие, довольно непонятливые поначалу были. Скальпы, правда, в отличие от барраярцев, с нас снимать не додумались... 

– Так что насчет чая? – снова прервала их мама, не давая соскользнуть разговору в опасную плоскость внешней политики. – Какой нам поставить для вас завариваться? Черный? Зеленый?

Акане аж качнуло, настолько он впал в глубокий ступор. 

– Спокойно! – вспомнив о своих обязанностях «старшей сестры», схватила его за плечо Эльза. – Это не тот чай. 

– Не тот чай? – широко распахнув ресницы, осторожно переспросил он.

– Да. То, про что спрашивает мама, это совершенно другой напиток. Который исключительно по недоразумению носит то же название, что и ваша сложная церемония.

– То есть то, что у вас подают в гостиных и предлагают в кафе – это не чай? А такое совсем отдельное барраярское питье? С тем же названием?

– Да, специальный барраярский напиток на основе чая. Поэтому его можно засыпать в заварочный чайник сразу много, можно долго настаивать и можно разбавлять кипяченой водой. 

– Чтобы не так остро чувствовать, до какой степени испортился его вкус, да? – робко предположил гем.

– Да! А еще можно добавлять в него всякие посторонние ингредиенты! Потому что испортить они уже ничего не в состоянии. Только улучшить. Его можно пить с молоком, можно класть в него сахар, лимон, мед или варенье. С нашим чаем все это можно! Можно даже отказаться его пить, после того как его тебе налили.

– Знаешь, Эльза Форбреттен, – Акане тоже положил ей на плечо свою руку, проникновенно заглянув ей в глаза. – Ты только что радикальнейшим образом примирила меня с действительностью. 

– Ну, так что, Акане? – задорно поинтересовалась мама. – Решились попробовать?

– Почту за честь, – приложив ладонь к сердцу, ответил он ей легким поклоном. – Совершить первое осознанное знакомство с этим традиционным барраярским напитком в вашем доме, леди Татия, будет для меня важным шагом в познании местной культуры. 

– Отлично! Тогда заварим вам и черного, и зеленого. А там решите, какой из них вам больше нравится. 

Эльза вопросительно указала взглядом на дверь веранды. 

– Нет, – с ласковым убеждением в голосе произнесла мама. – Отец полночи не спал, уже весь извелся в ожидании. Ему будет приятно, если он сможет встретить вас у главного входа. 

Во как! Не спал полночи… 

– Ну, ты предупреди его, – Эльза переглянулась с Акане, одновременно как бы указав маме, о чем именно следовало предупредить отца. – Что ничего страшного не предвидится…

– Да-да, я так и скажу ему, что скучно не будет, – бодро отреагировала мама. – Ну, что ж, жду вас через несколько минут в Малой гостиной, – улыбнулась она и, мелодично напевая вполголоса «То ловушка, то загадка… », отошла от окна, позволив Пенфесилее прикрыть оконную створку. 

– Ну что, пойдем, штурмовать главный вход! – Форбреттен положила руку на толстую цетагандийскую косу у ее основания и, посмотрев в глаза Акане, со смехом добавила: – Медуза!

– «Медуза» означает защитница. Так что сама Медуза! 

***

– А я правильно поняла? – шагая в ногу по гравиевой дорожке, поинтересовалась она. – Ты считаешь, что мне не следует ходить с длинными волосами, потому что я, как и Форкосиган, не умею за ними ухаживать?

– Ну, с твоими манерами это было бы по меньшей мере странно. И длинные волосы, и способность регулярно о них заботиться. А так все смотрится весьма гармонично. Так что если тебе в этом вопросе зачем-то важно мое мнение, я за то, чтобы без радикальной смены имиджа ничего не отращивать.

– А, ну тогда ладно… А что это за ценностная шкала такая? «Бесконечно потрясен вашей дочерью, очарован садом, пронзен в самое сердце фрагментом крепостной стены»… Как-то немного обидно оказаться посередине между грудой древних камней и парковым дизайном. 

– Кто тебе сказал, что ты находишься между ними посередине? – возмущенно пожал плечами Акане. – С исторической или искусствоведческой точки зрения тебя вообще нельзя с ними в один ряд ставить, в отличие от меня. 

– То есть даже не посередине? – саркастически улыбнулась из глубины своего уязвленного самолюбия графская дочь.

– Вот ты простой сначала пятьсот лет, как та стена, а потом предъявляй претензии! Каменные укрепления – это часть многотысячелетней традиции. Моя генетическая модификация – тоже часть довольно давней традиции совершенствования человеческого генома, пусть и не такой древней, как традиция строить из камня. Сад – всего лишь произведение талантливого художника. А тебя, судя по возрасту твоей матери, просто в чашке Петри ради удобства смешали, а могли бы и естественным путем сделать. Так что с искусствоведческой точки зрения ты совершенно неинтересный объект, – пожал плечами генный модификат. 

Потом взглянул на Форбреттен, видимо, заметил ее выражение лица и тут же поспешно добавил: 

– Мы ведь не о сердечной привязанности сейчас говорили?

– Нет-нет...

– Форбреттен, прошу тебя, пожалуйста, не сомневайся! Если передо мной будет стоять выбор, кого спасать из-под ковша экскаватора – тебя или ту древнюю стенку, я разумеется, выберу тебя. 

Н-да! Как-то не таких формулировок хочется слышать от молодого человека, которого собираешься представить своему отцу… Она сама не заметила, как ускорила шаг, настолько ей уже самой не терпелось покончить наконец с этим дурацким представлением. Однако в вестибюле их ожидала еще одна непредвиденная задержка. Едва Келсо, снова при их появлении вставший навытяжку, поприветствовал их своим фирменным бесстрастным тоном («М’леди, гем-лорд») и распахнул перед ними дверь, как Акане заметно напрягся.

– А у вас часто в доме бывают цетагандийцы? – тихо поинтересовался он у нее, боком проходя в дверь.

– Нет. С окончания Оккупации ты первый. 

– А тогда откуда этот ваш оруженосец знает, как ко мне обращаться? – спросил гем, осторожно просачиваясь в вестибюль и стараясь не поворачиваться к Келсо спиной.

– Хм… Видимо, из-за того, что у тебя на лице гем-грим и ты одет так, как может одеться только цетагандиец, – сообщила очевидное Эльза, все еще не особо понимая, куда он клонит.

– Вчера на мне тоже был полный гем-грим, но ты почему-то решила, что я комаррец, который косплеит цетагандийца, – стараясь держаться от оруженосца как можно дальше, заметил Акане.

– Ну-у… Я просто не ожидала увидеть настоящего гем-лорда в коридоре университетской клиники.

– Вот об этом я и говорю, – воздев кверху указательный палец, вполголоса заметил цетагандиец. – Ты – не ожидала. А в этот искусственный интеллект, почему-то заложена программа по безошибочному опознаванию гем-лордов. Хотя ожидать их встретить на пороге твоего дома – еще меньше поводов, чем в университете. 

– Какой еще искусственный интеллект? – от удивления остановилась Эльза.

– Вот этот, – и Акане кивнул в сторону оруженосца. – И заметь, тебе этот искусственный интеллект, как мы выяснили, пока шли сюда, не подчиняется и твое личное мнение для него не важно. А у него, между прочим, у этого вашего андроида, – и Акане еще раз указал ей глазами на Келсо, – на поясе висит плазмотрон, если ты пока еще не заметила. И я тебе хочу сказать, это очень нехорошая ситуация – оказаться перед неизвестно кем запрограммированным барраярским андроидом, вооруженным плазмотроном, и при этом знать, что эта машина уже распознала тебя как цета. Потому что, Форбреттен, я не котенок! Нет, я совершенно не хочу сказать, что в кошек, в отличие от людей, можно стрелять из плазмотрона. Но я – не котенок! За мою генетическую модификацию и мое образование было заплачено больше, чем стоит весь этот дом. И я настаиваю, что моя жизнь имеет гораздо большую ценность для галактической культуры, чем все когда-либо принесенные тобою в дом уличные котята! 

– Келсо – не андроид! – громким шепотом гаркнула на него Эльза, совершенно выведенная из себя этим бесконечным потоком слов, сопровождаемых бурной жестикуляцией.

– Да? Ты так уверена?! – выразительно расширил глаза Акане. – У вас киборг служил в СБ! И биолога, который генно-модифицированных солдат на Джексоне делал, адмирал Нейсмит еще тридцать лет назад выкрал для вашего императора. Почему бы вам не научиться делать своих биороботов, если у вас не запрещено такое надругательство над природой? Пусть и не в промышленных масштабах, но хотя бы в виде отдельных опытных образцов…

– Какой еще киборг?!

– Саймон Иллиан! Ты сама собираешься стать киборгом, как все скачковые пилоты! Так объясни мне, почему ты считаешь невозможным, что эти ваши оруженосцы – на самом деле секретная разработка СБ?

Нет, это было уже черт знает что! Наметанным взглядом старшей сестры она быстро оценила степень зараженности этой внезапной идеей фикс и поняла, что пока она не разрешит это недоразумение, дальше они не двинутся. Как давно она вот так же убеждала Прошку, что домового в чулане нет? Но Прошке можно было тогда сказать: «Не реви! Будь мужчиной! Как ты собираешься защищать нас с мамой, если ты боишься какого-то пустого чулана?» На Панду и Прозу подобные убеждения пока что не действовали, зато их можно было просто обнять, пообещав, что прямо сейчас она пойдет и убьет подкроватное чудовище. Однако ни один из приемов, пригодных в обращении с младшими, для спасения цетагандийца она использовать в данный момент не могла. Тем более что по-настоящему испуганным тот не выглядел. Наоборот, вел себя, как обычно, когда пытался привлечь ее внимание к какой-то очередной барраярской несообразности, к которой она с рождения привыкла, а на его цетагандийский взгляд сразу было видно, что это именно несообразность. 

– Келсо – не андроид! – еще раз медленно повторила она. 

– А почему тогда он так похож на форкосигановского Роика? В смысле, ведет себя так же? В дом, где он служит, приводят цетагандийца, а он даже не удивляется! Ты не представляешь, какая гамма эмоций обычно отражается на лицах твоих сопланетников, когда они видят меня впервые. Там есть все: насмешка, недоумение, опасение, презрение, брезгливость, страх, откровенная ненависть… Самое лучшее, с чем я обычно сталкиваюсь, это выражение любопытства. Если тебе это кажется странным, то вспомни, пожалуйста, свою реакцию!

Эльза вспомнила. И она даже не могла сказать, что ей за те несколько секунд сомнения было стыдно – когда она еще не знала, продолжать ли ей общение с грустным симпатичным парнем, после того как он оказался цетом. 

– Тут же – полная невозмутимость, – продолжал Акане. – Как будто не в барраярском доме человек на страже стоит, а в посольстве Цетаганды! И это уже второй раз! И это снова оруженосец в графской резиденции! Прости меня, Эльза, но живой барраярец на такое не способен. Если, конечно, он не искусственный. А ваше СБ, как я тебе уже говорил, способно еще и не на такое.

Эльза взглянула на старого оруженосца. Терпеливо ожидая, пока господа натешатся и их можно будет проводить, наконец, в Малую гостиную, тот принял привычную для него форму молчаливой статуи, чем только лишний раз подтвердил подозрения Акане. 

– Ну, насколько я знаю, у Келсо есть жена, – с некоторым сомнением произнесла Эльза. – Вряд ли бы она у него была, если бы он был андроидом.

– Откуда ты знаешь, что она жена? Ты что, присутствовала на их свадьбе? Хотя ваше СБ ради прикрытия даже брачную церемонию, думаю, способно подделать. Вот почем ты знаешь, чем они заняты, когда остаются одни? Может, она секретный агент и в ее обязанности входит регулярный техосмотр. Может, она ему коленки каждый раз машинным маслом смазывает, чтоб не скрипели! 

Н-да… Похоже, кто-то слишком много в последнее время смотрел аниме про человекообразных роботов. Тем не менее, с этим надо было что-то делать. Не может же отец ждать их вечно! 

– Видишь ли, Акане, – со вздохом начала она. – Невозмутимость Келсо, а также Роика и других оруженосцев со стажем, проистекает исключительно из их должностных обязанностей. Такое качество называется выдержкой – не реагировать на странные вещи, происходящие в твоем присутствии. А если реагировать, то только на те, которые несут в себе явную опасность. 

– Форбреттен, я прекрасно знаю, что это за качество, – перебил ее Акане, тут же тем самым доказав обратное. – Гемов этому обучают сызмальства. Это одно из важнейших требований этикета – не выражать своих истинных эмоций, постоянно следить за лицом и, хотя бы во внешних проявлениях, стремиться приблизиться к совершенству аутов. 

– Ну, вот и у нас на Барраряре это тоже одно из требований этикета! – в свою очередь перебила его Форбреттен.

– Требование этикета?! У вас?! Ты хоть раз видела трансляцию заседаний Совета графов? Я посмотрел как-то. Долго не мог оторваться. Пока до меня, наконец, не дошло, что это не пародийное шоу, направленное на критику вашей политической системы, а самый настоящий Совет. 

– И что?! Что ты хочешь этим сказать? Отец тоже регулярно высказывается в том духе, что кто выдержал хотя бы одно заседание, тот в цирке не смеется. 

– Какой цирк?! Цирк – это древнее почитаемое искусство! Там же был натуральный разгул страстей! Все постоянно ходят, переговариваются, занимаются на своих местах какими-то посторонними делами, перебивают докладчика… Какие-то люди с галереи постоянно встревают со своими репликами, на слова лорда-церемониймейстера никто не обращает внимания... Постоянно какие-то крики, ругательства, обвинения… Да они там только что стульями друг в друга не кидались! Это было вакуум знает что! Уж на что Барраяр славится на всю галактику своей эмоциональной распущенностью, но тут даже я не был готов к тому, что увидел... И это, заметь, цвет нации! Это все государственные чиновники второго ранга! А эти ваши оруженосцы – это же все равно что наши слуги из третьего сословия. Они даже не форы. Вот зачем, скажи человеку – обычному человеку, уже по факту своего рождения избавленному от всех этих правил, которым вынуждены следовать представители высшей расы, – зачем ему постоянно следить за лицом, когда у вас даже высшие чиновники не утруждают себя держаться в рамках приличий?

– Я же тебе говорю, Акане: должностные обязанности и следование этикету! Поведение форов в Совете графов – вообще не показатель. Там одни и те же люди сидят на протяжении многих десятилетий. Естественно, они считают, что им все позволено. А так у нас вообще-то полно безупречных офицеров и истинных фор-леди. Они даже когда сами попадают в глупую или странную ситуацию, ведут себя так, как будто бы они никуда не попали. А уж когда в глупую ситуацию попадает кто-то другой, они и бровью не поведут. Только губы слегка наморщат, как бабушка Эллис, и то на окружающих это действует хуже любого осуждения. Поверь мне, я знаю, о чем говорю!

– Эльза, ну о чем ты вообще говоришь? – Акане схватился руками за голову. – Этикет – это система правил, которая распространяется на всех членов социальной группы. Именно по действующему этикету, наряду с социальными привилегиями, сословия друг от друга и отличают. Если этикет соблюдают только какие-то «безупречные офицеры», отдельные графские оруженосцы и некие «истинные фор-леди», которым судя по тому, что ты привела в пример одну единственную даму и назвала ее «бабушкой», всем перевалило за семьдесят – это не этикет! Это некие отжившие условности, которые исходя из того, что я видел на той трансляции из Совета, даже для высшего форства давным-давно не являются обязательными. 

– Отлично! Ловлю на слове, – Эльза почувствовала, что уже начинает терять терпение. – Если гемов сызмальства обучают следить за лицом, осанкой и жестикуляцией, владеть собой и не проявлять свои истинные чувства, то какого черта ты прямо сейчас демонстрируешь такую же «эмоциональную распущенность», что и наши графы? Да еще по совершенно надуманному поводу?!

– Это, – и гем указал рукой на безмолвно ожидающего окончания их перепалки Келсо, – отнюдь не надуманный повод. Подумай как следует, и ты сама поймешь, что у тебя нет ни одного надежного критерия, чтобы отличить человека от оснащенного искусственным интеллектом человекообразного биоробота. А что касается моей «эмоциональной распущенности», я тебе это уже несколько раз объяснил. Это особенность моего характерологического дефекта – всем увлекаться! Кроме того, позволь напомнить, что в данный момент я нахожусь на Барраяре. Уже четыре с половиной месяца! В связи с чем перманентно пребываю в стрессовой ситуации! Так что мне – простительно.

– Вот и Совет графов заседает в стрессовой ситуации! Потому что графы тоже находятся на Барраяре! И не какие-нибудь четыре с половиной месяца, а с рождения! Логично?

Под сокрушительным напором неоспоримой аргументации Акане сник. Даже плечи опустились. 

– То есть ты хочешь сказать, – растеряно спросил он, – что у этих безупречных оруженосцев и у этой эталонной «бабушки Элис» просто повышенная стрессоустойчивость? 

– Именно! Человеку с низкой стрессоустойчивостью никто не доверит плазмотрона. 

– А почему тогда они не занимают высоких государственных должностей, эти ваши уникальные Келсо, Роики и «бабушки Элис»? Если у вас столь очевидный дефицит в таких людях?

– Потому что граф – это пожизненно наследуемая должность. И компетенция в этом мире ничего не значит, – повторила Форбреттен слова отца, которыми он сам регулярно объяснял ей, почему в Совете графов царит такой бардак. – Такая несправедливость!

– То есть у вас только император на своем месте? – с печалью в голосе не то спросил, не то констатировал Акане.

– О, так ты заценил нашего реального императора!

Келсо приподнял тяжелые набрякшие веки и, как показалось Форбреттен, с некоторым интересом посмотрел в сторону Акане.

– Лично для меня это абсолютно недостижимый образец, – признал любитель мультяшных лав-стори с участием его величества. – Ну, в том, что касается владения своими эмоциями... Даже несмотря на то, что он, как и ты, является инопланетным варваром.

– А Майлз Форкосиган, значит, не на своем месте, ты считаешь?

– Адмирал Нейсмит, занятый административной работой? – и цетагандиец с сокрушенно помотал головой. 

Оруженосец снова опустил ресницы. 

– Ну, что? Ты уже свыкся с мыслью считать Келсо человеком? 

Акане снова помотал головой:

– Ты высказала разумную гипотезу, но это еще не доказательство. На твоем месте я бы провел что-нибудь вроде теста Тьюринга, чтобы располагать большим объемом информации. 

– Акане, – снова вспомнила она про чуланного домового и подкроватное чудовище. – Если ты сам признал мою гипотезу разумной, давай ты пока примешь ее в качестве рабочей. Тогда мы сможем пойти пить чай, а вопрос о том, возможно или нет на Барраяре существование человекообразных биороботов, оставим на будущее. Идет? 

Гем снова, не двигаясь с места, упрямо замотал головой: 

– Если я приму твою гипотезу, Форбреттен, все станет только хуже. 

– Это еще почему? 

– Потому что оказаться в барраярском доме перед вооруженным плазмотроном барраярцем, великолепно владеющим своими эмоциями и обязанным охранять этот дом, самому при этом будучи неким неизвестным непоименованным гем-лордом – это гораздо хуже, чем встретить на его месте неизвестно кем запрограммированного андроида. Хотя бы потому что людей в пространстве Барраярской Империи мне убивать официально запрещено.

– Что ты сказал? – изумленно уставилась на него Форбреттен. – «Убивать людей»?!

– Да. Мне, когда выдавали визу на станции Комарры, так и сказали: «Вы там у себя, на Цетаганде, привыкли разбрасываться людскими жизнями направо и налево. А здесь не смейте». Так что если я совершу преднамеренное убийство (а не, допустим, порчу чужой собственности, которую, в случае верности твоей гипотезы, можно будет трактовать как непреднамеренное убийство, совершенное в результате ошибки), меня депортируют с Барраяра. В результате я не смогу жениться на Фенн Рин, меня вычеркнут из родовой книги, и это будет очень плохо. А если твоя гипотеза все-таки, несмотря на мои подозрения, окажется верна, такой исход более чем возможен. Пока плазмотрон не вытащен из кобуры и не снят с предохранителя, все упирается в скорость человеческой реакции. Это с андроидом наивно было бы соревноваться, а с человеком – вполне возможно. Я гем, и меня специально тренировали. У меня хорошая реакция. 

Никакого повышения или нарочитого понижения тона, никакой чрезмерной жестикуляции. Даже звона браслетов было не слышно. Тихо, спокойно, с совершенно застывшим расписанным под матрешку лицом. Эльза почувствовала, как неприятный холодок пробежал у нее вдоль хребта. Как раз под черной цетагандийской футболкой с красивой надписью «Панспермия» и звездной Бездной, доставшейся ей в качестве любовного завоевания сегодня утром… 

– Ты же пацифист, – осторожно напомнила она. – И сам неоднократно говорил, что убивать людей нехорошо.

– Да, я пацифист и я против войны как метода насильственной колонизации. Против бессмысленной гибели людей как одного из важнейших ресурсов построения справедливого общества. Против убийства, когда оно совершается без необходимых и достаточных на то оснований. Но я никогда не говорил, что убивать людей нехорошо, – спокойным уверенным тоном сообщил Акане. – Если человек собирается убить меня или причинить сопоставимый вред моим близким, такого человека убивать хорошо и правильно. Странно, что мне приходится объяснять это тебе. Мне казалось, что барраярцев учат примерно тому же.

Эльза скользнула взглядом в сторону Келсо. Глаза оруженосца были открыты и спокойно смотрели на Акане. Ладонь его при этом почему-то лежала на рукояти плазмотрона. Просто мирно покоилась на рукояти. Когда он успел ее туда переместить? Она даже движения не заметила. Так… Спокойствие, только спокойствие… Келсо может оставаться спокойным, Акане может. Значит, и она тоже сможет.

– Ты пришел со мной, – негромко, но внятно и медленно проговорила она. – Нас с тобой пропустили в дом, открыв перед нами дверь со стандартным приветствием. Откуда вообще такая идея, что против тебя в этом доме может быть применено оружие?

– Оттуда, что ты привела в дом цетагандийца, не спросив на то соизволения своего отца, – так же тихо ответил ей Акане, не сводя глаз с замершей поверх плазмотрона ладони Келсо. – Оруженосец твоего отца подчиняется только ему. Не тебе и не твоей матери. Вы для него – объект охраны. И я еще раз хочу привлечь твое внимание к тому факту, что я не котенок. Меня нельзя привести в родительский дом и ждать, разрешат меня тебе здесь оставить или нет. Я – цетагандиец, а значит, потенциально являюсь источником опасности. От которой тебя и твою мать оруженосец твоего отца обязан защищать при любых обстоятельствах, что бы вы по поводу этой самой опасности ни думали.

– Та-ак, ладно, – наморщила лоб Форбреттен. – Я, кажется, поняла. У вас ведь есть в крупных домах охранники? Что у вас принято делать, когда приводят в дом незнакомого человека?

– Конечно же, у нас есть охранники, – вздохнул Акане. – И я, приведя в родительский дом товарища по университету, не стал бы его без особой надобности представлять никому из слуг, включая охрану. Но… Эльза, я не вожу в родительский дом барраярцев. И не потому что на моей планете у меня не было таких знакомых. Просто любой, даже безоружный барраярец в цетагандийском доме, если про него толком не известно, кто он такой и что он тут делает, это… мягко говоря, нервирует, – закончил он свою мысль. 

Что-то похожее на улыбку промелькнуло в морщинках у глаз безмолвно стоящего оруженосца. Черт возьми, Акане умудрился польстить национальной гордости старого служаки!

– Та-а-ак, хорошо! Что бы ты сделал, если бы все-таки привел в дом барраярца? – Эльза уже сама была готова хвататься за голову. Эта история, свидетелем и даже участником которой снова явился Келсо, запомнится ей, похоже, очень надолго. Это вам не драные колготки! И уж точно не слезы по поводу принесенного с улицы котенка!

– Ну, своего парня я бы в любом случае в родительский дом не повел, это я уже тебе говорил… Про товарища по университету подробно бы расписал, его высокий культурный уровень и продвинутость в области цетагандийской культуры. Про родственника… Ну, просто сказал бы, что мы родственники, обозначив нашу степень родства. 

И тут бровь невозмутимого Келсо вопросительно поползла вверх. Эльза могла поклясться, что за всю свою жизнь она не рассчитывала когда-либо такое увидеть. Не поворачивая головы, верный охранник перевел взгляд на графскую дочь, видимо, ожидая каких-нибудь разъяснений. Значит, культурный уровень и степень родства, говорите? Что ж, драгоценнейший гем Эстир, как говорится, получите и распишитесь!

– Келсо, подойдите, пожалуйста, сюда, – обратилась она к оруженосцу. – Хочу познакомить вас с нашим гостем. Это мой университетский товарищ Акане гем Эстир. Родом он с Мю Кита, – сделала она выразительную паузу, за время которой веки глядящего на нее искоса Келсо сузились в недобром прищуре. – Из той самой Сатрапии, которой мы в свое время не дали завоевать Верван.

– Вообще-то, – возмущено воскликнул Акане, – это была попытка установить военное присутствие, которая провалилась из-за ошибок нашего командования. А вовсе не благодаря вашему участию! Потому что если бы это действительно было завоевание, мы бы уже тридцать лет жили во Вторую эпоху Девятой Сатрапии. Так что не надо себе ничего приписывать!

Самодовольные морщинки горделивой протоулыбки Келсо стали заметнее, благодаря чему прищур из недоброго стал почти что ласковым. Рука с плазмотрона исчезла, словно ее там никогда не было. 

– Однако пусть вас не вводит в заблуждение грим и одеяния этого инопланетника, – вдохновившись этим прищуром, продолжала Эльза. – Несмотря на свою фамилию, господин гем Эстир представляет младшую, цетагандийскую ветвь дома Форбреттен.

– Что-о-о?! – округлив глаза, громко воскликнул Акане. Под высоко изогнутой бровью Келсо читалось то же самое восклицание, только беззвучное и с одной буквой «о».

– Его родной отец был собран с использованием генматериала графа Эрика и графини Эльзы Форбреттен…

– Это еще не точно, – попытался вставить свой непрошенный комментарий Акане.

– ... и приходится младшим братом седьмому графу Форбреттену, принявшему вас на службу. Сам же господин гем Эстир является единственным на Барраяре прямым потомком пятого и шестого графов Форбреттенов и – на одну пятую – фором.

Эльза заметила, как на этой невозможной с точки зрения естественного воспроизводства «одной пятой» бровь оруженосца снова взлетела вверх.

– И соответственно, является носителем всех свойственных форскому сословию качеств: честности, открытости, страстности…

– Эльза, это никак не связано с вашими барраярскими генами! – звякнув браслетами, тихо застонал цетагандиец. – Это особенность моей генетической модификации! Разработанной специально для экспертов по галактическому искусству!

– Любовь к Родине предков, – проигнорировала это замечание Эльза, – привела господина гем Эстира в университет Форбарр-Султаны. Здесь он изучает барраярское традиционное искусство и уже стал признанным специалистом в этом деле. В его коллекции барраярских редкостей есть даже «настоящая эскобарская кофеварка», изготовленная в нашем Округе – такая же, как стоит у вас дома.

Услышав про кофеварку, Акане схватился за голову.

– Тем не менее, поскольку господин гем Эстир вырос на другой планете, сам он считает себя цетагандийцем.

– Черные Небеса, Форбреттен! Я и есть цетагандиец! 

– Поэтому, – и Эльза выразительно посмотрела на Акане, который, надо отдать ему должное, тут же заткнулся, – наш гость может иногда проявлять некоторые странности, вызванные исключительно его недостаточным знакомством с обычаями Барраяра. В связи с чем я прошу вас отнестись к этому с пониманием. И до тех пор, пока мой отец официально не признает господина гем Эстира своим родственником, в любой неясной для вас ситуации вам следует обращаться за разъяснениями ко мне. 

– Благодарю вас, миледи, – с поклоном ответил ей Келсо. – Лорд гем Эстир, позвольте вас приветствовать в доме ваших барраярских предков. 

Акане аж вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда ему отвесили такой же поклон.

– Я не знал, что в Цетаганде есть свои Форбреттены, – с достоинством сообщил Келсо. – Но после разъяснений леди Эльзы я и сам вижу явное фамильное сходство. Прошу меня простить, если моя недогадливость заставила вас пережить неприятные мгновения.

Акане во все глаза смотрел на разговорившегося оруженосца, точно и вправду, не ожидал от него никаких человеческих проявлений.

– Ну? – требовательно взглянула на него Эльза. – Мы можем считать это за тест Тьюринга?

– Э-хм… – вышел из ступора гем. – Зависит от степени искусности ваших биоинженеров. 

– Келсо, вы согласны, чтобы ради поддержания репутации барраярской военной промышленности вас считали андроидом?

– Как вам будет угодно, м'леди, – в своей фирменной манере ответил тот, предоставив Акане самому решать, в какой из этих двух областей – этике или технологии – следует признать барраярское превосходство. Видимо, это оказалось не так-то просто, и цетагандиец предпочел неизвестность. С серьезным лицом он засунул кисти рук в противоположные рукава, так что широкие полотнища смокнулись, подобно театральному занавесу, и продемонстрировали сцену встречи двух сорок в ноготках. Сложив руки и слегка наклонив шею, гем изобразил что-то, что, с очевидностью, тоже было своего рода поклоном:

– Достопочтимый Келсо, примите мои искренние извинения за то, что считал вас биороботом, – вежливым тоном произнес он. – В том случае, если вы действительно им являетесь, – распрямился Акане, – не принимайте. Ваши разработчики в праве вами гордиться. В любом случае, кем бы вы ни были, беру вас в свидетели. Зафиксируйте это, пожалуйста, в недрах своей человеческой или электронной памяти. Если мне суждено скоропостижно уйти из жизни на вашей планете, я официально запрещаю этой женщине писать на меня некролог. 

– Чего это ты мне запрещаешь? – деланно возмутилась Эльза. – У тебя есть на Барраяре кто-то ближе меня? 

Акане сокрушенно помотал головой. 

– Нет, конечно. И вряд ли будет. Но с учетом выбранных тобой формулировок я все равно против. 

– Ну что ж! Значит, придется тебе постараться и не умереть раньше меня, брат Акане.

Келсо она отпустила, заверив его, что больше в его услугах они не нуждаются и дом она покажет гостю сама. Однако оруженосец по-прежнему маячил в холле, а значит, все еще оставался свидетелем ее собственного не то провала, не то триумфа – в зависимости от того, как в конечном счете отнесутся к этой ситуации родители. Но поскольку ей сегодня удалось пробить брешь в невозмутимости старого слуги, а сама она сумела не потерять при этом самообладания, азарт снова взял верх над сомнениями. Совсем осмелев, она закинула Акане на плечо руку, и так, полуобняв его (он сам тут же обнял ее за талию), направилась с ним к центральной лестнице. 

– Заметь, что, представляя тебя, я ни разу не погрешила против истины! Всего лишь немного сместила акценты, переведя ваши цетагандийские реалии на барраярский язык.

– Да, я понял, – с печалью в голосе подтвердил он. – Я искренне восхищен, с каким цетагандийским коварством ты это сделала. И как я посмотрю, Форбреттен, тебе за это даже не стыдно!

– Было стыдно, – прислушавшись к себе, признала она. – До того, как начала говорить. А теперь – уже нет.

– И за что же тебе было стыдно, позволь спросить?

– Ну, как… – неловко усмехнулась она. – В кои-то веки привела домой парня, а он ведет себя как ребенок. Боится каких-то там выдуманных андроидов, несет всякую чушь… Потом вдруг сетует, что в случае конфликта не может убить нашего человека... 

– Эльза, посмотри на меня внимательно, – Акане развернулся к ней лицом, обхватив ее обеими руками за ребра. – Ну, неужели я действительно настолько похож на котенка? И даже если похож – это не так! Я взрослый человек и сам в состоянии испытывать стыд за свои собственные действия, если ситуация того требует. Не надо за меня это делать. Особенно перед слугами или андроидами. 

– М-м… А ты не допускаешь, что я вообще-то могу испытывать стыд в этой ситуации за саму себя? Причем из-за твоего поведения?

– Ну, тогда эта ситуация выглядит так: я в кои-то веки пришел познакомиться с родителями своей девушки, а она почему-то ведет себя как ребенок. Не может меня внятно представить ни слугам, ни матери. Заранее, еще ничего не услышав, обеспокоена мнением своего отца. Да еще и скидывает на меня вину за свои подростковые комплексы! Твоего родственника в результате твоих речей почти что обозвали «гембреттеном», а ты гордишься своим собственным остроумием! Да еще считаешь, что я получил по заслугам! Тогда как проблема – исключительно в тебе самой.

– Хм… Ты считаешь, что у меня «подростковые комплексы»?

– А кого же еще? У меня что ли? Кто у нас боится оказаться «плохой дочерью» из-за того, что решил встречаться с парнем и не собирается выходить за него замуж? Форбреттен, это твоя жизнь! Зачем тебе вообще полагаться на мнение родителей, которые тебе даже имплант не потрудились поставить? И при этом хотят, чтобы ты с кем-то там, неизвестно с кем, встречалась, рискуя при этом забеременеть и выйти замуж за безответственного идиота? А уж тем более – зачем тебе стыдиться какого-то там андроида, которому плевать на то, что тебя беспокоят его больные колени? Давай ты хотя бы в отношении вашего оруженосца примешь мою гипотезу в качестве рабочей и хотя бы тут не будешь переживать о том, что он может о тебе подумать, – и Акане кивнул через плечо в сторону Келсо. – Прими ее хотя бы в качестве метафоры.

Во всех этих словах было много правды, как бы ей ни хотелось закрыть на это глаза. Она попробовала представить, а что, если Акане прав и она действительно зря беспокоится? Что, если то, чего она боится и чему у нее никак не получается соответствовать, этот образ «идеальной фор-леди» и «хорошей дочери» – не более чем прописанная в барраярских мозгах программа? Давно устаревшая и постоянно сбоящая, но от которой так трудно отделаться в силу привычки. Проводить мысленный эксперимент по метафорической дегуманизации папы с мамой она не решилась, но вот представить образцового Келсо в виде управляемой набором программ биомашины... 

– Ну, ты только вообрази, – выразительно двинув бровями, тихим шепотом подсказал Акане. – Техосмотр, масленка… жена со сварочным аппаратом… биотопливо на обед и на ужин.

Даже от одного этого вкрадчивого шепота ей стало смешно, а уж если представить… В конце концов она не выдержала и прыснула со смеху. 

– А теперь представь, как это будет выглядеть в рисовке «Звездных безумцев» или «Восстания вооруженных роботов». Такие патетичные барраярские андроиды в форме СБ, сходящие с конвейера и тут же отдающие честь вашему императору…

Форбреттен смеялась уже в голос и не могла остановиться. 

– Видишь, я же тебе говорил, – не унимался Акане. – Аниме – это великое искусство. Лучшее средство для противостояния суровой барраярской действительности. Не понимаю, как вы без него тут живете…

Эльзу просто скрутило от смеха, когда она представила, каким могло бы быть барраярское аниме. А еще она представила, какие были бы сейчас лица у вечно недовольных ее поведением тетушек и ее заносчивых кузин, если бы они только могли видеть ее в этот момент и слышать, как громко она хохочет, повиснув на плече у расписанного, словно детская раскраска, цетагандийца. 

– Форбреттен, ты такая классная, когда смеешься, – обняв ее, прошептал ей на ухо гем. – Мне так нравится, что ты на мои слова правильно реагируешь! Правильно твоя мама сказала: уж что-что, а скучно тебе со мной точно не будет. 

Отсмеявшись, Эльза посмотрела на его довольную улыбку и подумала, что вообще-то заслуга в этом «не скучно» будет не только его. И вообще, пусть не думает, что он один может ее анализировать!

– А скажи-ка мне, брат Акане, откуда ты столько знаешь об этих самых «подростковых комплексах»?

«Взрослый человек» тут же сник и даже посмотрел на нее с выразительным укором:

– А ты считаешь, только ты одна ведешь себя как «плохая дочь» и не соответствуешь ничьим ожиданиям? 

– Ну-у…

– Вообще-то, Форбреттен, через этот этап в жизни проходят все.

– А ты, типа, уже прошел? Со своим учителем музыки?

– Ну, да, – потупился Акане. – С ним. И не только с ним.

– То есть ты серьезно переживал, что твои будут против? А почему? Потому что он старше тебя или потому что он твой учитель?

– Нет, Форбреттен, – с раздраженным вздохом ответил гем. – Потому что он низшей расы и из третьего сословия. Кажется, я тебе это уже объяснял в связи с той моей песней…

– Ах, вот оно что! – воскликнула она со смехом. – То есть ты поэтому своих девиц и парней в родительский дом не водишь, что они тоже все из третьего сословия? А вовсе не потому, что ты весь из себя такой взрослый и независимый?

Акане аж лицо отвернул в сторону, настолько ему не хотелось признавать очевидное. Однако внутренний критик и правдолюб долго не выдержал:

– Да, Форбреттен! Я – извращенец! Я не только встречаюсь с низшими, я еще, как ты видишь, влюбляюсь в инопланетных варваров! И заметь, я тебе сам об этом честно сказал! И даже предупредил, что меня не стоит иметь в числе родственников! 

– В «инопланетных варваров» – это в меня и в Алекса, что ли? – с ехидной улыбкой уточнила она.

– Ну, да… – опустив ресницы, тихо прошептал Акане. – В тебя, в Алекса, в того курсанта из Военной академии…

– Понятно! – снова рассмеялась Форбреттен. – То есть меня бы ты знакомить со своей семьей не повел? 

– Ну нет, повел бы, – со вздохом признал тот. – Ты все-таки родственница. И потом, в каком-то смысле ты тоже гем. Как у вас тут говорят, «на одну шестнадцатую». 

– А Форкосигана не повел бы?

– Да нет, его бы тоже повел. Наверное. Ну, поскольку геном его отца включен в генетический банк аутов, то он как бы тоже не совсем низший. В каком-то смысле даже лучше нашего третьего сословия. И даже лучше некоторых гемов. Ну, тех, чья линия не была отмечена той же милостью. 

«А Грега бы не повел!» – мстительно усмехнулась про себя Эльза. Хотя кто их знает, а вдруг сын императора Барраяра тоже может рассчитывать на то, чтобы считаться некоторым исключением? Но вообще это было черт знает что!

– То есть я тебе нравлюсь как девушка, потому что ты извращенец? А поскольку я твоя старшая сестра, ты передо мной же этого и стесняешься? И у кого тут, спрашивается, «подростковые комплексы»? – спросила она со смехом.

– И ничего смешного, – обиженно пробормотал «представитель высшей расы». – Думаешь, это так весело – иметь брата-извращенца? 

Эльза на это залилась еще громче. В конце концов, глядя на нее, Акане и сам вынужден был улыбнуться. 

– Не знаю, по-моему, это очень весело! – вытирая костяшками пальцев выступившие на глаза слезы, простонала она. – Цетагандийский брат-извращенец, который влюбляется в барраярцев! Напугал ежа голым задом!

– Как ты сказала? – и Акане тут же полез в сумку за планшетом записать новое для него выражение. 

На какое-то время они зависли над его записями, голова к голове, пока Эльза, вооружившись световым пером, не нарисовала в качестве объяснения наглядную иллюстрацию. Тут уже настала очередь Акане виснуть у нее на плече, захлебываясь от смеха, особенно когда в нарисованном цетагандийце он узнал самого себя. Ежик с покрытой веснушками недоумевающей физиономией и ломанным носом тоже вышел весьма узнаваемым. Короче, многолетняя практика по спонтанному рисованию комиксов для развлечения и утихомиривания младших не прошла даром. 

– А ты, оказывается, неплохо рисуешь, старшая сестра Форбреттен! – и Акане, отсмеявшись, звонко чмокнул ее в щеку, а потом в нос.

– «Неплохо» – это в смысле «не хуже, чем некоторые гем-леди»? – с ехидной улыбкой поинтересовалась она. 

Представить себе леди (не важно, гем- или фор-), увлеченно рисующую чью-то голую задницу, да еще под внимательным взглядом обладателя этой самой задницы, ей было сложно. Тем удивительнее в ее глазах оказалась реакция гема на это ее шутливое замечание. Акане перестал вдруг хихикать и, опустив ресницы, заметно покраснел кончиками ушей. А уж она-то думала, что цетагандийца в принципе смутить ничем невозможно. 

– Хм, ну, как бы тебе сказать, Форбреттен… Знаешь, я бы даже на словах постеснялся тебе пересказывать, что иногда рисуют гем-леди. Хотя ты сама девочка, и эротическая фантазия у тебя, по идее, должна быть развита ничуть не хуже... 

– Это ты имеешь в виду рисуночки про Эйрела Форкосигана и адмирала Джоула? 

– Ну, в том числе…

– Про Майлза Форкосигана и его величество?

– Про Майлза Форкосигана и Грегора Форбарру, про Юрия Форбарру и Доно Форратьера, про Джеса Форратьера и Зерга Форбарру, про Эзара Форбарру и Саймона Иллиана, – все так же краснея ушами, начал перечислять гем. – Про Эйрела Форкосигана и Саймона Иллиана, про Эйрела Форкосигана и Джеса Форратьера… 

– Про императора Эзара и Саймона Иллиана?! – повиснув на плече цетагандийца и захлебываясь беззвучным хохотом, простонала Форбреттен. – Про Эйрела Форкосигана и адмирала Форратьера?!

– Вот, тебе уже смешно, а ты этого даже не видела…

– Император Эзар с капитаном Иллианом! Акане, я хочу это видеть!

– Хорошо-хорошо… Только, пожалуйста, успокойся. Когда-нибудь покажу. Но только при условии, что мы никогда не будем с тобой этого практиковать. 

– Что, там настолько все неприлично? 

– Я бы сказал, антифизиологично. Особенно если участвует кто-то из Форратьеров и дело происходит на выставке генноэротических достижений на Единении Джексона. 

На «генноэротических достижениях» Форбреттен просто взорвалась от хохота.

– Скажем так, мужчина никогда себе такого не нафантазирует, что способны нарисовать некоторые гем-леди, – закончил свою мысль Акане.

Все еще продолжая издавать булькающие звуки, Эльза нашла, наконец, в себе силы отцепиться от гема и взяться за перила. Они как раз добрались до центральной лестницы, самое время было остановиться и немного перевести дух перед ответственным моментом знакомства. Отдышавшись, она скользнула взглядом по ожидавшему ее со смущенной улыбкой Акане. 

– Эй-эй, ты что делаешь? – запоздало воскликнула она. – У нас тоже не принято разуваться.

Но тот уже успел скинуть перед лестницей свои расшитые сапожки. 

– Ах, да, прости, – все еще улыбаясь, пробормотал он. – Я все время забываю, что неквалифицированный женский труд – это основа барраярской экономики и что если у вас никто не будет мусорить, множество женщин останется без работы. 

Говоря это, Акане снял со спины балисет, прислонил его к перилам, а сам сел рядом на покрывавший ступеньки бонсанкларский ковер, чтобы снова натянуть обувь.

– Так, ну-ка, ну-ка…Что ты сказал? – Эльза поставила ногу на ступеньку и, едва он сделал движение взять балисет и подняться, хлопнула его по плечу и усадила обратно.

– Форбреттен, пожалуйста, не надо так нервничать, – примирительно замахал руками цетагандиец. – Я ни в чем тебя не упрекаю. То, что ты борешься с женской дискриминацией в университете, совсем не означает, что ты непременно должна бороться за права всех женщин планеты. Классовое самосознание гораздо важнее гендерной солидарности, я прекрасно отдаю себе в этом отчет. До тех, кто лишен доступа к твоим социальным привилегиям, тебе действительно может не быть никакого дела. 

– Я хочу знать, что ты имел в виду, говоря, что неквалифицированный женский труд – это основа нашей экономики, – строго спросила она его. 

– А кто у вас дома полы моет?

– Ну-у… – Эльза вдруг поняла, что она не знает. – Раньше мать Пенфесилеи у нас убиралась. Потом она состарилась и больше у нас не работает. Пенфесилея протирает пыль и следит за порядком, а для серьезной уборки родители вроде бы услугами какой-то клининговой фирмы пользуются. Не знаю, кто там у них работает. Они в один из рабочих дней приходят, а я тут только по выходным обычно бываю. 

– Конечно, знаешь, Форбреттен. Кто же мужчине уборку графского дома доверит, ну сама подумай? Вот контракты с клиентами приходить подписывать, в конторе той же фирмы сидеть – это да, это мужское дело. За него и платят прилично. А где у вас убирают мужчины? Ну, кроме военных частей? Горничные, кухарки, уборщицы, продавщицы, официантки, кассирши, диспетчеры на станциях шарокаров, няни – это те профессии, в которых у вас заняты исключительно женщины. Это довольно широкие сферы услуг, но все они – в вашем барраярском варианте – не предполагают какого-либо специального образования, хотя требуют при этом довольно серьезной подготовки, высокой сосредоточенности и аккуратности. Вопрос, где занятые на таких видах работ женщины всему этому учатся?

– Ну-у… Понятно, где. У себя дома. Считается, что любая женщина должна в обязательном порядке уметь шить, готовить, убираться, вести хозяйство и возиться с детьми. Не важно, пригодится ей это в жизни или нет. Даже если у форессы есть слуги, она все равно должна уметь все это делать сама. У нас в школе был даже такой предмет – домоводство. Логично, что кто-то этим еще и деньги зарабатывает. Почему нет?

– Вот именно. Если девочки обучаются всему этому у себя на дому или в рамках школьной программы, такой труд нельзя назвать квалифицированным – сколь бы профессионально его ни исполняли. А значит, за него можно платить очень мало. Или не платить вообще, если женщина все то же самое делает не по найму, а для членов своей семьи. Однако заметь, даже этим бесплатным трудом женщины все равно участвуют в производстве ВВП, потому что благодаря им высвобождается рабочее время у тех, кто занят в непосредственном производстве. А поскольку женщины – с учетом девочек-подростков и пожилых бабушек, которые тоже выполняют работу по дому – составляют половину населения планеты и почти все они – даже те из них, кто сам занят в производстве – хотя бы часть времени работают бесплатно, эта доля женского участия в национальном доходе получается очень даже немаленькая. Я бы даже сказал, колоссальная. Просто на данном этапе вашего развития вы ее даже подсчитать не можете, настолько все кругом привыкли к тому, что половина населения у вас работает даром. А так как изрядную часть своего времени женщины тратят на этот неоплачиваемый труд, то даже если они идут работать на производство, это, как правило, все те же низкоквалифицированные и низкооплачиваемые должности вроде сборщиц, укладчиц, тестировщиц и работниц конвейера. Везде, где требуется высокая концентрация при долгой монотонной работе, у вас заняты либо женщины, либо подростки. Но поскольку этот труд тоже не является высококвалифицированным и для него не требуется специальное образование, за такие виды работ тоже можно платить очень мало. Особенно с учетом того, что женщины, в отличие от профессиональных рабочих, отстаивать свои трудовые интересы не будут. Для собственника средств производства такой неквалифицированный труд – страшная экономия. У вас ведь нет нормальных Колоний, чтобы привлекать для этой цели мигрантов? Поэтому у вас на такие виды работ идут приезжие из деревни. Но если у мужчин есть возможность с течением времени повысить свою квалификацию, у женщин, в силу того, что они несут двойную нагрузку, такой возможности, как правило, нет. Даже в следующем поколении. То есть у вас не просто всегда есть дешевые рабочие руки, они еще сами себя и воспроизводят за счет семейного воспитания.

Эльза почувствовала, как краснеет.

– Да, но… Сейчас ведь не Период Изоляции, у нас теперь равенство возможностей и никто не запрещает женщинам учиться в университете, неважно, форессы они или нет. При чем здесь какие-то социальные привилегии, когда речь идет о повышении квалификации? Каждая может пойти учиться. 

– И сколько девушек на твоем факультете? 

– На инженерном? На моем курсе только я и Софи. Потому что, чтобы у нас учиться, надо в голове мозги иметь, а не только хорошенькую мордашку. 

– Мозги, – согласно кивнул Акане. – А еще прогрессивно мыслящих родителей, поощрявших с детства интерес к технике и математике и не торопящихся выдать свою дочь замуж. А еще деньги, чтобы окончить хорошую школу. И свободное время, чтобы развивать способности к науке, а не, скажем, навыки работы на кассе и за прилавком или сидения с младшими братьями и сестрами. Не говоря уж о стирке, готовке и уборке, где хорошенькая мордашка тоже, как ты понимаешь, значения не имеет.

– Так, я не поняла, – сама не поняв, с чего именно, вспылила Эльза. – Я что, по-твоему, должна стыдиться того, что у меня родители форы и я никогда не работала в лавке? Я, между прочим, окончила самую обычную районную школу в трех кварталах отсюда. Не частную, как Софи и другие форессы. И сама сдала вступительные экзамены в университет на инженерный. Единственная из всего класса! Если не считать еще трех придурков, из которых один – блатной, а двух других его отец протащил за компанию, чтобы сынку не так скучно бездельничать было.

– Тем не менее это была хорошая школа. Уже хотя бы потому, что она расположена в историческом центре Форбарр-Султаны, где самая дорогая недвижимость. А значит, позволить себе тут жить и водить детей в эту «обычную районную школу» могут либо потомственные аристократы, либо очень богатые люди. Следовательно, и оснащение, и учителя, и культурный бэкграунд учеников в твоей школе были гораздо лучше, чем в других районах города. Уж по крайней мере Майлз Форкосиган своего сына в плохую школу точно бы не отдал, а ты с ним училась в одном классе. И человек, который может позволить себе вне конкурса протащить в университет своего сына с двумя его приятелями, тоже должен быть не последним человеком в городе. Так что не надо делать вид, что ты всего добилась сама. 

Эльза насупилась, но не признать его правоту было сложно. 

– А что касается твоей честной конкуренции с другими девушками из класса, напомни мне, когда твои папа с мамой стали высказывать свою обеспокоенность тем, что у тебя до сих пор нет молодого человека, и надоедать тебе со всякими «рюшечками и бантиками»? Кажется, ты говорила, это началось уже после твоего поступления, то есть совсем недавно.

– И что?

– А то, что другим вполне могли начать полоскать мозги еще с детства. Мол, машинки – это для мальчиков, а вот бантики, рюшечки, куколки – для девочек. И мол, истинное предназначение женщины – это выйти замуж, воспитывать детей и вести хозяйство. А как ты будешь продолжать учебу, если ты уже вышла замуж, а денег на то, чтобы нанять няню и уборщицу, еще не зарабатываешь? А мужу платят ровно столько, чтобы он мог прокормить только себя и ребенка? Потому что у вас ведь теперь «равенство», женщины работают на производстве и даже получили доступ к образованию! А значит, и мужчинам теперь можно платить в среднем меньше, чем когда они были единственными добытчиками в семье и вынуждены были содержать не только себя, но и своих жен, и детей, и стариков. Тоже, знаешь ли, колоссальная экономия.

– Так, ладно. А у вас как? Кто у вас стирает, моет полы, убирает, готовит? 

– А у нас, Форбреттен, как я тебе уже не раз говорил, великая Империя. Поэтому для всего того, что у вас традиционно делают женщины – и заметь, делают преимущественно руками, – у нас есть множество механизмов. Для разработки, производства, усовершенствования, отладки и ремонта которых как раз нужны высококвалифицированные работники. И вот они получают очень неплохо. А поскольку для такого вида работ требуется, как правило, интеллект, а не физическая сила, заняты в этой сфере примерно поровну и женщины, и мужчины. А с учетом того, что мужчины чаще привлекаются для освоения новых планет, поскольку их обычно с генетической точки зрения не так жалко, на планетах Сатрапий среди техников, инженеров и механизаторов женщины составляют гораздо больший процент. И все они, Форбреттен, прекрасно справляются и с техническим образованием, и с выполнением сложнейших задач. И никакой специальный мозг для этого им не нужен.

Эльза задумалась. Ну, допустим, пылесосы с функцией влажной уборки могут мыть пол, стиральные машинки – стирать белье, а посудомоечные – мыть посуду. Этими бытовыми новшествами барраярцев среднего класса уже было не удивить, у Акане вон пылесос даже сам по полу ползать умеет. Конвейерная сборка тоже может быть полностью механизирована. У них в Округе открыли уже несколько таких линий, но это привело к массовым увольнениям, поэтому, чтобы окончательно не дестабилизировать обстановку с рабочими местами, отец решил действовать постепенно. 

– А как же шитье, починка одежды и приготовление пищи? 

– Так это уже давно все компьютеризировано. Люди годами и даже десятилетиями живут на космических станциях и кораблях. Неужели ты думаешь, у них там пошивочные цеха со швеями-мотористками? Загоняешь нужные тебе параметры в компьютер, и он тебе выдает готовую одежду. Если это можно сделать в космосе или на таких малопригодных для жизни планетах, как Колония Бета или Комарра, то и на планетах с завершенным циклом терраформирования такое тоже делают. Если, конечно, эта планета – не Барраяр. А еда давно уже массово производится из искусственно выращенных белка и клетчатки. Если тебе нужно просто поесть, а не получить удовольствие от приема пищи, ты идешь к автомату быстрого питания, выбираешь вкусовые добавки и консистенцию, и еду прямо при тебе печатают на пищевом 3D-принтере. Никаких поварих, официанток, кассирш, метрдотелей и посудомоек. И на вкус ничуть не хуже того бетанского гамбургера, что мы с тобой съели вчера в университетском кампусе. А с учетом наших генетических разработок, по степени питательности и полезности для организма – даже лучше. 

– То есть ты хочешь сказать, дома у себя никто не убирается, не готовит и с детьми не сидит?

Гем помотал головой.

– Я сам готовлю, потому что мне это нравится. А вообще у нас дома мало готовят. Дома если и едят, то только по праздникам и выходным, и то чаще заказывают доставку. На рабочей неделе люди в основном питаются на работе или по дороге из дому и домой. В мегаполисах мало кому удается устроиться так, чтобы и жить, и работать в одном районе. Детей с возраста в несколько месяцев отдают в ясли, потом они с раннего утра до позднего вечера в детском саду или в школе. Уборка? Ну, либо сами, либо, если вместе несколько человек живут, то пыль, наверное, по очереди протирают. Нигде нет такого, чтобы женщина могла (или должна была) какие-то виды домашних работ исполнять, а мужчина – нет. В семьях скорее даже мужчина по дому что-то будет делать, потому что женщины, как правило, на интеллектуальных видах работ заняты, больше получают, ну и по времени больше вне дома находятся. 

– Хорошо, допустим. Но это все, как я понимаю, для обычных людей, кто занят в производстве и кто себя сам обслуживает. Но ведь есть же у вас слуги? Ну, там, повара, горничные, охрана… Проститутки, наконец. Уж тут-то, в таких видах услуг, точно труд должен делиться на мужской и женский. Неужели у вас мужчины с детьми сидят и пыль в домах вытирают – там, где требуются няни и горничные? 

– А вот те виды услуг, где важно участие живого человека – все, что так или иначе связано с коммуникацией и ручным трудом (включая сюда индивидуальное воспитание, обучение, сексуальные услуги, актерское мастерство, медицину и так далее) – все это возведено у нас в ранг искусства. А в искусстве, как ты, надеюсь, понимаешь, важно мастерство, а не половая принадлежность мастера. И такой труд оплачивается очень дорого. Он требует особенно высокой квалификации и даже ее самой по себе недостаточно: чтобы куда-то устроиться, надо иметь очень хорошие рекомендации. Нельзя нанять в частный дом мести дорожки в саду случайного человека или пойти к парикмахеру, которому ты не доверяешь. Соответственно, и отношение в обществе к такому труду уважительное, а не как у вас. Никто не будет ходить дома в уличной обуви – ни посетители, ни хозяева. Это при том, что в наших городах, в отличие от ваших, следят за состоянием воздуха и нигде нет такого количества пыли, как в Форбарр-Султане. 

Эльза снова почувствовала, как краснеет.

– А уж если какая-то женщина работает горничной в доме чиновника второго ранга, – все больше распалялся гем, – то это очень уважаемая дама, положению которой можно только завидовать. Это значит, что она живет на полном обеспечении, ест ту же еду, что и господа, и медицинское обслуживание получает по самому высшему разряду, потому что ее хорошее самочувствие – это залог безопасности нанявшей ее семьи. У нее есть гарантированно оплачиваемый отпуск и такая пенсия, что она в состоянии оплатить учебу всем своим детям в приличном колледже или даже в университете. А еще у нее гигантское число связей на самых разных уровнях, потому что через нее обязательно передаются разного рода мелкие устные прошения и с ней консультируются о настроении чиновника и о его предпочтениях, перед тем как явиться к нему на аудиенцию или послать подарок. А такого рода инсайдерская информация тоже, знаешь ли, стоит дорого. Не только ее детям и мужу, но даже племянникам и внукам – благодаря этим связям – гарантировано лучшее трудоустройство в соответствии с их квалификацией. Может ваша Пенфесилея или ее мать похвастаться тем же? 

Эльза уже прямо-таки залилась краской. Еще ни от одной инвективы цетагандийца ей не было настолько стыдно за свою планету. Но и сдаваться так просто она не собиралась.

– Хорошо, ты говоришь, положению горничной можно лишь позавидовать. А ты сам пошел бы на такую работу?

Акане только плечами пожал.

– Был бы из третьего сословия, может, и пошел бы. Моя генная модификация к такого рода занятиям вполне располагает. Это у вас тут на мою внешность неадекватно все реагируют, но вообще-то «ветви сливы» задумывались для визуальной комфортности в тех сферах, где требуется живая коммуникация. Мой рост и конституция должны вызывать чувство безопасности, а манеры и черты лица – провоцировать симпатию и желание открыться.

Эльза впервые задумалась: ведь то, что ей больше всего нравилось в этом парне, запросто могло оказаться результатом цетагандийских научных разработок. В том числе и военных. Так что если в ком и стоило сомневаться, не является ли он «биороботом», уж точно не в Келсо. Впрочем, надо отметить, Акане сам ей об этом честно сказал, причем не раз – когда говорил, что, в отличие от нее, является произведением искусства... Как вообще различить в человеке, что в нем является им самим, а что – результат воспитания, культуры, генетики, а как в случае с Акане – еще и семейной политики?

– Убирать я люблю, – продолжал щебетать он, обеспечивая это самое пресловутое чувство безопасности. – Вообще поддерживать порядок доставляет мне удовольствие. Социальные связи налаживать – если речь идет о цетагандийцах, а не о барраярцах – я прекрасно умею. Так что если бы у меня, будь я из низших, была протекция, из меня, думаю, получилась бы вполне приличная горничная. Но, – и цетагандиец развел руками, – я гем, а значит, я могу служить только Империи и своему клану. А вне клана – только военная карьера, что совершенно не по мне, или госслужба. А там все места заняты на несколько поколений вперед. Ну, если бы были соответствующие связи, мог бы служить личным секретарем у какого-нибудь отставного чиновника или заслуженного деятеля культуры. Но… связей нет! В любом случае, если ваша Пенфесилея решит поступать в университет, я на ее место претендовать не могу. 

Пенфесилея, вознамерившаяся учиться в том же учебном заведении, что и она – это звучало еще более гротескно, чем Акане в роли горничной. Хотя, строго-то говоря, результат борьбы с сословными привилегиями – то есть того, что составляло постоянный и неумолимый тренд развития Барраяра со времен Оккупации – должен был выглядеть именно так.

– А-а-а! Зараза цетагандийская! Кого угодно уговоришь! – Эльза плюхнулась рядом с ним на ступеньку и принялась расшнуровывать ботинки. 

– Говорливая цетагандийская зараза, – с улыбкой промурлыкал Акане, обняв ее рукой за коленку. – Да еще с гуманитарным образованием и коммуникабельной генной модификацией. Не стоит так отчаиваться, Форбреттен. В этом споре о справедливом социальном устройстве у тебя против меня изначально не было шанса.

– Потому что «великая цетагандийская культура»? – буркнула Эльза, скидывая ботинки и пристраивая их сбоку от лестницы, как только что поступил со своими сапожками Акане.

– Нет, потому что старшая сестра Форбреттен страшно умная и добрая одновременно. И привыкла бороться за справедливость, – и он ласково скользнул ладонью вниз по внутренней части ее бедра.

– То есть Форкосигана ты не стал уговаривать снимать обувь в его же собственном доме? – усмехнулась она на эту совершенно уже неприкрытую лесть.

Рука замерла где-то на середине ляжки. Бережно обхватив ее ногу ладонью, Акане другой рукой обнял себя за колени и уже без всякой улыбки с грустью помотал головой:

– Ты все время забываешь, что в вашем возрасте девочки развиваются быстрее мальчиков в том, что касается социального интеллекта. У меня такое ощущение, что Алекса человеческое общество, в принципе, стало интересовать совсем недавно. Он ведь только поступив в университет начал делать зарисовки с живых людей, и у него до сих пор нет ни одного живописного портрета. Одни пейзажи и натюрморты. Естественно, что он и женщин пока не понимает, и до барраярской экономики ему нет никакого дела. 

Как все-таки хорошо, что Акане их старше и на какие-то вещи может смотреть отстраненно!

– А ты думаешь, он научится когда-нибудь понимать женщин? – задумавшись уже о своем, печальном, переспросила она.

– Ну, все когда-нибудь взрослеют, – философски вздохнул цетагандиец.

Носки у гема были из какой-то приятной на вид – а возможно, и на ощупь – облегающей темно-зеленой ткани, и скроены (или связаны?) они были так, что каждый палец сидел отдельно, как в перчатке. Чтобы отвлечься от грустных мыслей, Эльза протянула руку и ткнула пальцем в щель между большим и указательным (хотя откуда на ноге «указательный» палец, если им нельзя ни на что указывать?). Акане как ни в чем ни бывало растопырил пальчики и обхватил ее палец, крепко зажав между своими. Эльза, рассмеявшись, попыталась высвободиться, но он не пустил. 

– А вот ты так не можешь, – по-детски горделиво заметил гем.

– Потому что у меня носки неправильные, а у вас Великая Империя? – она с иронией посмотрела ему в глаза, и они одновременно прыснули со смеху. Про Форкосигана благополучно забыли, и хорошо. Вот бы со всеми сложностями можно было так обходиться, как с этой их общей на двоих несчастной любовью!

– Между прочим, – сообщила она ему, освободив из захвата указательный палец и поднимаясь на ноги. – Для того, чтобы не нести пыль с улицы в жилые комнаты, у нас тут ковер постелен на лестнице. Так что, как ты сам говоришь, «не все так плохо».

Акане встал, небрежно отряхнул свой шелкотканый «плащик» и уставился на ковер. 

– Так это что, настоящий? Из Бонсанклара? – не поверил он своим глазам.

– Ну, да, – небрежно ответила она. – Мы с некоторых пор довольно дружны с Форпатрилами. 

– Да ты хоть знаешь, сколько они на галактических аукционах стоят?! А вы по нему в уличной обуви ходите!

– Откуда мне знать? Но их вообще-то именно ради этого и делают. Так что он лежит тут сообразно своему назначению. 

– Звездная Пустота, Эльза! – и Акане поскреб своими зелеными пальчиками пушистый ворс. – Настоящий бонсанкларский ковер! И ты меня еще упрекала за роскошь моих одеяний...

– Не хочешь на фоне лестницы сфотографироваться, чтобы своим послать?

– Да ну! – махнул он рукой. – Зачем людей расстраивать? Мои с ума сойдут, когда узнают, что у вас тут такое прямо под ногами лежит.

– Хочешь, поговорю с бабушкой Элис? Она, наверняка, знает, где такой достать по знакомству. А может, у нее даже лишний есть, который ей давно надоел. Пошлешь в подарок родителям. 

Акане с сомнением посмотрел на нее.

– Я думаю, чтобы вывезти такой ковер за пределы вашей Империи, нужно очень большую пошлину заплатить. Иначе бы все давно так делали, и они бы столько у нас не стоили. 

– Ну-у… Далеко не все могут найти подход к бабушке Элис.

– А, то есть это все-таки какая-то важная персона? И в твоем лице я, типа, приобрел полезные связи?

– Ну, типа того! 

Акане заинтересованно хмыкнул, и в его глазах заплясали оранжевые огоньки. 

– Хочешь сказать, что моя ценность в твоих глазах резко возросла после этого? – не удержалась она от саркастичного замечания. 

– Не, ну, по сравнению с останками крепостной стены возможность достать бонсанкларский ковер, конечно, не так впечатляет…

– Да ну тебя! – и она пнула его ногой в своем неправильном бело-розовом носке в крапинку. По крайней мере, попыталась. Акане ловко поймал ее за пятку: «Нельзя обижать мальчиков!» И сдержанно хихикая, они еще какое-то время так поборолись, пока она не потеряла равновесие и он ее не поймал, удержав от падения со ступенек. Смеялись оба. И она в очередной раз подумала, что еще ни с кем из парней ей не было так легко. 

Но Акане не был бы собой, если бы позволил ей на этом ощущении легкости успокоиться, не подкинув очередного сюрприза. 

– Ну, что? В дом мы попали, – потягиваясь и закидывая на спину балисет, бодро резюмировал он. – Какая у нас теперь следующая локация?

– «Локация»! Кто-то злоупотребляет компьютерными играми, тебе не кажется? – пробормотала она, поднимаясь по лестнице. 

– Форбреттен! – возмущенно завопил в голос Акане, остановившись. – Тебе напомнить, чем ты занималась сегодня ночью, лежа в моей постели?!

Э-э, хм… Эльза выразительно посмотрела ему в глаза.

– А ты можешь об этом так громко не орать? – строго спросила она тихим голосом.

– Чего это не орать? Когда ты меня постоянно обвиняешь, а сама такая же! 

– Акане! Я просто прошу тебя не кричать в голос, – перешла она на угрожающий шепот. – Не надо, чтобы все в этом доме знали, чем я занималась ночью в чужой постели.

– Черные Небеса, Форбреттен! – всплеснул он руками под звон браслетов. – Я тебя умоляю! Исходя из того, с какой отчаянной надеждой твоя мама ждет, что ты заведешь себе молодого человека, здесь у вас каждая мышь должна знать, что шныряние по п-в-тоннелям привлекает тебя больше, чем красивые парни!

– У нас нет мышей! – рявкнула она на него, лишь бы он прекратил говорить в полную громкость.

– Как? Совсем? – удивленно замер с разведенными руками Акане. – Как-то это, знаешь, не по-барраярски... Всем известно, что у барраярцев в домах живут мыши. Даже у меня живет одна. Или один. 

– Мышь?! – Эльза изумленно уставилась на него. – У тебя в городской квартире живет мышь? И ты так спокойно об этом говоришь?

– Да, а что? – Акане посмотрел на нее и тут же заулыбался. – О, так это правда, что юные фор-леди боятся мышей? Я думал, это какой-то миф.

– Не знаю я, каких фор-леди имеют в виду, – сконфузившись, пробормотала она. – Я мышей не боюсь. Но с учетом того, что постель у тебя прямо на полу, свободно расхаживающая по комнате мышь – это… я даже не знаю… Хуже, наверное, только тараканы. Надо сходить в специализированный магазин и купить яд для мелких вредителей. 

– Форбреттен, о чем ты говоришь?! Какой яд? Я каждый вечер оставляю для нее в мисочке рис в одном и том же углу, чтобы она в продукты не забиралась. Она привыкла там есть и почти уже меня не боится. И ты считаешь, что я должен подложить яд существу, которое мне доверяет? Ты меня извини, но на такое коварство даже не всякая гем-леди способна! И уж тем более я не ожидал услышать этого от тебя!

– Мыши – вредители! Они разносят заразу и уничтожают посевы!

– Ну, вот опять этот ваш барраярский инфантилизм! – звякнул браслетами цетагандиец. – Объяснять свои неудачи внешними факторами! Давно уже разработано множество способов, как обезопасить посевы от грызунов, самих грызунов – от паразитов, а паразитов – от тех болезней, переносчиками которых они обычно являются. Я думаю, даже у вас прекрасно знают, что заразу разносят клещи и блохи, а отнюдь не сами мыши и крысы. У вирусов, которыми они страдают, можно редактировать геном, делая их неопасными для теплокровных, так что этот преобразованный вирус полностью вытесняет другие штаммы. Можно через специально созданные бактерии дистанционно прививать клещей. Можно свести их популяцию к контролируемому минимуму. Можно химической кастрацией воздействовать на поголовье грызунов. Можно вывести такие сорта зерновых, которые не будут привлекательны для вредителей. Да много чего можно! Главное, с умом подойти! Но только если у вас все ресурсы направлены на космическую оборону, то как же за сельским хозяйством и экологией уследить? Я уже говорил тебе, ваши шпионы воруют у нас не те технологии! Поэтому не надо собственную отсталость на мышей сваливать. Если вам самим до собственных проблем дела нет, нечего искать виноватых. 

– А ты помнишь, друг Акане, что у тебя за деревянными панелями куча проводов всяких – и твоих, и эсбэшных? А если этот твой «домашний питомец» перегрызет что-нибудь и устроит короткое замыкание? Ты об этом подумал? 

Гем замер, потом приложил ладонь к сердцу и доверительно сообщил:

– Я все время об этом думаю. И страшно переживаю. Потому что это первый обитатель вашей планеты, который захотел со мной иметь дело. Ну, кроме Алекса и уличных котиков... Но видишь, с Алексом в результате ничего не вышло, а взять домой кота – это очень большая ответственность. Они плохо переносят космические прыжки, а живут дольше, чем продлится моя ссылка. На кого я тут животное после себя оставлю? А мышь, она вроде как сама пришла и живет отдельно, хоть и вместе со мной. 

– Подожди, то есть ты переживаешь за мышь? Не за технику? 

– Технику можно починить или заменить, а жизнь священна, – спокойно ответил Акане.

– То есть человека, который может причинить тебе вред, убивать «хорошо и правильно»? – и Эльза махнула рукой вниз в сторону холла, где все еще должен был находиться Келсо. – А мышь-вредителя, значит, нет?

– Если человек собирается причинить вред другому человеку, он сам принимает на себя ответственность за свою судьбу. В том числе и за возможную смерть. Особенно если этот другой человек – гем, – и Акане как ни в чем ни бывало развел руками. – Вообще, если берешь в руки оружие, будь готов умереть. А мышь – это мышь, она не обязана разбираться в электричестве, равно как и отвечать за человеческую бесхозяйственность. 

– Акане! Я не приду больше к тебе ночевать, пока у тебя по квартире разгуливает мышь!

– Ну… Хорошо. 

– Хорошо?! 

– Я тебя понял, – так же спокойно ответил он на ее вопли. – Я не знал, что для тебя это настолько важно. Хорошо, что мы выяснили это прямо сейчас. Я придумаю, как решить эту проблему, и обязательно тебе скажу. 

– И как же ты собираешься решать эту «проблему»? – с нервным смехом поинтересовалась Эльза.

– Ну, можно раздобыть где-нибудь гуманную ловушку. Такую, чтобы она ее не поранила. Отнести мышь к ветеринару, вылечить ее от паразитов, сделать ей все прививки. 

– И держать в клетке, как домашнее животное? – с усмешкой уточнила она.

– Ну, нет... Отнимать свободу у того, кто привык к самостоятельности – это как-то не совсем хорошо. 

А-а-а! И этого человека она ведет представлять своему отцу!

– Акане, я не буду спать в твоей комнате вместе с мышью!

– Но если она не будет представлять опасности для твоего здоровья? 

– Акане, нет!

– Ты же сказала, что ты их не боишься?

– Да, я не боюсь мышей! Но я не буду спать там, где в постель может забраться мелкое любопытное животное и начать по мне ползать! 

– Ну-у… Ладно. Значит, придется ее поймать и отнести куда-нибудь в безопасное место. Где не будет поблизости таких отчаянно смелых и решительно настроенных барраярок.

Да боже ж ты мой!

– То есть прям вот такой тяжелый моральный выбор перед тобой поставили? «Девушка или мышь?» 

– Вообще-то, Форбреттен, – впервые за этот разговор вспылил Акане, – с мышью я знаком почти два месяца, и мы прекрасно с ней ладили! А с тобой мы общаемся всего второй день, и у тебя уже столько претензий! Если я, несмотря на это, выбираю тебя, могла бы и сочувствие проявить, между прочим! А то сама расстраиваешься, что тебе котят в дом запрещено приносить и цетагандийцев без спросу водить нельзя, а ведешь себя со мной гораздо хуже, чем твои родители! 

Эльзе тут же стало неловко. Она отвернулась, скользнула взглядом вверх по следующему маршу и на верхней площадке заметила вдруг отца. Облокотившись о перила и уперев о ладонь подбородок, он очень старательно смотрел куда-то в сторону. Судя по тому, что он никак себя не проявлял, стоял он здесь довольно давно и, разумеется, все слышал: и про котят, и про мышь, и про ночевку у едва знакомого парня, и про мытье пола, и про замешанную на мужском шовинизме барраярскую экономику, и про барраярский инфантилизм, и про то, что ожидает пошедшего с оружием против гема. То есть по всем темам, которые она отчаянно хотела избежать в разговоре с родителями, Акане умудрился за эти несколько минут высказаться. Причем высказаться со всей своей цетагандийской (или как раз-таки барраярской?) прямотой, а она даже не попыталась ему возразить. Эльза подумала, что на месте отца она бы сейчас чувствовала, как будто ее предали. 

– Ну, извини меня, – прошептала она, повернувшись, наконец, к стоявшему спиной к верхней площадке Акане. – Я была неправа. Попробую как-нибудь ужиться с твоим «сожителем», если он для тебя так важен.

– Форбреттен, – взял он ее за плечи и слегка встряхнул. – Из-за того, что тебе сейчас стыдно, не надо идти ни на какие уступки. Я понял тебя: ты не боишься. Но физиологическое отвращение ничуть не лучше, чем страх. А бессознательная фобия еще хуже. И я, разумеется, не хочу, чтобы тебе было у меня некомфортно. Я уже сказал тебе, что я эту проблему решу. Единственное, о чем я тебя прошу – не надо обесценивать мои чувства, если ты их не понимаешь и не можешь со мной разделить. Только и всего. Не важно, это моя привязанность к мыши, любовь к аниме, к компьютерным играм, мой пацифизм или моя вера в Цетаганду. Тем более, что все эти чувства тебе прекрасно знакомы, пусть и по каким-то своим личным поводам. А так… Ты же знаешь, со мной ты всегда можешь обо всем договориться. 

Эльза почувствовала, как у нее сами собой выступили на глаза слезы. В таком формате компромисс ей последнее время предлагали нечасто. 

– Ты правда считаешь, что у меня слишком много претензий?

– Ну-у… Учитывая, что ты со мной все-таки общаешься, наверное, не очень много. И потом, – Акане протянул руку и взлохматил ее короткие волосы, – ежики они ведь такие, топорщатся иногда колючками, когда им что-то не нравится. Просто если ты с самого детства была вынуждена следовать каким-то идиотским правилам, естественно, тебя раздражает, когда кто-то им может не следовать. Или, например, следует каким-то другим правилам, не тем, которые нужно было соблюдать тебе.

– Опять все те же «подростковые комплексы» и «барраярский инфантилизм»? – криво улыбнулась она. 

– Ну, повзрослеете же вы когда-нибудь…

Ни слова больше! Она схватила Акане за руку и, быстро-быстро шагая через ступеньку, почти вбежала на верхнюю площадку. 

– Познакомьтесь, пожалуйста. Это мой отец. Рене, восьмой граф Форбреттен, – скороговоркой выдохнула она. – А это… Это Акане.

Гем на мгновение застыл с широко распахнутыми глазами, уставившись на отца. Потом стряхнул со своей кисти Эльзину ладонь и резко упал на одно колено, низко склонив голову. Коса с громким «дзэньк!» упала рядом, ударившись о каменный пол сразу половиной колец-зажимов. Серьги со звездными орбитами свесились почти до носа. Ага, вот, значит, как выглядит этот «просветительский» поклон, которым полагается приветствовать государственных чиновников второго ранга! А угол отклонения сережек и число соприкоснувшихся с полом зажимов, надо думать, должны отмечать глубину поклона... Если имперскому аудитору следовало кланяться еще ниже, понятно, почему граф Форкосиган, который даже к барраярскому церемониалу относился с некоторым скепсисом, от такой манеры приветствия был не в восторге. 

– Акане гем Эстир с Мю Кита. Шестая Сатрапия, торговый дом «Antiquité Galactique», старший наследник младшей наследной ветви, – на одном дыхании выпалил Акане, лицом в пол. – Бесконечно счастлив предстать перед вами лично. 

Все еще держась ладонью за подбородок, отец задумчиво скреб по щеке пальцами и разглядывал коленопреклоненного гема с тем ошарашенно-философским видом, с каким обычно взирал на результат любой детской неосторожности. Типа: «Бабушкину супницу, конечно, жалко, но, с другой стороны, ожоги на полживота были бы явно хуже». Или: «Чайный сервиз на тридцать одну с половиной персоны? Тоже неплохо». Как-то так…

– Я должен произнести в ответ какую-то ритуальную формулу или как-то иначе отреагировать? – меланхолично поинтересовался он у дочери. 

– Нет-нет, – моментально отозвался снизу Акане. – Вы чиновник высшего ранга и глава клана, поэтому мне вы кланяться не должны.

– Ну, тогда, раз вы сами признаете мое старшинство, – с миролюбивым вздохом предложил отец, – давайте договоримся: впредь никаких поклонов.

По-прежнему глядя в пол, Акане поднялся на ноги, но тут же, сложив руки, снова склонил голову в извиняющемся поклоне:

– Если таковы правила вашего дома, мне остается только подчиниться, – оторопело произнес он.

«Как «никаких поклонов»?!» – прочитала Эльза в широко распахнутых, нервно моргающих глазах цетагандийца.

– Да, совершенно верно. Таковы правила нашего дома: оруженосцы встречают всех гостей у парадного входа по стойке смирно, друзья моих детей не бьют мне земных поклонов, а мы принимаем их попросту, как членов нашей семьи, без официального протокола. Даже если моей дочери эти правила кажутся чрезмерными, менять мы их не собираемся, – с легким намеком на улыбку добавил отец. 

– Для меня это большая честь, – с серьезным лицом, выпрямившись, произнес Акане. А Эльза уж испугалась, что он ляпнет что-то вроде «Ваш дом – ваши правила!», забыв, как сам же полторы минуты назад назвал их идиотскими.

Отец был в зергиярском костюме, предназначенном для светских раутов, поверх которого, словно поверх пижамы, был надет роскошный халат из темно-зеленого бонсанкларского бархата с тончайшими, едва заметными узорами по обшлагам и вдоль ворота, вышитыми шафранной нитью. Халат выглядел совершенно по-домашнему, если не знать, что ткань была ручного производства, а сам бархат, как и материал вышивки, были из натурального шелка. Костюм привезла ему ради забавы мама, когда по совету бывшей вице-королевы летала на консультацию в бетанский репродуктивный центр перед зачатием Прошки. Глядя на мягкую сорочку с округлым воротом и светлые брюки, трудно было представить, что где-то такое считалось верхней одеждой. Соответственно, отец носил ее только дома, всегда под халатом, предназначенном как раз для таких подчеркнуто внепротокольных приемов. К слову, единственным другом Рике и Эльзы, которого принимали дома как члена семьи, был Алекс. Эльза когда-то думала, это из-за того, что они, в принципе, с Форкосиганами дружили семьями. Но с другой стороны, с императором Барраяра они тоже дружили семьями, и тем не менее ради Грега отец всегда надевал мундир и вообще всячески давал понять, что лучше бы такие визиты происходили пореже. Тем удивительнее смотрелся выбор этого нарочито неформального костюма в случае с Акане. Особенно на фоне самого цетагандийца, одетого с такой пышностью, будто он, вопреки неоднократно сделанным декларациям, намеревался к ней свататься. Вспомнив мамино матине и ее непринужденную болтовню, Эльза вдруг поняла, что ее родители к этой встрече готовились. И не менее тщательно, чем готовился сам Акане. Боже ж ты мой! Неужели они действительно думали, что она собирается познакомить их со своим избранником?! И да, отец, похоже, и вправду не спал полночи. 

– Привет, пап! – поздоровалась она наконец, когда пересеклась с ним взглядом.

– Здравствуй, блудная дочь! – намек на улыбку в голосе и в морщинках у глаз стал более заметным. – Неделю с тобой не виделись. Могла бы к родителям и почаще заглядывать. 

Услышав это приветствие, Эльза наконец-то расслабилась. Все как обычно: она «борется за независимость», по ней скучают, и единственный серьезный упрек, который ей может сделать papá, это то, что он ее редко видит. А что цетагандийца в дом привела – ну что ж, всякое порой случается… Даже шутка про «блудную дочь» была дежурной, а потому тоже успокаивала. Хотя с сегодняшнего утра – особенно в контексте того, какие выводы можно было сделать из их препирательств на лестнице, – это уже была не такая уж шутка. 

– А почему ты здесь, а не в кабинете? – как ни в чем ни бывало спросила она. 

– Ну, вы оба так заразительно смеялись, – тоже как ни в чем ни бывало в своей меланхоличной манере произнес отец. – Думал, может, вы поделитесь. Кто ж знал, что вы так долго по лестнице подниматься будете.

Акане заметно сконфузился, опустив ресницы и густо покраснев ушами.

– Прошу прощения, граф Форбреттен, но боюсь, это неделимо. 

– Я догадался, – с заметной иронией взглянул на него отец. – Ну, что ж, прошу, – и papá указал рукой на дальнюю от них дверь, ведшую в Малую гостиную.

Мама, сидевшая на софе, поджав ноги, с бумажной книжкой в руках, тут же при их появлении ее отбросила (судя по яркой обложке, это был очередной «иронический детектив» графини Формюир) и, театральным жестом обхватив колени, не скрывая своего нетерпения, уставилась на вошедших. Словно Эльза не инопланетного подданного знакомиться привела, а все того же Форкосигана затащила после школы за бутербродами и маме надо успеть расспросить их про намечающуюся авантюру. Вот уж и вправду по-домашнему! 

– Подумать только! Я и не знала, что у меня, оказывается, такой большой дом! – в своей непринужденной манере пожурила maman медлительную молодежь.

– О, нет, что вы, леди Татия! Дом совсем маленький! – «успокоил» хозяйку Акане.

– Это просто у кого-то язык слишком длинный, – поспешила прокомментировать его реплику Эльза, чтобы он не принялся сравнивать жилища цетагандийских инженеров с графскими особняками. 

Акане только руками развел:

– Положено по спецификации. По специальности, впрочем, тоже.

– И что же вы там такое интересное обсуждали? – в искреннем любопытстве вскинула брови мама. – Вроде бы никаких древностей у нас в холле нет, за исключением оруженосца Келсо.

«Вот его и обсуждали», – чуть не вставила свой саркастический комментарий Форбреттен-младшая, но отец ее опередил:

– Радость моя, ты не поверишь! Ровно то же, чему было посвящено последнее заседание Комитета. «Женский вопрос».

– О, какой неожиданный способ проявить галантность! Акане, да вы полны сюрпризов!

А Эльза подумала, что Акане ей оттого и нравится, что, в отличие от всех остальных молодых людей, он даже не пытался вести себя с ней галантно. 

– Меня, кстати, заинтересовали некоторые из озвученных вами тезисов, – обратился к нему отец. – Как человеку, знающему ситуацию изнутри, мне, разумеется, есть, что вам возразить и чем дополнить. Так что если не возражаете, еще как-нибудь вернемся к этим вопросам. 

«Ну еще бы! Кому еще знать жизненную ситуацию надомных работниц «изнутри», как не богатому мужчине, максимально приближенному к вершине власти?» – вздохнула про себя воительница за женское равноправие (тоже отнюдь не обиженная социальными привилегиями, как сегодня ей доказали). Акане меж тем в самых изысканных выражениях выразил свою готовность продолжить дискуссию на остросоциальные темы. Нарочитая простота приема действовала на гема явно не тем образом, на который рассчитывали родители. Да и что говорить, если она сама ожидала чего угодно, только не этого! А цетагандиец и вовсе чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. «Никаких поклонов! Только никаких поклонов!» – читалось на его напряженном лице под трехслойным гримом, пока он аккуратно пристраивал к книжному шкафу чехол с балисетом. Когда им предложили садиться, Акане досталось низенькое уютное кресло, но даже там он умудрился усесться бочком и на самый край, с совершенно прямой спиной. Эльза с трудом поборола в себе желание подскочить к нему и встряхнуть за плечи: «Да расслабься уже, никто тебя не заставит на мне жениться!»

– Ну, что ж, Акане, я сгораю от любопытства! – с сияющей улыбкой обвела взглядом всех присутствующих мама. – Рассказывайте! Хотим знать про вас все! 

Видя, что собеседник от такого напора не столько воодушевился, сколько готов впасть в ментальный ступор, мама решилась ему «помочь»:

– Чем вы занимаетесь на Барраяре? Что изучаете в университете? Что у вас за семья? Чем заняты ваши родители? Есть ли у вас братья, сестры? 

«Как зовут вашу троюродную бабушку?..» Вечно родителей интересуют в ее друзьях какие-то формальные вещи! Хотя, учитывая, что троюродную бабушку Акане звали, как и ее саму, Эльза Форбреттен, это как раз был правомерный вопрос. Акане открыл осторожно рот, набрав воздуха, и тут же скользнул взглядом в ее сторону, ожидая какой-нибудь подсказки. Потому что как отвечать на поставленные вопросы, чтобы и скользких тем избежать, и раньше времени не акцентировать их родство, было неясно. 

– А прикиньте, у человека две мамы! – наобум выпалила она.

– Да, для вас это, наверное, экзотика, – с благодарным вздохом поддержал Акане ее вмешательство. 

– Ах, вот как! – с готовностью подхватила это направление беседы maman. – Две генетические матери?

– Нет-нет, – поспешно возразил гем. – Генетическая мать у меня всего одна – Старшая. Поэтому я и считаюсь главным наследником. 

– А-а… Я, кажется, догадался, – вставил papa. – У отца две жены, верно?

Акане кивнул.

– То есть у вас мама и мачеха? – переспросила мама.

– Нет-нет. Обе мамы. Семья-то одна. А родство, как я уже говорил Эльзе, это совсем не генетика. 

– Вот, кстати, – словно в продолжение недавнего разговора, взглянув на отца, заметила мама. Тот неопределенно кивнул. Не иначе как обсуждали, можно ли цетагандийского прадеда считать отцом седьмого графа. – И как же вы с ними общались в детстве? Для вас действительно не было разницы? 

– Ну нет, конечно, – трогательно улыбнулся Акане. – Они же разные очень. И по возрасту, и по характеру, и по роду занятий. Если нужен разумный совет или моральная оценка собственных действий, то это к Старшей. А если хочется, чтобы просто выслушали и пожалели – то к Младшей. У сестер наоборот. Они со Старшей лучше ладят, она всячески балует их и всегда поддерживает... Ну, просто от кровного ребенка и его поведения напрямую зависит репутация генетической линии, поэтому со своими прямыми отпрысками Матери всегда ведут себя строже. А с не своими – тут уже можно расслабиться и общаться, как с любыми другими детьми. 

– Хм, как интересно, – снова повернувшись к отцу, отреагировала мама. – У нас, мне кажется, такого нет. 

– Ну почему же… – задумчиво проговорил тот, хотя мысли его явно были заняты чем-то другим. – У нас тоже есть всякого рода тетушки, бабушки, старшие двоюродные сестры, которые выполняют примерно ту же функцию – значимых взрослых, чья фигура не отягощена родительским авторитетом. Я сам был гораздо больше привязан к моему деду, чем к родному отцу. 

– Протестую, – Эльза подняла руку. – Не знаю, как там в других семьях, но у нас папа с мамой точно самые понимающие. В отличие от всех прочих родственников.

Мама счастливо заулыбалась: 

– Что ж, это очень приятно слышать. А чем же, Акане, занимаются ваши родители? Я поняла, что ваши мамы тоже где-то служат, не только отец.

Цетагандиец поначалу было опять немного замялся, но потом объяснил, что слово «служба» обычно касается только гемов-мужчин. Даже если они заняты ровно тем же, что и женщины. Потому что для мужчины вся жизнь – это служение клану или Империи. А женщины всю дорогу занимаются самосовершенствованием, даже если они зарабатывают на жизнь тем же искусством. Потому что на них лежит бремя сохранения и преумножения потенциала генетической линии. А мужчины нужны для отработки удачных и выбраковки неудачных вариантов человеческого развития. На вопрос отца о том, кто определяет степень «удачности», гем удивленно развел руками:

– Ну… Жизнь. Судьба. Законы вселенского устройства. Успел произвести плодовитое потомство – значит, реализовал свой генетический потенциал. Помер по каким-то причинам раньше, ну или там детей не смог должным образом воспитать – значит, и гены были дурацкие. Ауты эти тенденции все отслеживают и всячески способствуют тому, чтобы успешные линии становились еще более успешными. Достойные семьи из третьего сословия возводят в статус гемов, достойные гемские кланы поощряют браками с аутессами. И то, и другое способствует выживаемости потомства, закреплению наиболее успешных признаков и жизненных стратегий. Все, как у вас, только генетический отбор основан на научных исследованиях, а не ведется интуитивно. 

– Как у нас? – удивленно хмыкнула мама.

– Ну, а вы бы отдали дочь за сына торговца, да еще нефорского происхождения?

Эльза с трудом сдержала усмешку, заметив, как элегантно Акане отметил собственную матримониальную непривлекательность.

– Н-да, – понимающе усмехнулся отец. – Если такое когда-нибудь и случится, это должен быть очень перспективный молодой человек. Из семьи самой безукоризненной репутации. 

– Ну, вот, видите. Законы человеческой эволюции везде одинаковы.

Оседлав своего конька, да еще перед такой внимательной аудиторией, Акане постепенно расслабился и принялся в подробностях излагать, чем знаменит его клан и в чем преуспевают старшие члены его семейства. Эльза отметила про себя, что среди представителей этой «младшей цетагандийской ветви» не было ни одного военного. А значит, и в той мясорубке, что устроила Мю Кита в звездном пространстве Вервана, никто из «родственников» не участвовал и даже не имел такого желания. Видно было, что и родители относительно этого незаданного вопроса тоже несколько успокоились. Мама перестала так откровенно напирать, а отец, очень внимательно наблюдавший за лицом и реакциями Акане, смотрел на гема со все большей благожелательностью. Особенно когда Акане принялся рассказывать про свое увлечение Барраяром и про первые, еще подростковые опыты в реставрации барраярских предметов для экспозиции, устроенной его дедом в планетарном музее. Если вынести за скобки то, что они принадлежали к враждебным державам, все выглядело так, будто она действительно привела домой жениха и родители приглядываются к будущему зятю. 

Как всегда, пятясь задом, в гостиную вошла Пенфесилея, вкатив за собой сервировочный столик. И Эльза тут же подумала, что на их планете служба в доме «чиновника второго ранга» тоже была своего рода социальным лифтом. А то взяли бы эту недотепу в приличный дом, если бы не протекция ее престарелой матери, верой и правдой служившей их семье много лет… Очевидно, эта мысль пришла в голову не одной Эльзе.

– Скажи-ка, Пенни, а ты бы хотела учиться в университете? – как ни в чем ни бывало поинтересовался у служанки отец.

– Нет, что вы, ваша милость, – заметно покраснев, выпрямилась горничная и, стараясь не привлекать внимания к нервным движениям пальцев, начала осторожно теребить оборки передника. – Зачем мне? Я всем довольна. 

Акане как раз только что рассказывал, кем собираются стать его сестры, когда вырастут. И судя по той серьезности, с которой он говорил, речь действительно шла о будущих профессиях, раннему обучению которым его семья придавала большое значение. Старшая, которой было тринадцать, изучала в лаборатории прабабушки-аутессы генетику растений. Средняя, девяти лет, готовилась стать планетологом. Младшая, семилетняя, пока еще ничего не выбрала. Но исходя из ее предпочтений, взрослые надеялись, что она станет специалистом по струнным инструментам – быть может, не только мастером, но и реставратором – и, как и старший сын, сможет продолжить дело отца и способствовать могуществу клана. Ну, да, правильно: мужчины служат, женщины – самосовершенствуются. Это у Акане с его специальностью не было особого выбора. А девочки выбирали сами. И явно это происходило не так, как у Форкосиганов: «Вы представляете, теперь наша Таура хочет быть этнологом! В пять лет она хотела изучать динозавров, потом – медицину, потом – быть скачковым пилотом!» – и все это в смысле: «Вы только подумайте, какая бурная фантазия у нашей дочери! Как это мило!» И всем при этом понятно, что речь идет всего лишь о безобидном хобби, потому что, конечно же, главное назначение форессы – это найти достойного человека и выйти за него замуж. При том что у Тауры хотя бы был выбор этого самого хобби, тогда как Алексу пришлось несколько лет доказывать отцу, что «служение Отечеству» не обязательно означает военную службу. И отчего-то Эльза была уверена, что доказывать это положение ему предстоит всю жизнь, если не всю свою, то уж точно – отцовскую. И вот посреди этого разговора явилась Пенфесилея, которую, в отличие от форов и форесс, и уж тем более – гемов, ни к чему не понуждали, но которая при этом сама ни к чему не стремилась. 

– Леди Эльза мечтает о том, чтобы ее будущая профессия была связана с космосом, – опустив голову и ни на кого не глядя, печально заметил Акане. – А когда человек о космосе даже мечтать себе позволить не может, это очень грустно. 

– Это обычный прагматизм, – со вздохом прокомментировал отец. – Руководствоваться не абстрактными желаниями, а исходить из тех возможностей, что тебе предоставляет реальность. 

– Обычный прагматизм, когда речь идет о женщинах, обычно упирается в то, чтобы гарантировать своему потомству максимально выгодные условия для сохранения генетической линии, – так же в сторону возразил Акане. – У образованных матерей вырастают более умные дети. Потому что интеллект, как и красота, зависит не только от генов: и то, и другое во многом формируется моральными нормами и бытовыми привычками. А у умных и красивых людей больше шансов на выживание.

Пенфесилея вспыхнула, крепко вцепившись пальцами в оборки:

– Молодые люди не любят, когда девушки знают больше них, – внятно произнесла она, глядя в пол. – А я не хочу остаться всю жизнь в старых девах. Это благородные могут прожить безбедно, не выходя замуж. А простым людям в одиночку не справиться. Особенно с детьми. 

Акане вздрогнул, взглянув на горничную так, словно рядом с ним вдруг заговорил фикус. Ах, ну да, он же вчера жаловался! Образцовые цетагандийские слуги не должны никак проявлять себя, а уж тем более высказывать свое мнение, когда их об этом впрямую не спрашивают. Тем не менее не ответить на эту непрошенную реплику пылкий гуманитарий не мог.

– Если мужчина считает, что женщина не может быть умнее его, то нечего поощрять такого своим вниманием, – произнес он, отвернув голову в противоположную сторону. – А людям, которые не понимают, что личностное развитие каждого члена общества – это основа национальной безопасности, вообще надо запретить размножаться. 

Тут уже Пенфесилея взглянула на гема, как на говорящую жабу. А Эльза впервые задумалась о том, что служанка, оказывается, не так проста. Не только сумела распознать невысказанный упрек в словах инопланетного лорда, но и бросилась отстаивать свою жизненную позицию, исходя из предложенной гемом системы координат.

– И как же вы себе представляете реализацию такого запрета? – с заметной усмешкой поинтересовался у цетагандийца один из барраярских законодателей. 

– Кастрировать половину мужского населения Барраяра, – пробормотала в сторону Эльза. – Причем явно большую половину.

– Зачем?! – расширив глаза от ужаса, резко развернулся к ней гем. – Нет, я, конечно, понимаю, что это в духе барраярских традиций: младенцев там дефектных резать, оппозиционеров в клетку сажать… Но тебе не кажется, что пора уже как-то отходить от этих изоляционистских привычек?

– А вы, Акане, что предлагаете? – звонким голосом поинтересовалась maman. Вид у нее при этом был такой, словно ей приходится прилагать усилия, чтобы не рассмеяться. Впрочем, отец, сидевший, прижав указательный палец к губам и переводя взгляд то на гема, то на свою дочь, смотрел на них примерно с тем же выражением. 

– Ну, мне кажется, – явно смутившись, ответил цетагандиец, – что, исходя из вашего национального характера, в этом вопросе для Барраяра больше подойдет путь демократических преобразований. Как на Бете. То есть сначала нужно сформировать общественное мнение. Чтобы люди сами осознали необходимость социальных реформ и сами стали бы их добиваться у государства. Тогда император Барраяра сможет выступить в роли благодетеля, а не как деспот – в случае, если бы реформы были навязаны сверху. А для формирования общественного мнения у вас есть довольно мощная система пропаганды. Включая как старые средства, доставшиеся СБ от Министерства политвоспитания, вроде газет, радио и головидения, так и новые – в виде контроля над комм-сетями, рекламой и художественной продукцией. Так вот надо планомерно, по всем каналам тиражировать разные привлекательные образы женщин-специалистов: квалифицированных рабочих, исследовательниц, предпринимательниц и чиновниц. Чтобы люди постепенно привыкли к тому, что высокообразованная женщина – это нормально, и более того – что это престижно, комфортно и сексуально. Потом надо ввести квоту на обязательное присутствие женщин в профессиональной среде на самых различных уровнях, включая управление. Чтобы, скажем, из двенадцати проректоров Университета хотя бы треть, для начала, занимали профессорессы. А то среди преподавателей, особенно на низших должностях, женщин полно, а в ректорате – только одни секретарши. А потом уже, когда все привыкнут, можно вводить экзамен на социальную зрелость перед заключением генетического контракта. У вас же проводят, наверняка, что-то вроде психологического тестирования или сбора анкетных данных в репро-центрах? Ну вот, включить туда какой-нибудь сложный опросник с неочевидными заданиями. Считаешь, что женщины в чем-то хуже тебя? Ну, все, значит, недостаточно развита социальная ответственность. Иди повзрослей сначала! А то, понимаете, человеческий мозг такая уникальная вещь и такие сложные задачи решать может, а у вас больше половины планеты, получается, его толком и не использует даже. Потому что не имеет возможности его надлежащим образом развивать. О каком вообще прогрессе может идти речь, когда у вас все ИТР, включая научно-техническую интеллигенцию – это только десять процентов от населения?

– Одиннадцать с половиной, – не убирая пальцев с губ, поправил отец.

– Одиннадцать с половиной… И большая часть из них занята в военной промышленности!

– Но это очень талантливые одиннадцать с половиной процентов, – улыбнулся из-за указательного пальца отец. – Особенно в том, что касается военной промышленности и космического вооружения.

Но уроженец Мю Кита, похоже, даже не заметил намека.

– Я не спорю. Конечно, талантливые! Такой технологический скачок со времен Оккупации! Но если бы у вас этих инженеров и техников было не одиннадцать с половиной, а пятьдесят – пятьдесят пять процентов, как на наших планетах Сатрапий, то эти исключительные одиннадцать были бы еще талантливее. Чем выше средний интеллектуальный уровень популяции, тем способнее отдельные индивиды, которых принято называть гениями. А так… Ну, был у вас этот технологический взлет, явили вы всей галактике «барраярское чудо»… Но вы же все равно в жизненно-важных сферах зависите от чужих технологий. Экспортируете одно только сырье и полезные ископаемые. Но ведь технологии тоже можно экспортировать! Вон Колония Бета или та же ваша Комарра. Планеты голые, населению даже расти толком некуда, а какая у них развитая экономика! Исключительно за счет равенства возможностей и доступного образования! Бета никогда почти сама не воюет и – крупнейший экспортер новейшего вооружения! Комарра – вообще ничего своего не производит, а какой у нее торговый оборот! Высокообразованные женщины выгодны и обществу, и государству. А кто считает иначе, те de facto ослабляют вашу Империю. Зачем таким людям воспитание детей доверять? 

– Любопытно, – медленно, чуть ли не по слогам произнес отец, скребя пальцами гладковыбритый подбородок. – Нам-то вас чуть ли не как анархиста аттестовали. А вы, оказывается, мало того что государственник, так еще и сторонник монархической формы правления. 

– Ну, да… – замялся Акане. – Конечно, как цетагандийский подданный я сторонник монархической формы правления. 

– И при этом марксист?

– Ну-у… да. Учение Маркса истинно, потому что оно всесильно, – явно ошалев от такого напора, изрек Акане какую-то прописную цетагандийскую истину. 

– Что? Ты коммунист?! – в изумлении вытаращилась на него Форбреттен. – Акане, как ты можешь быть коммунистом, когда у тебя родители буржуа?

Тут настала очередь ответно таращиться на нее Акане. 

– Что значит «как»?! Во-первых, мои родители никакие не буржуа! Особенно в вашем смысле! То, что мы живем в городе и у нас семейное предприятие, еще не делает нас мещанами. Мы – гемы и, как положено настоящей аристократии, занимаемся науками и искусствами. Это у вас служилое сословие почему-то ассоциируется только с войной, но война – это такое же искусство, как и любое другое. И как в любом искусстве, в том числе и в военном, прибыль в нашем деле – не главное, главное – это сохранение и распространение культурных ценностей. Это – во-первых. Во-вторых, мои убеждения – это мое личное дело и с образом жизни моих родителей они никак не связаны. А в-третьих, да будет тебе известно, на планетах Сатрапий мы уже фактически живем при коммунизме! В этом и состоит великая культурная миссия Цетаганды – постепенно привести всю Галактику к светлому будущему, которое для нас стало почти уже настоящим. Только когда все человечество достигнет надлежащего уровня благополучия, можно будет отменить деньги и государство как таковое, а частная собственность и право наследования отомрут сами собой. На данном этапе это, разумеется, невозможно. Но пока что из всех существующих форм общественного устройства наше наиболее приближено к этому идеалу. 

Эльза вдруг поняла, что начиная с этого «в-третьих» она слушает гема с открытым ртом. И не только она. И горничная, и родители замерли в недоуменном ожидании: не сорвется ли с губ Акане какое-то новое «откровение». 

– Но у вас же классовое общество! – выпалила она. – Три разных сословия, между которыми пропасть! Да еще расизм!

– Три «расы», три «класса», три «сословия», – трижды продемонстрировав ей три пальца, «объяснил» гем. – Это одно и то же! Уже из одного словоупотребления можно понять, что все эти три слова используются совсем не в том смысле, как это было принято в докосмическую эру на древней Земле. Потому что на самом деле это три разных ступени направленной эволюции. И разница между этими ступенями – не социальная, а биологическая. Говорить о социальном «равенстве» между аутом, гемом и служащим – это все равно что пытаться уравнять в систематике чешуйчатых, крокодилов и птиц. У них разное положение на филогенетическом древе, разные потребности и, соответственно, разные права. Да, мы реально живем в обществе, где все устроено по принципу «от каждого по способностям, каждому – по потребностям». На Бете – социализм, у них «от каждого по способностям, каждому – по труду». А у нас – коммунизм, просто этот коммунизм трехступенчатый. У аутов, гемов и третьего сословия разные способности и, соответственно, потребности тоже разные. Но при этом, как я уже объяснял, все заточено под непрерывное совершенствование: генетика развивает способности, образование и культура – потребности. Причем у каждого отдельного индивида в каждой из этих страт. 

И снова все четверо слушателей замерли в попытке осознать то, что им только что с такой горячностью сообщили. Отец сосредоточенно морщил лоб, мама изумленно хлопала ресницами, вскинув брови, а Пенфесилея просто ждала продолжения, застыв с крышкой от подноса с пирожными в одной руке и щипцами для сахара в другой.

– То есть у вас и «коммунизм», и монархия одновременно? – первым вышел из ступора отец.

– Да, но здесь нет противоречия. У нас же не самодержавие, как у вас. Никакого «желаю и требую». Император – это сакральная фигура, которая символизирует единство Империи и всех населяющих ее цетагандийцев. Никакого существенного влияния ни на внутреннюю, ни на внешнюю политику государства он не оказывает. Высочайшие решения, касающиеся эволюционной стратегии нации, принимает коллегия аутесс из императрицы и восьми консортов. Император только подбирает и назначает управленцев на уровне сатрап-губернаторов и чиновников трех высших рангов. Понятно, что там могут быть самые разные резоны, помимо профессиональных качеств самого кандидата, но ни одна должность не является ни наследуемой, ни пожизненной. Кроме того, у нас очень широкие формы самоуправления на низовом уровне и многие должности восьмого и девятого рангов являются выборными. В системообразующих областях у нас обобществлены средства производства – в том смысле, что главным собственником является государство. Даже если какие-то отрасли переданы под управление отдельным кланам или созвездиям, они точно так же назначаются, как и высшие чиновники. У нас государственная система образования и науки. Частные школы есть, но, как правило, в тех областях, где требуется индивидуальное обучение. И для получения лицензии на самостоятельную деятельность все равно нужно сдавать квалификационный экзамен по единым стандартам. И всем с детства прививают уважение к человеческому труду. Особенно к тому, который сопряжен с высокой квалификацией. Такого в Галактике больше нет нигде. Разве что на Афоне и на Бете в рамках религиозного и демократического дискурса. У нас очень жестокая конкуренция в самых разных сферах деятельности, но это и есть следствие социальной справедливости. Справедливости, а не «равенства». 

– М-м… Насколько я помню земную историю, – вышел из задумчивости отец, – ни один коммунистический режим не просуществовал дольше ста лет, тем или иным способом сменившись обратно на капиталистический. 

– Да, но у них просто не было тогда правильно организованной Империи. И сам уровень технического развития для серьезного общественного прогресса был еще недостаточным.

– То есть для вас Империя и вообще государство – это такой инструмент для установления и поддержания социальной справедливости? 

– Ну, можно сказать и так, – согласился Акане. – Просто понимание этой справедливости у каждого поколения разное. Для кого-то из высших чиновников участие в студенческой манифестации за снижение возрастного ценза вполне может выглядеть как «расшатывание государственных устоев». Для человека, незнакомого с устройством Цетагандийской Империи, подобная формулировка легко может превратиться и в анархизм, и в государственный переворот, и в революцию, и в шпионаж, и в измену. Я не знаю, кто вам меня аттестовал как анархиста, подозреваю только, что это сотрудники вашей СБ. Меня они никогда впрямую о моих взглядах не спрашивали – ни когда выдавали въездную визу, ни когда вызывали в Главное управление для так называемой «беседы». Так что я даже не знаю, чем они руководствовались, чтобы сделать такие выводы... Тоже вот, кстати, пример нецелевого использования пропагандистских ресурсов. Как честного цетагандийца очернить, так пожалуйста! Лучше бы они вам рассказали, какая у вас прогрессивная дочь и как ловко она вычисляет скрытые камеры. Если, конечно, они уже нашу вчерашнюю беседу успели проанализировать... 

– А-а, так у вас дома прослушка стоит! Вот оно что! – отец повернул голову к маме. – Понятно тогда, почему Дув сегодня утром звонил. 

– Тебе по поводу нас звонил Дув Галени? – стараясь не показать встревоженности, поинтересовалась Эльза. 

Услышав имя главы департамента СБ по делам Комарры, Акане ахнул и, даже не думая скрывать тревогу, тут же переспросил:

– Это ведь не из-за того, что я вчера пропустил его лекцию у четвертого курса? 

Папа с мамой переглянулись, обменявшись ироничными взглядами. Пенфесилея, изо всех сил стараясь не издавать лишних звуков, сосредоточенно разливала по чашкам заварку. 

– Но вы ведь с ним незнакомы? – уточнил отец.

– Нет, – понурив голову, подтвердил Акане. – Я только читал его работы про Оккупацию. И со многими его оценками не согласен. Хотел вчера пойти представиться лично. Но вместо этого меня послали на медосмотр. Что, по причине моей расовой принадлежности, было совершенно лишне. Только время зря потерял... С другой стороны, если бы не это, я бы, наверное, не встретился с вашей дочерью.

– Так это вы вчера на медосмотре познакомились?! – воскликнула мама.

– Ну… да, – замялся Акане. – А что? У вас так не принято? 

– Конечно, не принято, – сердито вставила Эльза. – Для знакомства с молодыми людьми существуют балы и семейные праздники. Кто же в медицинских учреждениях с противоположным полом знакомится? 

– Ты мой старший товарищ по Университету, – не понял смысла ее ворчливой инвективы Акане. – Что же неприличного в том, что мы познакомились на территории кампуса? Тем более что мы с тобой просто о культуре сначала разговорились. И только в процессе выяснили, что у нас, оказывается, много общего. 

– Ну еще бы! – тихо обронил отец. Что он хотел, интересно, этим сказать? Спросила она его, впрочем, про другое:

– А зачем тебе звонил сегодня Дув Галени?

– Предупредить, что юноша с Мю Кита, которого ты приведешь к нам сегодня, разделяет коммунистическую идеологию, – как ни в чем ни бывало пожав плечами, ответил отец. 

То есть… Родители все знали, спокойно к этому отнеслись, и можно было так сильно не нервничать?

– И что ты ему сказал? – зачем-то спросила Эльза.

– Ну, а что я ему мог на это сказать? – развел руками отец. – Сказал: раз руководство СБ не возражает, что Департаментом по делам Комарры руководит сын известного комаррского террориста, то цетагандийский революционер в качестве члена моей семьи меня тем более не смущает.

«Бэмц!» – на словах «моей семьи» Пенфесилея уронила заварочный чайник. «Бух!» – Акане попытался его подхватить, но тут же выпустил. Чайник грохнулся на ковер, стукнулся об упавшую с него крышечку и перекатился на бок. Служанка ойкнула, отскочив от выплеснувшейся ей под ноги заварки. Акане с искаженным от ужаса лицом вскочил с места и резко склонился в поклоне, едва не сшибив косой чашки.

– Прошу меня простить! Это полностью моя вина! – выпалил он. 

Последние слова отца потонули в причитаниях Пенфесилеи и мерном постукивании металлического зажима о краешек столика. 

– Никто не обжегся? – в наступившей через мгновение тишине спросила мама. 

Отец с меланхоличным видом оглядывал зону стихийного бедствия. Скользнул взглядом по склоненной фигуре цетагандийца, беззвучно хмыкнул, недоуменно подняв бровь, но ничего не сказал. 

– Ну, раз никто не обжегся, тогда все в порядке, – резюмировала мама. – Акане, пожалуйста, не переживайте, у нас это обычное дело. И из-за ковра тоже расстраиваться не надо. Пенфесилея сейчас все уберет, а ковер этот и не такое выдерживал. Как-никак у нас все-таки пятеро детей.

«Спасибо, мама!..»

Акане с каменным лицом сел, посмотрел на свои трясущиеся ладони, но вовремя вспомнил, что он в гриме и закрыть руками лицо нельзя. Тяжело вздохнул, нагнулся и поднял с пола половинки разбитой крышечки.

– Это ведь доокупационный фаянс, да? – прошептал он, попытавшись соединить черепки. – Дома я бы знал, к кому обратиться по поводу реставрации. Здесь, в одиночку, я, к сожалению, не возьмусь ее полностью восстановить. Ну, так, чтобы следов видно не было. Тут для керамики и глазури целая мастерская нужна. 

– О, это тоже не берите в голову! – «успокоил» отец реставратора. – Общими стараниями младшего поколения от этого сервиза уже мало что осталось. 

«Спасибо, папа!..»

С совком, тряпкой и щеткой прибежала Пенфесилея. Глядя на то, как лихо она вычищает из коврового ворса чаинки, гем сокрушенно покачал головой:

– Это похоже на карму. Наверное, я в прошлой жизни чем-то прогневил духа чайного дерева. У Форкосиганов тогда ведь тоже служанка чай пролила, – тихо добавил он, обернувшись к Эльзе.

– Спокойно! – Протянув к нему руку, она взяла его за плечо. – Ты не у Форкосиганов. И у нас сейчас не помолвка, – и она выделила последнее слово, произнеся его чуть ли не по слогам. – К тому же это барраярский чай, и его можно проливать сколько угодно, – добавила она уже исключительно для Акане. – Цетагандийским духам до этого нет никакого дела. 

Тот одарил ее в ответ таким взглядом, словно она сказала какую-то страшную глупость. Да, наверное, про духов не стоило так шутить.

– Помолвка? – удивленно переглянулись родители.

– Да, это Акане чашку тогда опрокинул. Когда они с его невестой чай пили, – спешно вставила Эльза. А то, понимаешь, нашли дочери жениха! Не смущают их, видите ли, в членах семьи цетагандийцы!

– Форбреттен, ты так легко говоришь об этом! – всплеснув руками, воскликнул гем. – А у меня вся жизнь из-за этого наперекосяк!

Родители снова переглянулись. 

– Из-за того, что тебя столик обязали потом реставрировать? – не смогла она удержаться от саркастического замечания. – И тебе пришлось стать специалистом по никому не нужной лаковой мебели?

Акане посмурнел, опустил голову:

– Нет. Потому что теперь все ведущие антиквары Мю Кита знают про дефект нашей генетической линии. Причем по моей вине. А это, знаешь ли, довольно серьезные репутационные потери! В плане реставрации обязать меня тогда еще ни к чему не могли. В одиннадцать лет я еще только начал учиться.

– В одиннадцать?! – не выдержала Форбреттен. – Тебе было одиннадцать, когда тебя официально представили твоей невесте? Сколько же ей самой тогда было?!

– Ей – семнадцать. 

– Ничего себе! Взрослая девица такая! И ты еще переживаешь, что так разнервничался?

– Послушай, Форбреттен, – снова вспылил гем. – Вспомни, пожалуйста, себя в десять лет! И представь, что тебя знакомят с твоим будущим мужем, которому шестнадцать! Для тебя самой твой возраст был бы оправданием? Если бы ты сделала что-то такое, за что тебе самой было страшно неловко?

Эльза моментально вспомнила сразу несколько ситуаций, где и без такой катастрофической разницы в возрасте все было очень плохо. И оправданий у нее тоже не было.

– Ну, да… Ты прав, наверное. Извини. 

– А почему «десять и шестнадцать»? – переспросила мама, переглянувшись с отцом. 

– Ну, – замялся Акане. – Просто у нас ребенка считают полноценным подданным со дня помещения в репликатор, а не с момента выемки, как у вас. 

– А если во время нахождения в репликаторе с плодом что-то случится? Такое ведь бывает.

– У нас?! Нет, вот «такого» у нас точно не бывает! У нас слишком давно используется эта технология. Такие эксцессы – это что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Если вдруг что-то такое случится, то назначается следствие, как у вас в случае убийства, и виновного в смерти или в несовместимой с жизнью инвалидности преследуют по закону. А в случае с репликаторным младенцем любого сословия – это смертная казнь. Не особо позорная, обычный молекулярный расщепитель. Но тем не менее не как у вас – штраф и компенсация. Поэтому для цетагандийцев все эти ваши истории про «нежелательные беременности» и аборты кажутся такой же дикостью, как и убийства дефективных младенцев. Ну, то есть понятно, что это такая борьба за чистоту генетической линии. Но сами методы – абсолютно варварские.

– Ну что ж, Акане, – вздохнула мама. – Могу вам сказать только, что у нас тоже довольно многие придерживаются вашей позиции. 

– Отрадно слышать, – без особого, впрочем, энтузиазма ответил тот.

– А что за дефект у вашей генетической линии? – зачем-то спросил отец. – Ну, просто любопытно, что для цетагандийца может считаться дефектом.

– Н-ну, да… После того, что произошло, было бы бессмысленно это скрывать, – и Акане принялся рассказывать про особенности генной модификации, разработанной прабабушкой-аутессой для галактических антикваров. Потом о спецификациях. Сначала о дедовской, потом – о своей. Эльзе было немного неловко это слушать. Одно дело, когда такие интимные вещи сообщают тебе лично, другое дело, когда вдруг оказывается, что для человека его же собственное зачатие выглядит как такой производственный момент, о котором вполне можно говорить с чужими родителями. Муж Марсии примерно так же рассказывал про своих жуков, как Акане говорил о самом себе. Но родители слушали его очень внимательно, будто такое отношение к детям было для них не в новинку. 

– Ну хорошо. А каким образом пролитый чай коррелирует с этим так называемым «дефектом»? – с серьезным лицом поинтересовался отец.

– Ну… Повышенная впечатлительность, увлеченность своими переживаниями – это же особенности нервной системы и общего обмена веществ, в первую очередь, гормонального фона. Я не знаю, как это на уровне проводимости нервов функционирует, но изнутри это выглядит как самопроизвольное расслабление мышц. Всего на один миг. Но для того, чтобы выронить из рук предмет, этого достаточно. Происходит это, как правило, когда мысли и чувства заняты чем-то другим, кроме сосредоточенности на текущем моменте. Справиться с этим нельзя ничем, кроме постоянного самоконтроля и дисциплины. Вполне ожидаемо, что в какие-то моменты психика не выдерживает постоянно находиться в таком напряжении и контроль за телесными реакциями дает сбой. У моего деда те же проблемы были. Бабушка Сори́н в какой-то момент даже запретила ему дома пользоваться ее любимой посудой. Я сам помню, что он вечно пил из какой-то выщербленной чашки из огнеупорной глины. При том, что как реставратор и эксперт он был безупречен. Представить, что он может по неосторожности испортить работу, было немыслимо. Просто предметы инопланетного искусства были для него безусловной ценностью, а соблюдение формальностей в кругу семьи – нет. У него вообще была такая идея, что семья – это абсолютное доверие и принятие и всякого рода формальностям в ней не место. Хотя, строго говоря, такие отношения допустимы только между возлюбленными.

– Понятно, – усмехнулся отец, проводив взглядом покидающую гостиную Пенфесилею. – А я-то все гадаю, отчего у меня все дети такие безрукие. 

– Причем, заметь: избирательно безрукие, – с воодушевлением подхватила мама. – Ни скрипка, ни флейта у нас, как ты помнишь, тоже ни разу из рук не падали.

«У нас» – это было у маленькой Эльзы. Потому что Рике ронял, кажется, вообще все подряд. 

– А оказывается, это все от «излишней» впечатлительности и неприятия формальностей в кругу семьи! – закончил свою мысль papa.

– Ну, да… – и Акане бросил сочувственный взгляд в сторону Эльзы. – Если вы видели когда-нибудь наших представителей на дворцовых приемах, то могли уже, наверно, заметить, что у меня даже общий рисунок поведения отличается от того, как должен выглядеть и вести себя нормальный гем. 

– Ну, – отец опустил глаза. – По нашему дипкорпусу и высшим чинам СБ тоже можно подумать, что все барраярцы такие выдержанные, эмоционально непробиваемые люди. Но когда тех же людей видишь в приватной обстановке, становится ясно, что это первое впечатление – не более чем иллюзия. Думаю, и у вас все примерно так же. Вон та симпатичная юная леди, – и он обернулся в поисках поддержки к маме, – новая атташе по культуре. Ты помнишь ее? Как ее звали? Леди Рин, кажется. 

Быстро скользнув взглядом в сторону Акане, Эльза увидела, как на словах «атташе по культуре» гем вытаращил глаза, упорно при этом глядя в чашку. Пенфесилея как раз разлила новую заварку, и теоретически этот полный безмолвного изумления взгляд мог быть адресован «особому барраярскому напитку». Но что-то ей подсказывало, что Акане потрясла отцовская характеристика: наверное, гем-леди в принципе нельзя дать определение «симпатичная».

– А что леди Рин? – нарочито нейтральным тоном поинтересовался цетагандиец.

– Да нет, ничего. Просто все гем-леди, которых прежде видели в свете, были женами ваших дипломатов. А тут совсем еще молодая девушка, незамужняя. К тому же писаная красавица. Разумеется, к ней выстроилось целое паломничество из наших молодых лоботрясов, желающих как-то привлечь ее внимание или пригласить на танец. Весь вечер она с независимым видом всем им отказывала. Но девичье сердце – не камень. С одним из юношей она все-таки разговорилась, кажется, даже поцеловала его, а потом они и вовсе куда-то сбежали. 

Эльза заметила, как мама, словно невзначай, тронула отца за колено. Мол, не надо лишних подробностей. Акане сидел, напряженно глядя в чашку, уже с такими широко распахнутыми глазами, что даже эпикантуса было не видно. 

– Фенн Рин? – наконец не выдержал он. – С кем-то поцеловалась на людях?! А потом убежала с молодым человеком?!! С барраярцем?!!!

– Не знаю, как у вас, – меланхолично заметил отец, – но у нас на балах это вполне обычная ситуация. В случае с молодыми форами никто бы, может, и внимания не обратил. Да и я бы это происшествие не особо запомнил, если бы не ее странный выбор. Из всех осаждавших ее молодых людей она почему-то остановилась на самом, как бы это сказать… бесперспективном.

Мама снова, уже не особо таясь, тронула отца за коленку. Но Акане больше уже ничего не интересовало.

– Я тебе говорил, что она ненормальная! – почти вскричал он, глядя на Эльзу. 

– Что же тут ненормального? – нарочито небрежно пожала она плечами. – Влюбляется в барраярцев. Так же, как и ты. 

– То есть тебе мало того, что у тебя уже есть один гем-извращенец?! – чуть не задохнулся гем. – Тебе еще и младшая сестра такая нужна?!

– Младшая сестра? – не поняла Эльза.

– Да! Когда мы поженимся, она станет удочеренной Эстир. И как представительница нашей младшей наследной ветви будет считаться твоей младшей сестрой. 

– А нам она кем будет в этом случае приходиться? – все в той же меланхоличной манере поинтересовался отец.

Эльза почувствовала, как у нее перехватило дыхание.

– Вам? Тоже младшей сестрой, – обескураженно опустив голову, пробормотал Акане. – Вам, леди Татии, всем вашим детям, вашим сестрам, брату и их супругам с детьми. Если вы, конечно, захотите признать такое родство...

– Понятно, – спокойно отреагировал отец. 

На какое-то время повисла пауза. Потом Акане робко поднял взгляд на родителей.

– То есть… вы уже давно обо всем догадались? – прошептал он. 

Мама с энтузиазмом закивала. Быстро взглянув на нее, потом на отца, Эльза с облегчением выдохнула. 

– «Обо всем» мы догадались еще вчера вечером, – в том же спокойном тоне заметил papa. – Когда наша дочь сказала, что приведет первокурсника-искусствоведа, у которого дед в годы Оккупации скрывался в замке Форбреттен. 

– Но… – Акане беспомощно оглянулся на Эльзу. – Я просто присутствовал при этом разговоре. Эльза ведь даже не сказала, что речь идет о цетагандийце. 

– Ну, а кто бы это еще мог быть? Если бы речь шла о деятеле Сопротивления, какие-то сведения о нем так или иначе нашлись бы в архивах СБ. Дув Галени, когда писал историю Оккупации, со своими подопечными просмотрел там почти все. В том числе, по нашей просьбе, и на предмет связей партизан с Форбреттенами. То есть про кого-то из барраярцев, кто бы теоретически мог у нас скрываться, мы бы уже знали. Про инопланетника из держав-союзниц тоже были бы какие-то упоминания – в тех же фондах СБ. Дело в том, что в нашем семейном архиве этот период полностью вымаран. При том, что со времен Гражданской войны остались и письма, и рисунки, и фотографии, и голограммы. А тут – вообще ничего. Даже приходно-расходных книг не осталось. Что в замке, что в городских резиденциях. И даже в архиве графской администрации, такое впечатление, что кто-то прицельно изъял и уничтожил все, что было связано с жизнью в Форбреттен-касле. Первые пятнадцать лет Оккупации есть, а последние пять с половиной и еще несколько месяцев после Победы – пусто. Ради каких-то тайных, а тем более явных встреч с офицерами оккупационного корпуса такого бы точно делать не стали: Дорка с Ксавом тогда объявили полную амнистию всем, кто так или иначе сотрудничал с интервентами. Юрий боролся только со своими политическими противниками, а не с пособниками захватчиков. При Эзаре все чистки тоже были направлены на оппозицию, и в силу долгого правления – не на одну. Так что здесь явно было чисто «семейное дело». Кого бы еще из обитателей замка стали так тщательно вымарывать из истории, если не цетагандийца, с которым были какие-то особые отношения?

– Ах, вот оно что… – пробормотал историк. – Это поэтому так долго никто не знал, что графиня Эльза состояла в Сопротивлении?

– Мы сами узнали об этом только недавно и, можно сказать, случайно, – вставила мама.

– Ну, а поскольку про одного студента-цетагандийца с первого курса «Истории искусств» мы уже были к тому времени наслышаны, сложить два и два нам с мамой труда не составило.

Акане снова оглянулся на Эльзу:

– Какие-то мы с тобой никудышные заговорщики, – оторопело произнес он. 

– Есть такое, – с кислой улыбкой подтвердила она. 

– Ну, тут еще Дув с Майлзом масла в огонь подлили, – примирительно возразил отец. – А с двумя выпускниками Военной академии, да еще офицерами СБ – бывшим и нынешним – двум молодым студентам все-таки было бы наивно соревноваться... По крайней мере, по части заговоров.

Эльза не могла не отметить, как ловко отец исключил из числа башковитых выпускников «Военки» себя, при том что именно ему (ну, не маме же?) принадлежала главная разгадка и никаким офицером СБ он никогда не был. 

– А лорд Имперский аудитор тоже каким-то образом понял, что я ваш родственник? – осторожно спросил Акане.

– Вряд ли, – пожал плечами отец. – Но природное чутье его точно не подвело. По крайней мере, его шутливое предсказание наполовину уже можно считать сбывшимся.

– Какое предсказание? – явно внутренне похолодев, спросил гем. 

– Я не знаю, меня там не было, – выразительно подняв брови, вставила мама. – Мамы ни о чем таком шутить бы точно не стали. 

– Ну, раз уж мы и так уже начали пересказывать светские сплетни, – небрежно заметил отец, – думаю, большого греха в том не будет. Тем более что Акане это касается теперь уже непосредственно. 

– Да и нашу дочь, знаешь ли, тоже.

– Ну да, Эльзу, конечно, тоже, – согласился отец. – Просто, чтоб вы имели в виду, Акане, и с графом Форкосиганом, и с коммодором Галени мы очень дружны. Чему немало способствует то обстоятельство, что старшие дети у нас почти ровесники, дружат друг с другом, а Дув ко всему прочему еще и крестный старших принцев, с которыми наши старшие в детстве тоже частенько играли. 

В реальности все было, конечно, не совсем так. Алекс дружил с Грегом, Грег дружил с мерзавцем-Форкаллонером и его прихлебателями. Рике, с детства рвавшийся стать полноправным членом этой компании, постоянно получал от ворот поворот. Так же, как, впрочем, и Эльза, которой отчаянно нравился сначала Грег, а потом Алекс. С кем дружил Дорка и был ли он в принципе к таким отношениям способен, вообще было непонятно. Тусовался он обычно с Форратьерами, но как-то ни серфинг, ни баскетбол на дружбу не очень тянули, потому что ни там, ни там люди обычно не разговаривают. Дружили ли между собой задавака Хелен и примерные девочки Галени, как и обидчивая Лиз с модницами Форбарра, тоже сказать было сложно. У Эльзы язык не поворачивался назвать эти тесные девичьи взаимоотношения дружбой, столько в них было моментов, которые у нее самой вызывали жгучее отвращение. Да и какая же это дружба, если они, когда встречаются, только и делают, что обсуждают парней, листают модные журналы да кичатся друг перед другом высокими оценками! Сама Эльза если кого и могла назвать своим другом, не покривив душой, то только Алекса и только относительно тех моментов, когда он не был с Грегом и его компанией. А можно ли считать такие отношения настоящей дружбой, когда ты для другого значим, только когда рядом нет третьего, – тоже еще вопрос. Но взрослые всех этих нюансов, разумеется, не секли. Для них то, что дети играли вместе, когда были маленькими, а сейчас регулярно встречаются на семейных праздниках, означало «дружбу». Видимо, оттого, что для них самих дружба значила в первую очередь общность социального круга и политических взглядов. 

– Хотел бы я сказать, что наша дружба началась еще со времен Академии, – продолжал отец. – Но, к сожалению, это не так. Я думаю, не открою большой тайны, если скажу, что барраярское общество все еще в достаточной степени шовинистично. 

Акане, опустив голову, согласно кивнул.

– Для инопланетника это, наверное, еще заметнее, чем изнутри. А каково это изнутри, вам объяснять, думаю, тоже не надо. Судя по тому, что вы нам тут поведали относительно своего так называемого «дефекта», ваше общество не менее сурово к любым проявлениям инаковости, чем наше. Если даже не больше. 

– Это правда, – все так же опустив голову, подтвердил гем.

– А инаковость, как известно, может быть любого толка, в том числе и такого, который от человека никак не зависит. В результате общество так или иначе прессует каждого индивида. Потому что практически любой человек хоть в чем-нибудь да окажется «не таким». 

Акане снова сдержанно кивнул:

– Ну да. Как с теми же женщинами, которые и статистически, и биологически составляют половину населения планеты, причем с учетом средней продолжительности жизни – явно большую, но в правовом отношении все равно оказываются в положении меньшинства. 

– Совершенно верно. А еще у нас вполне официально есть национальные и религиозные меньшинства. Сексуальных нет, потому что по этому признаку людям даже невозможно объединиться. Хотя анекдоты рассказывают и про них тоже. А еще про рыжих, про конопатых, про «слишком» толстых, «слишком» тонких, «слишком» высоких, если речь идет о девушках, «слишком» низких, если речь идет о парнях, и так далее. И в отношении каждого «меньшинства» существует набор устойчивых стереотипов, которые в личном общении подчас не так-то просто преодолеть. 

– Ну, типа того, что все греки – безбашенные отморзки, а франкофоны – недалекие идиоты, – бодро вставила мама.

– Вы ведь гречанка? – встрепенулся Акане.

– Да-да! А Форбреттены традиционно были франкофонами. Хотя форы так или иначе осваивают все четыре государственных языка, дома с детьми мамы начинают говорить на каком-то одном. Это Рене у нас уникальный, всеми четырьмя владеет в равной степени, как родными. Так что я в большей степени соответствую своему «национальному характеру», чем граф Форбреттен, – и она с гордой улыбкой посмотрела на мужа.

– Да, у нас тоже многоязычие – это норма, – вставил Акане.

– И, наверное, это правильно, – подхватил отец. – Однако от бытового шовинизма ни полиэтничность, ни полилингвальность сама по себе, к сожалению, не спасает. Дув столкнулся с этим, когда еще только поступил в университет Форбарр-Султаны. И даже когда мы с ним познакомились, было видно, что ему приходится нелегко. При том, что он был на десять лет старше нас, имел уже к тому времени ученую степень и даже опыт преподавания. Но даже несмотря на специальную программу по приему комаррцев на военную службу, ему постоянно приходилось жить с оглядкой, зная, что ему, в отличие от остальных, никаких поблажек не будет и для того, чтобы стать «как все», ему надо всюду показывать не просто хороший результат, а в высшей степени превосходный. И как нередко бывает, если человек успел выучить, в том числе и на личном опыте, что с большой вероятностью окружающие отнесутся к нему с предубеждением, то и сам он склонен был относиться к новым знакомствам с осторожностью. В результате чего оказался в еще большей изоляции. 

– Да, обычно так и бывает, – тихо, наклонив голову, произнес Акане.

– Мне казалось, что если мне нет никакого дела до его происхождения и я подчеркнуто не буду делать разницы между ним и прочими моими товарищами, то этого будет достаточно, чтобы взаимная симпатия и уважение переросли в какие-то более доверительные отношения. Но, разумеется, этого не произошло. Я был слишком конвенционально удачлив: внук одного из самых успешных графов, сын блестящего, великолепно зарекомендовавшего себя офицера, богатый наследник, пользующийся женским вниманием, да еще сверх всякой меры наделенный недюжинными способностями. Понятно, что человек, лишенный на чужбине даже таких преференций, как простые семейные связи, по определению не мог рассчитывать с моей стороны на глубокое понимание. С Майлзом произошло примерно то же самое. Мы так и не стали с ним за время учебы близки. Несмотря на то, что мой дед служил с его отцом во время Второй Цетагандийской, а Эйрел всячески способствовал продвижению по службе моего отца. 

– А ваш дед Рене участвовал в том вооруженном конфликте с Ро Кита? – зачем-то переспросил Акане.

– Да, как раз незадолго до того, как возглавил Округ, – спокойно ответил отец. – У него даже медаль была за отвагу.

– Понятно, – сдержанно кивнул гем. – А могу я спросить вас, по какой причине лорд Имперский аудитор подвергался дискриминации? С доктором Галени мне понятно. Он – инопланетник, комаррец, да еще из тех самых Галенов. А какие проблемы могли быть у сына Регента? 

– Ну, я бы не сказал, что Дув подвергался дискриминации. Просто предвзятое отношение вместе с бытовой неприязнью. Государство как раз во всем шло ему навстречу и никакие его права ущемлены не были.

– Но это как раз и есть дискриминация, – тихо заметил Акане. – Когда правительству приходится принимать специальную программу по привлечению определенной группы людей на госслужбу, потому что раньше у этой группы доступа к реализации этого права не было. Подданными коммарцы стали с момента присоединения, а служить своему новому Отечеству смогли, получается, далеко не сразу. 

– Конечно, не сразу, – криво улыбнулся отец. – Им ведь нужно было время, чтобы научиться демонстрировать свою лояльность. Понятным для нашей Империи способом. 

– В Девятой Сатрапии большинство графов, как и прочие чиновники, остались на прежних должностях. Их просто включили в наш Табель о рангах с незначительным понижением. Ну, тех, кого не осудили за сепаратизм.

– На самой Комарре тоже почти вся гражданская администрация осталась на своих местах, – пожал плечами отец. – И тоже с незначительным понижением статуса. Ну, те, кто не погиб в Солстисе и не ушел в Сопротивление.

– Да, простите, – сконфузился Акане. – Это было некорректное сравнение. 

– Но я все равно не откажу себе в удовольствии повеселить Дува, – усмехнулся papa. – Да и Майлзу, думаю, будет забавно узнать, что, оказывается, он «подвергался дискриминации». Будучи одним из наследников престола.

– Не знаю, мне кажется, что на Барраяре высокий статус сам по себе – плохая защита. У вас даже император может легко оказаться в числе дискриминирумой группы, если допустим, выяснится, что у него есть какие-то «странные особенности» или «неодобряемые пристрастия». Я почти уверен, что ваше СБ в этом случае костьми ляжет, чтобы все скрыть, заметая следы. Вместо того, что провести нормальную пропагандистскую компанию по расширению представлений о норме, ну или, там, неприкосновенности частной жизни.

Эльза заметила, как родители с серьезными, если даже не сказать озабоченными лицами переглянулись. Акане говорил, опустив голову и по-прежнему глядя в чашку, из которой за все это время сделал от силы три глотка. Поэтому он ничего не заметил. У нее же, когда отец вернулся к прерванной теме, осталось стойкое ощущение, что тот словно перевел стрелки, не давая разговору скользнуть в опасную плоскость. Лишь бы не коснуться внутрисемейных проблем императорской фамилии – тех самых «особенностей» и «пристрастий». Эльза даже примерно представляла каких. Кто знает, может, через того же Дува Галени родителям уже стало известно о знакомстве Акане с кронпринцем. Сам цетагандиец относительно своего эсбэшного дознавателя так и остался в неведении, что само по себе тоже было довольно странно: либо он постеснялся сказать о своей первой барраярской любви Алексу, либо тот тоже предпочел не раскрывать личность «курсанта Барры», догадываясь об этих самых «пристрастиях».

– Вообще-то жизнь Майлза Форкосигана, с самого помещения в репликатор, как раз и была частью пропагандистской компании его отца. Отца и матери – они всегда выступали единым фронтом. Скажем, одним из оруженосцев, которому они доверили безопасность своего единственного ребенка, был человек с психической инвалидностью, один из бывших подчиненных Эйрела. А ближайшим помощником Регента был коммодор, а тогда еще лейтенант Куделка, нынешний тесть Дува, настолько покалеченный в юности нейробластером, что, даже несмотря на современное развитие медицины, он так и не избавился от хромоты и постоянных болей. Про самого Майлза и говорить нечего. Признание графским наследником человека, который был способен передвигаться только при наличии экзоскелета и оснащенного ручным сканером оруженосца – это даже на фоне двух ветеранов-инвалидов в окружении Регента выглядело как эпатаж. И многими воспринималось не просто как плевок в общественное мнение, а как откровенное попрание всех традиционных представлений и нравственных норм – о семейном долге, чести, доблести, государственном благе и общественной пользе. Но надо сказать, при всем неоднозначном отношении к Форкосиганам, такая «проповедь примером» дала свои плоды: детей с инвалидностью было запрещено убивать еще при Эзаре, но массово вешаться и прыгать с моста те, кто стали инвалидами во взрослом возрасте, постепенно прекратили именно в эпоху Регентства. И все же при всем этом даже на момент выпуска Майлза из Военной Академии, где он показал блестящие результаты, находились люди, в том числе среди военного командования, которые не стеснялись высказываться в том духе, что таким, как он, в армии не место. 

Акане слушал отца, то и дело прикрывая глаза и сокрушенно покачивая головой.

– Но ведь чиновники и офицеры, в отличие от необразованных простолюдинов, должны были знать, что уродство Майлза Форкосигана никак не связано с его геномом! – воскликнул он.

– Особенности ДНК тогда мало кого интересовали, – возразил отец. – Выглядел он как недоразвитый или калека, а нормально функционировать мог лишь благодаря постоянной помощи медиков. В прежние времена такого неприспособленного к жизни ребенка никто бы не оставил в живых. Не обязательно путем убийства. Просто не стали бы прилагать к его спасению и лечению столько усилий, сколько приложили его родители. Да ни у кого бы другого, пожалуй, на тот момент и не было таких возможностей. А тут еще репликаторы очень удачно захватили в ходе Эскобарской кампании...

– Захватили репликаторы! – не выдержав, всплеснул руками Акане. – Когда силы Девятой Сатрапии покидали планету, в Форбарр-Султане было оставлено как минимум два полностью оснащенных репроцентра! С гораздо более качественной техникой, чем та, которую используют у вас в настоящее время. 

– Но вы же знаете, как называли эти учреждения барраярцы? «Фабрики мутантов». Естественно, после освобождения они стали одной из мишеней народного гнева. И если концентрационные лагеря еще понятно было, как использовать, и некоторые из них даже потом использовались сначала Юрием, потом Эзаром, то здесь для национального строительства и космической обороны не нашлось ничего. С рождаемостью тогда, несмотря на все тяготы, проблем не было. Это сейчас растить детей стало дорого. Как, впрочем, и заводить. Больше троихдетей – обычное явление только в среде элиты и в своем роде является показателем статуса. Рядовые барраярцы заводят одного-двух, а многие не заводят вовсе и даже не женятся. А в то время представить, что мужчина к двадцати годам остался неженатым или женщина – незамужней, было не так-то просто. Это все были какие-то исключительные обстоятельства, которые были следствием либо трагедии, либо порочности. За сорок лет до рождения Майлза репликаторы были никому не нужны. И в этом он тоже оказался первым. Рождение сына с помощью инопланетной технологии тоже было со стороны Форкосиганов своего рода «проповедью примером». У меня язык не повернется назвать сложности, с которыми пришлось столкнуться Майлзу, дискриминацией. Он был как ледокол. Естественно, борьба с предрассудками сопряжена с болью и требует усилий. Ему никогда не оказывали снисхождения – по причине ли его физического недуга или из-за положения его отца. Но и он сам, и его отец именно к этому всегда и стремились. 

Акане снова задумчиво покачал головой:

– Я понимаю, почему вам так не нравится это слово. Особенно в приложении к своей семье и своим друзьям, находящимся на вершине социальной иерархии, и находящимся там заслуженно. У нас тоже считается, что мужчине зазорно выглядеть в чужих глазах жертвой. Но… пока речь идет о борьбе мнений, пусть даже эти мнения воспринимаются прогрессивными людьми как предрассудки, не получится решить такого рода проблемы. Нельзя запретить людям иметь или высказывать мнения. А вот с дискриминацией можно бороться законодательно. Когда дочери высшего государственного чиновника приходится терпеть издевательства в школе из-за «нечистоты крови», это ненормально. И с этим надо бороться. Как с любой неоправданной агрессией, направленной на унижение человеческого достоинства. Без всяких скидок на детский возраст. Мне даже страшно подумать, сколько талантливых людей, которые могли бы верой и правдой служить на благо вашей Империи, оказываются за бортом из-за неуважительного к ним отношения – по причине этого самого «бытового шовинизма». Если подданные не чувствуют себя защищенными на родной планете, наращивание космической обороны просто не имеет смысла. 

Отец выслушал эту непрошенную инвективу молча, прижав палец к губам и внимательно следя за Акане сквозь легкий прищур. Когда Акане закончил, он развернулся к маме и, не сдержав усмешки, прокомментировал:

– Нет, ей-богу, мне нравится этот наш новый родственник!

– Угу, – кивком ответила та, выразительно подняв брови.

Акане тут же смутился, сообразив, что сказал лишнее, и снова опустил голову. Извиняться, правда, не стал. Вместо этого снова осторожно пригубил «барраярский чай». Блюдце он игнорировал, а саму чашку держал пальцами за стенки и донышко, ручкой от себя, словно пил из цетагандийской посуды.

– Акане, а вы в курсе, что вы первый человек, которому наша дочь так откровенно позволяет себя защищать? – с ироничной полуулыбкой спросил отец. – Да еще в присутствии родителей.

– Перед родителями, – поправила мама. 

«А ведь и вправду!» – мысленно изумилась Эльза, постаравшись, впрочем, не подать виду.

– Ну-у… – Акане поднял голову и с робким удивлением взглянул сначала на нее, потом на родителей. – Это естественно, по-моему. Эльза тоже все время кидается меня защищать. 

– Да-да, – подтвердила мама. – Мы заметили. 

– Тут как раз ничего удивительного, – парировал отец. – Типичные форские замашки: всех пытаться спасти, кроме себя самой. 

– Это тоже ненормально, – буркнул Акане. – Умный человек должен знать себе цену. 

– Так, а что там с Майлзовым предсказанием? – неловко кашлянул «умный человек». 

– Да, так вот, возвращаясь к истории наших тройственных взаимоотношений, – продолжил отец. – Дув с Майлзом тоже стали друзьями далеко не сразу. Потому что у каждого из них было то, чего отчаянно не хватало другому, и оба, несмотря на свой ум и непростой жизненный опыт, не враз сумели преодолеть собственные предубеждения. Дув был красив и богат. А Майлз мало того, что приходился сыном Комаррскому Мяснику, так еще воплощал в глазах Дува все традиционные форские «недостатки». Ну, там семейственность... связи, основанные на личной верности, как неотъемлемая часть наследства... близость к Императору, доставшаяся, можно сказать, даром – просто в силу удачного стечения обстоятельств... Ну, а я, соответственно, в глазах обоих был обладателем сразу двух счастливых билетов. 

– А что, лорд Имперский аудитор до сих пор не любит красивых мужчин? – тихо поинтересовался Акане.

– Да. И он, кажется, даже не особо это скрывает. Для него это чуть ли не с детства было таким отличительным признаком поверхностности. Но в молодости такое нередко бывает. Вон наша старшая тоже почему-то уверена, что если девушка стремится понравиться молодым людям, значит, у нее в голове один ветер.

«А что? Очень надежный критерий, между прочим», – мысленно проворчала Эльза.

– Да, это я уже понял, – подтвердил Акане. – При том, что старшая сестра Форбреттен сама очень красивая и многим нравится. 

Эльза показательно фыркнула. Но все же успела заметить, как родители, услышав про «старшую сестру Форбреттен», многозначительно переглянулись.

– Откуда такая информация? – мрачно поинтересовалась она.

– Ну, знаешь, если барраярские мальчики позволяют тебе ими командовать и готовы ради тебя по очереди играть на стороне цетов, лишь бы ты сама была бойцом Сопротивления, явно это не просто так. 

– Я смотрю, ты у нас уже специалистом по барраярской антропологии сделался, – ласково огрызнулась она на этот комментарий. – А не только по древнему искусству.

– Любой гуманитарий, Форбреттен, оказавшийся в традиционном обществе, по определению становится антропологом.

– Знаете, Акане, – отвлекла их от внутренних разборок мама, – если благодаря вам наша дочь изменит отношение к собственной внешности и станет терпимее к молодым людям, лично я буду только рада.

Вот так-то! Не успели родственником признать, а уже припахали!

– Ну да. Не ценить того, что имеешь, – это тоже очень по-форски, – с улыбкой подмигнул дочери граф. – Я в Эльзины годы не ценил совершенно. Более того, как это нередко бывает, полагал собственную удачу следствием своих личных достоинств, не понимая, что зависимость здесь ровно обратная: чем сильнее подкрепление со стороны окружающих, тем больше стимула развивать в себе именно те качества, которые воспринимаются в обществе как положительные. Ну, и разумеется, в какой-то момент эта прекрасная иллюзия рухнула.

– Это когда выяснилось, что один из ваших предков был гемом? – осторожно спросил Акане.

– Да, вы правы, – отец, заметно скривившись, отвернул лицо в сторону. – Как раз к этому эпизоду я и веду. Но, если подумать, осознание некоторой нестыковки с тем, что меня всю жизнь учили принимать за норму, свалилось на меня гораздо раньше. Когда погиб мой отец, а я странным образом оказался к этому не готов... В Академии нас постоянно учили, как в случае необходимости жертвовать ради Отечества жизнью. При том, что уже тогда все понимали, что в наше относительно мирное время такая возможность нам, скорее всего, никогда не представится. Но поскольку подобная участь виделась необычайно почетной, всем очень хотелось побыстрее попасть на настоящую войну. Когда ты молод и твой жизненный опыт, главным образом, состоит из личных проблем в сочетании с разного рода удовольствиями, собственная жизнь не кажется такой уж большой ценностью. Ценной она становится по мере увеличения числа обязательств: чем больше людей и серьезных долговременных проектов зависят от тебя лично, тем страшнее все это оставить. 

– Это правда, – наклонив голову, произнес Акане, и Эльза заметила, как в коротких черных ресницах что-то блеснуло. Это он не про ссылку свою, интересно, сейчас подумал?

– Поэтому, кстати, многие из действующих офицеров ВКС и не женятся. Отец с его четырьмя детьми был, скорее, исключением. И вот к таким потерям нас не очень готовили. Нет, разумеется, на Барраяре чрезвычайно силен культ героев, отдавших жизни за Родину, но вот о том, что происходит потом с членами их семей – об этом предпочитают не упоминать. Никакие другие переживания, кроме ненависти к врагу и гордости за героическое самопожертвование, до сих пор в общественном дискурсе недопустимы. И получается, что если ты сильно горюешь о своей личной потере, то тем самым как бы предаешь Родину, которой нужна была эта жертва. Это сейчас, спустя тридцать лет стали иногда слышны разговоры о том, насколько вообще было оправданно участие Барраяра в Хедженском конфликте. А тогда не то что вслух высказать, помыслить нельзя было, чтобы кто-то усомнился в справедливости нашей внешней политики. Что Эскобарская кампания, что независимость Вервана однозначно воспринимались как приоритетное обеспечение государственных интересов. 

– Ну да, особенно с учетом такого числа нерешенных социальных, экономических и экологических проблем…

– Собственно, это и составляет главное содержание сегодняшней критики, – все в том же размеренном темпе подхватил отец. – Ведь если бы речь шла о сохранении суверенитета или обеспечении контроля над уже присоединенными звездными пространствами, то и никаких вопросов бы не было. А так на роль гегемона галактики мы давно уже, надо признать, не тянем. 

Эльза заметила, как Акане, все так же глядя в чашку, на мгновение сделал большие глаза. Типа: «А когда-то тянули?..»

– Ну, я единственно, что могу сказать, – робко кашлянул он, – это что в современном космосе государственный суверенитет тоже не обязательно должен быть идеей фикс. Мю Кита сделала в свое время выбор в пользу интересов общества, а не государства, и превращение в Шестую Сатрапию позволило всем перейти на принципиально новый уровень существования. Сепаратистские настроения если где и проявляются, то только на планетах Колоний, которым и так оставлена определенная степень политической самостоятельности. А в Сатрапиях все протесты носят точечный характер и касаются сугубо внутриполитических проблем. 

– Колонии – это ваши марионеточные режимы? – сощурившись, поинтересовался отец. – Что-то вроде того, что планировалось учредить на Верване и Мэрилаке? 

– Нет, на Верване и Мэрилаке была попытка установить военное присутствие для контроля над п-в-тоннелями. В обоих случаях инициатива исходила от отдельных Сатрапий, поэтому и не была поддержана объединенным космическим флотом Империи. Так же, как и в случае с попытками внедрения в пространство Комарры со стороны Ро Кита… Ну, то что у вас называют Второй и Третьей Цетагандийской. А для нашей Империи это просто небольшой приграничный конфликт из-за недальновидности роского генералитета. Колонии – это другое, они имеют статус доминионов. Я знаю, что у вас их не принято так называть. Поэтому все считают, что обитаемых планет в Цетаганде восемь, а их на самом деле шестнадцать. 

– То есть хотите сказать, на Барраяре преуменьшают мощь и возможности противника? – еще больше сощурился отец.

– Угу, – Акане просто кивнул. – И не всегда верно трактуют наши стратегические интересы, поскольку не особенно разбираются во внутриполитическом устройстве. Но это нормально. Для того, чтобы верно судить о Цетаганде, надо иметь опыт жизни в подобной высокоразвитой Империи. А другой такой Звездной державы в космосе больше нет.

Продолжая щуриться, отец ухмыльнулся: 

– Любопытная тема. Вернемся к ней как-нибудь потом, если не возражаете. Сейчас я жалею, что не стремился в свое время больше узнать об устройстве Цетаганды. Но гнев и отчаяние, подпитанные предрассудками, нередко затуманивают готовность и даже способность к какому-то независимому суждению. Тем более что всегда есть «готовые ответы». 

– Странно, – пожал плечами Акане. – Для меня как раз новые знания всегда были проверенным противоядием от отчаяния. Причем именно в отношении тех сфер, которые эти негативные эмоции и вызывали. Но вообще врага лучше бы изучать максимально непредвзято. Барраярские мифы и бетанская пропаганда этому мало способствуют. 

Отец даже в лице не изменился на это спокойно сказанное «врага». Напротив, даже кивнул, мол, согласен, еще к этому вернемся.

– Этот путь я для себя тоже открыл. Но несколько позже, когда пришлось заняться делами Округа – тем, что с самого детства вгоняло меня чуть ли не в панический ужас, а на деле оказалось весьма увлекательным. 

Акане поднял голову, быстро взглянул на отца и, снова опустив глаза в чашку, на мгновение улыбнулся. Отец эту беглую улыбку заметил и тоже улыбнулся, глядя на склоненное лицо цетагандийца.

– Но тогда я стал чуть ли не одним из самых яростных противников Цетаганды, отчаянно ненавидел все цетагандийское и постоянно ссорился по этому поводу с дедом. Все никак не мог взять в толк, почему это он, еще в детстве познавший ужасы Оккупации и сам сражавшийся с цетагандийцами, постоянно меня охолаживал. Мои собственные переживания казались мне тогда единственно верными, а его простое человеческое горе мало того, что со стороны выглядело «немужественно» и «непатриотично», так еще и меня заставляло сомневаться в адекватности своих чувств. Потому что горевали мы, естественно, об одном и том же. 

– Ну да, – не поднимая головы, уголками губ улыбнулся Акане. – Учитывая, сколько технологий, плотно вошедших в барраярский быт, осталось со времен Девятой Сатрапии, «ненавидеть все цетагандийское» само по себе должно быть непросто.

– О, вот тут как раз нет никакого противоречия! И никогда, думаю, ни у одного барраярца не возникало!

Акане поднял голову и вопросительно посмотрел на папу с мамой.

– Военный трофей, – с улыбкой фокусника развел руками отец. – Все, что захвачено в бою, а технологическое соперничество с любыми инопланетниками – это тоже своего рода война, является военным трофеем.

– Ах, вот оно что! – оживился в Акане внутренний антрополог. – Поэтому у вас и не действуют галактические законы об авторском праве?

– Разумеется! – подняв брови, еще шире улыбнулся отец. – И это касается всего. От спутников до кофеварок. 

– А, да, – тихо рассмеялся искусствовед. – Эльза мне уже рассказала. Я сам был уверен, что купил эскобарскую. А оказалось, что приобрел предмет барраярского прикладного искусства. 

Родители с легкими усмешками и задорными искорками в глазах переглянулись.

– Да, мы такие… Но дед, как я сейчас думаю, знал о своем происхождении, – вернув серьезное выражение лица, продолжил отец. – Ни он, ни прабабка Эльза, которую я тоже застал, ни разу эту тему, разумеется, не поднимали. Но последний шанс что-то узнать я, полагаю, упустил именно в тот последний год жизни моего деда, после потери отца. Именно из-за моей непримиримой позиции, которая парадоксальным для меня-тогдашнего образом воздвигла между нами стену, хотя, казалось бы, общее горе, наоборот, должно было нас еще больше сблизить. А горевал он очень сильно. Он и так-то никогда не щадил себя, полностью отдаваясь работе, забывая про еду и сон. А тут просто, что называется, сгорел. При том что даже по тем временам он был совсем еще не старым: шестидесяти пяти не было. 

– У меня дед тоже был трудоголиком, – кивнул Акане. – Совершенно не умел о себе заботиться и тоже ушел раньше времени. Как раз незадолго до моей помолвки. Мне очень его тогда не хватало. 

– Сколько же он прожил? – спросила мама.

– Ему только-только исполнилось сто одиннадцать, когда он умер.

– Неплохо, – заметил отец.

– Ну, да, – снова опустив голову, согласился Акане. – Только средняя продолжительность жизни у мужчин-гемов – это где-то сто тридцать – сто сорок лет. 

– Н-да, – совсем уже невесело резюмировал отец. – В такие моменты наша технологическая отсталость особенно очевидна.

Акане осторожно кивнул. 

– Получается, если бы не эта треклятая война, и дед, и отец имели бы все шансы прожить гораздо дольше, чем их сверстники? С учетом их гемского происхождения?

Акане снова кивнул, не поднимая головы от зажатой в руках чашки. 

– Но, обрати внимание, что отношение к собственному здоровью от цивилизационных успехов не сильно зависит, – не без намека заметила мама. – И в случае пренебрежения жизнь сокращает при любых формациях. 

– Ну да, как и участие в военных действиях, – поделился с чашкой Акане.

– Все-таки у вас тоже кто-то погиб под Верваном? – прищурился отец. 

– У нас – нет. А у Фенн отец не вернулся и оба дяди. У нее просто дед, глава клана – очень деспотичный человек, а на гражданскую службу уже тогда было непросто попасть. Вот все три сына и подались в Космофлот, потому что не хотели под началом своего Старшего работать. 

– Это сколько ж ей сейчас лет, вашей невесте? – присвистнул отец. – Выглядит так, словно еще двадцати нету. 

– У нее мама аут. А они все очень поздно взрослеют.

– Ну, Акане и сам на свой возраст не выглядит, – возразила мама.

– Да, – улыбнулся тот. – Мне это постоянно у вас говорят. Довольно непривычно поначалу было. У нас, наоборот, возраст ценится очень. И если человеку хотят сделать приятное, говорят, что он выглядит старше. 

– А вам что дома обычно говорили? – хохотнул отец. – На сколько вы выглядите?

– На тридцать пять, – скромно улыбнулся студент-первокурсник. 

Родители обменялись откровенно ироничными взглядами.

– А совершеннолетие у вас когда? 

– В двадцать пять. Как у древних римлян.

Тут уже мысленно присвистнула Эльза. К двадцати двум, на крайний случай, к двадцати трем она еще была готова, имея в виду бакалавриат, неоконченную магистратуру и среднее профессиональное, которое у Акане началось с его одиннадцати, а по галактическим меркам – с десяти. Но вот к тому, что предложенные ею в связи с любовью гема к мультфильмам и компьютерным играм альтернативные «тринадцать» легко могут оказаться тридцатью, – этого ей в голову как-то не приходило. Родители при этом если и не знали заранее точный возраст (от того же Дува Галени), то сейчас с легкостью угадали. И их это, похоже, нисколечко не смущало. 

– У нас в двадцать один, – сообщил отец. – В армию при этом берут с семнадцати-восемнадцати. А раньше и совсем еще подростков иногда брали. Так что в былые времена дожить до совершеннолетия была большая удача. Я возглавил Округ в двадцать три. И хотя по всем меркам я считал себя уже взрослым сложившимся человеком, ощущение было, словно меня, как двухмесячного щенка, кинули в озеро и сказали: «Плыви!» Но это все тогда были какие-то понятные сложности. Да и свет, хоть и кажется порою многоголовым чудовищем, все же состоит из людей. И все они так или иначе сталкивались с чем-то подобным, всем приходилось когда-то терять своих близких. Угнетало меня тогда только одно – то, что большинство моих прежних товарищей считало главной моей бедой уход с военной службы, а вовсе не смерть деда. Это меня отдалило от них, и уж в ком-ком, а в Майлзе или Дуве я в те времена точно не надеялся встретить сочувствия… Но так или иначе постепенно мы с семьей это пережили. Я очень удачно выдал замуж обеих сестер, обеспечил брату поступление в Академию. Он, кстати, выбрал совершенно мирную специальность, стал геологом и почти круглый год проводит в экспедициях. Этакий волк-одиночка... А я спустя каких-то шесть лет после смерти деда женился на самой красивой женщине Форбарр-Султаны.

И отец с нежной улыбкой посмотрел на маму. Та заулыбалась, потом бросила заговорщицкий взгляд в сторону Акане и громким, но доверительным шепотом сообщила:

– Это был мой первый бал в Императорском дворце, когда мы встретились!

– О! – зачарованно ахнул Акане. Потом, повернувшись к Эльзе, быстро спросил: 

– А ты уже сколько раз была на императорских балах?

– Нисколько.

– Как? Почему?

– Дочь считает себя для подобных развлечений слишком серьезной, – глядя на нее с ласково-ироничной улыбкой, пояснил отец.

– Нет, просто люди ездят на балы заниматься политикой, – пояснила та. – А молодежь вывозят туда, чтобы найти себе будущего зятя или невестку. Что, в общем, тоже своего рода политика. Что я там забыла?

– А-а… Ну, да. Тебе жениха уже не надо искать, – понимающе протянул Акане. 

Эльза заметила, как родители заговорщицки переглянулись. Мама выразительно подняла брови, словно беззвучно сообщив отцу: «Вот! А я тебе что говорила?» Тот в ответ небрежно мотнул головой, мол: «Ничего подобного!» Но Акане не обратил на это внимания:

– Ой, а может быть, можно прийти на бал со своим кавалером?

– Хм… Не припомню, чтобы так кто-то делал, – задумчиво проговорил отец. – Как правило, все приходят по индивидуальным приглашениям с супругами или членами семьи, о которых СБ и дворцовую охрану оповещают заранее. А что, хотите побывать в гостях у Императора Барраяра? 

– Нет, – тоном мрачной сивиллы ответила за цетагандийца Форбреттен. – Скорее, хочет понаблюдать за скоплением форов в их «естественной среде обитания». 

– Угу-угу, – и Акане с воодушевлением закивал. 

– Ну, впишем мы вас в наше семейное приглашение, – миролюбиво предложил отец. – Думаю, никто особо возражать не будет. 

Акане совсем засиял и чуть ли не запрыгал, сидя в кресле: 

– О, спасибо большое! Я буду весьма признателен. Но только я без тебя не пойду, Форбреттен! 

– Чего я там не видела? – буркнула она в сторону.

– Ну, вот и отлично! Раз ты все во Дворце знаешь, будешь моим гидом.

– Проводником в дебрях барраярских традиций? – усмехнулась она.

– Ага!

– Смотрите, Акане, как бы вам там самому не сделаться объектом исследования, – усмехнулся отец. 

– О, об этом не стоит беспокоиться! – заверил его новоявленный антрополог. – Барраярцы совершенно не интересуются цетагандийцами. Мы для вас чересчур экзотичны. И как вы сами справедливо отметили, на наш счет слишком много «готовых ответов».

– Тем не менее будьте заранее готовы к тому, что обсуждать вас будут. Не всегда за глаза и не факт, что это будет сколько-нибудь приятно. А уж если вы планируете сопровождать нашу дочь в качестве ее кавалера, без пересудов точно не обойдется, – все с той же поощряющей усмешкой отметил отец.

– Ну, мы же… – и Акане обернулся в поисках поддержки на Эльзу. – Мы же прилично будем себя вести? 

Той только и оставалось, что пожать плечами. Сам факт появления в обществе цетагандийца будет еще тем попранием «нравственных основ». А уж если отец решится представить Акане как их родственника, это и вовсе станет скандалом. Скажут, что Форбреттены совсем стыд потеряли. Но судя по довольной ухмылке отца, ему именно этого и было надо – лишний раз продемонстрировать презрение к некогда презревшему их лицемерному свету. 

– Нет-нет, правда, – неверно истрактовал гем выражение лица отца. – То, что моя невеста целуется с едва знакомыми молодыми людьми, совсем не значит, что я буду делать то же самое. 

И снова родители с едва сдерживаемыми улыбками переглянулись. Но на этот раз Эльза прочитала безмолвное «А я что говорил?» в глазах отца и ехидное «Ну уж нет!», жестом брошенное в его сторону мамой. 

– По-моему, парни с парнями на дворцовых приемах еще ни разу в открытую не целовались? – с не менее ехидной усмешкой спросил вслух papa, мельком проехавшись взглядом по никак не прореагировавшему на это замечание Акане. 

– Ну… – сразу перестала улыбаться мама. «Скажешь тоже!» – прочитала адресованный отцу безмолвный упрек Эльза. – Наверняка кто-нибудь из Форратьеров… Но да, так, чтоб совсем в открытую, такого, пожалуй, еще не было. 

– Ну, вот видите, Акане, – рассмеялся отец. – Если решитесь предпринять что-то подобное, глядишь, в обществе даже забудут, что вы цетагандиец. А будут обсуждать исключительно поцелуй и безнравственность нынешней молодежи.

– Не думаю, – мрачно прокомментировал гем. – Мне тут уже сказали на той «беседе» в СБ, что гемы якобы славятся на всю галактику своей половой невоздержанностью. Посмотрел бы этот военврач, что в университетском кампусе среди бела дня происходит! На каждой скамейке и подоконнике кто-то обязательно с кем-то целуется, обнимается или держится за руки. Как на Бете! Только на такой странной Бете, где женщин заставили прикрыть грудь и всем поголовно вменили в обязанность притворяться гетеросексуалами…

– Вот вы, оказывается, как на это смотрите! – хохотнул отец. – А у нас принято считать, что это только инопланетники разврат вокруг себя сеют. 

– Так бетанцы и сеют через свое головидео и рекламу! А нормальный цетагандиец никогда не будет в публичном пространстве выражать свои желания подобным образом. Если только это не художественная акция, – оговорился Акане, видимо, решив все же как-то выгородить свою невесту.

– Но погодите, – встрепенулась мама. – А как же молодежные вечеринки? Айвен же нам рассказывал…

Дядя Айвен как один из молодых наследников престола был отправлен в молодости с какой-то чисто представительской миссией на Эту Кита в компании Майлза Форкосигана. Одним из самых ярких приключений, о которых он постоянно рассказывал, когда заходил разговор о Цетаганде (и когда поблизости не было его жены-джексонианки, чья мать была урожденной гем-леди, а бабушка – аутом), была история о том, как его пытались соблазнить на какой-то гемской пирушке две благородные дамы. Очень изощренными способами. Насколько Эльза успела понять по разного рода намекам (предполагалось, что она слишком юная, а в полной версии эта история вообще не для девичьих ушей), они даже заволокли его в спальню, насильно раздели и разделись сами. Но дядюшка Айвен как истинный барраярец остался непреклонен и на соблазн не поддался. 

– Нет, ну это же сугубо частные мероприятия, – кинулся объяснять Акане. – Там никогда не бывает случайных людей. Да и там тоже, если люди хотят предаться плотским утехам, они обычно где-то уединяются. Если это, конечно, не оргия. Вот там все что угодно возможно – в любых количествах и сочетаниях. Главное, чтоб добровольно. Но это совершенно особый формат, который заранее оговаривается. Я, например, вообще не поклонник. Для меня индивидуальный контакт гораздо важнее. Поэтому я лучше потрачу деньги на Дом радости, зато уж там точно можно будет и о литературе с человеком спокойно поговорить, и порисовать, и помузицировать… А оргия – это очень сильно под веществами нужно быть, чтобы уже стало все равно, с кем ты. 

Так, стоп! Это он что, рассказывает ее родителям, какой он скромный и высоконравственный? Аргументируя это тем, что ходит в публичные дома, а в групповухе может участвовать только после приема наркотиков?! Перестав таращиться на гема, она украдкой взглянула на родителей. Мама без всякого энтузиазма разглядывала собственный маникюр, зато отец выглядел весьма раззадоренным. 

– Н-да, такого в дни нашей молодости точно не было, – с веселым смехом резюмировал он. – А если и было, то мы о таком даже не слышали. Максимум – это напиться в компании таких же лоботрясов из Военки и пойти искать на улицах сговорчивых девочек. Некоторым даже удавалось найти. 

С невысказанным укором мама повернула голову в сторону отца. 

– Но это все было давно и уже неправда, – смутившись под ее взглядом, со вздохом махнул он рукой. – А нам с Татией даже целоваться не надо было, чтобы моментально стать объектом пристального внимания. Тогда все гораздо скромнее себя вели, и нашим барраярским сплетницам из кожи вон приходилось лезть, чтобы заметить нарождающееся чувство и оценить курс падения акций на брачном рынке. Кто на ком задержал взгляд, кто с кем сколько раз танцевал, какую прическу какая дама сделала, кому и как улыбнулась и так далее… Помню, как все громко перешептывались, когда на следующий бал, уже у Форволков, Татия пришла в темно-зеленой пелерине и шафранных перчатках, – и он с нежной улыбкой взглянул на уже оттаявшую жену. – Высший свет Барраяра разом лишился и самого завидного жениха, и самой богатой и красивой невесты. Такое впечатление, что даже здоровье премьер-министра обсуждали меньше, чем нас. Кто-то завидовал, кто-то, наоборот, восхищался. Уж слишком мы были идеальной парой и слишком быстро и гладко все у нас к обоюдной радости совершилось. И естественно, в первые годы после свадьбы это всеобщее внимание не стало менее пристальным, несмотря на то, что поводов посудачить хватало: Эйрел едва не отправился на тот свет, у Майлза вдруг откуда ни возьмись объявился младший брат-клон, и консерваторы долго не могли взять в толк, как к этому ко всему относиться… Но почему-то даже на этом фоне многих продолжало заботить, не начнет ли счастливый брак Форбреттенов трещать по швам после того, как у них закончится период первой влюбленности. 

– К слову, он у нас не закончился до сих пор! – бодро вставила мама.

– О! – почтительно выдохнул Акане.

– И это по-прежнему многих раздражает, – усмехнулся отец. – Настолько, что даже наши старшие в курсе. Ну, потому что дети иногда любят делиться тем, что слышат у себя дома. 

«Делиться – это еще мягко сказано», – пробормотала про себя Эльза, вспомнив некоторые высказывания Алисы Форлакиал и ее подружек.

– О, да! – с готовностью подхватил тему детского зубоскальства цетагандиец. – Когда мои соученицы по музыкальной школе хотели меня поддеть, мне тоже говорили, что у меня отец женился на любовнице. А все из-за того, что они с Младшей матерью настолько увлечены своими творческими проектами, что когда выбираются куда-то вместе, только друг на друга и смотрят. 

– А, так у вас тоже счастливые браки редкость? – рассмеялся отец. – Раз им все настолько завидуют.

– Ну нет, – сконфузился Акане. – Счастливые браки у нас совсем не редкость. Просто одновременно состоять в браке и любовных отношениях с одним и тем же человеком, это… Ну, не то чтобы не совсем прилично. Но вызывает сильное недоумение. Потому что дом – это место отдохновения, и всяким страстям в семье не место. А у меня что дед, что отец – видимо, из-за особенностей нашей модификации – никогда не вписывались ни в какие рамки. Особенно в тех областях, где дело касалось чувственных увлечений. Меня вот, чтобы от этого оградить, обручили с образцово владеющей собой леди Ринн, но… чем больше я о ней узнаю, тем больше меня этот выбор повергает в недоумение. Хотя, в принципе, и так понятно, что образцовой цетагандийской семьи со мной ни у кого, скорее всего, не выйдет, – со вздохом закончил он. 

– Может, оно и к лучшему? – с мягкой улыбкой предположила мама.

– Ох, не знаю…

– Ну, а вот у нас с леди Татией, – подхватил отец, – и образцово-показательная барраярская семья получилась, и крепкий счастливый брак, и полное взаимопонимание друг с другом, и любовь, и дружба, и взаимная поддержка – все, чего только можно пожелать от человеческих взаимоотношений... Поэтому я большой противник договорного брака. И для меня, если честно, с учетом нашего барраярского анамнеза, эта ваша история с помолвкой в детском возрасте звучит полной дикостью. Мы все это тут у себя полной ложкой ели и, слава богу, наконец-то наелись. Как подумаю, что каких-нибудь сто лет назад меня бы женили по родительскому сговору на какой-нибудь Донне Форратьер и я бы никогда не смог дождаться своего единственного человека, у меня волосы на голове дыбом встают.

На упоминании прежнего имени графа Доно Эльза с мамой непроизвольно прыснули со смеху. В прежние времена, судя по голограммам, Доно был весьма авантажной дамой. И представить эту яркую женщину – со всей непредсказуемостью и бурным характером нынешнего графа Доно – рядом с меланхоличным отцом было совершенно немыслимо. 

– Вот она, возрастная разница! – подмигнув Акане, кивнула на мужа мама. – Столько всего успел передумать на эту тему. Я вообще тогда ни о чем не думала. Ни хочу ли я замуж, ни каким будет мой будущий супруг, ни как мы будем жить – вообще никаких ожиданий и фантазий. Знала только, что хочу много детей. У меня у самой только один младший брат. Джон программист, и сейчас мы с ним прекрасно ладим. Но когда ты сама девочка, мелкие мальчишки кажутся такими несносными! И мне всегда в детстве хотелось иметь сестру, ну или хотя бы старшего брата, а не младшего. Поэтому я была твердо уверена, что трое детей – это минимум, на что я согласна. 

При разговоре о детях глаза у Акане засияли всеми красками осени:

– Да-да-да, пять – как минимум! И желательно – одновременно, чтоб они вместе играть могли!

Сколько-сколько? И это он их всех с Эльзой растить собирается? Или все-таки большую часть демографической нагрузки он намеревается возложить на Фенн? А мама-то чего так счастливо улыбается? Вот ведь нашли точку соприкосновения...

– Сам я про детей даже не думал, – продолжил отец. – Единственное, что меня всегда волновало – это найти себе верную спутницу жизни. Поэтому я был просто на седьмом небе от счастья, когда мы наконец стали жить вместе... Но тут вдруг внезапно оказалось, что жизнь – отнюдь не детская сказка и со счастливой женитьбой жизненные сложности не заканчиваются. А вовсе даже наоборот. И к тому, что это могут быть за сложности, тоже, как выяснилось, наша культура не очень готовит…

– Ага, – энергично перехватила инициативу мама. – Где-то через год совместной жизни мы с Рене неожиданно выяснили, что не можем иметь детей.

– Как это? – Акане оторопело хлопал глазами, то и дело поглядывая на сидевшее подле него опровержение только что озвученного тезиса. Одно из пяти опровержений, если быть точным. 

– А вот так вот! – бодро улыбнулась мама. – У нас даже официальный диагноз есть, что как пара мы с мужем абсолютно бесплодны. Сейчас мне самой смешно, а тогда это виделось чуть ли не концом света. По крайней мере, для меня. 

– Для инопланетника это и вправду может быть неочевидно, – попытался объяснить отец, – но здесь на Барраяре именно женщине такие ситуации даются особенно тяжело. Даже если удается полностью соблюсти тайну и никто из старших родственников впрямую не обвиняет.

– Ну да, – подтвердила мама. – От всяких внутренних голосов, особенно от собственного самообвинения, дистанцироваться бывает ой как непросто.

Лицо цетагандийца по-прежнему выражало полнейшее недоумение. Хотя что тут было неясного? Ну, кроме того, каким образом местные врачи умудрились поставить настолько неверный диагноз. У них там, при их развитой медицине, такие случаи, надо думать, бывают гораздо реже.

– Дело в том, что ввиду естественного воспроизводства, – продолжил отец, – практически все вопросы, связанные с деторождением, традиционно находились в зоне ответственности женщин. С «бездетными» разводились, и для семьи невесты это было большим позором. Соответственно, в тех случаях, когда был повинен, как сейчас говорят, «мужской фактор», это было едва ли не обязанностью женщины – найти себе небесплодного партнера с хорошей наследственностью. Разумеется, при этом похожего на супруга, сговорчивого, да и еще такого, который бы мог гарантировать в будущем соблюдение тайны, если вдруг у кого-то возникли бы подозрения относительно истинного отца ребенка. Для простолюдинок, к слову, эта проблема традиционно решалась за счет форских юношей, – вздохнул отец. – Тогда сексуальный дебют обычно происходил с более старшими женщинами и в таком возрасте, когда о женитьбе еще думать рано. В каком-то смысле от такой ситуации выигрывали обе стороны: молодой человек получал любовный опыт, а бездетная пара – гарантированно здорового ребенка, да еще и потенциального покровителя. Стыд порой обеспечивает исполнение отцовских обязательств даже лучше, чем романтическая привязанность: это нужно совсем не иметь совести, чтобы не заботиться о своих бастардах... Поэтому «обманутые» мужья против таких связей обычно не возражали, а иногда даже наоборот, подначивали своих жен на благосклонность к влюбленным в них молодым повесам. 

– Ну, у нас тоже есть такой институт… – несколько сконфуженно проговорил Акане. – Особым образом подготовленные специалисты, которых приглашают родители. Но обычно такие просветительские функции берут на себя Дома радости. В каком-то смысле, по своим задачам, это аналог бетанской СПС, только без их подчиненного социалистической идеологии примитива. У нас не столько удовлетворению сексуальных потребностей обучают, сколько умению чувствовать и понимать. Ну, и заодно, лечат контактом и душевной близостью – без обычного отягощения социальными связями. 

– А к тебе что, тоже такого «дипломированного специалиста» приглашали? – не сдержалась Эльза.

– Не, – опустив глаза и закусив нижнюю губу, гем помотал головой. – Из-за моего дефекта у меня даже тут все по-дурацки вышло. Дело в том, что я впервые влюбился в пятнадцать лет, – Акане поднял глаза на родителей, но те уже были сама серьезность. – И поскольку это был мой наставник, долго не мог признаться. 

Эльза заметила, как отец скользнул взглядом в сторону мамы, но та слушала очень сосредоточенно и на этот раз игру в «А я же тебе говорил!» не поддержала.

– Когда, наконец, это стало совершенно невыносимым, – ободренный вниманием, продолжил цетагандиец, – я пришел к нему, попросил о встрече во внеурочное время и, когда мы остались наедине, просто положил перед ним запечатанное письмо с официальным признанием.

– Официальным признанием? – переспросил отец.

– Ну, да. Это такие любовные письма. Их пишут те, кому по каким-то причинам сложно выразить свои чувства вслух. Обычно внутрь кладется рисунок или стихотворение, так что самого адресата такое подношение вроде как ни к чему не обязывает. Но поскольку для таких писем используется специальная бумага и они особым образом запечатываются, то уже по самому конверту ясно, что это не просто подарок. Ну и потом, я сел в позу подачи письменного ходатайства. А учитывая низкое происхождение моего учителя, это было не совсем прилично... 

Эльза моментально представила эту сцену: сжавшийся в комок, сидящий на коленках подросток опускается лицом к самому полу и протягивает вперед тщательно сложенный лист бумаги. А потом, изо всех сил стараясь унять дрожание пальцев и обмирая от ужаса, в ожидании считает удары собственного сердца.

– Ну, в общем, там даже без прочтения все было понятно уже, насколько я сильно влюблен и в каком отчаянии... А поскольку он был моим учителем и давно служил интересам нашей семьи, это была особенно неловкая ситуация. Он спросил меня, понимаю ли я, что я делаю, и осознаю ли, каким должен быть его следующий шаг. Я оба раза кивнул – даже силы не мог найти рта раскрыть, настолько мне было плохо. Хотя, конечно же, я вообще ни о чем в тот момент не думал. Тогда он встал, так и не прикоснувшись к письму, и сделал единственное, что, по идее, в такой ситуации следовало – связался с моим отцом, навел камеру комма на конверт и сказал: «Сегодня я получил от вашего сына вот это. Что вы мне прикажете делать?» 

– Жуть какая! – поежилась Эльза.

– Н-да, – с мрачной задумчивостью произнес отец. – Впервые осознаю, как же мне повезло в свое время урвать кусочек нашего барраярского варварства. 

– Но согласись, –обернулась в его сторону мама, – случись что-то подобное сейчас с Рике… если б он, скажем, стал оказывать знаки внимания Пенфесилее… мы бы тоже хотели, чтоб она в первую очередь поставила в известность нас.

Отца при упоминании горничной аж передернуло. Забавно: то, что тридцать-сорок лет назад (и как только что выяснилось – в отношении самого себя) казалось обычным делом, сейчас в приложении к собственному сыну выглядело дикостью. 

– А что твой отец? – спросила Эльза Акане. 

– Ну, а что он мог тогда ответить? Извинился за меня. Сказал, это его вина: надо было больше внимания уделять воспитанию сына. Спросил учителя, какой выход из сложившейся ситуации представляется ему наилучшим.

– А тот что?

– Ну, а тот сказал, что как мой педагог готов сопроводить меня в Дом радости по выбору моих родителей. Отец согласился, назвал несколько заведений. Сказал, что оплатит все наши расходы. 

Отец слушал очень внимательно, а мама уже не знала, куда глаза девать.

– Какой мрак! – вырвалось у Эльзы.

– Ну, видишь, я только через несколько лет узнал, что у моего отца с ним, оказывается, был роман. Задолго до закладки меня в репликатор. Так что это предложение – выступить моим сопровождающим – было с его стороны обычной дружеской любезностью. 

– Ничего себе! – присвистнула Эльза. – А как ты это узнал? 

– Ну, как обычно, – с неловкой улыбкой развел руками Акане. – В процессе посткоитальной беседы, когда мы уже встречаться начали. 

– То есть после всего этого вы с этим человеком еще и стали встречаться? – медленно проговорила мама.

– Ну да, – невинно улыбнулся Акане. – Я в двадцать один уже был опытным реставратором, учился в университете, писал стихи, музыку, у меня была своя рок-группа. Был уже достаточно наглым и самоуверенным, чтобы не просто письмо принести, а еще как-то внятно сказать о своих переживаниях. Ну, и – в силу моего положения – мне не так-то легко было отказать. А родители мои, как всегда в таких случаях, решили, что лучше мне дать возможность насовершать собственных ошибок, чем уговаривать учиться на чужих. Понятно, что ничего хорошего из этих отношений не вышло. Но чтобы это понять, пришлось несколько раз, как у вас говорят «наступить на грабли».

Эльза не без удовлетворения заметила, как отец, внимательно глядя на гема, несколько раз кивнул, мол, хороший принцип. И да: грабли – «наше всё». А еще она порадовалась, что, в отличие от вчерашнего вечера, сегодня Акане рассказывает о своей первой несчастной любви совершенно спокойно, как о чем-то, что уже давно стало историей. Значит ли это, что теперь для него тоже все изменилось? И сегодняшнее утро запомнится ему не только их «посткоитальной беседой»?

– Но тогда, в пятнадцать, я был уверен, что меня отвергли только из-за того, что сочли недостаточно опытным. Поэтому от предложения пойти куда-то вместе я отказался. Подумал, что лучше я решу эту проблему самостоятельно. Ну, а поскольку доступных мне средств на приличное заведение не хватало, отправился в самое дешевое, с безыскусными интерьерами и примитивными благовониями – куда гемы обычно не ходят. 

– И как оно? – неожиданно спросил отец. Причем судя по маминой реакции, неожиданным это было не только для Эльзы.

– Ну, я подумал, что человек другого пола и с большой возрастной разницей – для первого раза это будет как-то уж слишком: я и так сильно нервничал. Поэтому попросил себе парня на пару лет старше меня. А он, как потом оказалось, даже не сотрудник был, а просто курьером подрабатывал. То есть, видя, что я без взрослых пришел, меня там еще и облапошили. Но парень оказался очень душевным, мы прекрасно провели время. Целый день из постели не вылезали: обсудили все литературные новинки, все последнее головидео, историческую и современную музыку. Он очень интересно рассказывал про свою голографическую коллекцию бабочек.

– То есть вы просто лежали рядом и разговаривали? – с надеждой в голосе, как почему-то почудилось Эльзе, уточнила мама. 

– Ну, нет, конечно. Не только разговаривали, – усмехнулся Акане. – Но как он рассказывал про бабочек, мне запомнилось гораздо лучше. Так что свой «специалист» у меня тоже был, но совсем не дипломированный.

Эльза вдруг с изумлением поняла, что вся эта история с получением первого сексуального опыта была рассказана гемом в качестве анекдота. И тот факт, что в ходе повествования ему пришлось коснуться нешуточных сердечных переживаний, им самим, скорее всего, воспринимался как все то же проявление пресловутого «характерологического дефекта». Впрочем, если вспомнить, ее собственная откровенность имела ту же природу: кто еще будет рассказывать едва знакомому парню неприглядную семейную историю, почти всегда бывшую поводом для насмешек. Не говоря уж про обстоятельства гинекологического осмотра. Но, если подумать, тогда, уже с первых минут знакомства, она откуда-то знала, что уж кто-кто, а он над ней точно смеяться не будет, даже мысленно. А значит, можно ему рассказать – про самое больное, самое стыдное и самое страшное. Про что обычно надо молчать, даже с самыми близкими. Видимо, родители тоже что-то такое почувствовали, иначе с чего бы простое знакомство с новым родственником так быстро съехало на такие интимные темы.

– Ну, а с учителем вашим что? – с серьезным лицом поинтересовался отец.

Акане сначала только руками развел, мол, ничего, конечно. Потом, помолчав, добавил:

– Сначала страдал, что не было отношений. Потом страдал, что они были, но совсем не такие, как мне хотелось. Но, говорят, первая любовь вообще редко бывает счастливой…

– Протестую, – шепотом вставила мама.

– А вторая и третья? – невесело усмехнувшись, спросил отец.

– Да, в общем… Та же фигня, – тихо признал гем, поникнув головой и плечами. – Только все гораздо короче. 

– Ну, значит, надо просто дождаться своего человека, – с примирительным вздохом завершил свои расспросы отец. – Отрицательный опыт – тоже опыт. Что для вас не подходит, вы теперь знаете. Значит, быстрее получится распознать то, что наверняка подойдет. 

– А, это да! – неожиданно светло улыбнулся Акане, искоса кинув быстрый взгляд в сторону Эльзы. – Кажется, я уже немножко понял, как это работает. 

Мамино лицо неожиданно осветилось радушной улыбкой. Но Эльзе почему-то показалось, что, прежде чем улыбнуться Акане, она с выражением победительницы бросила быстрый взгляд на отца. Тот только отмахнулся.

– Если не секрет, как вы с этой своей несчастной любовью справлялись? – непринужденно поинтересовался он у цетагандийца.

– Никак не справлялся, – гем снова опустил голову. – Все надеялся, что я что-то могу сделать. Как-то его интерес заслужить или хотя бы просто внимание – ко мне лично, а не как к неуемному подростку, трудному ученику или члену семьи, которой он многим обязан. То есть мы вроде как были любовниками, но никакой взаимности между нами не было. Я для него так и остался своенравным и недостаточно упорным студентом, да еще с неправильной мотивацией. Ну, типа, нельзя серьезно заниматься делом, если тебя не собственный успех в нем волнует, а желание понравиться преподавателю. И даже когда я перестал ходить на его уроки, это его отношение никуда не делось, даже наоборот. Ну, и в какой-то момент я просто сдался. Мы окончательно расстались, и я поехал учиться в метрополию. 

– Ну, то есть вы, в конце концов, с этим справились, – бодро резюмировала мама. 

Акане поднял голову и удивленно посмотрел на нее, потом на отца. Тот кивнул, подтверждая, что согласен с оценкой жены: 

– Сами вышли из ситуации, в которой от вас мало что зависело. Да еще и с не самыми тяжелыми потерями, раз вы сами говорите, что не утратили способность влюбляться. 

Акане, все так же непонимающе моргая, повернул голову к Эльзе. Ей оставалось только пожать плечами, потому что лично ей логика родителей была совершенно неочевидна.

– У нас всегда говорят, что гемы никогда не сдаются, – растерянно проговорил он.

– У нас тоже всегда и везде говорят, что барраярцы никогда не сдаются и ни в чем никому не уступают, – пожал плечами отец. – А потом преподаватели Военной Академии тратят кучу энергии, чтобы вдолбить в головы будущих офицеров понятие стратегического отступления и ценности личного состава. Почему-то я убежден, что и ваших офицеров учат тому же, иначе бы заключение мирных договоров стало невозможным. А у нас их с вашей Империей было как минимум пять, считая три войны, Верванский конфликт и Мэрилакский мирный конгресс, где Барраяр тоже принимал участие. Говорю «как минимум», потому что, кроме этого, было множество отдельных соглашений касательно торговли, гонки вооружений и режима охраны общих п-в-тоннелей, в которых обеим сторонам пришлось искать компромисс. Так что популистская военная риторика используется где угодно, кроме самой войны. Эльза вон тоже у нас с двенадцати лет почти не улыбается, – и отец без всякой улыбки скользнул взглядом по лицу дочери. 

О чем это он? Про Алекса? Или про Грегора? И какое это вообще имеет отношение к Акане и к тому, что о нем сказал дядя Майлз?

– И тоже все из принципа, что форы якобы никогда не сдаются. Все стенку любом надеется прошибить… За исключением сегодняшнего утра уже и не помню, когда видел свою дочь смеющейся. Смотреть на это больно, – вздохнул отец, – но я согласен с вашими родителями, что ребенку лучше тут не препятствовать. Каждый сам должен научиться справляться с ситуациями, когда ты кого-то любишь, а этот кто-то тебя – нет. Ну, или когда отношения по каким-то причинам просто не складываются. 

– Ну уж, скажешь тоже, – сделала мама попытку пожурить отца. – Сегодня-то, смотри, все уже более-менее хорошо. Я очень надеюсь, что благодаря Акане там тоже все как-то постепенно устроится. 

Эльза сочла за благо не вмешиваться. А переглянувшись с Акане, уверилась, что тот пришел к тому же решению. 

– Знаешь, – возразил отец, – пока человек сам не решит выйти из травмирующих отношений и как-то их для себя закончить, ему мало кто может в этом посодействовать. Даже новая привязанность не всегда излечивает от прежней несчастной любви. Думаю, Акане подтвердит.

Эльза скосила глаза и увидела, как гем осторожно кивнул.

– Но я согласен, что общение с тем, у кого имеется позитивный опыт преодоления таких ситуаций, может сработать в качестве катализатора. Так что я в любом случае очень рад вашему знакомству, – и отец развел руки, указав одновременно на них обоих. – И тому, насколько быстро вы успели сойтись, и тому, как легко и непринужденно общаетесь.

Эльза почувствовала, как помимо воли губы ее сами собой растягиваются в улыбку. Исподтишка взглянула она на Акане, встретила его нежный влюбленный взгляд и заулыбалась, уже никого не стесняясь. Мама одарила их поощряющей улыбкой, а потом со взглядом заговорщицы толкнула локтем отца, мол, ты это видел? Тот опять одним своим видом дал понять, что этот безмолвный аргумент ему не подходит. Что они там пытаются угадать? Неужели мама все еще надеется выдать ее замуж, когда Акане уже прямым текстом сказал, что у него есть невеста?

– И раз уж у вас, Акане, такой опыт имеется, думаю, вам будет проще понять, в какой ситуации мы оказались с леди Татией, – продолжил отец. – Мне, в отличие от нее, было с чем сравнивать, и я глубоко убежден, что ситуация с бесплодием, неизлечимой болезнью и потерей близкого человека – все эти истории во многом сходны с историей несчастной любви. Поэтому опыт принятия неизбежности – даже в отношении подростковой привязанности – мне кажется крайне важным. Стадии там все те же, разница только во времени, которое нужно для их проживания, и в интенсивности этих переживаний. Мы с женой за три года прошли их все. Отрицание: ну, потому что оба были молоды и во всем остальном совершенно здоровы, счастливы и ошибочно полагали, что неудачи такого рода являются возмездием за какие-то проступки, которых ни я, ни она за собой не знали. Гнев: на врачей, на самих себя – за то, что не подумали, не предусмотрели… Как будто здесь можно было что-то предусмотреть... Разного рода торговля в виде бесконечного числа анализов, медицинских тестов и прочих врачебных манипуляций. И все это ради призрачной надежды: а вдруг что-то еще можно сделать. И совершенно черное отчаяние, которое все возрастало по мере того, как отпадали предложенные медиками варианты. 

– Прошу прощения, что прерываю, – быстро прошептал Акане. – Но я все никак не могу взять в толк, в чем именно заключалась проблема. Сейчас у вас пятеро детей, значит, врачи тогда ошиблись. Ведь так? Почему же так долго нельзя было выяснить, что это ошибка?

– Вот и мы тоже все надеялись, что это какая-то ошибка, – вздохнул отец. – Тем более что немало уже было случаев, когда врачи выносили суровый вердикт, а потом жизнь брала свое и пара счастливо обретала долгожданное потомство. Если что, я не про репликатор.

– Ах, так вы пытались забеременеть самостоятельно?! – изумился Акане.

– Ну, да, – с грустной улыбкой подтвердила мама. – И меня, и Рене наши мамы выносили в своем животе. Мне моя очень много рассказывала о том, какое это счастье – носить под сердцем ребенка. Как она со мной и с моим братом общалась, пока мы были у нее внутри, какое единение она с нами испытывала, какие сны ей снились, когда мы еще были частью ее тела… 

Акане слушал маму со странным выражением, явно не зная, как реагировать и куда девать глаза. Нервничал он при этом едва ли не больше, чем сама мама во время его рассказа о сексуальных обычаях цетагандийцев. Ну что ж! У всех свои страхи: бетанец, наверное, был бы в ужасе от того, что семейная пара может безнаказанно позволить себе пятерых детей. 

– Вот и мне хотелось испытать что-то подобное, – продолжала мама. – А к этому неожиданно оказалось слишком много препятствий – несмотря на мой юный возраст и в целом цветущий вид. 

– Но я все еще не понимаю каких, – оторопело пробормотал гем. – Ведь репликатор решает любые физиологические проблемы. 

– Любые, да не все, – со вздохом констатировала мама. – Сначала, как уже сказал муж, я все еще надеялась забеременеть естественным путем. Потом, когда мы, наконец, поняли, что эта возможность для нас закрыта, и решились на ЭКО, выяснилось, что у меня эндометриоз и слабый ответ на гормональную стимуляцию. Так что мы долго не могли набрать достаточное количество ооцитов. 

Акане аж рот раскрыл от невыразимого удивления: 

– Эндометриоз?! У вас все еще встречаются случаи эндометриоза?!

– Надо же! Вы, Акане, знаете, что это такое, – невесело усмехнулся отец. – А я вот даже слов таких до того, как нас это коснулось, ни разу не слышал. 

– Ну, – смутился от этой похвалы гем. – У нас просто есть такой обязательный школьный курс – историческая анатомия. Без него не сдать экзаменов на получение аттестата. Там как раз объясняется, какие дефекты ушли в прошлое в связи с распространением генной модификации. Ну, чтобы каждый цетагандиец знал, от чего нас избавили и продолжают избавлять ауты. 

– Понятно, – хмыкнул отец. – Значит, такой штуки у вас не бывает?

– Ну, тех, у кого есть к этому генетическая предрасположенность, просто не закладывают в репликатор. 

– Хороший способ, – невесело усмехнулась мама. – Но если выбирать, то лучше уж жить с эндометриозом, чем не жить вовсе. 

– Это да, – сконфузился гем. – Наверно, тут вы правы. Тем более что есть ведь и другие, негенетические факторы. Но у нас они все устраняются обязательной установкой импланта. А гем-леди даже имплантов не требуется: у них матка и прочие репродуктивные органы находятся в редуцированном состоянии, и менструального цикла в принципе не бывает.

Чего?.. Эльза сморгнула. Непринужденность, с которой Акане рассуждал о женской физиологии, ее совершенно не напрягала, когда они были наедине. Но, черт возьми! Он же с ее родителями сейчас разговаривает! Папу с мамой, впрочем, смутило в его рассказе совсем другое, а вовсе не поднятая им внезапно запретная тема месячных. 

– То есть как?! – в ужасе воскликнула мама. – Вы хотите сказать, они вообще сами детей не могут иметь? Даже если захотят?

– Да, – подтвердил Акане. – Сами не могут. Только через посредство генетика-аутессы.

– Такая поголовная стерилизация, – задумчиво проговорил отец, пока мама пыталась справиться с охватившими ее чувствами. – Хотя нет, мужчины при этом ведь, как я понимаю, отнюдь не стерильны? И судя по наследию Первой Цетагандийской, с удовольствием этим пользуются. Без всяких генетических контрактов. 

– Ну, да, – спокойно пожал плечами гем. – Я ведь уже говорил, что мужской организм с генетической точки зрения – это всегда такая немного экспериментальная модель. Поэтому постепенное генетическое совершенство считается по женской линии. Если гем-леди или аут-леди заключает брак и, соответственно, генетический контракт с человеком более низкого биологического статуса, то ее собственный статус тоже снижается из-за того, что ее последующая генетическая линия будет более низкого качества. Юридически это выражается в том, что она переходит в семью мужа через акт удочерения. Поэтому никаких случайных генетических связей у женщины быть не может, такая на ней лежит ответственность перед человеческой эволюцией. А мужчина свой статус при браке с низшими не теряет, потому что свою линию он испортить уже никак не может – по определению. Только, как вариант, улучшить чужую. Поэтому если гем-лорд пожертвует свой более совершенный генетический материал семье простолюдина, тем лучше для нации. Да и для всего человечества, чего уж там. Это не вполне законно, потому что создает массу юридических проблем, но в то же время не запрещено. Иначе бы ауты что-нибудь придумали, чтобы гем-лорды тоже были избавлены от вертикального переноса генов. 

– Но ведь это же ужас что такое! – не могла успокоиться мама. – Отнять у женщины священное право по собственному желанию стать матерью!

Акане с Эльзой переглянулись. 

– М-м-м… Прошу прощения, леди Татия… Но ведь у вас на Барраяре официально тоже нельзя просто так по собственному желанию стать матерью, – возразил гем. – Насколько я понял, женщине для этого нужно состоять в браке. 

Эльза заметила, как отец согласно кивнул, подтверждая правоту антрополога-инопланетника. Интересно, это он справедливость наблюдений цетагандийца отметил или сам придерживается таких взглядов – как отец, муж и член Совета графов?

– А на Бете так и вовсе экзамен сдают на право иметь ребенка, – продолжал Акане. – У нас же только аутам требуется утверждать свои генетические контракты в коллегии консортов. А у гемов, если нет судебного запрета, количество детей не ограничено, все решает женщина. У третьего сословия вообще ограничения чисто экономические, там даже брака не требуется, достаточно простого гражданского союза. И опять-таки в вопросах воспроизводства все решает именно женщина: сколько детей, какого пола, с каким промежутком, с какими модификациями и так далее.

– Нет, но вот так вот взять и централизованно у всего сословия отнять счастье естественного материнства! – все никак не могла остановиться мама.

Цетагандиец сокрушенно помотал головой. 

– Я, конечно, не женщина, – осторожно произнес он, – и мне никогда не хотелось вынашивать в себе ребенка. Но я убежден, что нашим женщинам такое тоже в голову не приходит. Беременность считается страшной биологической несправедливостью. В учебниках исторической анатомии подробно расписаны все медицинские риски и возможные побочные осложнения. Поэтому гарантированная свобода от такого стресса – это одна из наших сословных привилегий. Потому что имплант всегда можно изъять, в том числе и насильно. Как это делали с военнопленными во время Эскобарской кампании барраярцы. А с гем-леди и аутессами такого никогда случиться не может, даже если их захватят для своих бесчеловечных экспериментов торговцы генетическим материалом с Единения Джексона. 

– Такие вечные девочки? – заметно поморщился отец.

– Ну, с барраярской точки зрения, наверное, да, – почему-то развеселился Акане. – У нас еще и волос на теле ни у кого нет. Это тоже, как я заметил, у вас почему-то многих нервирует.

Отца от одной этой мысли перекосило. «А по-моему, прикольно смотрится!» – чуть не ляпнула Эльза, но вовремя спохватилась.

– Вот да, – непринужденно подтвердил Акане. – Вчерашний медтехник, которая у меня мазок брала на анализы, примерно с таким лицом на меня и смотрела.

Отец неловко рассмеялся. Открыл было рот, видимо, собираясь принести свои извинения, но мама его перебила:

– Подождите, Акане. Но если репродуктивные органы у гем-леди и аутесс не функционируют, то как же в репродуктивных центрах у них забирают генетический материал?

Акане с удивленным видом пожал плечами, словно у него какую-то глупость спросили: 

– Никто ни у кого ничего не забирает. Генетический материал обычно уже там хранится, в семейном генетическом банке. 

– Хорошо, а в банке он откуда берется? – осторожно, как у непонятливого ребенка, переспросила мама.

– Когда достают младенца из репликатора, у него берут несколько клеток кожи. Вот этот материал и хранится на случай будущего генетического контракта. Ну, просто в течение жизни человеческий организм подвергается разным воздействиям, включая космическую радиацию, и все это приводит к дополнительным генетическим мутациям, которые наслаиваются на те мутации, которые возникли в процессе формирования эмбриона. Вот чтобы проще было отслеживать чистоту генетической линии без привходящих факторов, клетки берут в самом начале жизненного цикла. У вас это все, я знаю, еще очень дорого, поэтому генетический материал собирают непосредственно перед оплодотворением. 

Мама все еще непонимающе хлопала ресницами:

– То есть вы хотите сказать, что у вас всех людей, не только гемов, конструируют из соматических клеток? Не вынимая имплантов на время зачатия?

Акане с таким же недоумением на лице кивнул. И тут на него вдруг снизошло понимание:

– Подождите! У вас что, до сих пор забирают половые клетки непосредственно из яичников?! 

– Ну, да… – только и нашлась что ответить мама.

– А мужчины сдают семенную жидкость, – зачем-то вставил отец, с интересом наблюдавший за столкновением двух непониманий. 

Акане в прямом смысле схватился за голову. 

– Но ведь тридцатый же век! Не двадцатый, не двадцать первый!

– И что? – меланхолично пожал плечами отец. – Тридцать лет назад дендарийские горцы даже антибиотиками почти не пользовались. Прекрасно жили. Лет до пятидесяти. Потом считались дряхлыми стариками. Так что все относительно. 

– То есть вот у вас что, – не мог успокоиться Акане. – реально делают пункцию фолликулов?!

– Да, – сдержанно произнесла мама. – Можно даже попросить общий наркоз.

Акане сидел как громом пораженный. 

– А перед этим накачивают гормонами, – продолжила она нарочито нейтральным голосом. – Чтобы фолликулов выросло сразу несколько. Обычно их и вырастает под два десятка. У какого-то – больше, у кого-то – меньше. Часть из них может оказаться пустыми, часть полученных яйцеклеток – дефектными и не оплодотвориться. А из оплодотворенных – часть может замереть на начальных стадиях деления. На первый день, на второй, на третий, на четвертый или на пятый. Только какой-то процент эмбрионов доживает до времени помещения в репликатор или до криозаморозки. 

– Ну да, – оторопело пробормотал Акане. – При естественном воспроизводстве в принципе идет такой же отбор. 

– А вот у меня, как я уже сказала, оказался слабый ответ на стимуляцию. И пришлось делать несколько таких пункций, чтобы набрать необходимое число ооцитов. А они либо не оплодотворялись, либо останавливались в делении. И пока это все подходило под статистическую норму, мы продолжали надеяться, что, может быть, в следующий раз нам повезет и все получится. 

– Понятно, – прошептал Акане.

– А самое главное, об этом, в отличие от смерти члена семьи, даже поговорить было не с кем, – перехватил беседу отец. – Если после помещения эмбриона в репликатор с ним что-то случается, все понимают, что это трагедия. А тут мы уже со счета сбились, скольких потенциальных наследников потеряли, а все вокруг только и говорили о том, что Форбреттены ни о чем не думают. Знай живут в свое удовольствие, вместо того чтобы вспомнить о «долге перед семьей». 

– Но… Это же, получается, обычная медицинская неудача, связанная с вашим низким техническим развитием, – опять не понял очевидного Акане. – Что постыдного в том, что вы родились и живете на Барраяре? 

– Мужчина, не могущий произвести потомка мужского пола, не может быть графом, – таким же подчеркнуто безэмоциональным тоном, как до этого мама, ответил отец. – Это буква закона. Женщина, не могущая произвести на свет ребенка и порадовать своих родителей внуками – плохая дочь и позор семьи. Это не закон, всего лишь одна из наших ментальных привычек, но от этого не легче. Закон в случае чего можно и обойти (к этому у нас, в целом, относятся без фанатизма), а вот переступить через то, из чего формируются нравственные нормы – это… Это подчас очень непросто. 

Мама слушала отца молча, без всякого выражения глядя куда-то в сторону. Но оцепенение ее было обманчивым.

– Ну, и соответственно, в какой-то момент, – продолжила она совершенно бесцветным голосом, – нам предложили обоим сделать генетический скрининг, чтобы выяснить, нет ли у одного из нас каких-то мутаций, препятствующих развитию эмбриона. Какие-то генетические нарушения у нас уже научились, как мы слышали, исправлять, поэтому мы тут же ухватились за эту соломинку.

– И тогда выяснилось, что один из вас – носитель генетических модификаций, которые характерны только для генома гемов? – уточнил Акане.

– Наши репродуктологи сначала даже не поняли, с чем столкнулись. – откликнулся отец. – Пришлось привлекать генетиков из СБ. У них там были какие-то свои разработки для выявления шпионов, слежки или чего-то в таком роде... 

– Ну да, – тем же бесцветным голосом подтвердила мама. – А еще мы выяснили, что второй из нас является носителем нескольких генетических мутаций, характерных именно для Барраяра. Которые, накапливаясь из поколения в поколение, в какой-то момент делают развитие эмбриона невозможным или приводят к таким порокам развития, что в прежние времена такие младенцы умирали еще в утробе. 

– Это из-за вашей особой солнечной радиации? – оторопело пробормотал Акане.

– Из-за радиации… Из-за чуждой человеческому организму флоры, которая, как выяснилось, тоже может оказывать свое влияние... Из-за близкородственных связей в среде высшего форства… Из-за цетагандийской бомбы, сброшенной на Форкосиган-Вашный… В общем, факторов много.

– И какое-же решение вам предложили? – почти перестав дышать, тихо спросил цетагандиец.

– Решений было предложено ровно два, – монотонным голосом продолжила мама. – Либо донорская яйцеклетка. Либо нам вдвоем лететь на Комарру или еще дальше – на Бету, короче, туда, где генетика развита не в пример лучше, чем у нас. Первое тогда означало для меня приговор. «Я буду воспитывать чужих детей, – думала я. – А у моих папы с мамой так и не будет родных внуков». Джон у нас, как к тому моменту уже точно выяснилось, женщинами не интересовался в принципе и жениться не собирался. А я вот, тоже получается, всех подвела… 

– Я тогда больше всего боялся, что мои дети не будут похожи на Татию, – вставил отец. 

– А второе означало, что нам придется начать весь этот путь со взращиванием и крушением надежд заново, в новом, незнакомом месте, без какой-либо гарантии, что инопланетные специалисты справятся с нашими специфическими барраярскими мутациями. Дистрофию Фордзона на Комарре, как мы потом узнали от близких людей, научились нейтрализовывать. А вот есть ли средства борьбы с синдромом Форташпулы-Форлынкина и Хассадарской мутацией, кроме замены ядра моей яйцеклетки на ядро донорской, это узнать было неоткуда… 

Так-так-так, Хассадарская мутация, синдромом Форташпулы-Форлынкина… Только бы не забыть! Потом, пока Акане будет развлекать родителей терабайтами голограмм столетней давности, надо будет выйти и поискать в комм-сети информацию. А потом выяснить, наконец, у мамы, является ли она сама носителем или нет? И что, в конце концов, удалось сделать этим бетанским или комаррским генетикам? Скорее всего, бетанским. Раз перед закладкой Прошки мама летала на Зергияр в бетанскую клинику, значит, на ближайшей к ним Комарре делать было нечего... Правда, она никак не могла вспомнить, чтобы родители когда-либо упоминали про космические перелеты перед закладкой Рике и Эльзы. Более того, она была абсолютно уверена, что отец вообще ни разу не покидал локального пространства, а мама совершила свое первое в жизни космическое путешествие именно тогда, когда летала на Зергияр. Может быть, они просто послали криозамороженный материал в специальном контейнере по межзвездной почте? Если замороженные эмбрионы можно перевозить из клиники в клинику в термосе с жидким азотом, то и на другую планету, наверное, можно отправить? 

– И вот пока мы думали, – продолжала мама, – какую же из этих двух возможностей использовать, разразился этот «генетический скандал» с цетагандийской наследственностью Рене. 

– Мне даже в голову не пришло скрывать этот факт, подобно тому как мы тщательно скрывали от родственников и знакомых наши проблемы с зачатием, – признался отец. – На фоне того, с чем нам пришлось столкнуться, мои внезапно всплывшие цетагандийские гены казались каким-то мрачным анекдотом, не более. Особенно в связи с этой самой Хассадарской мутацией... То есть мне в наследство от Оккупации достались всякого рода музыкальные таланты и прекрасное здоровье, а моей второй половине – невозможность иметь ребенка! Ну что для меня значило первое по сравнению со вторым? Насмешка судьбы, да и только! Поэтому, чтобы хоть как-то объяснить свое состояние нашим родным, мы с Татией, ни о чем не подозревая, рассказали самым ближайшим родственникам, что старшая линия Форбреттенов оказалась с цетагандийской примесью. И именно этим внезапно открывшимся обстоятельством мы якобы и шокированы. Тем более что моих сестер и брата это касалось в той же мере, что и меня... Ну, а Татия своим родителям тоже, естественно, рассказала – и чтобы объяснить волнение, и чтобы они потом не обиделись, будто от них что-то скрыли из того, что напрямую касалось их будущих внуков. И надо отдать им должное, тесть с тещей – как, собственно, и мои младшие – отнеслись к этой информации совершенно спокойно. И тоже не подумали ее как-то особо скрывать. А дальше пошло-поехало… Наши политические противники из партии консерваторов как раз незадолго до этого заполучили в свой лагерь представителя нашей, как бы у вас сказали, «младшей наследной ветви» – правнука младшего брата шестого графа Форбреттена. Ну, и решили воспользоваться тем обстоятельством, что граф Эрик, дескать, не мог знать, что ребенок не от него, а значит – согласно их логике – назначил наследника, исходя из заведомо ложных сведений. А значит, назначение – спустя без малого сорок лет – следует признать незаконным. И передать управление графством, место в Совете и все унаследованное мною от прадеда через деда имущество более подходящему человеку.

Говоря о своем деде и прадеде, отец поочередно указал рукой на стену позади кресел Акане и Эльзы, где висели оба портрета. Акане обернулся и ахнул. Потом, повернувшись к родителям, робко спросил: «Можно?» – и, удовлетворившись легким кивком отца, встал и подошел к портрету графа Эрика. 

– Это ведь Доно Форратьер? – зачарованно спросил он. 

– Ну, да… Помимо архитектуры, он еще и рисовать иногда любил. Получалось примерно так же, как и с архитектурой, – ворчливо посетовал отец.

Узнать изображенного по этому полотну было сложно. И лицо, и фигура были составлены из резких штрихов, словно не человек сидел в кресле, а грубо высеченная деревянная болванка, которую еще предстояло долго обтесывать, прежде чем из нее получилась бы похожая на человека скульптура. Только глаза цвета болотной зелени выделялись на этом недоделанном смуглом лице – обычные человеческие глаза, по контрасту с остальной картиной поражавшие нежностью оттенка и очертаний. 

– Да, это правда, – соглашаясь с отцом, почтительно выдохнул Акане. – И это совершенно гениально! Как и то, что он делал в архитектуре. Я просто в восторге от его живописной манеры. Портрет императора Юрия в замке Форхартунг – вообще шедевр постизоляционной живописи. Не понимаю, почему он там висит в таком невыгодном месте, где его толком не видно.

Родители молча переглянулись и с вопросом посмотрели на Эльзу. «Ну, что поделать, – тоже молча развела та руками. – Искусствовед!..»

– Видимо, потому что император Юрий был тираном, – ответил за всех папа. 

– Император Эзар тоже был тираном, – спокойно возразил цетагандийский историк. – Но его портреты там висят на каждом шагу. И все рисовал какой-то унылый бездарь... Да, вот как раз эта бездарность их и рисовала, – заметил Акане, перейдя к портрету покойного графа Рене. 

Второй портрет был написан в середине семидесятых, лет через сорок после первого. Графский мундир украшала орденская лента – та самая награда за отвагу, проявленную при защите п-в-тоннеля от цетагандийцев. В глазах Акане – небольшой пограничный конфликт, а для Барраяра – настоящая война, победа в которой в очередной раз помогла отстоять независимость их планеты. Эта же война принесла Эйрелу Форкосигану звание адмирала и сделала неизбежным присоединение Комарры, где он это звание потерял. Прадед в этой «захватнической» войне уже не участвовал, потому что вскоре после Второй Цетагандийской умер его отец и ему пришлось возглавить Округ. Портрет был выполнен в обычной реалистичной манере и, на взгляд Эльзы, знавшей прадеда исключительно по голограммам, выглядел вполне узнаваемым. Что там могло не нравится инопланетному искусствоведу, было совершенно не ясным. Тем более что сам цетагандиец почему-то полагал это очевидным.

– Ну, это ж не сравнить! – и искусствовед обернулся за поддержкой к озадаченно молчащей аудитории. 

Пару секунд длилась немая сцена, во время которой Акане тщетно пытался увидеть на лицах своих барраярских родственников хоть какое-то понимание. Потом вздохнул, подошел к первой картине и терпеливо принялся объяснять:

– Ну, смотрите. Настоящий мастер рисует не шестого графа Форбреттена, не чиновника, не офицера, не героя войны и даже не барраярского подданного. Он рисует самого человека – его личность, его характер, а вовсе не его статус, социальную роль или функцию. Причем здесь лорд Доно еще и нарочито каноны барраярской портретной живописи нарушает. Изображенный сидит к нам спиной и большую часть картины занимает повернутая к нам темная спинка кресла. Кстати, судя по форме, вот этого, – и Акане указал кивком на только что оставленное им сиденье. 

Отец хмыкнул, мама удивленно воскликнула: «А ведь и правда!» Никто не ожидал, что на этой абстрактной картине можно что-то узнать. 

– Да, это последние годы Периода Изоляции, – подтвердил отец. – За это время пару раз меняли обивку и перетягивали пружины, но так – да, это должна быть та же самая мебель.

– То есть человек просто сидел, читал у камина, – вдохновленный этой поддержкой, продолжил Акане. – И либо его окликнули, либо он сам обернулся на вошедшего, но еще мгновение – и он снова вернется к книге, чтобы как минимум дочитать предложение. И сразу понятно: книга здесь не в роли символа знаний и не для антуража, а сам читатель сосредоточен на своем внутреннем мире больше, чем на любых проявлениях внешнего. А глаза при этом такие красивые и внимательные, что поневоле начинаешь к этому внутреннему миру ревновать, хочется, чтобы он продолжал смотреть на тебя, а не в книгу. Что собственно, художник и воплотил, остановив мгновение, потому что творец всесилен. Но одновременно с этим он же и признал свое поражение – не как художник, а как человек, как один из участников этой воображаемой сцены. Потому что вот оно, уже пошло это возвратное движение головы, мы его уже видим через эти закрученные штрихи. Момент захвачен, но в следующее мгновение – там, внутри картины – Эрик Форбреттен все равно от нас отвернется. И при этом смотрите: если бы не эти глаза, вообще бы не догадаться, что тут человек изображен. Просто комок оберточной бумаги с сажей на сгибах, будто для розжига. Вон тут такие же у его ног валяются, рядом с дровами… Такими минимальными средствами – и все ухватить! И яркую, но неприкаянную личность, и трагическую эпоху, где люди – лишь топливо для чужих политических страстей, и быстротечность жизни, и ее принципиальную незначимость, и тоску по чему-то более настоящему, чем сама жизнь. И невозможность это настоящее другому человеку дать. По-моему, это гениально…

Эльза слушала его, только что не раскрыв рот. Она и сама не заметила, как фигура графа Эрика начала ей казаться легкой и хрупкой – действительно как комок оберточной бумаги. А вовсе не как дерево. Ведь вон же – она сама теперь это ясно видела – у камина лежат дрова, и понятно, что дерево в том, другом, внутри-картинном мире выглядит иначе – тяжелым и темным, будто бы все приготовленные для камина дрова – сырые. «Черт возьми, я хочу этого парня, – еле слышно шепнул отец в сторону матери. – К нам в Округ, в картинную галерею». «Угу», – со всем осознанием кивнула та, а вслух заметила:

– А я хочу послушать Акане на экскурсии в замке Форхартунг! 

– Чтобы похвастаться перед подружками? Нашим новым родственником? – тихо промурлыкал отец.

– Ну да, – маму такими вещами смутить было трудно. – Пригласить Куделок, Лаису, Катриону, тетушку Фортиц, леди Форпатрил. Можно даже с мужьями. 

– Тетушку Фортиц?! – ахнул Акане, пропустив мимо ушей имя императрицы, графини Форкосиган и еще одной, едва ли не самой влиятельной дамы Империи. Не говоря уже о мужьях, законных и не очень. – А это случайно не родственница профессора Елены Фортиц? 

Отец тоже заметил эту неожиданную расстановку приоритетов и рассмеялся.

– Вообще-то это она и есть, – ответила мама. – Из-за возраста она с трудом ходит, но ведет довольно активный образ жизни благодаря специальному гравикреслу.

– О, я почту за честь, если вы сможете меня ей представить! – почтительно выдохнул Акане. – Она – автор первой прочитанной мною книги про Барраяр. Я ее впервые еще лет в десять прочел. Можно сказать, из-за нее и решил поступать на историю на Эте…

– То есть вы согласны пройтись со мной и моими друзьями по тамошней экспозиции? – оживилась мама. – Не надо никакой специальной подготовки. Просто расскажете нам про то, что вам больше всего там нравится. А мы, глядишь, благодаря вам и поймем наконец, за что инопланетники так ценят наши барраярские древности.

– Ну, да… Там по большому счету только древности и можно смотреть. Ну, кроме того портрета Юрия Форбарры… Потому что весь постизоляционный период – это, извините, просто убожество какое-то. Вроде вот этого, – и искусствовед махнул рукой в сторону второго портрета.

– Ну, вот, – разочарованно протянул отец. – А я-то уж понадеялся, что хотя бы вы нам расскажете, что в этой картине хорошего.

– А что здесь хорошего? – Акане еще раз окинул взглядом изображение Рене-Старшего. – Этот мазила даже с перспективой и пропорциями совладать не в силах… Вон, видите, тут он руку нарисовать нормально не может, тут у него, с этой стороны, лицо вышло кривое... Да и сам портрет, чтобы изображенный на нем человек смотрелся нормально, надо разглядывать с того ракурса, с какого его видел художник. Но понятно же, что картина такого размера будет висеть на стене, то есть на уровне наших глаз должна оказаться не голова, а колени, и значит, это оптическое искажение обязательно нужно было учесть… Фактуру материала этот горе-живописец тоже передать неспособен. Вот что это, спрашивается, за драпировка сзади? Портьера, знамя, постельное покрывало? Что это за ткань такая – шелк, бархат, сукно? И чем она отличается от ткани мундира и орденской ленты, кроме цвета? Так вот, мало того, что он недоучка, так еще и рисует унылый официоз. Будто это не живопись, а биометрическая голограмма для досье СБ – только что в 2D и с искажениями. Смотришь – и все сразу понятно: граф, орденоносец, средних лет, приличного достатка, наполовину цетагандиец…

Мама изумленно вскинула брови, отец задумчиво хмыкнул:

– То есть вы хотите сказать, что даже по этому портрету что-то видно?

– Ну да, – Акане несколько оторопело пожал плечами. – Понятно, что вашему деду пластику век в свое время сделали, чтобы создать европеоидную складку и убрать эпикантус, но череп-то никуда не денешь. Вон, смотрите, размер глазниц относительно остального лица гораздо больше, чем, например, у вас. Поэтому кажется, что глаза уже, чем у европеоидов, хотя это не так. У вашего деда, как и у меня, просто другой разрез. Низкое переносье и при этом носовые и скуловые кости более плоские, чем у вас, ноздри тонкие, а крылья носа шире расставлены. Поэтому сам нос, несмотря на то, что он даже с небольшой горбинкой, кажется более плоским и не таким заметным, как у барраярцев. Потом, смотрите, надбровные дуги очень сглаженные – это то, что у вас, как я по себе заметил, называется «рожа как у девчонки». Да и само телосложение достаточно грацильное, у вас людей с такой конституцией пойди поищи еще. Как это у вас говорят? «Дрищ», «хилятик»? Хотя сила мышц при таком телосложении может быть развита ничуть не хуже, чем у людей атлетической внешности. 

Эльза с графиней синхронно повернулись к отцу: он единственный из присутствующих помнил графа Рене живым. 

– Да, в принципе, вы верно все говорите, – не без некоторого смущения ответил, наконец, тот. – Он действительно отличался от большинства своих ровесников. Я, когда сам был маленьким, этого одно время даже стеснялся. А потом Эйрел, кажется, мне объяснил, что в Период Изоляции именно такая конституция считалась признаком аристократизма – небольшой рост, изящные руки, ноги... Они же все по определению кавалеристами были. Танков не было, космических кораблей – тем более, хотя там тоже – чем рост меньше, тем удобнее воевать. А тогда эта, как вы говорите, грацильность существенно повышала маневренность. Поэтому в среде форства в некотором смысле имел место естественный отбор, закрепленный к тому же широко распространенными представлениями, передававшимися от матерей к дочерям и от подруг к подругам – на предмет того, какого типа мужчин следует считать красивыми. Петер Форкосиган, например, считался для своего времени весьма привлекательным, а он тоже был невысоким и внешне отнюдь не брутальным. Это уже следующее поколение форов, в связи с повышением общего уровня жизни, выросло акселератами. И вот на их фоне дед и вправду смотрелся хилятиком.

– Акселерация, – задумчиво повторил Акане. – Ну, да, улучшенные сорта зерновых, химические удобрения, новые корма для роста животноводства, больше мясной пищи, прививки, антибиотики… и прочие цетагандийские штучки.

– Цетагандийские, бетанские, эскобарские, земные, комаррские… – мирно дополнил отец. – Тогда много кто поучаствовал в импорте технологий. Но мы как-то привыкли у себя здесь считать, что гемы непременно должны быть высокими. А деда, чтобы эта его особенность не так бросалась в глаза, даже рисовать пришлось на фоне одной драпировки – лишь бы никаких предметов не было рядом и непонятно было с первого взгляда, какого он роста. И вообще, надо сказать, художник здесь деду сильно польстил. Даже чертам лица придана некоторая брутальность. На мой взгляд, дед здесь выглядит как такой типичный барраярец – смуглый, мускулистый, волевой, смотрит браво и весело. А я его таким совсем не помню... 

Акане с изумлением уставился на портрет. Наверное, принялся подсчитывать про себя видимые признаки барраярской «расы». 

– Ну, у нас несколько эталонов мужской красоты, – запоздало возразил он. – А высокий рост нужен только тем, из кого собираются растить офицеров, профессиональных спортсменов, танцоров и управленцев. У моего деда и у меня – другая модификация. А… А ваш дед на самом деле как выглядел? 

Отец несколько смущено, как показалось Эльзе, кашлянул:

– Да как вы. Примерно так же и выглядел. Можно даже сказать, практически один в один. 

«И ты молчал!..» – прочитала Эльза по маминому лицу беззвучное восклицание.

– Это довольно-таки шизофреническая ситуация, – как бы оправдываясь, проговорил отец. – Я буквально с первой минуты нашего знакомства нет-нет да и вижу перед собой своего любимого деда – восставшего из мертвых, помолодевшего, с раскрашенным лицом, в странной одежде, говорящего неожиданные и непривычные вещи и при этом упорно не узнающего меня. Очень странное ощущение… 

Акане выглядел и смущенным, и ошарашенным одновременно. Причем смущенным – еще больше, чем сам отец.

– У вас все его, – продолжал между тем тот. – Рост, комплекция, походка, жесты, мимика, интонации... При том, что вы с сильным акцентом говорите, и вообще видно, что вы сейчас не в своей тарелке, а дед всегда выглядел вдохновленным и заражал этим вдохновением других.

Эльза думала, что Акане сейчас непременно что-нибудь скажет насчет «акцента». Но тот только сглотнул, заметно двинув кадыком и, опустив ресницы, тихо сказал:

– Так вот, значит, о каком фамильном сходстве говорил ваш оруженосец… 

– О, так Келсо тоже заметил! – с видимым облегчением воскликнул отец. – Да еще догадался, что сходство фамильное! 

– Ничего он не догадался, – пробормотала Эльза. – Это я ему сказала, что Акане – наш цетагандийский родственник. Из младшей ветви.

«Вот интересно!» – прочитала она во вздернутых отцовских бровях.

– Опять о самом важном оруженосцы узнают раньше меня, – со вздохом посетовал он матери.

– Мне пришлось! – и Эльза кивком указала на стоящего позади нее Акане. – Потому что, видите ли, нельзя просто так взять и привести в дом цетагандийца! 

– Ну да, это я настоял, чтобы леди Форбреттен меня представила, – поддержал ее гем.

– Вообще-то как раз об этом мы Келсо специально предупредили, – вставила мама. – И даже проинструктировали его, как следует себя вести с инопланетным гостем. 

Ох, как хорошо, что родители пока не знают, во что эти инструкции вылились!

– А так – да! Вы, Акане, в общем, правы, – подтвердил отец. – Цетагандийцам в приличных домах Форбарр-Султаны рады не бывают. Даже если от цетагандийца осталась одна восьмая или одна шестнадцатая... Во мне, кстати, и в моей дочери вы никаких антропологических признаков цетагандийскости не различаете?

Акане еще раз сглотнул и отчаянно замотал головой:

– Нет-нет, ни в вас, граф Форбреттен, ни в Эльзе я ничего такого не вижу. Ну, это если вынести за скобки, что вы очень похожи на моего отца чертами лица и телосложением, а Эльза – как и он, рыжая и сплошь покрыта веснушками. 

– Ах вот как! – воскликнул отец. – То есть не я один от нашего знакомства в расщепленном состоянии сознания пребываю?

– Ну, в общем, да, – смутившись, признался гем. – Но я как-то привык в последнее время считать, что это отец мой выглядит по-барраярски. У меня, конечно, нет никаких доказательств, но, познакомившись с голограммами столетней давности, я почти убежден что моего отца сделали с использованием генматериала графа Эрика и графини Эльзы. 

Отец аж присвистнул. 

– Ну, он просто ни на кого из наших родственников не похож, – продолжил Акане свои объяснения. – И ни на одну из бывших тогда в моде модификаций не тянет. А на чету Форбреттенов, судя по голограммам, похож, будто их родной сын. Ну, знаете, такой фор, которому подправили генетику перед возведением в сословие гемов, а принципы цетагандийской эстетики при этом слегка расширили ради сохранения антропологического своеобразия Девятой Сатрапии. 

– Вот это неожиданность! – воскликнула мама. 

– То есть если это окажется правдой, вы, Акане, можете с полным правом считать себя единственным прямым потомком шестого графа Форбреттена? – заключил отец.

– Да, я его так и представила Келсо, – сообщила Эльза.

– Угу, – произведя какие-то мысленные расчеты, подытожил отец. – Где-то к обеду об этом будут знать все наши слуги, включая тех, у кого сегодня выходной. К вечеру это станет известно соседям. К завтрашнему утру об этом так или иначе оповестят всех находящихся в столице графов… Хотел бы я видеть лица наших «друзей» из консервативной партии, когда они осознают, что самый «чистокровный» Форбреттен при этом еще и настоящий цетагандиец. 

– Если вы думаете, что я собираюсь как-то претендовать на ваше место… – моментально отреагировал гем. 

– Нет-нет, – рассмеялся отец. – Надеюсь, у них хватит ума не соваться к вам с предложениями о сотрудничестве. Ну, а если не хватит, то мне бы, конечно, хотелось знать подробности. 

– Хорошо. Если со мной попытаются выйти на связь барраярские политики или какие-то недружественные вам родственники, отправлю их к вам, как если бы вы были Старшим в моем клане. 

На это заявление отец рассмеялся еще больше: 

– Да, Акане! Очень нам вас в тот момент не хватало!

– Но я тогда был еще ребенком, и меня бы на Барраяр точно никто из дому бы не отпустил, – на полном серьезе отреагировал тот. 

– Да и мы бы в тот момент вряд ли смогли ко всей этой ситуации отнестись с юмором, – резонно заметила мама. 

– Ну вот, а нас тогда всех спас Майлз, – отец вновь вернулся к прерванному рассказу. 

– О, это у графа Форкосигана такая судьба – всех спасать! – заверил всех цетагандийский историк. – По крайней мере, из его биографии этот вывод напрашивается. 

– Да? Надо бы его порасспрашивать, – удивился отец. – Ну, а тогда он просто приехал, когда с нами уже не общался практически никто, кроме разве что самых близких родственников и Куделок. Продумал стратегию по организации хоть какого-то численного перевеса на Совете в нашу пользу. Поддержал, сказал правильные слова о том, что кровь больше не определяет судьбу... Мы с женой как-то подсобрались и, как только решилась эта проблема с титулом и наследством, все остальные проблемы тоже довольно быстро решили. 

«Все остальные проблемы» – это с зачатием Рике. Его заложили в репликатор даже не дожидаясь императорской свадьбы, из-за которой, собственно, и пришлось ускорить голосование в Совете. Только подумать! Если бы леди Форпатрил не была озабочена тем, кому посылать приглашение – дяде Сигуру или отцу, это разбирательство так и тянулось бы. Значит, родителям пришлось одновременно решать юридические вопросы, политические и медицинские. Ах, да!.. Еще ведь и историко-архивные! Мама же рассказывала, как они по вечерам сидели с отцом и разбирали старые письма, газетные вырезки и фотографии (голографом в те далекие времена почти никто не пользовался). И одновременно доверенные люди ворошили архивы графской администрации в Округе, регулярно отчитываясь о своих поисках. И когда они только успели разобраться с этим Хассадарским синдромом?

– Ну, а потом, когда все переженились, – продолжил отец. – И Майлз с Катрионой, и Дув с Делией, и Грегор с Лаисой, и Оливия с Доно Форратьером, которого тоже с трудом утвердили на том же Совете… Когда немного подросли наши первенцы, когда мы все стали часто видеться в более приватной обстановке, вне светских раутов и официальных мероприятий, тогда-то и выяснилось, что не все было так просто с этим голосованием… Майлзу потребовалось две недели, чтобы до нас доехать. Это Майлзу! Фактически бетанцу по воспитанию, человеку, привыкшему решать сложнейшие дипломатические проблемы, неоднократно сталкивавшемуся по долгу службы с цетагандийцами! Ему потребовалось две недели, чтобы примириться с мыслью о том, что быть барраярским графом с одной восьмой гемской крови – это нормально, и придумать такие аргументы, чтобы убедить в своей убежденности еще и меня. Грегор вообще накануне свадьбы не хотел ничего решать с нашим иском, и если бы не леди Форпатрил, он бы и вовсе от этого дела устранился. Проголосовал он, кстати, тоже так, чтобы консерваторы не заподозрили его в сочувствии к прогрессистам (как будто бы кто-то об этом еще не знал!) и, соответственно, к таким, как я, – к потомкам «грязных ублюдков». Сейчас он уже сам говорит, что надо было взять на себя смелость высказать свою позицию более явно – не ради того, чтоб повлиять на Совет, а просто чтобы хоть как-то повысить наш общий уровень толерантности. Это тогда мой казус казался всем чуть ли не исключительным, но потом с распространением репликаторов и предимплантационной диагностики таких случаев стали выявлять все больше. И теперь потомков гемов зовут не иначе как «гембреттенами», а само слово имеет смысл: «Твоя прапрабабка была предательницей и шлюхой, и вся твоя семья такая же». Это при том, что с цетагандийцами так или иначе сотрудничало до девяноста процентов всего населения, исключая разве что совсем уж дикие отдаленные районы, вроде Восточных Дендариев! А все потому что решение Совета касалось только вопроса сохранения титула и утверждения прав наследования! Тогда как само отрицательное отношение к такой наследственности даже не было подвергнуто сомнению!

Отец сделал небольшую паузу, чтобы справиться с охватившим его волнением. Потом продолжил:

– Но к слову сказать, мне в те дни тоже пришлось в некотором роде переступить через себя. Дело в том, что мой случай в соответствии с планом Майлза оказался тесно увязан с голосованием по кандидатуре Доно Форратьера. А я… Мягко говоря, я так и не понял еще, как к таким казусам относиться. При том что с Доно можно иметь дело, он надежный человек, компетентный администратор, несмотря на некоторую свою экстравагантность…

– Хороший муж, – добавила характеристику мама. – Сделал счастливой мою лучшую подругу.

– Да, жена его очень любит, подруги жены – просто в восторге, – согласился отец. – Женщины вообще, мне кажется, проще к таким вещам относятся. А мне долгое время было очень досадно. Я всю жизнь знал этого человека как женщину, а тут она просто отправилась в путешествие на Бету и сменила пол, истратив там полугодовой доход Округа. То есть ей просто изменили гормональный фон, отрастили новые гениталии взамен прежних, и все – в ее праве считаться мужчиной и, соответственно, графом – никто не сомневается. Все сомнения были исключительно политического характера: очень уж не хотелось консерваторам терять вакантное место. Но как только были обнародованы грязные методы, к которым прибегли ее противники, все проблемы с ее претензией на место в Совете были решены. По крайней мере, ее конкурент набрал просто мизерное число голосов по сравнению с ней. Тогда как в моем случае перевес был минимальным. Как будто я не служил Империи, не управлял в течение десяти лет своим графством… Вся моя предыдущая жизнь на весах общественного мнения, как оказалось, весит столько же и даже меньше, чем желание экцентричной форессы начать жить с чистого листа! Я всю жизнь привык считать, что самым важным для барраярца является верность – стране, государю, принципам, убеждениям… А тут ветреная особа, которая всю жизнь меняла мужей и любовников, как наряды, внезапно ради достижения своих целей сменила пол! И ладно бы только сексуальную ориентацию, так она еще и политическую поменяла. Форратьеры всегда придерживались консервативной линии, и Донна, как я помню, не была исключением. Конечно, мне это было сложно принять... 

– Мне кажется, – почти перебил его Акане, – что такие серьезные изменения не могут быть объяснены ветреностью. Особенно в том, что касается физиологии. Гендер ведь можно и так поменять, без смены пола. Ну, если ты, конечно, живешь не на Барраяре, – быстро поправился он, заметив общее непонимание в глазах собеседников. – И только если такие трансгрессии не связаны с серьезной утратой социального статуса. Но если человек идет на такие серьезные физиологические изменения, которые, как любые вмешательства, связаны с определенными рисками для здоровья, то явно это не просто так. Скорее всего, лорд Форратьер очень долго не мог найти себе места в рамках заданного ему с рождения поло-ролевого поведения. Может быть, он изо всех сил старался приноровиться к чуждой для себя женской роли. А потом в какой-то момент понял, что стараться бессмысленно и надо просто начинать жить. 

– Да, в общем-то, все примерно так и оказалось, как вы говорите, – покладисто согласился отец. – Мы с ним неоднократно имели возможность все обсудить, включая мое собственное непонимание. И там черт знает что открылось! Внешне это была такая блестящая женщина, даже слишком блестящая. А выяснилось, что ее жизнь – что в браке, что в других сферах – была совершеннейшей катастрофой. Даже пересказывать не буду, с чем ей пришлось столкнуться. Я, конечно, всего этого тогда не знал, даже и не догадывался… Но это я все к тому, что жизнь меняется, а наши представления за ней не поспевают. И вот когда мы все, казалось бы, разрешили свои внутренние проблемы, преодолели мешавшие нам стереотипы и предрассудки, стали близки, вдруг выяснилось, что в случае с детьми это не работает. Если что-то уже стало казаться вполне приемлемым в отношении самих себя, то в желании защитить своих сыновей и дочерей все эти преодоленные страхи заново актуализировались. И внезапно из всей нашей компании самый толерантный и прогрессивный Майлз оказался вдруг самым консервативным. 

– Да, так бывает, – с грустью согласился Акане. 

– А поскольку компания наша – несмотря на наше высокое положение – как была, так и осталась, по большей части, состоящей из оригиналов и маргиналов, всякого рода беседы на острые темы неизменно приобретают комичный характер. Особенно в контексте того, что каждый из нас прекрасно осведомлен о чужих предрассудках и помнит, с каким трудом преодолевал свои. Ну, и вот где-то недели полторы назад, когда мы все вместе, уже без детей, собирались у Доно, Майлз посетовал на то, что его сын встречается с цетагандийцем…

Акане выпрямился в своем низеньком кресле и заметно напрягся. 

– Тогда-то мы с Татией впервые и узнали про студента-искусствоведа с Мю Кита, – улыбнулся отец. – Ну, а поскольку разговор происходил в присутствии графа Доно, в обоих своих обличьях прославившегося ехидством, то дружеского подтрунивания в любом случае было не избежать. Ну, и Дув поинтересовался у Майлза, чем же это так плохо – встречаться с цетагандийцами. Подразумевая, в первую очередь, насколько двусмысленно это звучит – не столько применительно к Алексу, сколько применительно к Майлзовым ожиданиям относительно будущего своего сына.

– И чем же? – с замиранием сердца произнес Акане.

– Да в том то и дело, что мы этого выяснить не смогли! Зато получили возможность понаблюдать, как привыкший к дипломатии Майлз вертится ужом, изо всех сил пытаясь никого из присутствующих не обидеть. И то правда: скажешь, что нехорошо иметь близкие отношения с инопланетниками, – заденешь Дува и отсутствующих Лаису с Грегором. Скажешь, что нехорошо влюбляться в цетагандийцев, – заденешь присутствующих Форбреттенов и отсутствующего Форпатрила, женатого на дочери гем-леди. 

– О, так у вас есть такие знакомые! – воскликнул Акане.

– Есть, – мягко усмехнулся отец. – В связи с чем мы с Татией неоднократно выслушивали от его матери, как же это ужасно. Потому как, видите ли, дети от такого брака, то есть с гемской, аутской и джексонианской кровью, разумеется, должны быть исключены из списка наследников престола. Да-да, заседать в графском Совете с одной восьмой гемской крови – это еще куда ни шло, а на барраярский престол потомка цетагандийцев сажать – это уже явный перебор! Но когда такие речи слышишь от старшего поколения, не приходится удивляться. А когда с чем-то таким сталкиваешься в своем же узком кругу, совершенно непонятно, что с этим делать... В результате, поскольку открытых бисексуалов среди нас в тот день не было, а те, которые были, давно уже «определились» и состояли в обычном гетеронормативном браке, Майлз, как ему показалось, нашел такой аспект своего беспокойства, который бы всех устроил: мол, графский наследник, как и граф, должен быть в состоянии породить законного наследника мужского пола, а это возможно только в браке с женщиной. 

Это кто же это у них там, интересно, был открытым бисексуалом, в этой компании? Ну, кроме Доно Форратьера? И Эльза против воли вспомнила рассказы цетагандийца про эротические фантазии «некоторых гем-леди».

– Естественно, над этим объяснением тут же стали ерничать. Во-первых, совершенно было непонятно, с чего Майлз взял, что речь идет именно о любовных отношениях, – и отец скользнул взглядом по лицу безмолвно замершего Акане. – Как сказала Оливия: «Может быть, мальчики просто дружат». Во-вторых, это его объяснение все равно многих из нас задело. И потому что не надо экстраполировать собственную гетеросексуальность на всех присутствующих. И потому что сами по себе гетеросексуальные отношения в плане потомства отнюдь не являются гарантией (про наши с Татией сложности все присутствующие так или иначе были осведомлены, естественно, включая самого Майлза). Ну, а в-третьих, сам Майлз женился в тридцать лет, и ожидать что его сын в девятнадцать непременно должен встречаться с будущей невестой – это абсурд. 

– Для мальчика – да, – согласилась мама. – А для девочки, я считаю, не надо быть переборчивой. Лучше определиться со своим избранником сразу и на всю жизнь. 

Ну, конечно! Когда не сама выбираешь, а выбирают тебя, тут и определяться особо не надо. Либо «нет», либо «да». В смысле: сразу тошнит от мысли жить с этим человеком или есть шанс притереться. И если есть шанс – то попробуй потом не притрись! Сразу окажешься «ветреной особой», меняющей мужей, как платья... 

– У нас все ровно наоборот, – осторожно вставил свой комментарий Акане. – Женщины обычно гораздо более раскованны и, как правило, имеют больше сексуальных партнеров, чем мужчины. 

– По этому поводу тоже тогда прошлись, – сообщил отец. – О том, что у современных девушек довольно завышенные ожидания и найти такую, которая согласится выйти за Алекса, может оказаться непросто. Особенно с учетом того, что парень совершенно не вписывается в барраярские стандарты – по крайней мере, с точки зрения самого Майлза. И это тоже неоднократно в той компании обсуждалось – что не надо транслировать на детей свои собственные комплексы и ожидать, что они непременно исправят наши ошибки… Поэтому, разумеется, Доно поерничал, что Алекса может оказаться гораздо сложнее женить, чем выдать замуж. В связи с чем не стоило бы Майлзу упускать такой шанс, ведь как известно, у цетагандийцев браки с мужчинами разрешены. А уж отпрыска мужского пола в таком браке можно произвести любым путем. Как через репликатор, так и естественным образом: ну, раз уж пол можно менять с женского на мужской, то с мужского на женский – тем более… 

Акане сидел, остолбенело пялясь на отца, часто-часто хлопая при этом ресницами. Форбреттен и сама не заметила, как от напряжения сожрала уже полтарелки пирожных. А отец и не думал останавливаться: 

– Соответственно, когда мы увиделись в следующий раз с Дувом и Майлзом, а это было ровно неделю назад на Императорском дне рождения, Дув первым делом поинтересовался как там дела с «цетагандийским зятем»…

Акане сидел ни жив ни мертв. Эльза продолжала запихивать в себя мини-эклеры. 

– Майлз на это ответил, что все кончено, но так и не смог толком объяснить, почему. 

Эльза ясно представила себе это «все кончено» в исполнении графа Форкосигана: «Нет, Рене, ты представляешь? Эта цетагандийская зараза бросила моего мальчика!»

– Ну, мы повздыхали с Дувом по поводу «разбитого сердца» Алекса, даже не думая, что все это могло быть сколько-нибудь серьезно, – Эльза заметила, как отец снова испытующе взглянул на Акане. Тот сидел, вцепившись пальцами в пустую чашку, и ничего не видел. – Посетовали на то, как недолговечны в юности даже самые искренние «навсегда» и «вовеки», а случившийся рядом Доно, разумеется, не удержался, чтобы не сострить. Мол, он всегда любил брачные церемонии, у него самого их было четыре, и как жаль, что он не увидит свадьбы Алекса, всегда хотел посмотреть, как это происходит у цетагандийцев…

Пальцы у Акане совсем уже побелели, но сам он не проронил ни звука. Эклеры кончились, и Эльза взялась за крошечные буше. 

– Поскольку представить Алекса в качестве невесты все-таки решительно невозможно, а Майлз продолжал скрежетать зубами, мы с Дувом рассмеялись, и тут нас неожиданно охолонили. «Вот вы смеетесь, господа, – сказал Майлз Форкосиган. – А между тем вас это все касается в той же степени, что и меня. Или коснется в самое ближайшее время!» 

И отец снова испытующе посмотрел на цетагандийца. Тот не пошевелился, как сидел с чашкой в руках, глядя в пол, так и сидел. А потом отец почему-то перевел взгляд на Эльзу и продолжил:

– Дело в том, что пока наши дети росли, я не припомню ни одного случая, чтобы у Алекса или у принцев что-то появилось, а наша Эльза тут же не захотела себе это присвоить. Не такой же игрушечный звездолетик, а тот же самый. Не тот же учитель фехтования, а в ту же секцию и в те же дни и часы, что и Грег с Доркой. Не та же книга, а непременно то же самое издание, что у Алекса, а еще лучше – тот же экземпляр. Они даже читалками постоянно обменивались, вместо того чтобы просто перегнать файлы или передать диск. Кронпринц с Алексом, к слову сказать, занимались примерно тем же. Причем это касалось не только занятий и предметов, но и человеческих отношений... 

Ой-ой-ой… А ведь и правда! Когда она решила остаться у него дома? До того, как узнала про Алекса и «курсанта Барру» или уже после? Нет, все-таки до. Но вот татуировку ей показать (а потом и дать потрогать, из-за чего все у них и случилось сегодня утром!) она попросила его уже после. И мысль, что она увидит то, что теоретически могли бы увидеть эти двое, будь они чуть смелее с доверчивым цетагандийцем, ее… ни разу не посещала! Честное слово, совсем ни разу! Она посмотрела с затаенным ужасом на Акане и увидела вдруг, как тот тихонечко улыбается, все так же глядя перед собой, но при этом чашку держит так бережно и аккуратно, словно это не чашка, а кто-то живой – воробушек или котенок. 

– Я понимаю, как это происходит, – с нежностью произнес он. – Это не ревность и не соперничество. Это просто неумелая детская попытка разделить свое бытие с другим. А когда это не получается, и в силу возраста еще не удается понять почему, приходится цепляться за символы. В надежде что общая вещь обеспечит хотя бы совместное времяпрепровождение. Но игрушку сложно поделить. Особенно в раннем детстве, когда все вещи бывают только твои и чужие. 

– Не боитесь оказаться в роли такого же игрушечного звездолетика? – нарочито нейтрально поинтересовался отец.

– Нет, – наконец, поднял глаза от пола Акане. – Я хороший звездолетик. Со мной можно играть вдвоем. 

– Акане! Да что вы такое говорите! – взвилась мама. – Нельзя относиться к себе как к игрушке! Никому нельзя. Ни женщине, ни тем более мужчине. 

Акане лишь улыбнулся: 

– Леди Татия, но вы же, наверное, знаете, что дети, склонные к интроверсии, свои любимые игрушки любят гораздо сильнее, чем других детей. 

Мама на это только головой встряхнула, высоко подняв брови («Брррр!..»), и сама уставилась куда-то в пол. Но с самим тезисом даже спорить не стала. 

– Так а что в итоге сказал дядя Майлз? Что за шутливое предсказание? – мрачно поинтересовалась одна из «детей», запихивая в себя корзиночку с масляным кремом. 

– Да, собственно, это же и сказал, – в меланхоличной манере ответил отец. – Мол, еще до наступления Зимнепраздника проблему «цетагандийского зятя» придется решать уже мне. Ну, или Дуву – в качестве крестного принцев и руководителя одного из Департаментов СБ… 

– А вам нужен цетагандийский зять? – замерев на мгновение от ужаса, прошептал гем.

– Радость моя, что скажешь? – отец повернулся всем корпусом к матери и с явной иронией кивнул на Акане. – Нам нужен такой зять? С которым наша дочь смеется, забыв обо всем на свете, и которому она позволяет отстаивать ее интересы? 

Раздумывая над формулировкой, мама, все так же глядя в пол, медленно подняла вверх брови, и уже было открыла рот, как потенциальный жених ее тут же прервал:

– Леди Татия, прошу прощения! Прежде чем вы ответите на этот вопрос, позвольте мне изложить свое мнение.

Мама удивленно подняла на него глаза и с готовностью кивнула.

– Я понимаю, граф Форбреттен, что вам с доктором Галени неприятно замечать в кругу своих близких друзей какие-то предубеждения против инопланетников вообще и цетагандийцев в частности. Но позвольте мне вас разуверить! Лорд Имперский аудитор неоднократно имел дело с цетагандийцами и даже дважды бывал на планетах Сатрапий. На Ро Кита – менее двадцати лет назад, и на Эте Кита – когда ему самому было столько же лет, как и вам, когда вы стали графом. Так вот, в тот первый раз он имел неосторожность влюбиться. Причем не в кого-нибудь, а в будущую Небесную Императрицу. Да-да, вы не ослышались, – еще быстрее затараторил Акане, отсекая все попытки потрясенных слушателей приступить к расспросам. – Я не раскрываю сейчас никакого секрета, потому что история этой любви давно известна и уже вдохновила многих талантливых авторов на редчайшей красоты произведения в самых разных жанрах… Так вот, в ходе переживания своего безответного чувства и наверняка неоднократно впоследствии у графа Форкосигана было много возможностей проанализировать эту ситуацию. И я вас уверяю, ему как никому другому прекрасно известно, почему брак с цетагандийским подданным – это очень и очень плохая затея! 

Он остановился набрать в грудь воздуха. Родители ошарашенно молчали, застыв перед таким неожиданным напором, а Эльза подумала, что уж больно рьяно он взялся исполнять ее просьбу, убеждая ее отца в ненужности ему зятя-цетагандийца. 

– Чем же она так плоха? – прервала молчание мама. 

– Во-первых, она плоха тем, что барраярцу или барраярке в обязательном порядке придется менять подданство и навеки отказаться от службы вашему Императору. Для девушки это, возможно, не так критично, если она собирается полностью посвятить себя семье, но леди Форбреттен, – и цетагандиец кинул на нее убежденный взгляд из-под трагически возведенных бровей, – явно не такая! Это было первое. Теперь второе: то, что вы рассказываете про мягкие и не очень формы дискриминации, составляющие плоть и кровь общественного дискурса Барраяра, мне необычайно больно слышать. Потому что, как вы справедливо, граф Форбреттен, заметили, мне это прекрасно известно изнутри. Я на собственном опыте знаю, как все это работает: и насмешки, и отвержение, и «дружеские подколки», и общественное осуждение, и даже развернутая в средствах массовой информации неприкрытая травля. Так вот я вам со всей ответственностью заявляю: цетагандийское общество гораздо более жестоко по отношению к любым формам несоответствия законам приличий, чем ваше. А этих правил и требований так много, что можно всю жизнь их осваивать, но так никогда и не освоить их полностью. Для инопланетного подданного это в принципе невозможно, как бы он или она ни старались. Нет, если человек полностью поглощен своим делом, как мой дед или мой отец с Младшей матерью, их чужое непонимание разъедать не будет. И такому человеку, как лорд Форкосиган, может быть, и вправду было бы все равно, где заниматься живописью. Но никак не леди Форбреттен! Ваша дочь – необычайно чувствительный человек с развитым чувством справедливости. Так вот ей ни в коем случае нельзя переезжать на Мю Кита, потому что наши гем-леди ее там просто съедят! Это было второе. Третья причина состоит в том, что людям с дикой, не окультуренной генетикой очень сложно вписаться в цетагандийское общество. У нас даже есть такой термин – «мигрант в пятом поколении». Это значит, что такому человеку над своей генетической линией еще работать и работать, прежде чем к его потомкам начнут относиться как к достойным людям. И наконец, четвертое… 

Акане опустил голову, и его боевой задор сразу угас. 

– Четвертая причина упирается в мои личные обстоятельства. Мне нельзя ни на ком жениться первым браком, кроме Фенн Рин. Если наша помолвка сорвется, меня вычеркнут из нашей родовой книги… А выдавать дочь или сына за гема, лишенного поддержки его клана, да еще находящегося в политической ссылке – это просто верх неблагоразумия! Особенно с учетом того, что сам по себе этот гем – всего лишь безработный реставратор-искусствовед, специализирующийся на никому не нужном, кроме узкого круга ценителей, барраярском искусстве и лаковой мебели эпохи Четвертой и Пятой Сатрапий. Это значит просто обречь своего ребенка на катастрофу! Женитьба же на Фенн Рин автоматически означает, что по окончании моей ссылки я должен буду вернуться домой, на Мю Кита, и содействовать дальнейшему укреплению репутации нашего объединенного антикварного дома. Потому что после смерти их Старшего она станет единственной наследницей «Past and Present». И если наш брак для чего-то и нужен, так это ради будущего слияния «Antiquité Galactique» с антиквариатом Ринов. Это означает, что на ком бы я ни женился после нее, этот человек должен будет уехать с нами в Шестую Сатрапию. В случае с Алексом Форкосиганом это означает, что он никогда не сможет стать видным барраярским художником и прославить вашу планету. В случае с вашей дочерью, как я уже объяснил, это будет большая личная и семейная трагедия... Кроме того, Эльза, скорее всего, не сможет найти себе никакого занятия по душе, потому что ее квалификации вряд ли будет достаточно для подтверждения диплома, – совсем уже тихо добавил Акане. 

Так вот, значит, сколько всего скрывалось, за этими брошенными утром фразами – «пока я тебя только второй женой могу пообещать взять» и «ты ж этого наверняка не захочешь»! Что и говорить, с точки зрения любого любящего родителя это должна была быть весьма весомая аргументация. Родители, когда Акане закончил, снова переглянулись, как уже до этого делали, но на этот раз непроговоренное «Ну, что я тебе говорил!» и «Видишь, я же была права!» явно читалось с обеих сторон. 

– То есть нам цетагандийский зять не грозит, я так понимаю? – с ироничной улыбкой резюмировал сказанное отец. 

Эльза лишь головой помотала. Акане же еще раз очень решительно заверил родителей, мол, нет, ни в коем случае!

– А цетагандийские внуки? – с той же иронией в голосе поинтересовался отец.

«Стоп!.. Что?.. Какие «внуки»?!» 

– О! – неожиданно радостно воскликнул Акане. – Вы тоже считаете, что у нас с леди Форбреттен получится что-то выдающееся? Так приятно узнать, что в этом вопросе наши позиции совпадают! А то я, признаться, не знал, как к этому подступиться. Разумеется, когда ваша дочь будет заключать генетический контракт со своим избранником, я с превеликим удовольствием выступлю в качестве донора спермы. 

О мой бог! Он все-таки это сказал! Сказал это слово вслух! В разговоре с ее родителями! Эльза отняла руку от лица, только когда поняла, что повисшая пауза несколько затянулась. Родители сидели, повернувшись друг к другу, и внимательно смотрели друг другу в глаза, словно играя в гляделки. 

– Видимо, я как-то не так сформулировал, – признал свое поражение отец, отворачивая лицо в сторону. 

– Угу, – кивком подтвердила мама. – Теперь моя очередь спрашивать. 

Ах, ну, конечно же! «Внуки» – это был такой эвфемизм! Теперь родители, как недавно это пытался сделать Майлз Форкосиган, будут выяснять, спит их ребенок с гемом или еще нет. Интересно, а они там на заседаниях своего Комитета по репродуктивной этике тоже эвфемизмами изъясняются? Консерваторы – Эльза была в этом уверена –только так и говорили, но уж прогрессисты могли бы быть и попрогрессивнее в каких-то вопросах. 

– Видите ли, Акане, – обернулась мама к «добровольному донору». – Я не совсем представляю, как у вас на родине происходит заключение этого самого «генетического контракта», но подозреваю, что репродуктивные центры работают не совсем так, как у нас. По крайней мере, с юридической точки зрения. 

– Нет-нет, что вы! – поспешил вставить тот. – У нас никакое донорство невозможно. 

– И тем не менее, – уверенно продолжила мама. – То, о чем вы сейчас упомянули, выглядит несколько иначе, чем вы, возможно, это себе представляете. Это довольно серьезный разговор, мы к нему обязательно еще вернемся, но позже. Сейчас нас с мужем в первую очередь беспокоит безопасность нашей дочери. 

– Что вы имеете в виду? – искренне не понял гем, явно забеспокоившись.

Мама перевела взгляд на Эльзу. Той оставалось лишь надеяться, что ее лицо не выражает ничего, что могло бы послужить ответом на все еще не произнесенный вопрос.

– Я полагаю, что Эльза достаточно информирована. как любая современная девушка, особенно такая сознательная и ответственная, – мягко произнесла мама. – Но к сожалению, нередко случается, что девушке бывает сложно отстоять свою позицию, если молодой человек, к которому она явно неравнодушна, начинает настаивать на близости. Особенно если она впервые принимает чьи-то ухаживания. 

Лицо Акане продолжало выражать полнейшее непонимание. Впрочем, ее собственное, вероятно, тоже. Мамина убежденность, что Эльза непременно будет против любых предложений секса, была отчасти понятна и объяснялась старым воспитанием. Но неужели же она всерьез полагает, что хрупкий с виду цетагандиец способен затащить Эльзу в постель против ее воли? 

– Э-э… Прошу прощения, леди Татия. Правильно ли я понял, что под «близостью» вы имеете в виду сексуальные отношения? – на всякий случай решил уточнить Акане.

– Совершенно верно! – с явной благодарностью в голосе отозвалась мама. 

Так, сейчас чего доброго, он еще ляпнет, что дело уже давно сделано и беспокоиться не о чем. Но Акане развернулся всем корпусом к Эльзе и с озабоченным видом спросил:

– А мне разве можно говорить с твоими родителями на эту тему? Я понял, что у вас до сих пор существует табу на обсуждение секса с представителями других поколений. 

Представители старшего поколения удивленно переглянулись. Но стоило Эльзе снова пересечься взглядом с ними обоими, как она вдруг поняла, что родители и так уже обо всем догадались и в данный момент хотят лишь выяснить степень потенциальной опасности. Если отец прямо спросил про нежелательную беременность, то мамин вопрос об ухаживаниях был не более чем данью вежливости. Обычная светская манера говорить намеками, избегая «излишней» конкретики.

– Ну, видишь ли… – понизив от смущения голос, пробормотала она. – После того, как ты сам только что заявил, что хочешь со мной детей, немного поздно изображать невинность. Ты не находишь? Особенно после того, сколько «табуированных тем» тут уже было затронуто… В конце концов, мы не у Форкосиганов, так что можно говорить в открытую. 

«В конце концов, – мысленно продолжила она, – если он сам обо всем сейчас расскажет, возможно, не придется объясняться ей самой. Родители будут просто поставлены перед фактом».

– Ну знаешь! – зыркнул на нее из-под накрашенных ресниц Акане. – Когда мы говорили о детях, я не имел в виду, что готов обрести их таким извращенным способом. И потом, у меня тоже есть свои границы стыдливости…

А, то есть как про групповуху на гемских вечеринках трепаться и про визиты в «дома свиданий» рассказывать, тут он антрополог! А как зашла речь о парном соитии с инопланетным варваром противоположного пола, сразу вспомнилось про стыдливость… Ну, о’кей! И демонстративно отвернувшись, Эльза запихнула в себя очередное пирожное. 

– Позвольте мне еще раз уточнить, леди Татия, – повернулся этот извращенец к маме. – Вы спрашиваете у меня, не собираемся ли мы с вашей дочерью заняться интравагинальным сексом? И хотите уточнить, владею ли я необходимыми навыками контрацепции? 

О, нет! Еще не дослушав до конца, Эльза снова в отчаянии прикрыла глаза рукой. Маму, судя по моментально взлетевшим бровям, такая постановка вопроса тоже, мягко говоря, шокировала. И тем удивительнее прозвучал для Эльзы ее бодрый ответ: 

– Совершенно верно! Именно об этом я и хотела спросить.

Эльза отняла от лица руку и с интересом всмотрелась в заерзавшего под родительскими взглядами цетагандийца. Тот беспомощно оглянулся на нее, но не встретив поддержки, продолжил:

– Что касается второго, – краснея ушами, осторожно произнес он, – то, собираясь на Барраяр, я подробно изучил рекомендации, составленные бетанскими антропологами. Поэтому заранее запасся несколькими ящиками жидких презервативов.

– Жидких чего?! – непроизвольно вырвалось у Эльзы.

– Презервативов, – вернув себе самообладание просветителя, спокойно повторил Акане. И тут же под молчаливыми, полными недоумения взорами залез в стоявшую подле его кресла сумку и извлек оттуда пластиковый тюбик, по виду напоминающий детский крем или зубную пасту. И принялся отвинчивать колпачок. 

– Так, только не говори мне, что ты сейчас собираешься продемонстрировать нам его применение, – быстро предупредила его Форбреттен, вспомнив историю с автофелляцией. 

– Разумеется, собираюсь, – тоном терпеливого миссионера произнес Акане. – Ведь как ты знаешь, одна из моих задач – знакомить представителей другой культуры с достижениями нашей цивилизации. Дай мне, пожалуйста, твою руку. 

Ну что ж, говоря о цивилизации, он обошелся без «несения света» и «инопланетных варваров» – уже неплохо! Не без некоторой опаски Эльза протянула ему свою ладонь. Акане обхватил рукой ее пальцы, соединив вместе средний и указательный, зачем-то плюнул на них и выдавил на место плевка прозрачную субстанцию, похожую на гель для волос. Быстро размазав гель по кончикам пальцев, он зажал их в кольцо, а потом одним движением скользнул по ним вниз. 

– Вуаля! – Эльзины пальцы оказались в гелевом прозрачном чехольчике. – Подвигай рукой. 

Она попробовала пошевелить пальцами, но они только елозили друг о друга. Попыталась раздвинуть – между ними натянулась тонкая прозрачная пленка, которую снаружи было ни подцепить, ни порвать, хотя Эльза и попыталась.

– Ну, как ощущение? – поинтересовался цетагандийский просветитель.

И изнутри, и снаружи ощущение по-прежнему было такое, словно ей намазали пальцы податливым гелем для волос. 

– Как вода, которая почему-то не стекает, – нашла Эльза подходящую метафору. 

– Угу, – почему-то заулыбался Акане. – И презерватив, и лубрикант одновременно! Поэтому ее чаще при анальном контакте используют. Но при вагинальном тоже можно. 

– Ну-ка, ну-ка, – отчего-то оживился отец, протянув руку за тюбиком. Акане ему его тут же дал. Не предложил пощупать Эльзины пальцы в анальной смазке, и то спасибо! С выражением меланхоличного экспериментатора рapa выдавил себе на палец каплю геля. 

– До десяти досчитайте, потом можно трогать, – предупредил Акане. – Ну, или можно палец слюной смочить, тогда не прилипнет. 

– А, вот для чего это было! – сообразил отец.

– Да, к влажной слизистой тоже не прилипает. Но на конец все же лучше плюнуть, прежде чем размазывать. Так-то она все равно растянется, но лучше, чтоб дополнительное место было.

Отец понимающе кивнул. А Эльза подумала, что ей надо будет потом попросить Акане, чтобы он разъяснил ей этот нюанс, без слов понятный родителям. Отец меж тем дождался, когда смазка утратит способность к адгезии, потрогал каплю большим пальцем, одобрительно хмыкнул и протянул руку маме. Та с нарочито незаинтересованным видом дотронулась до геля и тоже хмыкнула, но не в смысле «Ух ты, как здорово!», а «Ну да, сойдет, наверное».

– Можете оставить себе, проведете тест-драйв, – вежливо предложил Акане. 

– Уверена, нам это не нужно, – поспешно вставила мама и сделала попытку забрать у отца тюбик. Но тот с меланхоличным выражением на лице отвел руку в сторону:

– Чего это «не нужно»? Радость моя! Ты что? Это же инопланетная технология! Ее можно попытаться скопировать, и наверняка ей удастся найти применение. Не исключено, что даже в военной промышленности, – ехидно взглянув на Акане, закончил отец. 

– Конечно, – деловито подхватил тот. – Там указан адрес производителя на Ро Кита. Можно с ними связаться. Уверен, они будут только за. Если у какого-то их продукта появятся качественные барраярские подделки, это может служить неплохой рекламой. У вас ведь уже есть положительный опыт сотрудничества с эскобарской «Альендой»? А может, они даже сами поделятся производственными секретами, как бетанцы с «Бургерами Форлопулоса», и ничего разгадывать не придется.

– Что-то мне подсказывает, что наше СБ будет не в восторге от сотрудничества с цетагандийцами, – задумчиво произнес отец.

– Откуда вы знаете? – оживился торговец-аристократ. – У вас же там есть свои связи в лице Дува Галени. Пускай все проверят на предмет безопасности, потом смогут войти в долю. Можно еще и комаррский капитал привлечь для посредничества. Через доктора Тоскане, раз уж вы с ними семьями дружите. Все будут в выигрыше: и росцы, и комаррцы, и барраярцы. Тем более что вообще-то эта мазь изначально была разработана как раз для спецслужб – чтобы не оставлять нигде клетки кожи и отпечатки. К тому же она защищает от слабых ожогов и трещин, а для мелких повреждений служит анестетиком и антисептиком. Поэтому ею сначала стали пользоваться при анальном сексе, а потом оказалось, что ее вообще где угодно можно использовать: при работе в пыли, с аллергенами, при высоких и низких температурах. И в том числе для установления культурных контактов с инопланетными подданными. Гораздо лучше, чем традиционный латекс – и по надежности, и по ощущениям. Их даже с разным вкусом теперь выпускают. Вот эта, например, должна быть с ванилью.

– О! – почему-то оживилась мама. Взяла у отца тюбик, открыла, понюхала, лизнула краешек крышечки и с игривым выражением посмотрела на отца. Тот в ответ тоже чему-то заулыбался.

– Хм, интересно… А зачем этой мазью язык мажут? – не поняла Эльза. – Чтобы, когда незнакомую пищу на других планетах ешь, от неожиданности в лице не меняться? 

Родители перестали перемигиваться и с интересом посмотрели на дочь. Потом одновременно перевели взгляд на Акане. Тот заерзал, обернулся на Эльзу:

– Мне вчера на осмотре выдали памятку о том, как и зачем надо предохраняться. Краткое пособие для барраярского юношества. Тебе разве не выдавали? 

– Выдавали, – мрачно ответила она. – Как не забеременеть при половом акте. При чем здесь ваниль? 

– При том, что во рту у человека много всяких бактерий, – ответно вытаращился на нее Акане. – И есть ряд заболеваний, передающихся половым путем, которые можно получить при оральном контакте. Мажут в этом случае, конечно же, не язык.

Так, стоп! Он ведь сейчас про минет говорит? Минет с презервативом. А вкус ванили нужен для того, чтобы… О, нет! На этот раз она не стала прикрываться рукой, просто отвернулась. Отвернулась, чтобы не встречаться взглядом с отцом и матерью… Нет, она в принципе знала, что родители занимаются сексом. Уже несколько лет как знала. И единственное, что ее в этой связи волновало, это почему они ни разу об этом аспекте человеческих взаимоотношений с ней лично не разговаривали. А вот чего она точно не хотела знать, так это того, каким образом они это делают! 

– А это случаем не та штука, которой вы лица и руки мазали перед выходом на демонстрацию? – нарочито нейтрально поинтересовалась она, чтобы скрыть чувство неловкости.

– Э-э… Да, разумеется, это она и есть. Я уже говорил, у нее довольно широкий спектр применения.

Вообще-то она надеялась пошутить. Чтобы снять напряжение. Но судя по выражению рыже-карих глаз, Акане был совершенно серьезен.

– То есть ты хочешь сказать, что вы всей толпой вышли сражаться с полицией, надев на головы презервативы и обмазавшись анальной смазкой?!

– Метафорически говоря, да, – кивком подтвердил он. – А что тебя так смущает?

– И поскольку полицейские – сами цетагандийцы, они эту метафору тоже поняли?!

– Что мы хотели доставить им удовольствие, а им не понравилось? Само собой, поняли! Мне, когда задержание оформляли, так и сказали: «Вечно вы, гем Эстир, в любую дырку сунуться норовите! На этот раз сухим и чистым уже не выйдете!» Не вышел. 

– Н-да… Думали всех поиметь, а поимели в результате вас, – пробормотала Эльза, по-прежнему стараясь не смотреть на родителей.

Акане возмущенно фыркнул:

– Форбреттен, ты так говоришь, как будто пенетративный секс – это что-то плохое! Давай, сначала сама попробуешь, а потом уже будешь на эту тему высказываться. 

Краем глаза Эльза заметила, как родители переглянулись и вновь уставились на нее с Акане. 

– И как эту дрянь теперь снять? – раздраженно спросила она, глядя в сторону.

– Обычными салфетками для снятия грима. 

– Понятно…

– И где же достать такие салфетки простому смертному? – с усмешкой поинтересовался отец. 

Акане снова полез в сумку, достал пачку влажных салфеток и зачитал вслух адрес. Тоже на Ро Кита. Вопреки всякому этикету, передал сначала Эльзе, потом отцу. 

– Но вообще обычно они у любого мужчины есть. Если не для грима, то для снятия макияжа.

– А у вас все мужчины красятся? – удивилась мама. 

– В смысле: обычные мужчины. Не как ты, – мрачно вставила Эльза. По счастью, волшебные гемские салфетки довольно быстро справились с противозачаточным гелем. А вот с раздражением справиться было не так-то просто. И отвечать за это снова пришлось Акане.

– Н-ну… Да. Что же здесь необычного? Женщинам краситься не надо, они и так красивые. А для мужчины это вполне естественное желание – стремиться выглядеть привлекательно. 

Все так же стараясь не поворачиваться к родителям, Эльза ответно фыркнула:

– Мужчине-то это на кой черт?

– Ох, Форбреттен! Ты такие вещи иногда спрашиваешь! Потому что непривлекательному человеку никто не даст.

Повисла пауза.

– Даже в этих ваших «домах свиданий»? – наконец, поинтересовался отец.

– Особенно в Домах радости! Знаете, какие там сотрудники привередливые!

Эльза услышала, как мама заинтересованно хмыкнула. Отец рассмеялся, как будто бы для того, чтобы сгладить общую неловкость:

– Н-да… Неожиданно свежий взгляд на вещи... Ну, то есть за Эльзу, я так понимаю, мы можем не волноваться? Ее, похоже, мужская косметика решительно не привлекает.

– Да, пока она со мной, – оглянулся на нее Акане, – можно не беспокоиться. Но я бы на вашем месте все равно озаботился установкой импланта, раз уж вас так волнует здоровье дочери. 

Снова повисла пауза. Эльза подняла глаза и внимательно посмотрела на родителей. Мама в упор глядела на отца, а тот скользил взглядом по чему угодно, лишь бы не встречаться глазами с собеседниками. Как недавно Акане, когда его спросили про отношения с Эльзой. Наконец, отыскав нужные для ответа слова – судя по наклону его головы, где-то в щелях между паркетом и плинтусом, – рара принялся излагать официальную позицию:

– Видите ли, Акане, для вас как инопланетника это может быть не очевидно, но здесь, на Барраяре, это довольно принципиальный момент. Комитет по репродуктивной этике заказал в свое время социологическое исследование, и было научно подтверждено, что женщин от беспорядочных половых связей удерживает в первую очередь страх беременности. Не венерические заболевания, как мужчин, а именно страх забеременеть. Соответственно – опозорить семью, никогда не выйти замуж, испортить свою репутацию и так далее. Поэтому эти самые памятки «для барраярского юношества», они тоже разные для девочек и для мальчиков. И преждевременная установка импланта в этой связи была признана нежелательной, потому что иначе весь просветительский эффект от таких памяток пойдет насмарку. Честь надо учиться беречь смолоду. О безопасности надо уметь заботиться самостоятельно. И это не тот навык, от развития которого можно отказаться в угоду галактическому сообществу. 

У Акане аж челюсть отвисла.

– То есть аборты – это такой способ закалить барраярский дух?! – с трудом выговорил цетагандиец. – Как у мужчин военные сборы? 

Отец набрал в грудь воздух и шумно выдохнул. Мама не спускала с него внимательных и строгих глаз. 

– Если угодно, да, – произнес он с тягостным вздохом. – Раньше женщина была обязана сама отнять жизнь у лишнего и нежеланного – у рожденного ею или рожденного при ее содействии, если речь идет повитухах. Сейчас, в связи с общим смягчением нравов, женщины от такого решения избавлены. За них все делает врач и на тех сроках, когда эмбрион еще нельзя рассматривать в качестве полноценного человека.

– И… когда же у вас наступают такие сроки, когда человек становится «полноценным»? – осторожно поинтересовался Акане.

Отец назвал какое-то количество недель, которое Эльзе ничего не говорило. Она плохо помнила особенности человеческого эмбриогенеза. Единственное, что ее в связи с этим интересовало и что она знала точно, – это то, что живота на этом сроке еще не видно.

Акане ахнул. 

– Но ведь это же уже полностью сформированный организм! С ручками, с ножками, с рефлексами! Младенцы на таком сроке уже умеют различать музыку и реагируют на тепло и солнечный свет! 

Отец лишь тяжело вздохнул, глядя в пол. 

– И все это только потому что ваши законодатели хотят уберечь женщин от беспорядочных половых связей?! – не мог успокоиться гем. – Но погодите, если у женщины с подросткового возраста будет установлен контрацептивный имплант и она, в принципе, не сможет сама забеременеть, то какой тогда смысл лишать ее сексуальной свободы? 

Часто заморгав, отец поднял на цетагандийца удивленный взгляд, как будто тот сказал что-то, чего отцу никогда не приходило в голову.

– Ну смотрите, – принялся объяснять Акане. – Для чего в Период Изоляции женщина должна была хранить невинность до брака, а в браке – верность? Чтобы у ее мужа была гарантия, что он не передаст свое имущество по наследству не своему ребенку. Ведь так?

Отец, видимо, в поисках поддержки, обернулся на маму, поддержки не получил, поэтому просто кивнул.

– При этом у вас уже почти век активно используется контрацепция: презервативы, внутриматочные спирали, оральные контрацептивы, всякие спермицидные смазки… – продолжил гем.

– А еще вазектомия и перевязка труб! – не без ехидства, как показалось Эльзе, вставила мама.

Акане только глаза закатил, мол, какое варварство!

– А еще есть всякие народные средства, – продолжила та. – Долька лимона во влагалище – это перед... с табуретки попрыгать – это сразу после…

Цетагандиец просто за голову схватился.

– А еще есть такие способы, как выпить средство для мытья посуды, – вошла в ажиотаж мама. – Или вогнать в себя птичье перо, чтобы нанести травму и вызвать выкидыш.

– Могла бы остановиться на дольке лимона, – тихо произнес в ее сторону отец. – Не забывай, что ты не просто этнографической информацией делишься, а говоришь в присутствии нашей дочери.

– А что? – вскинулась на него мама. – Мы же сами договорились с тобой сегодня ничего от нее не скрывать! Пускай знает, в каком замечательном мире ей придется начинать половую жизнь! Так что, доченька, слушай внимательно и никогда, пожалуйста, так не делай!

Эльза как раз в этот момент пыталась представить, каким именно образом происходит это самое засовывание в себя дольки лимона с птичьим пером. И поняла, что ее начального инженерного образования и школьных знаний анатомии для этого не хватает. А у необразованных барраярок Периода Изоляции, выходит, хватало... Акане немного повертел головой, понаблюдав за реакцией женщин, и почел за благо вернуться к теоретическому разговору с мужчиной.

– Но, если все-таки остановиться на разрешенных и относительно безопасных средствах, перечисленных мной… – повернулся он к отцу. – Их применение, как я понимаю, на Барраяре абсолютно легально и позволительно не только для замужних. Ну, раз студенткам прямо на осмотре выдают соответствующую памятку...

Отец со вздохом облегчения тут же кивнул.

– Вот для чего оно, это предохранение от беременности? – разведя руками, спросил, наконец, гем.

– Для того, чтобы этой беременности не было, – резонно ответил отец. – Чтобы супруги имели возможность выбрать маточный репликатор. Чтобы растили ровно столько детей, сколько считают нужным. 

– А до брака?

– А до брака, – снова вздохнул отец, – все это до недавнего времени было не вполне законно. Но оказалось, что гинекологи все равно выписывают девушкам таблетки, даже зная наверняка, что мужа нет. Ну, и потом в какой-то момент возникла целая эпидемия абортов: девушка приезжает в город учиться или на заработки, беременеет и вместо того, чтобы сохранить плод, предпочитает сохранить работу. Далеко не все мужчины готовы жениться на первой встречной, а без защиты родственников такой женщине сложно и замуж выйти, и ребенка одной вырастить. Не стоит осуждать их всех поголовно: бывают действительно сложные ситуации, когда иного решения нет. Так вот, чтобы как-то предотвратить это повальное бедствие, в школах и колледжах ввели обязательный урок сексуального просвещения, а на профосмотрах стали выдавать соответствующие памятки. Сейчас абортов стало гораздо меньше, чем, например, лет десять назад. Но до сих пор, чтобы сделать аборт на полностью законных основаниях, нужно письменное разрешение супруга, родителей или хотя бы сожителя. То же самое с имплантом. Не думаю, что многие родители такое поддерживают. Все же моральные принципы по всем параметрам гораздо лучше. Если незамужней девушке требуется имплант, значит, ее просто плохо воспитывали.

– Но погодите! Если не будет таких девушек, которых, как вы говорите, «плохо воспитывали» и которых совсем недавно, когда вы рассказывали о своей молодости, вы же сами назвали «сговорчивыми», то получается, молодым парням просто не с кем будет заниматься любовью. Ведь цель применения этих самых моральных принципов, как я понял, в том и состоит, чтобы таких девушек не осталось вовсе. С кем же тогда молодому неженатому барраярцу делить постель? Друг в друга у вас парням влюбляться не дозволяется. Горничные, как я сегодня понял, уже тоже не вариант. Нормальных Домов радости, где бы можно было заниматься чем-то еще, кроме секса, у вас нет. Одни низкосортные бордели, куда далеко не всякий решиться пойти… Вам не кажется, что ставка на женскую мораль в первую очередь невротизирует мужчин? А это и ослабление армии, и снижение творческого потенциала, и домашнее насилие, и повальное пьянство, и стабильный рост преступности...

Отец сокрушенно вздохнул, обозначив на лбу горизонтальные складки. Обычно это означало, что собеседник несет чушь или что ситуация грозит выйти из-под контроля. Эльза очень надеялась, что сейчас имелся в виду второй случай.

– Но вы же понимаете, Акане, что теоретический спор теоретическим спором, но мы сейчас говорим о моей дочери?

– Об Эльзе? – зачем-то уточнил гем.

– Ну, да. Об Эльзе, – с очередным сокрушенным вздохом ответил отец, как будто бы взрослых дочерей у него было несколько. 

– То есть вы согласны с тем, что у барраярской девушки, в принципе, есть какие-то иные задачи, кроме удовлетворения мужских страстей? 

Взгляд отца моментально стал жестким. 

– Да, разумеется, я считаю, что Эльза не должна служить тренировочным плацдармом для всяких влюбленных лоботрясов, которые еще сами не знают, чего хотят. Если испытывают какие-то серьезные чувства, пускай приходят к нам и, как честные люди, делают предложение!

Как и ожидалось, разговор об имплантах логично привел к разговору о сватовстве. Но Акане, казалось, даже не чувствовал подвоха.

– Эльза не должна, – с готовностью кивнул он. – А кто должен? Пенфесилея?

Отец заморгал, шумно выдохнул и уже открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но тут в гостиную вошла горничная со свежим кипятком. Услышав свое имя, она замерла с горячим чайником в руках и вытаращилась на родителей. Акане, сделав вид, что не заметил ее появления, вдохновленно продолжил:

– Вы же понимаете, что нельзя с помощью морали пытаться защитить одних дочерей Барраяра, – он указал одной рукой на Эльзу, – радикально не подставив при этом других, – махнул он другой рукой в сторону горничной. – Вы же сами только что нам поведали, что пациентки абортариев – это чьи-то дочери и чьи-то сестры, чья семья не имеет возможности их защитить. Но допустим, ваши законодатели сумеют заставить всех девушек Форбарр-Султаны бояться мужчин, стыдиться собственных желаний и ненавидеть самих себя. Возникает вопрос: кто после этого захочет иметь с ними дело? Я имею в виду – с девушками, а не с законодателями. И кто, согласно барраярской морали, имеет право служить «тренировочным плацдармом» для Эльзы с Пенфесилеей, пока они сами не знают, чего хотят? Или у вас только мужская гомосексуальность не одобряется? 

Эльза открыла было рот, чтобы высказать цетагандийскому антропологу все, что она думает по поводу его нелепого предположения, но Пенфесилея ее опередила.

– Мадам, – воскликнула она чуть ли не с отчаянием. – Вы недовольны моей службой? Вы хотите, чтобы я ушла?

– Нет, что ты, Пенни, девочка! – моментально и как-то чересчур эмоционально отреагировала мама. – Конечно же, нет! И сделай милость, поставь, пожалуйста, чайник. Просто поставь чайник, хотя бы на пол.

Но служанка только крепче взялась за ручку прихваткой и шире расставила ноги.

– Все в порядке! – уверенным тоном произнесла мама. – Я уже говорила тебе: никто никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах из этого дома тебя не выгонит.

– Но… – Пенфесилея стрельнула глазами в сторону цетагандийского миссионера.

– Ничего особенного не происходит, – уверила ее мама. – Просто мужчины заняты своим любимым делом и немного увлеклись.

Отец сделал вид, что пропустил этот комментарий мимо ушей. Встрепенулся один Акане:

– Это, позвольте узнать, каким же?

– Укрепляете друг друга в иллюзии, что мир вертится вокруг вас, – спокойно ответила мама.

Акане тут же заулыбался: 

– О да, леди Татия! Это типичное мужское занятие! И на Мю, и на Эте, и на космической станции Комарры!

В свою очередь, послав успокоительный взгляд служанке, отец рассмеялся:

– Да, Акане! Недолго же у вас получается разыгрывать мужскую солидарность! Пенни, давай сюда чайник. Графиня права, ничего особенного не произошло, обычная праздная беседа. Так что не бери в голову!

– Но согласитесь, что солидаризоваться с женщинами, особенно по такому вопросу, гораздо безопаснее, – продолжая улыбаться и по-прежнему не обращая внимания на служанку, ответил Акане. 

– Да, и впрямь, – хохотнул отец. – Как послушаешь некоторые галактические новости, впору задуматься, какой пол считать сильным. Но мы тут на Барраяре пока держимся и сдавать свои позиции не собираемся!

– Нет-нет, я сейчас не про социальные роли и властные полномочия, – моментально перестал улыбаться гем. – Я про самый первый вопрос: быть или не быть. Это то, что в конечном счете решает женщина. И только она! Мы все, находящиеся в этой комнате, находимся здесь в первую очередь потому, что наши Матери захотели произвести нас на свет.

Отец застыл примерно с тем же выражением лица, с которым только что стояла Пенфесилея. Мама, опустив глаза, чему-то улыбалась. Горничная, судя по нахмуренным бровям, тоже что-то такое обдумывала. 

– Мне никогда не приходило это в голову, – как всегда, первым вышел из ступора отец. 

– Но это правда, так – подтвердил Акане. – Если женщина не захочет иметь ребенка, то она пойдет на все что угодно, чтобы этого не было. А если она, напротив, ребенка захочет, то она будет готова пожертвовать всем, лишь бы сохранить ему жизнь. От нас, мужчин, в этом вопросе вообще мало что зависит. Нам, чтобы обзавестись потомством, надо прежде всего заручиться поддержкой и пониманием представительниц властного пола. И то, кроме них самих, никто никогда не может нам дать никаких гарантий! И несмотря на то, что решение текущих экономических и социальных вопросов во многих обществах сконцентрировано в руках мужчин (в вашем так даже до чрезмерности), мужчины обладают властными полномочиями только в том, что касается настоящего или прошлого. Тогда как будущее принадлежит (и всегда принадлежало) исключительно женщинам. И это женское желание (или нежелание) привести в мир новое существо невозможно полностью взять под контроль, сколько бы социальных моделей ни изобрело за свою историю человечество. 

– Но… Бетанские законы? – недоуменно проговорил отец.

– Если женщина захочет больше троих детей, она переедет на другую планету. Если не захочет иметь детей в принципе, то ее невозможно заставить.

– А как же контроль аутов за вашими генетическими контрактами? 

– Если аутесса захочет детей сообразно своим собственным предпочтениям, а не собранных в Звездных Яслях, она выйдет замуж за гема. Причем за того, которого сама же и выберет. А заслуги перед Отечеством ему из послужного списка уже чиновники подберут, чтобы формальный повод был для Небесного благоволения. 

Мама, слушая это перечисление, улыбалась все явственней.

– На Барраяре женщина вообще все решает сама, – продолжил цетагандиец. – Иначе бы у вас так не носились с отжившей изоляционной моралью и давно перестали бы стращать молодежь. Тем более что все равно без толку! Единственное место, где «женское своеволие» удалось взять полностью под контроль, это Афон. Но и то они не устранили само своеволие, а попросту делегировали эту ответственность сознательным членам общества. Кто прошел аттестацию, наделяется женскими полномочиями. А барраярцы в этом вопросе пока что самые беспомощные во всей галактике! У вас даже договариваться с женщинами на государственном уровне не научились, чтобы сделать материнство социально привлекательным. А ну как они все разом решат, что сохранить работу и свободу распоряжаться своим времяпрепровождением для них важнее? 

Служанка по мере рассказа присоединилась к маминой улыбке, а на последней фразе ухмыльнулся, наконец, и отец.

– Хороший аргумент! Попробую привести его на ближайшем заседании Комитета. 

– А то представляете, Акане, – оживилась мама, – у них там в Комиссии по репродуктивной этике одна-единственная женщина, и та – мужчина-транссексуал! Бывшая Донна Форратьер, которая теперь граф Доно! Из нее, конечно, очень хороший отец вышел, но вот матерью-то она не была ни разу! За все свои четыре брака! А это кое-что значит!

– И это у вас единственный способ войти женщине в законодательную ассамблею?! – широко распахнув глаза, ахнул сторонник матриархата. – Физически перестать быть женщиной?!

– Угу, – в один голос подтвердили мама с Эльзой. 

– Нет, был один казус во время гражданской войны, – поправил отец. – Когда женщину в спешном порядке утвердили графом, чтобы сохранить Округ за той же семьей. Но она потом схлопотала иск за мужеложство, когда вышла замуж. И она, естественно, выбрала отказаться от титула, а не от мужа. 

– Знаете что, – выразительно расширив глаза, обратился Акане к отцу. – Вставьте-ка им всем импланты, пока не поздно! А то, если женщине долго затыкать рот и отказывать в элементарных правах, она в конце концов устанет терпеть и возьмет эти права сама! Да так, что мало не покажется! Честное слово, пусть лучше боятся ЗППП, как все нормальные люди, тогда и проблем из-за этой самой «половой распущенности» поубавится. А вот снимают импланты пускай по письменному согласию супруга или родителей, чтобы родственники тоже брали на себя ответственность за будущего ребенка. Так и иллюзию мужского контроля соблюдете, и нежеланных детей больше не будет. А если возьмете импланты цетагандийского производства, которые не под кожу вживляются, а прямо во влагалищную стенку ставят, то о самых распространенных венерических заболеваниях через пару поколений тоже забудете. 

Отец, неловко усмехнувшись, повертел в руках тюбик с жидким презервативом:

– Их тоже на Ро Кита делают?

– Вот этого, честно говоря, не знаю. Делают, по идее, везде, но чей там патент, надо выяснить. У меня, по понятным причинам, образца с собой нет. У леди Рин тоже можно не спрашивать, ей он не нужен. 

Эльза окинула увлекшегося торговца-аристократа скептическим взглядом и подумала, что самое время немного разрядить обстановку:

– Я чувствую, если мы дальше пойдем такими темпами, следующим рацпредложением будет прокладка метрополитена в Форбарр-Султане.

– Это было моей следующей мыслью! – повернувшись к ней и приложив руку к сердцу, сознался цетагандиец. – Спасибо, что напомнила!

Отец с матерью переглянулись и тихонечко рассмеялись, явно испытав облегчение от перевода стрелок.

– Но у нас же карстовые пещеры…

Родители перестали смеяться и синхронно посмотрели на забывшуюся Пенфесилею. Та тут же ойкнула и, прикрыв рот рукой, шепотом извинилась.

– Карстовые пещеры? – тоже забывшись, поднял на нее взгляд Акане. 

– Да, у нас два раза пытались проложить монорельс под землей, – подтвердил отец. – Сначала ваши, потом наши. И оба раза от этих попыток пришлось отказаться.

– Я ничего про это не знал, – все так же оторопело глядя на горничную, признался Акане.

«А вот», – беззвучно произнесла та, пожав плечами. Тут же, впрочем, вспомнила о приличиях, сделала в сторону родителей извиняющийся книксен и спешно покинула комнату. Акане проводил ее взглядом, потом наклонился в сторону отца и тихо спросил:

– Ну, предположим, не университет? Но хотя бы колледж! 

Отец снова занервничал, опустил глаза и так же вполголоса ответил:

– Ее мать против. Считает, что девочка должна знать свое место и жить без лишних амбиций. 

– Но ведь если бы речь шла, допустим, о сыне вашего оруженосца, неужели бы вы не смогли настоять? 

Отец только вздохнул.

– Она очень умная, – шепотом ответила за него мама. – Хоть и недотепа. Но наши тоже недотепы росли, так что это она научится компенсировать. Стихи пишет в тайне ото всех, как будто мы не догадываемся… рисует, исторические биографии читать обожает... 

Пенфесилея? Пишет стихи?!

– Уроки делала вместе с нашими старшими. Ну, как будто бы им помогала, а на самом деле сама училась. Пока они в выпускные классы не перешли и программа не стала совсем уж сложной. 

Эльза помнила эти уроки и как ее в детстве жутко бесило, что эта дылда радовалась, когда ей удавалось решить задачу быстрее Рике. А ведь это было нечестно: она была на несколько лет его старше. Только потом до Эльзы дошло, что Пенфесилея окончила всего несколько классов и с двенадцати лет угодила в господский дом: сначала – в помощницы няньки, потом – в горничные. Так что учиться ей было некогда. Родители всячески оберегали ее от тяжелых работ и вообще выделяли по сравнению с другой прислугой (хотя, на взгляд Эльзы, было совершенно не за что). Но тем не менее работа есть работа, тогда как у них с Рике никаких регулярных обязанностей, кроме учебы, в принципе, не было.

– Но можно же нанять репетиторов, чтобы нагнать школьную программу, – все не мог угомониться Акане. – Ну, явно же вы не такого будущего для нее хотите. К мнению матери здесь точно не стоит прислушиваться. Все, что она могла ей дать, она уже дала.

– Она не знает, – тихо, глядя куда-то в сторону, одними губами прошептал отец.

– Вообще-то знает, – тоже тихо и как бы между делом возразила мама.

Отец повернулся к ней и внимательно посмотрел ей в глаза. 

– Не от меня, если тебя это волнует, и не от ее родителей, – объяснила та. – Да и говорила она об этом, похоже, только со мной одной. 

– И как же так вышло? – с примирительным вздохом поинтересовался отец. – И главное, почему я об этом не знаю?

– Как вышло? Ну, я же сказала, что она умная девочка. Листала Рикин учебник по биологии, нашла в разделе про генетику какие-то неоспоримые признаки, по которым можно определить родство, вроде дарвинова бугорка или ямочки на подбородке…

Акане сделал большие глаза и оглянулся на Эльзу:

– Я, конечно, плохо представляю, какие внешние признаки родства могут быть существенны в отсутствии традиции редактирования генома, но насколько я помню из истории человеческой эволюции, дарвинов бугорок – ни разу не отличительный признак. 

– И тем не менее, – продолжила мама, – именно это явилось для нее поводом задаться вопросом о том, почему она практически все свое детство проводила в нашем доме. Почему ее вместе с Эльзой и Рике ненавязчиво учили музыке и языкам, почему на Зимнепраздник она всегда получала такие же подарки, как наши дети, почему ее мать всегда присылает нам мед, варенье и соленые огурцы со своего огорода, а мы обязательно шлем ей какие-то нужные вещи для благоустройства дома. В былые времена такую близость можно было бы объяснить, если бы ее мать служила у нас кормилицей. Но сейчас с распространением репликаторов такие, почти родственные, межсословные связи сошли на нет. Вот она и пришла ко мне с вопросом. Решила, что она наша с Рене внебрачная дочь, которую мы были вынуждены отдать в другую семью из-за моего слишком юного возраста. 

– Прекрасно, – выдохнул отец в сторону. – То есть я еще и похож на человека, способного соблазнить пятнадцатилетнюю!

– Ну-у… – мама выразительно подняла брови. – На человека, способного безрассудно влюбиться в сорокалетнюю и замужнюю, ты в свои двадцать шесть, судя по голограммам, тоже похож не был.

– О, это совершено ничего не значит! – вклинился в этот внутрисемейный диалог Акане. – Как человек, способный влюбиться в пятидесятипятилетнего, я в свои пятнадцать тоже не выглядел. А женщины в возрасте обычно гораздо интереснее, чем мужчины.

Отец с шумом выдохнул что-то вроде беззвучного «о Боже ж ты мой!», маме тоже пришлось перевести взгляд на гостя. Повисшее было между родителями наэлектризованное молчание слегка разрядилось. А Эльза сидела тихо-тихо, вцепившись ногтями в подлокотники, и отказывалась верить происходящему.

– И когда же это произошло? – с очередным вздохом спросил отец, повернувшись, наконец, к жене. 

– Лет пять назад, – как ни в чем ни бывало ответила мама.

– Пять лет? – нахмурился отец. Какое-то время молча скреб подбородок, потом в своей меланхоличной манере поинтересовался: – И почему я слышу об этом только сейчас?

– Потому что тут не о чем разговаривать, – нарочито непринужденно ответила мама. – Мы с Пенфесилеей все обсудили и все между собой выяснили. Ты давно знаешь мою позицию, а на свои вопросы, я считаю, ответы ты можешь найти только сам. Почему Пенфесилея не стала с тобой об этом разговаривать? Ну, видимо, потому же. Бедная девочка придумала себе сказку, чуть ли ни потерянной принцессой себя вообразила, а все оказалось… как бы это сказать? Весьма банально.

«Если не сказать – пошло», – мысленно закончила про себя Эльза. 

– Она же совсем не знает мужчин, – продолжала мама. – Вот она и подумала, что у нее мои гены. Ей даже в голову не пришло, что это все от того, что мы с Фетидой просто внешне похожи. Так сказать, один тип. 

– Ну, это еще ничего, – зачем-то опять встрял новый родственник. – В осознании, что тебя выбрали «от противного», как максимально далекий от первой любви типаж, романтики еще меньше. 

И снова родители были вынуждены отвлечься от своего скрытого противостояния, чтобы скользнуть взглядом по цетагандийцу. А Эльза молчала и чувствовала, что еще немного – и ее просто начнет трясти от еле сдерживаемой ярости. Отец, которого она привыкла считать образцом нравственности, оказался обычным безответственным придурком вроде Форкаллонера! И она еще переживала, как он отнесется к ее роману с инопланетником! 

– Но ты ей объяснила, что мы всего лишь выполняли обещание, данное ее матери? – вышел из задумчивости отец.

– Твое обещание! Мое мнение по этому вопросу ты давно знаешь. И если даже с моей, материнской точки зрения это звучит как надуманный повод, то с точки зрения ребенка какие-то давние договоренности взрослых – вообще ни разу не оправдание! И я ей честно об этом сказала: пускай знает, насколько мужчины бывают беспомощны перед своими же собственными чувствами. Мы много с ней говорили, но единственное, что ее волновало, это как отношусь ко всей этой ситуации я: не противно ли мне видеть ее в нашем доме, не оскорбляет ли меня то, что сама я не смогла подарить тебе ребенка, а у другой женщины получилось… Ты не представляешь, сколько мы с ней всего преодолели! Еще не хватало впутывать в это дело тебя, с этим твоим «обещанием»… Она очень уважает тебя, бесконечно тобой восхищается, но исключительно как сеньором! И знаешь, это прекрасно! Не хватало еще, чтобы она задумалась над тем, каким ты для нее оказался отцом! Но Акане совершенно прав: семья – это не генетика. И мне, кажется, удалось донести эту мысль до Пенфесилеи. Поэтому ее родители – это родители, они право называться отцом и матерью заслужили всей своей жизнью. А мы с тобой – просто добрые, немного безалаберные господа, какими всегда для нее и были. 

Отец слушал молча, глядя куда-то в сторону плинтуса с выражением печальной задумчивости на лице, словно в словах мамы для него не было ничего нового и он сам многократно говорил себе то же самое, а может быть, даже в еще более резкой форме. А Эльзу вдруг поверх ярости внезапно накрыло чувством невыносимого стыда. Подумать только, у нее всю дорогу была старшая сестра, а она об этом даже не догадывалась! И они с Рике еще над ней хихикали вечно, считая глупой. А все оттого, что у нее были ровно те же проблемы с социализацией, что и у них: как сказала мама, все трое росли недотепами. Вечно что-то роняли. Сначала говорили и только потом думали. И бессознательно противились любому распорядку. И у всех троих, когда их захлестывали эмоции, случался этот проклятый паралич речи, когда оставалось либо кричать, либо рыдать, либо швырять предметами – от ярости и бессилия, от того, что слова не идут на ум, а если и пришли, то в тот момент, когда язык и горло перестали тебя слушаться. И все это, как теперь выяснилось, из-за проклятой цетагандийской генетики – из-за желания какой-то взбалмошной аутессы вывести породу идеальных чувствительных антикваров! Пенфесилею, конечно, никто вслух «гембреттеном» не дразнил, но и защиты, которую давало графское происхождение, она тоже была лишена. Каково это жить, когда любой пьяный прохожий может тебя толкнуть, ущипнуть за грудь или плюнуть на юбку? Когда любая компания подростков свистит тебе вслед и громко, на всю улицу, обсуждает твои размеры и формы? Когда любой – вообще любой – мужчина может сделать тебе «комплимент», а ты обязана молча терпеть и улыбаться? Эльза этого не знала и отчаянно не желала знать. И от этого ей было еще гаже. Она вдруг почувствовала себя так, словно она у Пенфесилеи (которая была точно такой же, как и она!) собственным привилегированным статусом что-то украла. И вот как ей теперь со всем этим быть, спрашивается? Как ей теперь смотреть в глаза сестре-горничной? 

– Наверное, мне все же стоит с ней лично поговорить, – задумчиво произнес отец, по-прежнему глядя в сторону плинтуса. – Пора уже разобраться с ошибками юности…

– Граф Форбреттен! Да что вы такое говорите! – воскликнул Акане. – Нельзя к этому так относиться! 

– Вот и я считаю, – со вздохом вставила мама. – Не может живой человек быть ошибкой.

– Ну, это вы леди Татия, просто с нашими генетиками ни разу не общались, – звякнув браслетами, моментально отреагировал на ее замечание гем. – Я вас уверяю, при любом производстве, даже таком ответственном, всегда бывает некоторый процент брака. Но я не это хотел сказать. Смотрите, граф Форбреттен, вы ведь сделали очень благое дело! Во-первых, для ее семьи. Как я понял, ее отец с матерью иначе просто не имели бы шанса стать родителями. Во-вторых, для ее сословия. Своим поступком вы сильно улучшили не-форскую генетику, передав по наследству качества, веками отшлифованные вашим внутриаристократическим инбридингом и воспитанием. В-третьих, вы сослужили добрую службу всему человечеству. Распространили за пределы своей семьи доставшийся вам от вашего прадеда уникальный геном, спроектированный талантливым генетическим инженером. 

– Вот, значит, как вы на это смотрите? – невесело усмехнулся распространитель уникального генома.

– А как еще на это можно смотреть? – ответно воскликнул Акане. – Имеющийся у нашей линии характерологический дефект никоим образом не отменяет гениальности самой разработки. Не говоря уж о том, что быть потомком гема – это само по себе очень нехилое преимущество. Вы ей его предоставили. Естественно, вас волнует ее будущее и вам хочется, чтобы она была счастлива. Можно, конечно, подыскать ей достойного мужа. Но будучи немного знакомым с характером другой вашей дочери, – и цетагандиец скользнул взглядом в сторону Эльзы, – я почти уверен, что Пенфесилея не захочет никого слушать в этом вопросе. Зато вы можете обеспечить ей достойное образование и такую сферу профессиональной деятельности, где она будет окружена приличными молодыми людьми и сама сумеет составить себе подходящую партию. Поговорите с ней лучше о ее будущем, а не о своем прошлом. Подумаешь, когда-то неудачно влюбились в человека, который смог вам ответить взаимностью лишь в одном аспекте! Любовь и не такие шутки с людьми иногда выделывает! Зато, как сами же говорите, сумели потом дождаться ту, кто согласился разделить с вами свое и ваше существование. Но вы взрослый состоявшийся человек, и ваш опыт – это ваше богатство. А для молодой девушки, которая еще и жить-то толком не начала, гораздо важнее набраться собственного опыта. Вы поддерживаете ее семью, помогли ей развить ее природные способности в детстве, не стали ее лишать связи с родителями (как, уверяю вас, у нас бы сделали в такой ситуации многие)… Так что же плохого в том, чтобы не только поделиться со своим отпрыском генетикой, но и обеспечить ей надежную поддержку в дальнейшем развитии тех качеств, которыми вы ее волей случая наделили? Не как родитель, а как мудрый сеньор, который заинтересован в развитии потенциала своих служащих. 

Отец молчал, задумчиво глядя на Акне и с раздражающей Эльзу меланхолией водя по губам пальцем. 

– Ну да, – кашлянула она. – Осталось только придумать, как мне теперь общаться с Пенфесилеей. А также Рике и нашим мелким. 

– О, Эльзочка! – только что не подпрыгнул в кресле Акане. – Уж кто-кто, а ты с твоими братьями и сестрами от этой ситуации только в выигрыше!

– Я?!

– Конечно! И я знаю, о чем говорю. У меня до вчерашнего вечера не было ни одной старшей сестры, только младшие. А сегодня у меня их две! – и он скользнул взглядом в сторону мамы. – И я тебя уверяю, это качественно иное существование! А если Пенфесилея тоже согласится признать меня своим родственником, то у меня будет целых три старших сестры. 

Эльза аж челюсть уронила от такой логики:

– Ты собираешься побрататься с Пенфесилеей?!

– Не побрататься, а попросить ее признать меня своим братом. Если она не согласится – это ее право. Потому что, как я уже сказал, а леди Татия согласилась, семья – это не генетика. А если согласится, то это будет очень здорово!

Эльза продолжала буравить его глазами, пытаясь понять, не шутит ли он.

– А что? – не понял он ее. – Умная, красивая, с характером. Служит в доме у приличных людей, в одной из влиятельнейших семей планеты, – и Акане указал взглядом на ее же родителей. – Я уже тебе говорил, что горничная государственного чиновника второго ранга – это очень серьезное знакомство. По-моему, просто грех разбрасываться такими родственниками. Сам не собираюсь и тебе не советую. У твоих родителей с ней свои отношения, но это не значит, что у тебя, у твоих братьев и сестер не может быть с ней своих. По крайней мере, по сравнению с младшим братом безработным искусствоведом – это будет чистое приобретение!

Родители снова принялись, глядя на них, с ироническими улыбками перемигиваться, словно и не думали до этого спорить. Типа: «А я тебе что говорила?» – «Нет-нет, это что я тебе говорил!» 

– А вы, Акане, детей от Эльзы хотите тоже из соображений осчастливить Барраяр путем распространения вашего уникального генома? – как бы между делом поинтересовался отец. 

Воодушевления в глазах сеятеля просвещения поубавилось. 

– Ну-у… Когда мы об этом разговаривали, – беспомощно оглянулся он на Эльзу, – я, честно говоря, об этом не думал. Это и так слишком очевидная мысль. Но дело не в том, что мне непременно хочется завести барраярский линьяж. Просто Эльза – единственный человек, рядом с которым мне на Барраяре ничего не страшно. В том числе и растить вместе детей. 

Отец хмыкнул, и родители снова переглянулись. На этот раз они, правда, обменялись скорее вопросительными взглядами, словно не совсем понимая, как трактовать это заявление. А Эльза неожиданно для себя осознала, что Акане фактически признался ей в любви – на этот раз в присутствии ее родителей. И снова, как и в саду, сделал это так, что его признание ни к чему ее не обязывало: ни к браку, ни к необходимости отвечать «да» или «нет», ни даже ко вполне логичному, уже просившемуся на язык «я тоже». 

– С Фенн Рин я этого ужасно боюсь, – зачем-то добавил он. – А с лордом Форкосиганом это просто невозможно представить. Он сам во многом еще как ребенок. 

Н-да… Признание сразу перестало выглядеть как признание. Зато родители сразу что-то такое поняли. Судя по очередному перемигиванию, каждый – что-то свое.

– А под Эльзиным избранником вы имели ввиду лорда Форкосигана? – зачем-то решил уточнить отец.

– Да, – удивленно ответил Акане, снова оглянувшись на Эльзу. – Никого другого мы даже не обсуждали. 

– Ну, хоть с кем-то этот вопрос обсуждался, – вздохнул отец. 

Акане развернулся к ней с полными ужаса глазами:

– Ты еще не говорила с родителями о своем намерении стать леди Форкосиган?!

– Ну, вообще-то это не от меня зависит. 

– А от кого?! Ты же понимаешь, что если ты будешь просто ждать, пока Алекс сделает тебе предложение, то ты можешь этого никогда не дождаться? 

– Понимаю, – просто согласилась она. 

– Но разве это не тот вопрос, в который следовало бы посвятить родителей? – продолжал недоумевать гем. – У вас же Округа, как я понял, почти граничат, и для совместных экономических и экологических проектов такой брак был бы весьма выгоден. 

– Был бы, – вздохнула она, впрочем, без особой печали. 

– Ну, мы, в общем, были в некотором роде готовы к тому, что с нами не посоветуются, – в своей обычной неспешной манере сообщил отец. – Что весьма вероятно, настанет такой день, когда наша дочь придет к нам и огорошит нас сообщением, что вчера вышла замуж. А на наши удивленные взгляды скажет с независимым видом: «Ну, вы же всегда этого хотели!» Или я не прав? 

Последний вопрос явно относился к юной мятежнице. Признавать отцовскую правоту было неприятно, поэтому она просто неопределенно пожала плечами: может, да, а может, и нет. Пускай как хотят, так и понимают.

– С сегодняшнего дня у нас, правда, прибавились опасения, что этого дня мы можем и не дождаться, – оглянувшись на маму, продолжил отец. – А вместо этого нас, например, порадуют сообщением о скором появлении внебрачного внука. Которого нам придется в срочном порядке усыновлять, чтобы оставить за ним хоть какое-то наследство...

О, так выходит, есть и такой вариант! И, типа, ее не выгонят с позором из дома, не заставят делать аборт, не выдадут в спешном порядке замуж за первого встречного? Как полезно-то в дом болтливых цетагандийцев водить, оказывается! Но вообще-то да, одна внебрачная дочь у отца уже есть, мама – противница абортов, своих детей навалом, можно, и «внебрачного внука» себе позволить. Тем более что цетагандийской кровью родителей теперь особо не напугаешь... Однако потенциальный отец будущего «внебрачного внука», судя по его настороженному выражению, все понял совершенно иначе.

– Я, конечно, плохо знаю барраярский семейный кодекс, – начал он с осторожностью. – И не знаю, какие у тебя, Форбреттен, могут быть для этого мотивы. Но, по-моему, это далеко не лучший способ стать матерью. Нет, меня, конечно, несколько успокаивает тот факт, что с твоими родителями твой ребенок гарантированно будет окружен заботой и лаской... Но тебе не кажется, что для тебя самой гораздо ценнее было бы получить родительский опыт лично? При условии, конечно, что это не будет мешать учебе и твоему профессиональному росту.

– И как ты себе это представляешь? – скептически поинтересовалась она. 

– Ну, во-первых, теперь у тебя есть я, – развел он руками. – Свой кров и стол, в случае чего, я тебе уже обещал. Какие-то накопления у меня есть, и потом, не век же я буду тут у вас без работы, так что на какую-то сносную жизнь можно рассчитывать. А во-вторых, если тебе прямо вот приспичит непременно рожать, – и он выделил последнее слово, выразительно подняв брови, – вместо нормального оформления генетического контракта, то уж, наверное, ты выберешь для экспериментов над своим телом какого-нибудь приличного человека. Не Форкаллонера, я имею в виду… Твой отец ведь уже сказал: чтобы не заботиться о своих бастардах, надо совсем не иметь совести. То есть еще один взрослый, кроме нас двоих, на кого можно будет оставить младенца, надеюсь, все-таки у нас с тобой будет. Ну, и потом, няню всегда можно нанять. Ту же Пенфесилею, если она согласится. 

Эльза попыталась уложить в голове эту сложную семейную схему. 

– То есть мы не про наших с тобой детей сейчас говорим? 

– Конечно! – расширил глаза Акане. – Лично меня такой вариант размножения в принципе не устраивает! Потому что это куча рисков и для младенца, и для тебя! Особенно тут на Барраяре, с вашим уровнем медицины. На такое я не согласен! Так что если ты не собираешься ни за кого выходить замуж, но хочешь детей именно от меня, то мы не будем дожидаться, пока ваши законодатели станут считать женское здоровье приоритетом. Мы просто найдем такую клинику, где можно будет поставить имплант без согласия родителей. Воспользуемся вашим барраярским патриархатом: может, моего согласия тоже будет достаточно. Как никак в вашей системе родства ты – моя внучатая племянница… Ну, и потом, если есть подпольные абортарии, то и импланты полулегально тоже должны где-то ставить. Это, конечно, плохо, потому что в случае чего к ним даже претензий будет не предъявить… Но что поделать, если у вас тут практически все так устроено.

Эльза подняла, наконец, глаза на родителей. Отец слушал, молча и очень внимательно глядя на Акане. Мамины брови поднялись выше некуда, демонстрируя крайнюю степень недоумения. 

– Генетический контракт тоже наверняка можно без брака у вас оформить, – продолжал гем. – Есть же какие-то одинокие женщины, которые просто хотят детей, а замуж выходить не собираются? 

– Есть, но к ним очень предвзятое отношение, – ответил отец. 

– Если Эльза будет жить с цетагандийским гемом, к ней и так будет предвзятое отношение, – резонно ответил Акане. – Независимо от того, чьего ребенка она будет воспитывать. 

– А ты правда готов растить со мной чужого ребенка? – все еще не могла отойти от шока Форбреттен. 

– Почему чужого?! Он же в любом случае будет твоим! Конечно, мне бы очень хотелось иметь с тобой общих детей, но не этим вашим «естественным» способом. Потому что превращать женщину в инкубатор – это просто верх неуважения к человеческому достоинству!

Н-да… И признание в любви, и фактически предложение руки и сердца – еще более основательное, чем сегодня в саду. При том, что если бы в детстве она про кого-то узнала, что девушка поставила себе имплант и собирается жить с молодым человеком, не выходя за него замуж, она была бы точно уверена, что речь идет о будущей проститутке и сутенере. И кстати, еще одна общая черта: Акане публично заявил, что не собирается ограничивать ее сексуальную свободу и «эксперименты» со своим телом она может ставить с кем угодно… Забавно. Но разве не этого она сегодня утром для себя захотела, постановив, что отныне никто никогда не будет ей больше указывать, что ей со своим телом делать?

– Но в идеале вы бы хотели, чтобы Эльза вышла замуж за Форкосигана? – зачем-то опять уточнил отец. – И чтобы ваши дети носили его фамилию?

– Ну… да. Эльза ведь хочет за него замуж. А с ним, мне кажется, мы договоримся. Старшего сына, наверное, по традиции, надо сделать от Алекса, а я на любого младшего или младшую буду согласен. 

– Угу, – что-то отметил для себя отец. Потом с выражением некоторого триумфа взглянул на маму, типа: «Все-таки я был прав!»

– Мы же ведь на одном-двух не собираемся останавливаться, если сумеем уговорить Алекса? – спросил Акане Эльзу. 

– Посмотрим, – сдержанно пробормотала она. 

Мама меж тем кинула триумфальный взгляд на отца: «Ну! Я же была права!» Что они там пытаются выяснить, черт возьми? Но мама уже снова обернулась к ним и как-то слишком бодро спросила:

– А вот еще, Акане, такой вопрос. Совершенно праздный, мне просто интересно. Я правильно поняла, что вам в первую очередь важно, чтобы ваш ребенок был похож на любимого человека и имел ту же наследственность? Ведь так? А если вдруг с этим что-то не сложится? Или у вас и на этот случай тоже есть какой-то резервный план? 

Акане вдруг почему-то замер и как-то очень уж осторожно скосил глаза в сторону Эльзы. 

– Э-э… А почему вы спрашиваете? – почти прошептал он. – У Эльзы ведь нет этих ваших мутаций, которые препятствовали образованию жизнеспособных зигот? 

– Нет, у Эльзы, конечно, их нет, – уверенно подтвердила мама. 

Эльза выдохнула. Значит, у нее с этим все в порядке! Можно не волноваться. Акане же, наоборот, как-то сильно вдруг помрачнел. Ей даже показалось, что в черных накрашенных ресницах что-то блеснуло. 

– Я бы не хотел примерять на себя эту ситуацию, – так же тихо проговорил он. – Нет, я считаю, что вы все сделали правильно. Особенно видя результат, – и он снова скользнул взглядом в сторону Эльзы. – Но я не знаю, как бы я сам сумел на это решиться. Только если совсем бы не было никакого другого выхода... Во-первых, можно в случае каких-либо сложностей обратиться в посольство Цетаганды. Правда, на помощь наших генетиков можно рассчитывать только в случае официального брака, когда речь идет о генетическом контракте с цетагандийской подданной, а там будут уже свои сложности, о которых я говорил. С другой стороны, можно было бы попробовать напрямую связаться с прабабушкой Аулин. Она уже помогла один раз моему деду с клетками Эрика Форбреттена… Кстати, – неожиданно оживился он. – Если хотите, могу написать ей про ваш случай. Может, она не откажется и тут чем-то помочь. Ну, если вы хотите шестого ребенка с добавлением аутских генов. Она просто не сможет совсем ничего не добавить от себя самой, зато у ребенка будет гарантированно хорошее здоровье и высокий интеллект. 

На маму просто неловко было смотреть, так она засияла. 

– Акане, да вы просто прелесть! 

Тот засмущался, покраснел кончиками ушей. Отец, глядя на его реакцию, тихонечко рассмеялся. Потом обнял маму, прижал ее к себе и с улыбкой спросил:

– А мы точно хотим шестого? 

– Ну, попробовать-то надо! А вдруг на этот раз получится?

– Нет, я не хочу заранее вас обнадеживать, – поспешил вставить Акане. – Она дама весьма своенравная и эксцентричная. Так что может и отказать по совершенно неизвестным причинам. Но я сейчас подумал, что можно обратиться к ней не напрямую, а через Жероннэ. Оно, думаю, найдет способ помочь внуку графа Рене, которого само когда-то нянчило. 

– Жероннэ? А кто это? – спросила мама.

– О, это наше семейное ба, которое ездило с моим дедом по Барраяру и благодаря которому как раз графине Эльзе удалось забеременеть. 

– Ба? Они ведь бесполые? – переспросил отец. 

– Ну, да, – широко заулыбался Акане. – Но для того чтобы украсть чужую сперму, половые органы не нужны. 

– Ах, вот оно что! – почему-то страшно развеселился отец. – А мы-то с тобой все гадали, что там за любовь такая была неземная, – и он еще крепче прижал к себе улыбающуюся маму. 

– Не-не, любовь там как раз была! Еще какая! Сейчас я голограммы вам покажу, – и Акане полез, наконец, за «семейным голоальбомом», ради показа которого они, собственно, и пришли. 

***

Дальше, разумеется, все по пошло уже по накатанной. Акане листал на планшете голограммы, сидя прямо на ковре у маминых ног, и давал самые подробные комментарии. Мама постоянно ахала и теребила отца. Особенно когда пошли изображения замковых интерьеров и кадры выстроенной на их основе экспозиции барраярского быта в Этнографическом музее на Мю Кита: «Ой, смотри, наша старая настольная лампа! Ах, этот мебельный гарнитур, у моей бабушки был похожий!» А Эльза сидела в углу диванчика, подтянув к себе сервировочный столик, и одно за другим запихивала в себя пирожные. Сначала бисквитики-канапе. Потом овсяное печенье. Когда кончилось и оно, взялась за сушки. Их можно было грызть долго и, если приноровиться, – почти бесшумно.

Итак, дано: 1) Хассадарская мутация и синдром Форташпулы-Форлынкина, которые влияют на качество яйцеклетки и не дают развиться эмбриону – про них выяснили за несколько месяцев перед зачатием Рике, тогда же, когда узнали про цетагандийских предков отца. 2) У матери они есть, у Эльзы – нет. 3) Для зачатия Прошки мама летала на Зергияр, в Гриград, потому что там, в отличие от Комарры, работали бетанские генетики, приглашенные вице-королевой Корделией. В этом же репродуктивном центре, когда он еще находился в Каринбурге, сделали посмертных детей Эйрела Форкосигана, малолетних теть и дядь Алекса: девочек – для Корделии, мальчиков – для адмирала Джоула. Поскольку мальчики были сыновьями Эйрела и Джоула, то каждого, получается, собрали из двух сперматозоидов. Видимо, с использованием донорской яйцеклетки, потому что без митохондрий никак. 4) Если можно сделать общее ядро из двух сперматозоидов, то можно, наверное, убрать какие-то мутации из ядра яйцеклетки, по крайней мере, попытаться, а не просто полностью заменять ядро. 5) На Барраяре это сделать невозможно. На Комарре тоже. Иначе бы мама не полетела за этим на Зергияр. 6) Сейчас мама хочет сделать шестого ребенка с помощью цетагандийских генетиков, в надежде, что «на этот раз, может быть, все получится». Это значит, что на Зергияре у них тоже «не получилось». Или получилось не все: например, взяли мамины митохондрии и только часть ядерной ДНК. 7) Рике и Эльзу собрали одновременно, почти сразу после того решающего Совета, на котором отца оставили в числе графов, только Эльзу положили в криозаморозку, а Рике пересадили в репликатор. Их могли собрать только на Барраяре или Комарре. То есть с ними то, что хотели родители, «не получилось» еще раньше и еще в большей степени, чем с Прошкой, Пандой и Прозой. 8) Отец сказал, что после слов Майлза о том, что «в наше время кровь ничего не значит» они, наконец, решились. 9) «Решением», которое предлагали им на Барраяре, была донорская яйцеклетка. И наконец, 10) Пенфесилея думала, что она незаконнорожденная дочь мамы и папы, потому что она похожа на маму. Но на маму похожа была ее родная мать – Фетида, этим и объясняется сходство. 11) Ни на Рике, ни на Эльзу, ни на троих мелких Пенфесилея внешне не была похожа ни капли. 

Сушки закончились, и Эльза принялась за ногти. Родители как раз дошли до голограмм с цетагандийскими родственниками и принялись рассуждать, кто на кого похож, отмечая черты сходства между двумя ветвями Форбреттенов. 

– Во мне и Рике течет кровь Эстиров и кровь Форбреттенов, – медленно произнесла она вслух. – Но нет Форкересов…

Мама на какой-то момент замерла без движения, но довольно быстро отреагировала, впрочем, так и не подняв головы от планшета:

– Ну, почему же? Все высшие форы так или иначе друг другу родственники. Так что в каком-то поколении Форкересы, наверняка, тоже есть. Тебе это так важно?

– Мне важно знать, когда вы мне собирались об этом сказать, – мрачно сообщила она. 

– М-м… – мама, наконец, подняла на нее глаза, отвлекшись от голограммы. – Когда вырастешь. 

– То есть вчера было еще нельзя. А сегодня я уже выросла?

– Ну-у… Да! Сегодня ты привела к нам познакомиться молодого человека, с которым «в случае чего» собираешься жить. И даже завести семью. Сообщила при этом, что не собираешься за него замуж и что вообще сама разберешься, от кого и как тебе заводить детей. Сообщила нам это, конечно, не ты, а Акане. Но ты явно не возражала. А обычно ты, если что не так, все-таки возражаешь, и очень активно… Да, настолько взять в руки свою судьбу, да еще найти для нее такого ответственного исполнителя может только очень взрослая женщина. 

Это было жестко, но честно. Как и положено говорить со взрослыми. Эльза не выдержала и, отвернувшись в сторону, снова принялась остервенело грызть ногти. Стала бы она так сильно хотеть независимости сегодня утром, если бы знала, что к ней прилагаются такие «открытия». С другой стороны, Пенфесилее вообще ничего сообщать не собирались. Тоже ждали, когда «повзрослеет» и сама обо всем догадается. Она и повзрослела к своему совершеннолетию, когда вместе с шестнадцатилетним Рике доросла до школьной программы по анатомии. 

– А Рике в курсе? – спросила она, тайком сплюнув огрызок ногтя. 

– Рике? Да. Им в Академии делали генетические паспорта, и они с моим двоюродным племянником должны были отработать на них какой-то математический алгоритм, а заодно выяснить степень кровосмешения у прежних поколений греческой диаспоры. Взяли других Форкересов из базы данных и неожиданно выяснили, что в случае с Рике ничего не сходится. Тот пришел к отцу с претензией. Мол, мало того, что «гембреттен», так еще и не грек. 

– Было такое, – со вздохом подтвердил отец. 

– Хорошо, а мне тогда почему ничего не сказали? Если Рике все равно уже знал?

– Потому что ты и так тогда ходила расстроенная из-за Алекса, – со вздохом ответила мама, продолжая листать голограммы с изображениями цетагандийских садов на Мю Кита. – И тебя ничего, кроме их отношений с Грегом, не волновало. 

– Грег – это случайно не кронпринц? – настороженно спросил Акане.

– Он самый, – со вздохом ответил отец. 

– А кто донором был известно? – продолжила в эсбэшном стиле свой допрос Эльза.

– Какая-то девушка с Южного континента, которая приехала сюда учиться. Не фор. У них, как оказалось, гораздо меньше вредных мутаций. Мы о ней ничего не знаем, кроме группы крови и резус-фактора. Ну, еще нам голограмму ее детскую показали. Собственно, по голограммам мы и выбирали с отцом. На нее из всех вас больше всего Прозерпина похожа. 

Прозка была из всех пятерых самой миленькой, как всегда казалось Эльзе. Все остальные были слишком Форбреттены (или как раз совсем не форы). И если у парней сочетание грубоватости черт с большими чувственными отцовскими глазами лишь добавляло выразительности, то у девчонок внешность была если не мальчишеской, то, по крайней мере, несколько далекой от женственной. У всех, кроме Прозки. 

– Я решила, что все равно буду постоянно помнить, что моей ДНК в вас нет, – продолжила мама. – Поэтому, чтобы не было соблазна искать какого-то сходства с родителями и братом, выбрала максимально далекий от нас типаж. Но вы все равно все вышли рыженькими или брюнетами. Все Форбреттены, – улыбнулась она, глядя на изображение какой-то сложной бамбуковой беседки. 

Акане передал планшет с цетагандийскими красотами в руки отца и тихонечко подполз к Эльзе. Положил локти на ее колено, опустил на руки подбородок и посмотрел снизу вверх:

– Ты чего хмуришься? – почти беззвучным шепотом спросил он. – Все же ведь хорошо! – и он глазами указал на родителей, увлеченно и как-то слишком уж тихо разглядывающих образцы паркового дизайна на Мю Кита. 

– Хорошо? Ты считаешь? – уже не стесняясь, принялась она за следующий палец. – Прожить девятнадцать лет и внезапно узнать, что твоя мама тебе не родная? 

Мамина спина напряглась, но сама она так и продолжила улыбаться, разглядывая чужие ландшафты. Отец хмурился, скребя щеки и подбородок, но тоже упорно смотрел в изображение на планшете. 

– Форбреттен! Ты думаешь, что вообще говоришь?! – зашипел на нее гем. – Это твои родители! Они тебя вырастили! Они тебя любят! Как мама может быть не родной?!

– Чужая генетическая линия, – равнодушно пожала она плечами. – Так ведь у вас говорят? И при этом еще неизвестно чья…

– Эльза! С точки зрения цетагандийца все ваши генетические линии одинаково убоги! Разница между фором и не-фором, конечно, есть, но она чисто антропологическая. С точки зрения генетики и то, и другое – обычный неокультуренный материал! Единственная генетическая линия, которая может иметь значение, например, для моих родителей – это та, что идет от моего деда. 

– Но… – Эльза поняла, что еще немного и она заплачет, так ей хотелось объяснить ему, что ее гложет, и такое она ощущала бессилие от того, что не могла найти никаких слов.

– Эй, – щелкнул он перед ее носом пальцами. – Смотри сюда. Для помещения в репликатор бластоцисты вместе с ней обычно подсаживается часть материнского эндометрия. Чтобы эмбрион смог прикрепиться. У вас же репликаторы эскобарского производства? Бетанские точно так же устроены. Это в цетагандийских немного иначе все работает и там эту подложку растят отдельно… Леди Татия, – обернулся он к маме, – у вас ведь брали соскоб из матки, прежде чем поместить в репликатор вашего первенца? 

– Да, брали, – улыбнулась та, видимо, угадав, к чему ей был задан этот вопрос. – Потом остатки ткани заморозили и оставили на хранение для следующих закладок. 

– Вот, смотри, – снова повернулся он к Эльзе. – В момент прикрепления к эндометрию на плод начинают воздействовать материнские РНК, не все из них, но некоторые влияют на ДНК эмбриона. От РНК Матери зависит, какие гены в геноме будущего зародыша будут включены, а какие – нет. Понимаешь? У тебя не два, а три биологических родителя. Этот эффект открыли, когда еще не изобрели репликаторов, а вместо женщин, не желающих вынашивать в себе ребенка, использовались так называемые «суррогатные Матери». Они вынашивали, рожали, а потом отдавали ребенка в семью генетических родителей – за деньги или по каким-то другим причинам отказываясь от материнства. Но даже сейчас, с изобретением репликаторов, для донорских клеток этот принцип все равно сохраняется. У тебя, Форбреттен, три родителя! Два основных, и один – анонимный донор, который просто поделился своим генетическим материалом с клиникой, наверняка даже не зная, для кого он потребуется и потребуется ли вообще. Это все равно что барраярский генетический материал при сборке моего отца! Или генетическая модификация! Ее же тоже делают с фрагментами чужих геномов. Форбреттен, ты понимаешь, что ты – как я? Только у тебя всего один генетический донор, а у меня их без счету. Но ты – такое же произведение искусства генетики и продукт человеческой культуры! Ты гораздо круче вашего сада! – вспомнил он их сегодняшний диалог. – Хотя, конечно, и не настолько крута, как каменная стенка... – хитро прищурившись, добавил он.

Слезы брызнули у нее из глаз, но она все равно рассмеялась. Неизвестно чья яйцеклетка и мамина РНК из клеток эндометрия позволили ей сравняться на искусствоведческой чаше весов с произведениями искусства! 

– Это даже несмотря на то, что меня все равно, скорее всего, «всего лишь смешали в чашке Петри»? – Она собиралась усмехнуться, но вместо это выдала какой-то жалкий «хнык!»

– Черные Небеса, Форбреттен! Я тебя умоляю! У вас такие нищие репроцентры, что наверняка они там над каждым ооцитом трясутся. Особенно над донорскими, за которые уже деньги уплачены. Конечно, ИКСИ делали. Отлавливали самый шустрый сперматозоид, – и Акане еще показал рукой, как быстро он бегал. – Такой, знаешь, чтоб все на месте было – с одной головой и одним хвостом, не больше чтоб и не меньше. Пропихивали его потом сквозь клеточную мембрану... ВРТ же, не абы что! – и он выразительно расширил глаза. 

Тут Эльзе совсем стало смешно – она представила эту охоту за годным отцовским сперматозоидом, который все норовил выбежать из поля зрения электронного микроскопа. И она принялась размазывать по лицу набежавшие слезы. Акане посмотрел на нее с притворным осуждением и достал из рукава какой-то невообразимой красоты платок. Потом понял по ее реакции, что она все равно им не воспользуется, и протянул ей со столика салфетку. 

– Спасибо, – втянула она носом сопли и стала сосредоточенно вытирать лицо. 

– Пожалуйста! Тем более, что это все равно ваши салфетки... А твои основные родители – это твои родные отец и Мать. И родные они не только потому, что тебя растили и воспитывали. А потому, что причина твоего появления на свет – в их желании стать родителями. Понимаешь? Если бы они не захотели стать отцом и матерью, если бы на каком-то этапе сдались, тебя бы не было! Донорские яйцелетки в клинике бы так и лежали, а ты – нет! Ты возникла только благодаря их любви к тебе и их обоюдному желанию, чтобы ты была. Если бы твоя мама тогда не согласилась с тем решением, которое ей предлагали, ничего бы не было. Тебя бы не было, и твоих братьев с сестрами тоже не было бы. Так что, пожалуйста, я тебя очень, прошу: не надо оскорблять твою маму сомнениями. Я безумно ей благодарен за то, что ты есть! За то, что ты – такая, какая есть. Это в чистом виде – ее заслуга!

Она заглянула в его рыже-карие глаза, преданно смотрящие на нее снизу вверх и заметила там слезы. Совсем немного, накрашенным ресницам ничего, кажется, не угрожало. Да, и взгляд был счастливый…

– Это ты из-за меня так разволновался? – совсем тихо спросила она. 

Гем молча кивнул. 

– Все хорошо, – успокоила она его.

– Осознала? 

– Угу. 

– Успокоилась?

Она снова кивнула. 

– А погладить котеночка? – совсем беззвучно попросил он. 

Тут у нее снова брызнули из глаз слезы, на этот раз от умиления. Она обхватила его голову руками и прижалась носом и губами к пробору. Пахло морскими водорослями, загадочным ветивером и этой, как ее, амброй – вспомнила она название окаменелой китовой отрыжки. «Афродизиаки», – напомнила она себе и тихонечно засмеялась. 

Тут до ее слуха донеслось едва слышное покашливание. Не переставая обнимать голову гема и не поднимая ресниц, Эльза скосила глаза. Родителям, видимо, надоело рассматривать без сопроводительного комментария картинки из цетагандийской жизни и они вернулись к голограммам барраярского быта, снятым ба Жероннэ в замке Форбреттен и Форбарр-Султане. 

– По-моему, – указав глазами на пару, беззвучно прошептала мама, – это лучшее доказательство моей версии.

– Н-да? – едва мазнув по ним взглядом, выразил свой скепсис отец, – А по-моему, у Эльзы просто нормальных подруг никогда не было. 

– Да что ты такое говоришь! Конечно же, у нее есть подруги!

– И мы их знаем?

– Да, это Софи и… – и мама ожидаемо замолчала.

– Софи – всего лишь помешанная на высшей математике девушка, с которой Эльза делит комнату в общежитии. А я про нормальные дружеские отношения, как у тебя с Оливией в детстве. Или как сейчас с той же Оливией, Марсией, Лаисой и Катрионой. Чтобы можно было сидеть в обнимку и делиться друг с другом сердечными переживаниями. 

– Но Акане – мальчик, – расширив глаза, совсем тихо заметила мама, и Эльза на всякий случай поплотнее прижала ладони к ушам гема.

– Правильно! Потому что дружить с девочками мы считаем ниже своего достоинства... А ты много знаешь барраярских мальчиков, у которых можно остаться на ночь, чтобы забравшись под одеяло, играть в компьютерные игры? 

– Так она правда осталась там ночевать?! – беззвучно ахнула мама.

– А с чего бы мне Дув сегодня утром звонил? Ему как раз принесли сводку по вчерашней прослушке. Я тебя уверяю, романтика там абсолютно другого рода.

– Но разве это его Департамент? – оторопело поинтересовалась мама.

– Нет, но там было еще одно забавное пересечение… И как крестный принцев, он взял это дело под свой личный контроль. Чисто по дружбе позвонил нас предупредить, что Майлз оказался прав и сейчас этот наш подростковый любовный треугольник, – и отец кивнул в сторону Эльзы, – грозит превратиться в пирамиду, если уже не превратился в некий странный параллелограмм.

Этого Эльза уже никак не могла вынести. Пускай с другими «экспертным мнением» делится, а со своими делами она без родительских оценок как-нибудь разберется! Поэтому она шумно вздохнула и, все ещё прижимая ладони к ушам гема, подняла лицо от его волос. Акане тоже приподнял голову и посмотрел на нее совершенно сияющими глазами… Так-так… Сводку последних событий дядя Дув получает в начале рабочего дня, то есть рано утром. Это значит, о том, что происходило после ее пробуждения, он еще не в курсе. И отец тоже не в курсе, иначе с чего бы он так благожелательно общался с этим «молодым лоботрясом, который еще сам не знает, чего он хочет»… А когда начальник Департамента по делам Комарры получит следующий отчет и позвонит рассказать об этом отцу, то, как истинный эсбэшник, он, разумеется, сначала соберет новые данные и только потом примет решение, стоит ли делиться с информантом своими. А отец, судя по всему, в своем кратком резюме охарактеризует «объект» как крайне положительного персонажа. Ну, и потом, в том, что цетагандийский коммунист его в членах семьи не смущает, он уже сам открыто признался. Так что, может статься, Галени и промолчит. А раз промолчит, значит, можно и дальше ничего не скрывать. Тем более, что гемских волос она уже несколько раз прилюдно касалась… А когда «все выяснится», можно будет со всей ответственностью преспокойно делать удивленные глаза: «Как? Ну мы же так ясно всем дали понять! Вон даже мама, которая никаких Академий не кончала, обо всем догадалась!» И Эльза, усмехнувшись этим своим мыслям, глядя прямо во влюбленные глаза цетагандийца, наклонилась к его лицу и провела носом вдоль зеленого каштанового черешка. 

– Эй, – и слегка отстранившись, Акане бросил на нее ласковый взгляд, полный притворного негодования. – Я же все-таки в гриме как-никак…

– Который специально наложен для того, чтобы никто так делал? – улыбнулась она.

– Разумеется! Именно для этого, – с этими словами он отполз к своему креслицу и подтащил к себе сумку. Первым делом достал оттуда зеркальце и придирчиво осмотрел контуры рисунка на своем носу. Потом извлек салфетку и, притянув к себе Эльзино лицо за шею, тщательно стер с кончика ее носа воображаемое пятнышко. 

Родители, смотревшие на них во все глаза, снова с выражением торжества начали перемигиваться: «А я что тебе говорила!» – «Да нет же, это ты меня не слушаешь!» Эльза же изо всех сил старалась не смотреть в их сторону.

Наконец родителям надоело играть в гляделки, и мама спросила: 

– Так вы все-таки уже встречаетесь или пока еще нет? 

Акане открыл было рот, но тут же снова закрыл. Убрал в сумку салфетки, подтянул под себя ноги, сев по-турецки, и вопросительно посмотрел на Эльзу. 

– Как ты понимаешь, это не про то, как мы вчера встретились на медосмотре, – не без ехидства прокомментировала она. – А про то, что у тебя так долго пытался разузнать Майлз Форкосиган. 

Акане озабоченно нахмурился и снова повернулся к маме:

– Леди Татия, скажите, пожалуйста, а под «встречаетесь» вы подразумеваете что-то из разряда ходить вместе на сеансы головидео, в кафе, на танцы, держаться за руки и дарить друг другу цветы? Эльза меня вкратце посвятила в барраярские традиции флирта, поэтому я об этом наслышан… Или же вы имеете в виду устойчивое обоюдное намерение совместно предаваться эротическому безумию? 

Тут уже мама вопросительно взглянула на папу: 

– По-моему, эти вещи обычно связаны. Разве нет? 

Тот усмехнувшись, неопределенно пожал плечами. Акане снова оглянулся на Эльзу.

– Мама имеет в виду, что сначала молодой человек ухаживает за девушкой, уже имея эти самые намерения. А потом, если девушка эти ухаживания принимает (то есть ходит с ним на голо, соглашается на цветы и подарки), эти намерения получают реализацию. Второе не может состояться без первого, и таким образом в первом имплицитно присутствует второе.

Цетагандийская «навигационная система», получив новые сведения по вопросу половых отношений, опять предсказуемо зависла: 

– М-м… Как ты думаешь, совместное поедание бургеров может считаться «ухаживанием»? 

– Думаю, нет. Это ведь я за нас платила, а не ты. 

– А-а… А то, что я тебя накормил у меня дома сначала ужином, а потом завтраком? И то, что мы ночью попробовали посмотреть мультфильм? Это считается? Или все это нужно было непременно делать вне дома? 

– Не знаю, – хмыкнула Эльза. – Наверное, считается. 

– Ну, тогда – да. Выходит, по барраярским канонам мы с тобой определенно встречаемся. 

Отец, глядя на молодежь, уже даже и не пытался скрыть своей ироничной улыбки. 

– То есть до «намерений» дело так и не дошло? – уточнил он. 

Акане насупился, уже в который раз за сегодня, очень трогательно покраснев ушами. Пересекся глазами с Эльзой, потом повернулся к родителям и решительно произнес:

– Прошу прощения, граф Форбреттен, но я не буду отвечать на этот вопрос. Все, что происходит между мною и вашей дочерью, касается только нас двоих. Брак и потомство, поскольку они с отношениями напрямую не связаны, я обсуждать согласен, но сами отношения – нет. 

– Я тоже не буду, – с максимально индифферентным видом присоединилась к этой реплике Эльза. – Ни брак, ни потомство, ни отношения. 

Родители снова переглянулись.

– Ну, разве я не прав? – спросил отец вслух.

– Если ничего не было, то зачем тогда так упорно это скрывать, – резонно возразила мама.

– Если бы что-то было, они бы уже неоднократно этим похвастались, – не менее резонно заметил отец.

– Но они именно этим всё дорогу и занимаются! – и мама указала на них рукой. – Только и делают, что хвастаются свободой прикосновений и возможностью подолгу смотреть друг другу в глаза. Ты разве не видишь?

– А мне кажется, – скользнув по Эльзе с Акане полным иронии взглядом, продолжил настаивать на своем отец, – что это все тщательно спланированный спектакль. Сейчас они на нас потренируются, а завтра пойдут к Форкосиганам и устроят там повторную демонстрацию. 

А это вариант! Форбреттен встретилась взглядом с Акане и ясно увидела в его глазах ту же мысль.

– Майлз уверится, что Акане встречается с нашей дочерью, – продолжал отец. – Оставит сына в покое. Эльза в очередной раз спасет Алексу репутацию, что ей не впервой. Ты отстанешь от Эльзы, потому что у нее наконец-то появился молодой человек... Видеться они, разумеется, будут втроем, потому что Эльза и Алекс – друзья детства. А что там будет происходить на самом деле, как только что сказал Акане, никого не касается. И все будут счастливы!

– А я считаю, что Акане без ума от нашей дочери. Как и она от него, – и мама поощрительно посмотрела на двух влюбленных. – Просто он очень бережно к ней относится и не хочет губить ее репутацию в глазах родителей. Разве я не права? – и она требовательно уставилась на них обоих. 

Акане покраснел ушами еще сильнее и, явно засмущавшись, отвел глаза в сторону. Если бы Эльза не помнила, как сама же просила гема не распространяться об их отношениях вслух, то подумала бы, что больше всего его сейчас беспокоит сохранение собственной репутации.

– Без ума они оба от Форкосигана, – не поддался на мамины аргументы отец. – И в данный момент пытаются помочь его друг другу заполучить – каждый привычным для себя способом. На том и сошлись. Эльза их сейчас помирит, а Акане уговорит Алекса жениться. Ты же слышала этот распрекрасный план? Они даже придумали, как родителей внуками успокоить. Алекс будет заниматься живописью, Эльза – бороздить просторы космоса, Акане – с детьми сидеть… А у кого там какие будут «взаимные намерения» относительно друг друга, это тоже «никого не касается». 

– Алекс на этот «распрекрасный план», может, уже и не согласится, – возразила мама. – Особенно в свете того, чему мы стали свидетелями на балу.

И что же они такого, интересно, там увидели? Неужели Алекс тоже с кем-то поцеловался, как и Фенн Рин? Причем, судя по последовавшим комментариям, в отличие от нее – с девушкой, а не парнем… 

– Так и там, извини, был спектакль. Или как сказал Акане, художественная акция. Когда парень три дня не выходит из комнаты, ни с кем не разговаривая и лежа лицом к стене, потом по обязанности едет на бал во дворец, целуется там с едва знакомой девицей, а потом опять неделю не выходит из комнаты под видом того, что якобы пишет эпическое полотно «Барраярский партизан в плену у цетагандийцев», которое тоже никому не показывает, ясно же, что его не поцелуй с девушкой волнует, а оставленный им гем-лорд, – и отец указал кивком на Акане.

– Алекс начал писать эпическое полотно?! – ахнул проснувшийся в Акане искусствовед. – Он же до сих пор ни одного портрета не написал!

– Вот именно! – и отец посмотрел на него со значением. – Из чего лично я заключаю, что это обычное, как говорит наша дочь, «форкосиганское гонево»: никакого полотна нет, а он так и продолжает лежать на кровати лицом к стене. Так что сходили бы вы, честное слово, и разрешили бы уже ваш конфликт. А то родители прямо не знают, что и делать.

Акане резко погрустнел, опустил голову и совершенно поник плечами: 

– Но все дело в том, что у нас с лордом Форкосиганом нет и не было никаких конфликтов…

«До тех пор, пока вы всей дружной компанией не стали прикалываться над Майлзом», – мысленно закончила за него Эльза.

– Единственная настоящая причина, по которой мы прекратили общение, состояла в том, что мне крайне не хотелось становится причиной его конфликта с господином Имперским аудитором.

– Они просто стали по своему обыкновению в присутствии Акане друг на друга орать, – резко перебила его Форбреттен. Если гем начнет сетовать, что Форкосигана могут отлучить от семьи и на нем придется срочно жениться, от неудачной шутки о «цетагандийском зяте» Майлзу будет уже вовек не избавиться, и давайте угадаем, кто из-за этого пострадает больше всего. – Вот он и решил, что там все совсем плохо.

– Ох Боже ты мой! – воскликнула мама, явно умилившись чувствительности цетагандийца. – Акане, да не берите вы в голову! Они там всегда друг на друга кричат. А то, что они стали выяснять свои отношения в вашем присутствии, лишь свидетельствует о том, что вас уже считают близким другом семьи. 

Гем оторопело захлопал крашеными ресницами, сраженный чуждой ему логикой.

– Да, это правда, – подтвердил отец. – Майлз все время ведет себя с домашними так, словно командует космическим флотом, причем не барраярскими ВКС, а какими-то наемниками. Понятия не имею, где он мог этого нахвататься – на его-то мирной курьерской службе... 

Эльза заметила, как у Акане снова от удивления округлились глаза. Ах, да, он же свято верит в легенду о том, что Майлз Форкосиган и адмирал Нейсмит – это одно и то же лицо! 

– И правда, сходите к нему завтра, – уже более мягко добавил отец. – «Прикрытие» у вас теперь есть, – кивнул он в сторону дочери. – А если у вас получится вернуть мир в семью, глядишь, и Майлз к вам с большим пониманием отнесется. Катриона так точно любые отношения сына воспримет лояльно, лишь бы он снова начал с отцом разговаривать. 

Потрясенный этим сообщением сверх всякой меры, Акане кивнул, потом поднял глаза на Эльзу и почти жалобно прошептал:

– Ты правда ведь со мной сходишь?

– Конечно, схожу. Пусть только еще раз попробуют моего младшего брата обидеть!

Акане тут же благодарно заулыбался.

– Тебе нужны еще какие-то доказательства? – поинтересовался отец у мамы. 

– Мне никакие доказательства не нужны, – парировала она. – Я вижу то, что я вижу. Эти двое – прекрасная пара. Я верю, что со временем Акане разберется со своими семейными проблемами. В конце концов, научный его интерес сосредоточен на Барраяре, работу мы ему интересную здесь подыщем, с нужными людьми познакомим… Так или иначе, жизнь постепенно возьмет свое. И жены, и мужья инопланетники в нашей среде давно не редкость, хотя всем поначалу было у нас непросто. Но я искренне надеюсь, что с Эльзиной помощью он сумеет быстро освоиться. 

И что? Разорвет помолвку с Фенн Рин, разругавшись окончательно со своим кланом, и женится на Эльзе? Не говоря о том, что пока что это он изо всех сил пытается примирить Эльзу с ее родной планетой, помогая ей освоиться. А вовсе не наоборот… 

– В конце концов, фором быть явно не сложнее, чем гемом, – закончила мама.

Эльза с Акане осторожно переглянулись. 

– Ну, так что, молодые люди? – поинтересовался отец. – Не хотите разрешить наш с мамой спор и определить победителя?

Акане с Эльзой снова обменялись скептическими взглядами.

– Не хотим, – ответила за двоих Форбреттен. 

– Ну, как хотите, – мирно согласился с нею отец. – Тогда с вас билеты в театр. 

Оба так и застыли с открытыми ртами.

– А я правильно понял, – поворотившись к ней, медленно произнес Акане, – что твои родители заключили пари на то, был у нас с тобой секс или нет?

Мамины брови от такой прямоты взлетели вверх. Отец, уверенный в своей правоте, непринужденно расхохотался. Нет, похоже, такого они даже представить не в состоянии…

– Скорее, на то, кто в кого влюблен, – поправила Эльза. 

– Но это вообще нормально – делать ставки на невинность собственного ребенка? – гемом, похоже, владел уже чисто этнографический интерес. 

Родители переглянулись. Им такая формулировка, похоже, и в голову не приходила.

– Понимаешь, Акане, они не делают ставки, – поспешила объяснить Эльза. – Они просто спорят из интереса, кто окажется прав. Проигравший покупает два билета на концерт по выбору победителя, но на концерт они потом идут вместе. А поскольку билеты покупаются из общего семейного бюджета, то ставкой здесь оказывается не денежная сумма, а право сводить другого на культурное мероприятие, на которое бы тот и так, скорее всего, захотел пойти.

– Что ж, хороший принцип! – согласился гем. 

– Обычно так и происходит, – подхватил отец. – Но раз уж вы отказываетесь отвечать, кто из нас выиграл…

– А куда вы хотели пойти? – перебил его Акане. 

– Я? На «Тангейзера». В Городской концертный зал Форбарр-Султаны.

– А я на «Аиду»! Туда же, – бодро вставила мама.

– И вы ставили на то, что мы с Эльзой обоюдно влюблены в Алекса Форкосигана? – повернулся Акане к отцу. – А вы, леди Татия, на то, что мы с Эльзой влюблены друг в друга? 

Родители бодро закивали. Мама – с поощрительным энтузиазмом в глазах, отец – с явной иронией. Акане кивнул. Потом что-то сообразил, нахмурился:

– Подождите! Вы имели в виду постановку Галактической оперы? Ту самую, которую привезут в термидоре следующего года?! 

– Конечно, – не моргнув глазом, отреагировал отец. 

Акане, расширив глаза, повернулся к Эльзе.

– У меня таких денег нет, – шепотом сообщила она. 

– Но вы в курсе, что это современная трактовка? – на всякий случай уточнил Акане. – Что, например, грот Венеры изображает бетанскую Сферу, поэтому балетную сцену будут исполнять гермы, фактически обнаженные? 

– Да, конечно, мы оба в курсе, – переглянувшись с мамой, спокойно сообщил отец.

– А вы, получается, имели в виду не баррарярскую постановку «Аиды», а весенние гастроли Кибо-Дайнийской Оперы? – с таким же замиранием голоса поинтересовался гем у мамы.

– Да. Нашу мы уже раз десять слушали в разных исполнениях.

– Но вы знаете, что это будет постановка в эстетике театра кабуки, они там все в кимоно и все женские партии исполняют мужчины?

– Конечно!

Акане еще раз обернулся к Эльзе. 

– У тебя и вправду очень прогрессивные родители. 

– Так ты что? Серьезно собираешься оплатить им четыре билета?! – не поверила Эльза.

– Да, я думаю, это будет достойная плата за мое и твое право хранить молчание. 

– То есть вы полагаете, Акане, что мы в ближайшее время так сами и не догадаемся? – все с той же иронией поинтересовался отец.

Акане скромно улыбнулся, опустив глаза:

– Мне нравится думать, что мы с вашей дочерью сумели создать такую интригу, которую не в состоянии раскрыть офицеры барраярской СБ вместе с выпускниками Военной академии.

***

День выдался долгим. И сейчас, бредя в надвигающихся сумерках по пустеющему кампусу, Эльза подумала, что у нее, пожалуй, еще никогда не было такого дня – с такими эмоциональными горками, таким количеством разного рода откровений и такой кучей скелетов, с грохотом выпадающих из семейных шкафов. И добро бы только их собственных семейных шкафов. Нет, и шкафы, и скелеты сыпались на нее сегодня с обеих сторон – как с барраярской, так и с цетагандийской. И тем не менее, несмотря на всю амплитуду обрушившихся на нее переживаний, несмотря на всю глубину разверзшихся перед ней бездн, в целом ей было удивительно спокойно. И все потому что рядом – слегка касаясь ее плеча своим, шаг в шаг – шел этот юноша, главный источник ее сегодняшнего беспокойства. Как странно! Она так из-за него нервничала, а в результате только благодаря ему может сейчас о чем-то думать. Идти по гравиевой дорожке, вдыхать аромат скошенного за субботу газона, смотреть на зажигающиеся в темнеющих небесах звезды и просто думать – о будущем. Своем и его. 

Ее так волновало мнение родителей, что она совершенно забыла о том, что в семье она не одна. И что курсантов Академии, случается, отпускают на выходных на побывку. В связи с чем растянувшийся на весь день показ голографических снимков столетней давности, ответная демонстрация семейных фотоальбомов, преподнесение цетагандийского родового реестра с балисетом и последовавшее за ним совместное музицирование – все это приобрело несколько иной оттенок, чем можно было бы ожидать исходя из настроя отца и матери. Особенно трудным испытанием оказался семейный обед и знакомство с младшими. 

И если младшие, несмотря на первоначальную настороженность Прошки, в конце концов прониклись их новым родственником, то лорд Форбреттен, будущий девятый граф и ее старший брат Эрик-Янис, который всю жизнь был для нее просто Рике, напрочь отказался признавать Акане. Причем в любом качестве. Эльза так и не поняла причину. И дело тут было даже не в том, что Акане был гемом и цетагандийцем, то есть человеком иной культуры и воспитания, постоянно тыкавшим в это различие – каждым словом и каждым жестом. Из всего множества брошенных братом явных и скрытых упреков Эльза сумела ясно углядеть лишь один мотив – тотальную и непримиримую ревность. К родителям: как они могли так легко принять в дом чужака? К младшим: с какой стати они так быстро купились на гемские трюки? К музыке: как какой-то разряженный модник может быть настолько хорош в игре на старинных инструментах? К барраярскому прикладному искусству: с чего это какой-то студент разбирается в их фамильном барахле лучше отца с матерью? К пению: с какой радости у простого рокера оказалось такое глубокое, чувственное, прямо-таки оперное альтино? К Пенфесилее: отчего она столь благосклонна к этому наркоману и проходимцу? К самой Эльзе: как она могла так легко отказаться от Алекса с Грегом ради этой пародии на мужчину? К Алексу: почему это он из-за какого-то цета так быстро забыл своего лучшего друга Грегора? И все это можно было бы хоть как-то понять, но в самый последний момент ко всему этому внезапно добавилась обида за самого Алекса: как эта бессердечная сволочь посмела бросить влюбленного в нее человека и оставить его в настолько расстроенных чувствах, что он прямо на балу в честь Дня рождения Императора поцеловал эту цетагандийскую стерву, а потом отправился с ней развлекаться всякими цетагандийскими непотребствами? 

Эльза достаточно хорошо знала брата, чтобы надеяться, что такая буря эмоций когда-нибудь да схлынет и она снова сможет без опаски остаться с ним наедине или в компании, чтобы не получить какую-нибудь шпильку в свой адрес относительно своей «бездумной толерантности». Но вот чего она совершенно не ожидала, так это того, насколько ее родной брат, оказывается, мог быть язвителен. Раньше она могла наблюдать его только дома – в кругу семьи. А если на людях, то исключительно в общении с теми, кто хотя бы номинально считался друзьями. Даже когда Рике дразнили в школе, это делали, в основном, «свои» – либо девочки из числа форов, либо Форкаллонер с его прихлебателями. Как ее брат ведет себя с теми, кого он действительно считал своими противниками, она никогда не видела. И увиденное заставило ее сделать вывод, что он – точно не тот человек, от которого бы она хотела когда-нибудь хоть в чем-то зависеть. И хотя отец был полон здоровья и давно оставил военную службу, а значит, риск внезапной кончины был сведен к минимуму, хорошо было бы успеть выйти замуж до того, как лорд Форбреттен станет графом Форбреттеном. Или хотя бы найти какое-то другое, альтернативное решение, которое бы, как и брак, могло бы открыть перед ней свободу жить с тем, с кем она хочет, и так, как она сама того пожелает. Даже если ради этого ей придется когда-нибудь уйти из дома, лишиться приданого и наследства.

И вот тут в контексте сообщенной ей братом новости – о том, что именно произошло неделю назад на балу – завтрашний их визит к Форксиганам внезапно представал совсем не в том свете, как они это себе уже успели придумать с Акане. 

– Ну, так что насчет завтра? – спросила она его, когда они отошли на достаточное расстояние от высадившего их у ворот кампуса аэрокара и сумели-таки убедить оруженосца, что в дальнейшем сопровождении не нуждаются. 

– Завтра мы с тобой идем к Алексу и я делаю ему предложение, – оторвавшись от каких-то собственных дум, отозвался Акане. 

– Подожди. Я думала, мы идем к нему, чтобы ты признался ему в своих чувствах, а предложение он будет делать мне. Не обязательно завтра, но… как-то так. По крайней мере, ты попробуешь его убедить. Или мы вместе попробуем. Ну, если там все для него кардинально не поменялось, конечно…

– Форбреттен, я тебя умоляю! Что там могло для него поменяться? Ты же слышала, как он назвал полотно, над которым сейчас работает. В свете того, что он позволил себя поцеловать моей невесте, понятно же, что «плен» – это всего лишь метафора. Автопортрет он там наверняка пишет. Или пейзаж. Или натюрморт с символическим значением. Ну, явно же не какую-то там агитку на тему барраярской истории, как бы то ни хотелось твоему брату. 

Да, Эльза хорошо запомнила озвученное отцом название, которое явно было задумано не просто так и совсем не случайно было сообщено родственникам, которые непременно поделились бы им с остальными членами их тесного круга прогрессивных «оригиналов и маргиналов». Это была прямая отсылка к их давним играм в Первую Цетагандийскую, где они вместе с Алексом всегда играли за партизан. И скрытое послание, которое предназначалось всем, кто был в курсе содержания некоторых игр, заключалось в том, что Алекс отчаянно влюблен – до выворачивающего наизнанку безмолвного крика. И единственный способ для него справиться с этим чувством – это писать маслом. Как те злополучные «Маки», куда он умудрился запрятать и свою безответную страсть к Грегу, и надежду на спасение от своего одиночества вместе с Эльзой. 

Она даже сделала попытку написать Алексу, но комм-сеть услужливо сообщила, что тот отключил прием сообщений. Тогда она улучила момент и наскоро связалась с леди Катрионой. Та подтвердила, что Алекс уже неделю не выходит из комнаты и действительно просил его не беспокоить. Якобы из-за работы. И да, название этой самой работы было именно таким. В ответ на вопрос обеспокоенной матери, что же ей делать с непутевым сыном, Эльза пообещала, что она завтра придет сама и более того – приведет Акане, чтобы они, наконец, объяснились. «Да, Эльза, пожалуйста, будь так добра! Мы все очень устали от этой размолвки. Алекс правда очень переживает», – призналась графиня. Но все это – и разговор, и данное леди Катрионе обещание – было до того, как они с Акане узнали, что теперь во все это оказалась замешана невеста Акане. А вовсе не Эльза, которой это Алексово послание было адресовано. И в то же время в том, что оно было адресовано в первую очередь именно ей, она ни разу не сомневалась. 

– Я собираюсь просить его стать моим официальным возлюбленным, – сообщил ей Акане. – Я уже сегодня утром решил, что обязательно это сделаю. Но после того, что сказал твой брат, я думаю, это надо сделать завтра же, не откладывая. 

– Это из-за того, что они целовались с Фенн Рин? – осторожно поинтересовалась она. 

– Да. Потому что это была не просто художественная акция. Это было послание, адресованное лично мне и всем присутствующим на балу цетагандийцам. 

– Послание? Как она могла быть уверена, что оно до тебя дойдет?

– Ну… как-то дошло же! И всего через каких-то несколько дней. Наверняка, это еще и эксперимент был поставлен – по скорости распространения слухов. 

– И что же это было за послание?

– Я тебе говорил уже, что она ненормальная и отчего-то очень сильно хочет выйти за меня замуж. Хотя в принципе могла бы этого и не делать... Ну, вот она мне еще раз об этом своем желании напомнила. Публично одобрила моего барраярского любовника. Типа: «Не бойся, Акане, делай что хочешь – я не против! Твои извращения меня не пугают, и никакими Форкосиганами нашу помолвку тебе не сорвать». А я ему еще в своих чувствах не успел толком признаться! Я вообще до вчерашнего вечера не был уверен, что когда-нибудь снова смогу с ним общаться, как прежде. А она уже все поняла, со всем согласилась и официально дала свое одобрение! Очень в духе Ринов! Как будто ей мало, что в результате этого брака от нашего семейного предприятия останется только имя, а заправлять всем будет ее родня. Мы еще родственниками с ней не стали, а она уже вмешивается в мою личную жизнь! 

– Хм, – Эльза задумалась. Девушка, которую даже Акане называет «странной» и которая настолько сильно хотела выйти за этого парня замуж, должна быть не так проста. История с поцелуем и «непотребствами» это лишь подтверждала: с какой-нибудь дурой Алекс бы никогда не стал целоваться. А уж если она была в состоянии отправлять своему жениху такие послания, то явно знала своего избранника как облупленного. 

– А не могло быть так, – и, боясь спугнуть надежду, Эльза слегка замедлила шаг, – что зная, как ты это ее послание воспримешь, она просто хотела вам с Алексом этим помочь? 

Но Акане остался в своем предубеждении непреклонен: 

– Она – Рин! К тому же – наполовину аут. Зачем ей помогать кому-то, кроме себя? 

– Ну, беспокоится о тебе. С чего бы они вообще разговаривать начали, если у него там такая депрессия, как отец с Рике расписывают? Наверняка сам же к ней на балу и подкатил – про тебя разузнать. Изложил ей в красках вашу историю, как ты мне вчера... Кто бы помочь не захотел? Знаешь, как мне тебя вчера жалко было!

– Эльза! – всплеснул руками Акане. – Я тебе уже говорил: ты очень добрая! Не меряй, пожалуйста, всех по себе. Особенно гем-леди.

– Но ты же сам все время боишься, что сорвешь эту вашу помолвку и тебя из семейного реестра вычеркнут. Вот она узнала твои обстоятельства и решила тебя поддержать. Типа, все в силе. Наверняка ж она знает твое отношение к Барраяру и как ты при этом комплексуешь из-за своих симпатий к «инопланетным варварам».

Акане как-то странно замялся. 

– Она и так знала, что у меня на Барраяре есть друг. И… что это очень важный для меня человек.

– Думаешь, твои мамы ей написали?

– Нет, – совсем сконфузился гем. – Просто я у нее кое-что в связи с этим спрашивал, как у сотрудника посольства... Когда мы еще только начали общаться с Алексом. И потом, она читает мой блог и видела мои стихи. И судя по ее комментариям, спокойно к этому отнеслась. Я потому и говорю, что она странная, раз ей пофиг! – снова патетично взмахнул он руками. – Нормальная гем-леди не стала бы проявлять подобную толерантность. Уж точно не в отношении барраярца! Нет, я не исключаю, ей могло быть отчасти любопытно, кто это. Потому что имени я ни разу не упоминал. Но в любом случае это не повод прилюдно целовать объект моих воздыханий! Можно же было просто письмо написать, если так поддержать хотелось. Типа: «Красивый парень! Отличный вкус! Сама бы не выбрала лучше!» Ну, что обычно невесты в таких случаях пишут?

Барраярские невесты точно ничего такого никогда не писали. А про цетагандийских Эльза знала только от самого Акане. 

– Ну, хорошо. А ты не исключаешь, что он мог ей самой тупо понравиться? Не только как твой избранник, – и она испытующе посмотрела на Акане. – Уж на что ты трогательно переживаешь, а Алекс так и вовсе неотразим, когда по кому-то страдает. Уж я-то знаю, о чем говорю! А тут у него, видно, совсем все плохо. Прикинь, если даже Рике на тебя из-за всей этой истории взъелся! 

Но цетагандиец только отмахнулся. 

– Эльза! Я тебя уверяю, тут совершенно другого рода амбиции. Просто она хочет иметь со мной одного любовника-барраярца на двоих. Хотя бы формально – в глазах окружающих. При том, что ее в принципе любовные отношения никогда раньше не интересовали! 

– Как это? Девушку – и не интересовали? 

– Ну вот так! – выразительно посмотрел он на нее, сделав большие глаза. – Идейная девственница она. Чтобы ничего от науки с карьерой не отвлекало. Я тебе говорил уже, что там все сложно. Непонятно, как разговаривать даже. 

– А то, что она могла ему понравиться? – боясь выдать свои опасения, наконец спросила она. – Этого ты совсем не допускаешь?

– Ну, могла, конечно! – как ни в чем не бывало пожал гем плечами. – Красивая умная женщина… Аутов от гемов вы все равно толком не отличаете. Если его отец в нашу императрицу влюбился, почему бы Алексу не влюбиться в Фенн Рин?

– И… И что? – Эльза не смогла сдержать своего удивления. – Тебя это совершенно не беспокоит?

– Конечно, беспокоит. Что хорошего в том, чтобы влюбиться в ненормальную цетагандийку? Как будто ему со мной проблем было мало! 

– То есть ты не переживаешь, что они начнут встречаться, возможно, прекрасно поладят... 

«Романтичный Алекс сделает ей предложение…» – мысленно продолжила она. И тогда ни сам Акане, ни тем более Эльза будут ему не нужны. Не говоря уже про их «замечательный план», почти что одобренный ее отцом. 

– Эльзочка, да я буду просто счастлив, если с Фенн Рин и ее характером кто-то сумеет поладить! А если это будет человек, которого я знаю и кому могу доверять, я буду счастлив вдвойне. 

– А… Ну, то есть твои матримониальные планы это не нарушает, – констатировала Эльза. Очевидно, несмотря на всю свою любовь к Алексу, Акане даже мысли не допускал, что увлеченная цетагандийка может отказаться от выполнения возложенных на нее семьей обязательств. – А как же наш план? 

– О, насчет нашего плана можешь быть спокойной! Если они и правда начали с ней общаться, она его сама убедит поскорее жениться. И твоя кандидатура – самая идеальная, какую только можно представить!

– И… почему же?

– Потому что женатый фор – это гораздо более широкое поле для экспериментов, чем неженатый! И если вы с Алексом поженитесь, у нее будет доступ сразу в два графских семейства. Куча доступных информантов – высшее форство в естественной среде обитания, как оно есть. 

– К моему графскому семейству у нее и так будет доступ, раз вы поженитесь, – напомнила Эльза. 

– А к семейству Алекса – только если поженитесь вы! 

– То есть ты думаешь, что твою невесту тоже Майлз Форкосиган интересует? – усмехнулась Эльза. – Настолько сильно, как и тебя?

– Ну, нет... Форкосиганами она никогда, насколько я знаю, не увлекалась, – опять в ответ на какие-то свои мысли посмурнел Акане. – Но упустить шанс породниться с тем, чей геном внесен в банк аутов, было бы весьма непростительно. С любой точки зрения. Ну, и потом ты же не только ее будущая родственница. Ты еще и моя девушка и давно дружишь с Алексом. То есть ей в любом случае придется ладить с тобой. Для чего искать кого-то другого? Тем более, что вы-то с ней точно поладить сумеете, я в этом даже не сомневаюсь. 

Н-да… Осталось только выяснить мнение самого Алекса. И, наконец, познакомиться с этой Фенн Рин, с которой ей тоже хочешь не хочешь, а придется поладить. Вне зависимости от того, что решит Алекс. 

– Почему же ты тогда так переживаешь из-за этого поцелуя?

– Потому что я не намерен мириться с этим ее вмешательством в мою личную жизнь! Вот почему! – снова взвился Акане. – Хочет с ним целоваться – ради Неба, пускай целуется! Хочет с ним вместе спать, переписываться, играть в компьютерные игры, смотреть аниме, заниматься сексом – пожалуйста! Хочет его изучать как носителя барраярского менталитета – пусть хоть вторую диссертацию о нем пишет! Но Алекс – мой! И я не желаю делиться моими исключительными отношениями с этой женщиной только на том основании, что она будет моей женой! 

– А со мной? – Эльза остановилась у медленно разгорающегося фонаря. 

Акане повернулся к ней и немного обеспокоенно заглянул ей в глаза. 

– Эльза, я с тобой готов делить что угодно, – с нажимом произнес он. – По-моему, я это уже несколько раз за сегодняшний день тебе говорил. Но… как бы тебе объяснить... Дело не в чувствах! Мои чувства к Алексу – они не претерпят никакого ущерба от того, что его любит кто-то другой – например, ты. Или от того, что он сам полюбит кого-то другого – например, тебя или наследного принца. Тут исключительно вопрос статуса! Я совершенно не против отношений Алекса с Фенн Рин, как не против твоих отношений с Алексом или любых ваших отношений с кем угодно другим. Но вот представлять мои отношения с моим любимым человеком как какое-то внутрисемейное дело – этого я не могу ей позволить! Поэтому я и хочу завтра же сделать ему предложение. Чтобы вся эта посольская шушера и все ее нынешние и будущие родственники, включая мою собственную семью, были в курсе, что Алекс – это не просто какой-то там очередной мой любовник, на которого я получил одобрение моей невесты. Не наше с ней совместное развлечение. И не способ завести на Барраяре нужные связи – из-за того, что он сын чиновника первого ранга. А исключительно важный для меня человек! С особым статусом! Который все они пожизненно обязаны будут теперь уважать, как бы они ни относились ко мне лично!.. 

Неожиданно гем замолк, перестав размахивать руками и сконфуженно опустив голову. Браслеты звякнули в последний раз, и в наступившей тишине стало слышно, как на той стороне пруда матерится компания подвыпивших студентов-технологов. 

– На самом деле… Эльза! – он шагнул к ней и взял ее за руки. – Я… В общем… Я понимаю, что со стороны это выглядит несколько неприлично... Мы с тобой знакомы всего полтора дня. И ты наверняка можешь подумать, что я человек несерьезный… Но я тебя уверяю, обычно я так не делаю. В смысле, я вообще раньше такого никогда не делал. К тому же мы с тобой и так родственники… Но, видишь, у меня на Барраяре, благодаря тебе, есть теперь другие старшие сестры, и… И другие женщины у меня тоже были…

– Так, стоп! 

– В смысле «стоп»? – опешил Акане. 

И по отразившемуся в его глазах непониманию, как его можно было в такую минуту прервать, она поняла, что на этот раз интуиция ее не подвела. И ей прямо сейчас будет задан некий вопрос, на который она сможет ответить только «да» или «нет», и от этого ее ответа будет радикальнейшим образом зависеть ее будущее. А ей если чего и хотелось избежать в своей нынешней жизни, так это вот этого – чтобы кто-то по собственному почину ставил ее в ситуацию выбора. 

– В смысле – остановись, пожалуйста, – как можно более мягко попросила она, – И объясни мне, наконец, поподробнее про этот самый «исключительный статус» «исключительно важного» для тебя человека. 

Акане сначала слегка завис, видимо, от смущения, но потом его внутренний цетагандийский просветитель одержал верх над пытающимся объясниться влюбленным. 

– Ну, как тебе сказать… Статус официальных возлюбленных – это такой институт для оформления нарочито нефункциональных с точки зрения общества связей. Которые не брак, не родство, не ученичество, не деловое партнерство, не товарищество, не дружба. И даже не любовь – в смысле приязни и возможности взаимного сексуального удовлетворения. Наверное, это что-то вроде вашего побратимства, только не военное и не обязательно между мужчинами. То есть это такое всеми признаваемое родство, но не по крови, а по вечной клятве. 

– По вечной клятве – это типа нашего брака? 

– Ну да, наверно. Но только без всей этой ерунды про совместное проживание, общее хозяйство, обязанность завести потомство или регулярно заниматься сексом. В том смысле, что все это не обязательно. 

– А какие же тогда есть взаимные обязательства у официальных возлюбленных?

– Ну, думаю, как у ваших побратимов. В том смысле, что это не обязательства, а права. Защищать своего возлюбленного от чего угодно и кого угодно, кроме него самого. Помогать ему и поддерживать, никогда не отказывая в помощи – если о ней попросят. Тут все как у близких друзей или хороших любовников. Но еще есть право принимать на себя обязанности кровных родственников или супругов, если их нет. Или если они не в состоянии или не пожелают их исполнять. Это право участвовать в воспитания детей возлюбленного, особенно в случае его смерти. Право мстить, как за ближайшего кровного родственника или супруга. Преимущественное право наследования при составлении завещания, которое не может быть оспорено другими наследниками. Право хранить посмертный портрет возлюбленного в своей родовой усыпальнице. Право собственноручно отнести мертвое тело или его часть в молекулярный расщепитель, которое тоже не может быть никем оспорено. 

– Как-то я смотрю, в основном все смертельных исходов касается…

– Ну, да. Любовь ведь и должна противостоять смерти. А как это сделать без охраны памяти и репутации? Особенно если она соединяет людей, принадлежащих к разным расам и социальным стратам, что в ином случае было бы невозможно. 

– То есть если влюбляться в «инопланетных варваров», то это – самое то?

– Чтобы заставить своих родственников, коллег и друзей относиться к этим связям серьезно – да, так и есть. Но… не больше трех раз. В конце концов, это же вечная клятва. То есть буквально на всю жизнь. И в отличие от брака, никакого развода. 

– Хм… А есть какой-то ритуал для установления этих «особенных отношений»?

Акане задумался. 

– Лично я никогда про такое не слышал. Видишь ли, такое не то чтобы часто случается. Ну, просто потому что обычно люди и так связаны между собой какими-то другим узами – родственными или договорными. И обычно такие истории не очень широко афишируются. Если и становятся известными посторонним, то только в случае каких-то конфликтов с кровными родственниками. Ну, там, когда вдруг кто-нибудь высокопоставленный умирает и оказывается, что какая-то редкой ценности нефритовая булавка, на которую уже капали слюной три поколения потенциальных наследников, завещана давнему боевому товарищу, который вообще не гем и живет в какой-то дальней Колонии. Или, там, не булавка, а, скажем, родовая усадьба. 

– Подожди, ты говоришь, такие отношения не афишируются. Но как же ты собираешься с их помощью что-то там доказать Фенн Рин, своим родственникам и остальным цетагандийцам? 

– Ну, Фенн-то я в любом случае сообщу. Родителям тоже придется сказать, если будут в очередной раз стращать меня «коварными форами» и «нищими родственниками». Это, знаешь, как-то сразу всех затыкает. А с остальными… Ну, вот если, скажем, военный атташе гем-лейтенант Воргантис позволит себе как-то проехаться по поводу моих отношений с тем же Алексом, я буду иметь полное право вызвать его на поединок. Но до этого, думаю, не дойдет. Просто я при очередном запросе из посольства укажу его в анкете наряду с родственниками, и они сами там все поймут. 

– Ясно, – хотя ясности такое объяснение добавляло не сильно. – И все-таки про ритуал. Ты сказал, что завтра намерен сделать Алексу предложение. Как ты его собираешься делать?

– Не знаю, – пожал гем плечами. – Просто спрошу его, хочет ли он со мной таких отношений. Если будет тормозить, как обычно, встану перед ним на колени. Ну, так… Чтобы было понятно, что это не просто просьба. 

– А если он откажется?

– Ну, изложу ему все резоны и попрошу еще раз подумать. Потом как-нибудь спрошу еще. Все-таки дольше десяти минут стоять на коленях перед инопланетным варваром – это как-то уже ни в какие рамки. 

– Ха! То есть варианта, что он совсем откажется, ты не рассматриваешь?

– Нет, конечно. Это же Алекс!

– И то есть вот он ответит тебе «да», когда бы это ни произошло, и все? Этого будет считаться достаточно? На всю жизнь?

– Ну да. Если люди друг другу полностью доверяют, зачем им что-то еще? 

– То есть вот никаких речей, никаких торжественных клятв и никаких свидетелей? Никаких объятий, никаких поцелуев, никакого обмена кольцами? 

– Ну, почему? Поцеловаться-то всегда можно! Как и безделушку какую-нибудь подарить в качестве символа. Я думаю, тут как при любых неформальных отношениях – что кому нравится, то они и делают. Свидетелей-то нет. В отличие от вашего брака – это все-таки интимные отношения. 

– Хм… А мы с Алексом кровью менялись, – вспомнила она с улыбкой. 

– Это как?

– Ну, как древние скифы. Мы же с ним за партизан всегда были. Вот в последний раз, когда у них в Форкосиган-Сюрло в парке все вместе играли... Нам тогда одиннадцать было, и нас наши враги по игре взяли в плен. Ну, и мы так и не спаслись тогда сами… А потом, когда все закончилось, мы решили, что у нас будет свое «партизанское братство» – такое, не по игре чтобы. И только на двоих. 

Акане как-то трогательно заулыбался. 

– Так вы с Алексом, оказывается, побратимы? 

– Ну, типа того. Но никто не знает. Ты – первый. Остальным нашим мы тогда никому не сказали. А потом это как-то само забылось…

– Ты что?! – выразительно округлил он глаза. – Как такое забыть можно! 

– Короче, – набрала она в грудь побольше воздуха. – Акане, будешь моим официальным возлюбленным и побратимом? 

Гем так и замер с раскрытым ртом. 

– Ты… Ты делаешь мне предложение?

– А на что это еще похоже? 

– Правда? – как будто все еще не веря услышанному, захлопал он накрашенными ресницами. – Ты правда хочешь быть самым близким для меня человеком? На всю жизнь? 

– Ну, раз уж мы с тобой и так родственники, да еще детей вместе растить собираемся, это и так будет на всю жизнь! 

– Да, но…

– Так, я не понимаю! Ты что, не можешь мне просто ответить «да»? Если ты думаешь, что я хотя бы секунду буду стоять перед тобой на коленях, чтобы было ясно, что это «не просто просьба», то ты ни черта не понимаешь в «инопланетных варварах»!

– Эльзочка… – растроганно пробормотал Акане, на мгновение прижав к губам сомкнутые ладони, совершенно забыв про грим. – Я так счастлив!

– Это у тебя «да» такое? – на всякий случай уточнила она. 

Гем отчаянно закивал. 

– Я вообще не думал, что мне кто-нибудь когда-нибудь сделает предложение. Просто даже не мог на это рассчитывать, – растерянным голосом признался он, и Эльза заметила, как в свете фонаря на его ресницах блеснули слезы, грозя немедленно потечь тушью. 

– Тогда следующий вопрос, – поспешила она перепрыгнуть к менее волнительной теме. – Есть ли у тебя с собой какое-нибудь колюще-режущее оружие? 

– Ты хочешь обменяться со мной кровью?! – восхищенно ахнул Акане. – Как с Алексом?

– Ну, да. Раз уж так получилось, что у меня теперь два «самых важных для меня человека». Логично, чтобы и ритуал был одинаковым. 

Акане сначала с горящими глазами закивал в ответ, а потом обескураженно произнес: 

– Но ты знаешь, сегодня у меня нет никакого оружия. А у тебя разве нет твоего женского перочинного ножичка? Я слышал, его все приличные девушки с собой носят – на тот случай, если придется защищать свою честь. 

– Ну, «приличные девушки» – это те, которые хотят подражать форессам, – несколько смутилась она. – Это если парень хочет особо подчеркнуть свое отношение, то, предлагая встречаться, дарит девушке ножик для затачивания карандашей или, там, для чистки картофеля. Оружием это все равно не считается. Да и дарить мне такое никто бы не стал. Алексу вот ни разу в голову не пришло, пока мы «встречались». Потому что у меня, как ты понимаешь, есть настоящий кинжал форессы. Такой, двухсотлетней давности, с графской печаткой и еще старой версией нашего герба. Но с собой я, понятно, его не таскаю. 

– А почему? – искренне удивился Акане.

– Ну, потому что это архаика. Настолько несовременно, что уже неприлично. Так только дряхлые старушки сейчас делают. И то – такие, которые не в столице живут.

– Черные Небеса, Форбреттен! Что ты за фор, если ты оружие с собой не носишь?

– А что ты за гем? – ответно возмутилась она. 

– Я же уже объяснял. Чтобы убить человека, гему не нужно оружие.

Да, все верно. Про это он уже сегодня всем объяснял. Прямо за обеденным столом, отвечая на вопрос Прошки. Не задумавшись ни на секунду, перечислил восемнадцать разных способов нанести человеку несовместимые с жизнью увечья – исключительно голыми руками или при помощи того, до чего эти руки прямо за тем же обеденным столом могли дотянуться. Выражение лиц родителей в этот момент она запомнит надолго. Рике даже не нашел, чем на это съязвить. Младшие, впрочем, были от такой откровенности в полном восторге. А после того, как Акане в том же непринужденном тоне пообещал научить их части известных ему приемов («Ну, просто для того, чтобы знать, каким образом можно убить человека, и соответственно, никогда этого без нужды не делать!»), симпатии Прошки однозначно перешли на сторону гема. 

Три из упомянутых восемнадцати способов относились к семидюймовой золоченой шпильке с фигуркой единорога, при помощи которой Эльзе пришлось при всех укладывать у Акане на голове косу – потому что леди Прозерпина и леди Пандора оказались, по мнению цетагандийца, не настолько маленькими, чтобы им можно было разрешить ради любопытства трогать гемские волосы (и в то же время не настолько взрослыми, чтобы можно было рассчитывать на их сознательность). А лорда Прометея так и вовсе можно было, при желании, счесть за готового воина: «Эльза, я в этом возрасте мог убить человека пятью разными способами! А про то, что барраярцы восьми-десяти лет – это идеальные подрывники, про это даже в школьных учебниках пишут! Знаешь, сколько наших блокпостов было подорвано ровесниками твоего брата?» Разумеется, она знала: по одному блокпосту на одну детскую жизнь. И судя по выражению лиц родителей, они так же, как и она, не готовы были считать такой героизм проявлением мужественности или взрослости. Но дети, понятное дело, купились. А на то, что Эльзе, несмотря на обозначенный Акане запрет, прикасаться к его волосам было можно, никто из взрослых опять внимания не обратил. 

– А как же шпилька твоя стальная? 

– Ах, да! Дедовское кандзаси! 

Акане вынул из волос шпажку-шпильку и расправил вдоль позвоночника утяжеленную зажимами косу, потом достал из сумки пачку с дезинфицирующими салфетками. Очень основательно протер острие и только после этого протянул импровизированный кинжал Эльзе – единорогом вперед. Та подтянула к себе за запястье правую руку Акане и, пока тот заворачивал на ней один за другим широкие рукава своих многочисленных одеяний, процарапала у основания ладони небольшую ранку. Потом она закатала рукав своей камуфляжной рубахи, и гем одним ловким движением очень профессионально рассек ей кожу в том же месте. После этого они немного подождали, пока поврежденные капилляры выгонят на поверхность кожи хотя бы капельку содержимого, и соединили руки в римском рукопожатии. 

– Ну что, Эльза Форбреттен? Мы теперь с тобой одной крови, ты и я? – заинтригованно улыбаясь, прошептал гем. 

– Ага. 

Они постояли так еще пару мгновений. Потом он достал из сумки какой-то тюбик с регенерирующим клеем и пообещал, что назавтра – благодаря великой цетагандийской фарминдустрии – от царапины ничего не останется. И собственно, все! Колец у них не было. Поэтому в случае чего махать перед носом родного брата, заявляя, что теперь у нее есть своя семья и тот больше ей не указ, ей было нечем. Запоздало она подумала, что неплохо было бы поцеловаться, но кто этих цетагандийцев разберет, как они целуются, когда не в постели. Тем более что они по-прежнему стояли посреди дорожки университетского кампуса в круге отбрасываемого фонарем света, а значит – находились в публичном месте. И проблему с братом это все равно в будущем не решало. 

– Татуировку мне потом сделаешь? – напомнила она Акане свою первую обращенную к нему просьбу, когда еще не знала, что он цетагандиец. 

– Угу, – кивнул он. 

А потом трогательно улыбнулся, взял ее за руки и прижал обе ее ладони к лицу. Прямо поверх кланового грима!


End file.
